Tirer un trait sur son passé
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Bella et Jacob se réconcilient et elle fait la connaissance de la meute et des imprégnées, mais Victoria continue à la traquer, et Bella se retrouver transformée en vampire. Deux ans après, elle quitte Forks pour recommencer une nouvelle vie !
1. Retrouver son meilleur ami

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Six mois. Six longs mois qu'Edward était parti, avec sa famille. Six mois que j'étais un vrai zombie, mais j'avais réussi à remonter la pente grâce à Jacob. Malheureusement, quelques semaines après, lui aussi m'avait abandonné. Je suis allais le voir pour demander des explications, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire et il est parti avec Sam. Il avait changé. Mon meilleur ami avait changé, littéralement. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, un tatouage sur son bras droit, et en plus de ça, il était très musclé. D'où vient ce changement ? Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Vous vous dites que je deviens folle en cet instant. Et vous avez raison ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais après avoir était jeté comme une vieille chaussette par Jake, je suis partis dans la clairière où Edward avait l'habitude de m'emmener mais, avec le bol que j'ai, qui je vois apparaitre ? Laurent ! Il me pose des tas de questions du genre, _« où sont passés les Cullen ? », « viennent-ils te rendre visite ? », _et bla, bla, bla. Puis, il m'avoue qu'il est là pour rendre service à Victoria. Et merde, maintenant je vais mourir. Et dire que je ne suis même pas diplômée. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans bordel. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. _Ah ben ça, il fallait y penser avant de te promener seule dans les bois !_ Argh. Conscience un, Bella zéro. Il est sur le point de me frapper mais un grognement sourd se fit entendre. **

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible ! » souffla Laurent.

**Wow, wow, WOW ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros machin noir ? Mamma Mia mais y en a cinq autres. Laurent prit ses jambes à son cou et déguerpit vite fait mais il prend le temps de frapper le loup noir puis partit dans la forêt. Tous les loups se lancèrent à sa poursuite, sauf un. Il était roux, et il me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il s'éloigna de moi, tout en restant à portée de vue, et soudain, à la place du loup se tenait mon meilleur ami, tout nu. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il se lève et moi, je mets ma main devant les yeux pour ne pas voir le reste. C'est une chose de le voir torse nu mais tout nu, c'est autre chose. **

_« Fais pas ta timide Bella. On sait que t'en meurs d'envie ! » fit une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de Jacob._

_« Boucles-là Paul ! Tu peux regarder Bell's. Je suis décent ! » me dit Jake._

**J'enlevais ma main de devant mes yeux et regardais mon meilleur ami. Il me regardait en souriant et moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de dire :**

« Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te mettre un coup de poing ! »

« Je vais même t'en donner deux. D'abord, tu risquerais de te casser le poignet et ensuite, je ne crois pas que le service des urgences serait ravi de te revoir après tous les passages que tu as fais à l'hôpital ! » se moqua-t-il.

**Les cinq garçons derrières lui éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous torse nu.**

« Ça vous arrive de mettre des t-shirt ? » demandai-je.

« Jamais entendu parler. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ria le dénommé Paul.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel.**

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, et on parlera en chemin. » proposa Jake.

« D'accord ! » acceptai-je.

**Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ma camionnette, un silence de plomb s'installa entre Jake et moi. Au bout de cinq minutes, je commençais à en avoir marre.**

« Tu comptes rester muet pendant combien de temps ? » demandai-je.

« En faites je comptais sur toi pour lancer la conversation. » répondit-il.

« Ok ! Alors, tu es un loup-garou, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un mois entier. » fis-je remarquer.

« Ouais. » dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? » questionnai-je.

« Ordre de Sam. Je devais arrêter de te voir pour ne pas te mettre en danger. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurais compris plus tôt. » soupirai-je.

« Je suis désolé Bella. On reprend comme avant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'on était arrivé à ma voiture.

« Je n'ai qu'une amitié à t'offrir Jake. Rien de plus ! » dis-je.

« Ça me suffit. Et puis, je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas oublié et que tu l'aimes toujours. » sourit-il.

**Pour seule réponse, je me jetais dans ses bras et il m'étreignit fortement.**

« Tu m'as manqué Bell's ! » murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. » dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

**Il me relâcha et me proposa de me ramener chez moi, ce que bien sûr j'acceptais. Il prit le volant et il me ramena chez moi. On parlait de tout et de rien et il me raconta en détail ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est un loup-garou. Arrivée devant chez moi, il m'accompagna jusque devant la porte et me demanda :**

« Ça te dirait de venir manger chez Sam demain midi ? Tu pourras faire la connaissance de la meute au complet. »

« Avec plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami. » souriais-je.

**Il me rendit mon sourire et après une dernière étreinte, il partit chez lui à pied, mais il allait sûrement se transformer. Je rentrais chez moi et y trouvais mon père avec Sue. Depuis qu'Harry avait succombé à une crise cardiaque il y a quelques semaines, mon père et elle passait beaucoup de temps ensemble.**

« Bonjour Bella ! » me salua Sue.

« Salut Bella ! Où étais-tu ? » demanda mon père.

« Avec Jacob. Tout s'est arrangé et maintenant on est ami comme avant. » expliquai-je.

« C'est super ! Bon, je suis de garde ce soir donc ne m'attends pas pour dîner. » me dit Charlie.

« Entendu ! » acquiesçai-je.

« Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Seth et Leah doivent avoir faim ! » dit Sue.

**Elle fit la bise à mon père, puis à moi et partit. C'est quoi ce sourire béat qu'a mon père ?**

« Je peux te poser une question papa ? »

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il.

« Tu sors avec Sue ? » demandai-je en essayant de cacher un sourire.

**Au lieu de me répondre, il rougit. Ah, je le savais !**

« Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Et après on se demande pourquoi je rougis autant quand on me pose des questions. » me moquai-je.

« Bella ! » grogna-t-il.

« Je file dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Bonne soirée papa ! » riais-je en déguerpissant dans ma chambre.

**Je m'attelais donc à faire mes devoirs et vers dix neuf heures, je pris une douche salvatrice et après avoir mis mon pyjama, je partis dans la cuisine me faire à manger. Mon père était partit depuis deux heures au poste donc je me retrouvais toute seule. Je pris mon sandwich et alla devant la télé. Je zappais pour voir un peu toutes les chaînes et je m'arrêtais sur une chaîne cinéma qui repassait _Pearl Harbor_. J'ai toujours adoré ce film. Je regardais tranquillement le film puis à la fin, j'allais dans la cuisine pour laver mon assiette et après avoir vérifié que tout était bien verrouillé, je montais dans ma chambre et m'endormis aussitôt. Malgré le fait que mes cauchemars sur le départ des Cullen avaient disparus, je fis un rêve qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je rêvais que Victoria me retrouvais et me tuais après avoir tué mon père et mes amis devant moi. Je me réveillais en sursaut et je touchais la cicatrice de la morsure que j'ai héritée de James l'année dernière. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et chassais ce cauchemar de ma tête. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?**


	2. La meute

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Nous étions samedi et j'étais réveillée depuis sept heures du matin. J'avais eu du mal à me rendormir après le rêve que j'ai fais sur Victoria et c'est assez troublant. Je suis en train de préparer des cookies à amener chez Sam donc pendant que la dernière fournée était en train de cuire, je montais vite prendre une douche et je m'habillais. Je mis un jean avec une tunique grise et des bottines. Je redescendis dans la cuisine et après avoir éteins le four, je recouvrais les cookies avec de l'aluminium et écrivis un mot à mon père, lui disant que je passais la journée à La Push avec Jake. Je mis le mot sur le frigo et sortis de chez moi avec mon plateau. Je fermais la maison à clé et lorsque je me retournais vers mon camion, Jake était déjà adossé contre ma portière, tout sourire. Je sursautais malgré moi et ça le fit rire.**

« La prochaine fois, appelles avant de venir comme ça. J'ai failli avoir une attaque. » dis-je en reprenant contenance.

« Veuillez m'excuser très chère. Cela ne se reproduira plus. » dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte du côté passager. « Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ! »

**J'éclatais de rire et il se mit au volant, direction chez Sam. A notre arrivée, je découvris une petite maison tout à fait charmante. Jake m'entraîna à l'intérieur mais avant d'entrée, il me dit :**

« Surtout, évite de fixer Emily. C'est la fiancée de Sam, et ça ne lui plaît pas trop ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On entra dans la maison et deux des garçons étaient en train de se battre.**

_« PAUL, JARED SI JAMAIS VOUS CASSEZ MA TABLE JE VOUS TUE ! » cria une voix de fille._

**Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le champ et une jeune femme entra dans le salon, accompagnée d'une fille de mon âge.**

« Jake, tu es enfin là, et tu dois être Bella je suppose ? Moi c'est Emily ! »

« Bonjour euh, j'ai fais des cookies. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde ! » avouai-je.

« C'est gentil, il ne fallait pas. Je vais les mettre dans la cuisine. » proposa Emily.

« Bella, tu connais déjà Embry et Quil. Voici Sam, Paul, Jared et sa petite amie Kim, Leah et son frère Seth. Les gars, je vous présente ma meilleure amie Bella ! » dit Jake.

« C'est toi la fille à vampire ! » fit remarquer la fameuse Leah.

« Euh, était ! » dis-je mal à l'aise.

« Laisse la tranquille Leah. Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise ? » demanda Emily.

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien. » rassurai-je.

« Et si on passait à table ? » proposa Sam.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Paul.

« Les garçons, allez mettre la table sur la terrasse le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas. » ordonna Emily.

**Ils obéirent et j'allais aider Emily pour le repas. Elle me dit de beurrer les tranches de pains et de mettre du jambon après.**

« Excuse le comportement de Leah. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde ! » informa Emily.

« Elle n'est pas méchante c'est juste qu'elle peut être très chiante quand elle en a envie ! Et puis, c'est la seule fille parmi la meute, forcément ça la rend de mauvais poil. » expliqua Jake qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux dire que Leah est un loup-garou ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ouais, c'est la seule fille. » acquiesça Jake.

« La pauvre, je veux dire, étant la seule fille, elle doit faire un gros effort pour supporter vos conneries à longueur de journée ! » souriais-je.

« Très drôle Bella ! » railla Jake en sortant de la cuisine avec des boissons fraîches.

« Bien joué Bella. Faudra la ressortir à table ! » pouffa Emily.

« Oh mais c'est prévu. » assurai-je.

**On finit de préparer le repas en parlant de tout et de rien puis nous nous mettions à table. Je regardais les garçons manger et je ne pu m'empêcher de dire :**

« Vos parents ne vous nourrisse pas assez pour que vous mangez autant ? »

**Ça provoqua leur rire.**

« Quand on se transforme, on dépense énormément d'énergie donc il nous faut de quoi reprendre des forces. » expliqua Sam.

« Et devenir grassouillet ! » me moquai-je.

**Emily et Kim éclatèrent de rire et je vis Leah esquisser un sourire. La tête que faisaient les garçons était vraiment trop drôle.**

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossis mon amour ? » demanda Jared à Kim.

« Mais non mon chéri, t'es parfait. » répondit-elle en l'embrassant. « De toute façon, comment tu peux grossir avec tout le sport qu'on fait tous les deux ? »

**Elle avait dit ça d'une voix aguicheuse et Jared s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande qu'il venait de mettre dans la bouche.**

« Et toi Paul, pas de petite amie ? » demandai-je.

**J'entendis quelqu'un grogner et je vis que c'était Jake.**

« Pourquoi tu grognes ? » lui demandai-je.

« Jake a du mal à supporter que Paul se soit imprégné de sa sœur Rachel ! » répondit Quil.

« Imprégner ? » dis-je confuse.

« Je t'expliquerai. » grogna Jake.

**Je n'ajoutais rien de plus et le repas se poursuivit. Les garçons commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Pauvre Leah, je la plains !**

« Non mais sérieux, t'as vu le canon que c'est ? » demanda Embry.

« Elle doit en avoir sous le capot celle là ! » ria Quil.

« Dites, vous parlez de quoi ? » demandai-je.

« De la nouvelle élève qui est arrivée au lycée ! » répondit Kim.

« Pendant une minute j'ai cru qu'ils parlaient de voiture. » soupira Emily.

**Je me retournais vers Leah qui était en face de moi et lui demandais :**

« Et tu dois supporter ça tous les jours ? »

« Malheureusement ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Ma pauvre, à ta place je me vengerai et je sais comment. » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'intéresse là ! » sourit Leah.

« Je te dirai tout quand on ne sera plus entourer de tous ces mâles ! » proposai-je.

« Ça marche ! » accepta-t-elle en me tendant la main, main que je serrais sous les regards ébahis des autres.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Depuis quand tu deviens gentille ? » demanda Jared.

« Jared, excuses-toi ou tu ne me touches plus pendant une semaine. » menaça Kim.

« Pardon Leah ! » s'étrangla Jared.

« Mauviette ! » éternuai-je.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et à la fin du repas, Emily amena mes cookies et ce fut unanime. Tout le monde aimait. Avec Leah et Kim, nous aidions Emily à tout nettoyer pendant que les garçons allaient dans le salon jouer à la X-Box 360. Pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, je dis aux filles :**

« Dites les filles, ça vous dit d'aller à Port Angeles faire les boutiques ? »

« Je suis partante. » accepta Leah.

« Moi aussi ! » dirent Kim et Emily.

**A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis Rachel.**

« Rachel ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bella ? Oh je le crois pas, ça fait trop longtemps comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien. Et toi, il parait que tu sors avec le garçon le plus incontrôlable de la meute ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive à le mater. » assura-t-elle.

**Lorsqu'on se sépara, elle fut attirer dans les bras de Paul qui la colla tout contre son corps et lui dit en grognant :**

« C'est pourtant moi qui te dompte lorsqu'on est seul mon cœur, et pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. Et il me semble que t'as apprécié ! »

**Ni une ni deux, Rachel fondit sur les lèvres de Paul et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.**

« Ils ne doivent pas s'ennuyer tous les deux ! » m'amusai-je.

« Paul, arrête un peu de t'afficher comme ça avec MA sœur ! » grogna Jacob.

« Rachel, ça te dit de venir faire du shopping avec nous ? » demandai-je.

**Elle se décolla de la bouche de Paul mais la bouche de Paul dévia sur le cou de Rachel. **

« Avec plaisir. Il me faut de nouveau sous-vêtements, Paul m'a déchiré tous les autres ! » dit-elle en tentant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Paul.

**Kim partit embrasser son chéri, tout comme Emily avec Sam, et lorsque Rachel relâcha la bouche de Paul, on partit à Port Angeles. Kim et Emily montèrent dans la voiture de Rachel et Leah monta avec moi dans ma camionnette. Pendant le trajet, on discuta tranquillement.**

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai accueilli tout à l'heure ! » dit Leah.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, quand j'étais avec Ed… avec lui, sa sœur Rosalie m'a accueillit plus froidement que toi alors, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » lui assurai-je.

« Je peux te paraître froide envers les autres mais c'est juste que, avant qu'il ne devienne un loup-garou, Sam et moi sortions ensemble. On était vraiment heureux mais, après sa transformation il a rencontré ma cousine et il s'est imprégné d'elle, et il m'a quitté. » avoua-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Je suis désolé Leah. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'imprégnation ? » demandai-je.

« C'est quand un loup-garou trouve son âme-sœur ! Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily, Jared de Kim, et Paul de Rachel. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! Tu sais, si t'as envie de parler, je suis là. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. » dis-je alors que le trou dans ma poitrine se rouvrit doucement.

« Merci Bella. T'es une vraie amie. » sourit-elle. « Bon, qu'as-tu prévu pour que je puisse me venger des garçons ? »

« Oh, je me disais que, après avoir fait les boutiques et avoir essayé des tas de vêtements, tu pourrais tout montrer aux garçons quand vous êtes sous forme de loup. Surtout si nous faisons les boutiques de lingerie. » avouai-je un sourire en coin.

**Elle éclata de rire et approuva. Une fois arrivée à Port Angeles, j'expliquais mon plan aux filles et elles étaient toutes partante. On garda la boutique de lingerie en dernier et on fit un vrai défilé avec tous ces essayages. Même moi je fis l'effort de choisir des vêtements plus, sexy, on va dire ça comme ça. Le pire, c'était Rachel. Pauvre Paul ! Avec toutes les mini-jupes et dos nu que s'est achetés Rachel, il va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque. Kim et Leah avaient achetés beaucoup de short très, très court. Dernière étape : la boutique de lingerie. Je pris quelques ensembles simples, tout comme Emily, mais les trois autres. Ouah ! Guêpière, porte-jarretelle, ensemble sexy genre ensemble avec le côté du boxer un peu aéré, et des strings aussi. On prit des cabines assez éloignées et le défilé commença. Emily et moi éclations de rire devant les poses aguicheuses que prenaient les filles. Leah faisait en sorte de bien regarder Rachel et Kim dans leurs tenues pour faire enrager Paul et Jared. Le défilé se termina et après s'être rhabillées, on paya nos achats et mit les sacs dans les voitures. On repartit à La Push et lorsqu'on arriva chez Emily, il y avait un mot de Sam disant qu'ils étaient tous en train de patrouiller. **

« Je vais aller leur dire qu'on est rentré. » dit Leah en souriant.

**J'éclatais de rire et Leah partit.**

« Je ne sais pas si Jared va pouvoir attendre qu'on soit chez moi ! » gloussa Kim.

« Paul serait capable de m'emmener dans les bois. » soupira Rachel.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! » la nargua Kim.

« Dit celle qui a perdu sa virginité dans les vestiaires du lycée ! » contra Rachel.

« Et je ne le regrette pas ! » sourit Kim.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas remarqué comment Leah et Jake se regardent ? » demandai-je.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Emily.

« Vous n'avez peut être pas fait gaffe durant le déjeuner mais, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire les yeux doux ! » avouai-je.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Jake fixe souvent Leah, mais pas de façon genre un mec regarde une fille mais, j'ai l'impression de voir le même regard que me lance Jared quand il me regarde ! » dit Kim.

« Vous croyez que… » fit Rachel.

« Je n'en sais rien mais, si c'est le cas, tant mieux pour eux. Ils méritent d'être heureux ! » conclus-je.

**Les filles approuvèrent et alors qu'on préparait de quoi nourrir les garçons, Leah entra dans la maison, morte de rire.**

« Ils ont appréciés ? » demandai-je en tentant de maintenir mon hilarité.

« Disons que…Paul et…Jared ont…failli…s'étouffer et…Quil et…Embry…ils ne…regarderont plus…Emily…de la…même façon… » dit-elle entre deux rires.

« A ce point là ? » s'amusa Kim.

« D'ailleurs Rachel et Kim, ça va être votre fête ! » informa Leah en se calmant.

« Ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de faire baisser la pression. » riais-je.

« Ça va être bestiale ! » s'esclaffa Leah.

« J'aime quand Paul fait ressortir la bête qui est en lui. » susurra Rachel.

« Je n'en doute pas. » dit Emily.

_« RACHEL ! VIENS-LA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla la voix de Paul._

« Excusez-moi les filles mais on m'attend ! » sourit Rachel en se hâtant vers la sortie.

**Au même moment, Jared entra et il plaqua Kim contre le mur en l'embrassant comme une bête assoiffée. Il prit Kim sur son épaule et alla à l'étage.**

« Ne me dites pas que vous les laissez faire ça ici ? » m'étonnai-je en regardant Emily.

**Aucune réponse ! Tu m'étonnes, Sam avait sa bouche collée à celle d'Emily. Je détournais le regard et je vis que Jake était en train de dévorer Leah du regard et vice-versa. Ah, je le savais ! **

« Leah, ça te dirait de passer la soirée chez moi ? On pourrait discuter de ce qu'on a parlé dans la voiture tout à l'heure ! » demandai-je.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle.

**On dit au revoir à tout le monde, enfin à ceux qui étaient encore là et on partit. C'est partit pour une soirée entre filles dont le cœur a été brisé !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE RACHEL :**_

**J'avais rejoint mon loup d'amour dans la forêt et à peine avais-je mis un pied dans les bois, je fus attirais contre un corps chaud. Je remarquais que Paul était tout nu. Hum ! Il était en forme à ce que je vois.**

« On a des envies Monsieur Meraz ! » minaudai-je.

« T'as vraiment achetés toutes ces choses que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Leah ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui et, hum, si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti en les mettant. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres contre les miennes et j'avais qu'une seule envie : celle de te retrouver pour que tu puisses me faire l'amour comme une bête ! » l'allumais-je.

« Déshabilles-toi Rachel, tout de suite que je te fasse l'amour ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Je ne me fis pas prier et enleva ma tunique, mon pantalon et mon boxer, restant en soutien-gorge. Aussitôt que mon pantalon fut par terre, Paul m'allongea sur l'herbe et commença à faire glisser ses lèvres sur mon corps. Il arriva rapidement à mon intimité et entreprit de faire courir sa langue chaude sur mes lèvres humidifiées par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. **

« Tu sens tellement bon mon amour ! » me dit-il en prenant mon clitoris entre ses lèvres.

« Paul…je te veux en moi. » suppliai-je.

**Il arrêta sa cajolerie et je me suis retrouvée assise sur lui. Il me pénétra avec force et je retins un cri de douleur mais il le sentit.**

« Désolé ma belle, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. » s'excusa-t-il.

**Pour seule réponse, je l'obligeais à s'allonger et je bougeais sur lui lentement puis de plus en plus vite. On fit l'amour pendant des heures et dans toutes les positions possibles. J'aime cet homme de tout mon cœur et j'aime quand il me fait l'amour aussi sauvagement que maintenant.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE KIM :**_

**Jared m'avait entrainé dans la salle de bain de l'étage et après avoir fermé à clé, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, pendant que Jared me déshabillait. Je fus complètement nue et Jared entra en moi sans plus attendre.**

« Jared, t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on soit à la maison plutôt que de me faire l'amour dans la salle de bain de Sam et Emily. » m'indignais-je.

**Il commença à bouger en moi, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.**

« Désolé Kimmy mais tu l'as cherché, maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisse faire. Et puis, ce soir non plus tu n'y échapperas pas. Je veux te voir dans ces morceaux de tissu de mes propres yeux. » murmura-t-il.

**J'attrapais ses lèvres et je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, augmentant la pression de nos hanches. Un plaisir immense grandissait en moi et l'orgasme nous frappa de plein fouet, nos gémissements couverts pas nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Il se laissa retomber de tout son corps sur moi mais je resserrais un peu plus mes jambes sur sa taille et lécha le lobe de son oreille.**

« Encore Jared ! Fais-moi l'amour jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus une seule force en moi ! » quémandai-je.

« Tu me tues Kim ! » susurra-t-il.

**Il recommença à bouger en moi mais de façon plus sauvage.**

« Je t'aime ! » hoquetai-je alors qu'il intensifia ses pénétrations.

« Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! » grogna-t-il en claquant nos hanches plus fortes.

**Je l'embrassais et il me fit l'amour des heures entières jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs nous rappellent à l'ordre.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'avais déposé Leah chez elle pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses achats et on partit chez moi. Elle m'aida à ranger mon armoire et on commanda des pizzas. Nous montions ensuite dans ma chambre et nous discutions.**

« Leah, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! » me dit-elle.

« Et bien voilà, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais Jake de façon étrange. Est-ce que, tu serais attirée par lui ? » demandai-je.

**Elle baissa les yeux et rougis. **

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bella, tu peux garder un secret ? » demanda-t-elle.

**J'acquiesçai.**

« Voilà, euh, Jake et moi on sort ensemble depuis deux mois ! » avoua-t-elle.

« QUOI ? » m'écriai-je.

« Après que j'ai rejoins la meute, je me suis retrouvée sur les falaises pour réfléchir et j'ai trouvé Jake. Quand il m'a vu et que nos regards se sont croisés, tout a changé en nous. On s'est imprégné l'un l'autre et on le cache aux autres. On ne veut pas qu'ils sachent, du moins tant qu'on n'est pas prêt car on ignore la réaction qu'aura Sam lorsqu'il l'apprendra. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais Leah, c'est génial. Vous ne devez pas vous cacher et vivre votre histoire au grand jour. Je suis sûre que Sam ne t'en voudra pas et Emily sera heureuse pour toi. Je le sais on en a parlé. » dis-je.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

**Je lui expliquais donc la discussion que j'ai eue avec les filles lorsqu'elle est partie rejoindre les garçons et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se laissa aller. Après qu'elle s'est calmée, quelque chose frappa ma fenêtre. **

« C'est Jake ! Il a dû sentir que j'étais en train de pleurer. » dit Leah.

**J'ouvris la fenêtre et vis mon meilleur ami en bas.**

« Jake, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

« Leah est avec toi ? » demanda-t-il. **J'acquiesçai. **« Recules, je vais monter ! »

**Il monta en deux secondes dans ma chambre et lorsqu'il vit Leah, les yeux tout rouges, il retint son souffle et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.**

« C'est bon Jake. Je suis au courant. Vas la prendre dans tes bras espèce d'abruti ! » lui sommai-je.

**Il ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers Leah, qui s'était levée entre temps. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui demanda :**

« Ça va mon amour ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Jake, je crois qu'on a tort de se cacher. Si tu savais comme j'avais envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras toute la journée. » avoua-t-elle.

« D'accord ! Dès demain on avoue notre imprégnation aux autres. » approuva Jacob.

**Il embrassa Leah et elle lui rendit le baiser avec ferveur. Je me raclais la gorge :**

« Si je vous gêne dites le moi et je sors de la chambre. »

**Ils se décollèrent en riant mais ils se raidirent aussitôt.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« Où es ton père Bella ? » demanda Jake.

« Il est de garde ce soir. Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Leah, emmène Bella chez Emily au plus vite. Je vous rejoins là-bas ! » ordonna Jake.

« Sois prudent mon amour ! » dit Leah.

**Il embrassa Leah une dernière fois et sauta par la fenêtre. Il courut dans la forêt et un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, suivit de plusieurs autres.**

« Viens Bella, faut y aller ! » me pressa Leah.

**Elle me fit un sac rapide avec du linge et après avoir fermée la maison, on monta dans ma voiture et Leah conduisit. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et on arriva rapidement chez Sam, où Kim et Rachel étaient réunis.**

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Jared a dû arrêter ce qu'il était en train de me faire pour me faire revenir ici ? » demanda Kim.

« On attend Sam et les autres ! » dit Leah mais elle s'écroula au sol, se tenant l'épaule droite.

« Leah ! » m'alarmai-je.

« Leah, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Emily.

« Jake ! » chuchota Leah.

**Les filles se regardaient bizarrement et avant qu'elles ne puissent demander quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et les garçons entrèrent, Paul tenant Jake.**

« Espèce de sale sangsue de merde ! » grogna Jake en se tenant l'épaule droite.

**Il s'assit sur le divan pendant que Paul lui remit l'épaule en place.**

« MERDE PAUL ! ÇA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! » cria Jake.

« Jake ! » souffla Leah en se précipitant vers lui.

**Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sous le regard interrogateur de la meute.**

« Bell's ! » me dit Jake.

**Oh ! Il voulait que je leur explique. Je me retournais vers eux :**

« Pour faire court, après la transformation de Leah, elle et Jake se sont imprégnés et ils vous l'ont cachés parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagirait Sam. »

« Elle a cru que je le prendrais mal ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Elle avait peur que tu lui en veuilles donc elle voulait qu'on garde notre histoire secrète ! » avoua Jake.

« Leah, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je ne t'en veux pas au contraire. Je suis heureux pour toi ! » la rassura Sam.

**Leah se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de Jake, qui la réconforta.**

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'impatienta Kim.

« La sangsue qu'on traque depuis des semaines est de retour sur nos terres et elle rodait près de chez Bella ce soir. » expliqua Jared.

« Saleté de rouquine ! » grogna Quil.

**Mon cœur s'affola lorsque Quil avait prononcé sa phrase. Oh Mon Dieu ! Elle est revenue.**

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Paul.

« Victoria est là ? » tremblais-je.

« Tu la connais Bella ? » dit Embry.

**J'acquiesçai.**

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle va revenir et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ! » s'énerva Seth.

« Je le sais ce qu'elle veut ! » soupirai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut Bella ? » me pressa Sam.

« Moi ! » dis-je.


	3. Victoria

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

**Ma main gauche se posa immédiatement sur ma cicatrice au poignet droit et ça n'échappa pas à Paul. Il vint vers moi et agrippa mon poignet et regarda la cicatrice.**

« Tu t'es faite mordre ? » s'ahuri-t-il.

**Je me détachais de lui et dis :**

« C'est…compliqué ! »

« Dans ce cas explique-nous pourquoi cette Victoria est après toi. » ordonna Sam.

**Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami qui s'était relevé avec Leah.**

« Jake, tu te souviens lorsque je suis revenue de Phoenix avec les Cullen l'année dernière et que j'ai atterris à l'hôpital ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. Tu es, tombé dans les escaliers d'un motel et tu es passé à travers une fenêtre. » répondit-il.

« Ça c'est ce qu'on a fait croire mais, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. » avouai-je.

« Que s'est-il vraiment passé ce jour-là Bella ? » me pressa Jake.

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir ! » suggérai-je.

**Jake et Leah se rassirent sur le canapé avec Quil et Embry, Jared sur une chaise avec Kim sur ses genoux, pareil pour Paul avec Rachel, et Sam resta debout pendant qu'Emily s'assit près de lui. Seth était assit par terre.**

« On t'écoute Bella ! » dit Sam.

« Après ma rencontre avec les Cullen, et, après que mon histoire avec Ed…Edward soit devenue officielle, il m'a présenté à sa famille qui m'a accueillit à bras ouvert à l'exception de Rosalie. Un soir, il m'a emmené avec lui pour assister à une partie de base-ball avec sa famille. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait une vision de trois vampires nomades arriver vers nous. » expliquai-je.

« Une vision ? » demanda Sam.

« J'expliquerai plus tard. Lorsque les nomades se sont présentés, il y avait Laurent, le vampire à dreadlocks que vous avez tué à la clairière l'autre jour, Victoria, et James. Ils voulaient faire une partie de base-ball et Carlisle a accepté mais, au moment où Edward allait me ramener chez moi, le vent a fait bouger mes cheveux et la réaction de James, fut immédiate. Il a voulut m'attaquer mais les Cullen se sont interposés. Les vampires sont partis et j'ai dû faire croire à Charlie que je devais quitter Forks au plus vite parce que j'avais rompu avec Edward et je lui ai dis des choses horribles pour qu'il me laisse partir. Arrivée chez les Cullen, Laurent était là et il nous a mis en garde contre James et Victoria puis il est parti. Jasper et Alice m'ont ramenés à Phoenix pour m'éloigner du traqueur pendant que les autres l'attirèrent dans un piège mais il a vite compris la supercherie et, il m'a tendu un piège. Il m'a appelé et a menacé de tuer ma mère si jamais, je refusais de le rencontrer seul à seul. Alors j'ai, j'ai semée Alice et Jasper et je me suis retrouvée dans un studio de danse et c'est au dernier moment, que j'ai su que ma mère n'était pas là. Il m'a blessé à plusieurs endroits. La tête, il m'a brisé la jambe et Edward est arrivé mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu me sortir de là, James nous a stoppé et a éloigné Edward de moi. Je me suis reçu, un morceau de verre dans la jambe et James m'a mordu. Edward et lui se sont battus jusqu'à ce que les Cullen arrivent. Emmett, Jasper et Alice se sont occupés de James pendant que Carlisle me soignait mais le venin agissait et je commençais à me transformer. Refusant que je devienne comme lui, Edward a aspiré le venin hors de mon corps et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital. Et on a fait croire à cette histoire de motel pour couvrir les actes de James. Maintenant, Victoria me traque à son tour pour venger la mort de James. » terminai-je.

**Je relevais la tête et je vis les filles pleurer silencieusement.**

« Si Victoria te traque, pourquoi les Cullen sont partis ? » demanda Jared.

« Le soir de mes 18 ans, il y a eu, un incident. Lorsque j'ai ouvert un paquet, je me suis coupé et Jasper n'a pas pu se retenir et a voulu m'attaquer mais Edward, m'a poussé contre une table et je me suis carrément ouvert le bras. Emmett a réussi à maintenir Jasper et, le lendemain, Edward m'a emmené dans la forêt en me disant, qu'il quittait la ville lui et sa famille, et qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Il m'a dit, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, laisser les choses aller aussi loin entre nous, et il m'a laissé dans les bois. » répondis-je.

« Je vois ! » souffla Sam.

« Que voulais-tu dire par 'Alice a eu une vision' ? » demanda Embry.

« Alice peut voir l'avenir ! » répondis-je.

« Et, c'est la seule à avoir un pouvoir ? » demanda Quil.

« Jasper peut ressentir les émotions des gens qui l'entoure et les influencer à sa guise. Quant à Edward, il peut lire dans les pensées, sauf les miennes ! » avouai-je.

« Comment ça se fait ? » s'étonna Leah.

« Aucune idée ! » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout sur Victoria ! »

**J'avais de plus en plus peur.**

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, on va te protéger. » m'assura Jake.

« On va la traquer jour et nuit. » grogna Paul.

« On l'empêchera de s'approcher de toi Bella ! » m'assura Sam.

« Faites très attention. Elle est très maligne et très rapide. Ne la sous-estimé pas ! » les prévins-je.

« Ton manque de confiance en nous devient presque insultant ! » dit Jared.

**Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue.**

« Très mature Bella ! » rit Paul.

« Bon, Embry, Quil et Seth, vous prenez le premier tour de patrouille. Jared, Paul et moi ont prendra la relève. » ordonna Sam.

**Quil, Embry et Seth partirent et lorsque je me retournais vers Jake, il était trop occupé à embrasser Leah.**

« Ah ben ça va mieux on dirait. Pas vrai Jake ? » m'amusai-je.

« Hum humm ! » fut sa réponse.

« Prenez vous une chambre ! » grogna Jared.

« A moins qu'il soit encore puceau ! » s'esclaffa Paul.

**Jake et Leah s'arrêtèrent et Jake lança un regard mauvais à Paul.**

« A ta place je la ramènerai pas. » dit Jake.

« Pourquoi tu vas me mordre ? » fit semblant de trembler Paul.

« Non mais, j'ai mieux en tête. Viens Jake ! » dit Leah en se levant.

**Elle lui prit la main et ils montèrent à l'étage je ne sais où. Une porte claqua puis, plus rien.**

« Ils ne vont pas faire du tricot, et surtout pas à cette heure-ci ! » pouffa Kim.

« C'est du bluff ! » dit Paul.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Jared.

« A votre place, je n'en serai pas si sûr ! » rétorqua Sam.

**En effet, un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre. **

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien casser dans la chambre d'ami ! » sourit Emily.

« Moi, il va me falloir des boules-quiès parce qu'il est hors de question que j'écoute mon meilleur ami faire ça. Quelle horreur ! » frissonnai-je.

« Je vous dis que c'est du bluff ! » siffla Paul.

_« AAAHHH JAKE PLUS FORT ! »_

**Tout le monde sursauta et je vis Paul grimacer. **

« Tenez ! » dit Rachel.

**Elle nous lança à tous une boîte contenant des boules-quiès et Paul souffla de soulagement. Alors qu'on allait les mettre, plus aucun son venant de l'étage ne nous parvenait. **

« Finalement on en n'aura pas besoin ! » dis-je en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Gardez les au cas où ! » conseilla Sam.

**J'acquiesçai et je m'installais donc sur le canapé, les jambes remontées sur mon torse et tentais de dormir. Emily m'apporta une couverture mais je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Rachel et Paul s'installèrent eux aussi sur le canapé et Rachel se blottit contre Paul. Jared s'installa sur un fauteuil et il attira Kim sur ses genoux et ils s'endormirent. Le sommeil me gagna peu à peu et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Embry, Quil et Seth.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Je me laissais retomber sur le dos, étalé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami de chez Sam et Emily, en reprenant mon souffle.**

« Wow ! » soufflai-je.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont entendu en bas ? » demanda Leah à bout de souffle.

« Tu veux dire quand t'as fais exprès de crier pour que j'aille plus fort ? » ricanai-je.

**Elle ria et se mit sur moi. Mes bras l'entourèrent et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau.**

« Je t'aime Jake ! » dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis heureux de m'être imprégné de toi Leah Clearwater ! Jamais je ne te ferai souffrir, je te le jure ! » promis-je.

« Je le sais. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard après ma transformation ! » avoua-t-elle.

_**Flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

_**Il y a deux mois.**_

**Leah Clearwater venait de muter en loup-garou avec son frère Seth il y a quelques heures. Sa mère lui avait coupé ses magnifiques cheveux longs pour une question de pratique. Son frère était chez Sam Uley, l'ex petit-ami de Leah qui était désormais fiancée à Emily, et Leah était dans sa chambre, devant la fenêtre. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer donc elle sortit de chez elle et alla aux falaises afin de réfléchir. Elle était vêtue d'un mini-short en jean et d'une brassière de sport militaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle resta debout et regarda droit devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Sam. Il s'était imprégné de sa cousine et il a dû quitter Leah pour ne pas souffrir en rejetant l'imprégnation. Son cœur se serra et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle se reprit rapidement mais elle sentit une présence près d'elle.**

« Qui est-là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Leah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? » fit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Jacob Black.

« Je pourrai te demander la même chose Black ! » contra-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Je suis venu ici pour réfléchir. Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pareil ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ! » dit-il en la regardant.

**Elle posa son regard sur lui et elle fut prise d'une étrange sensation, et se fut pareil pour Jake. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la joue de Leah. Elle se laissa faire.**

« Leah ! » murmura Jacob.

« Jake, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ? » demanda Leah sur le même ton que Jake.

**Pour seule réponse, il lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras où elle s'y blottit en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur enivrante de Jake. **

« Finalement, moi aussi j'ai droit à mon happy-end ! » dit Leah.

**Jake obligea Leah à le regarder dans les yeux et elle se perdit dans ses magnifiques prunelles marron. Jake approcha lentement son visage de celui de Leah et leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois. Ils furent parcourus d'un choc électrique et Jake approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent et le baiser qu'ils partageaient devint plus fougueux. Ils passèrent des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils finirent la nuit dans la chambre de Leah, à se donner l'un à l'autre, se prouvant l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.**

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

« On a fait fort quand même. On a couché ensemble le premier soir ! » riais-je.

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute. T'étais torse nu et j'ai eu du mal à te résister. T'es tellement sexy ! » grogna-t-elle en attrapant mes lèvres.

**On s'embrassait encore un peu puis Leah s'endormit dans mon étreinte. Je remontais le drap sur nous et je me laisser bercer au son des battements du cœur de la femme de ma vie. Je repensais à la conversation qui a eue lieu tout à l'heure avec Bella et la meute et je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure amie. On va devoir traquer cette sangsue jour et nuit pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Bella.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je me levais pour décrocher et je vis que Quil, Embry et Seth étaient endormis et que Paul, Sam et Jared n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient certainement en train de patrouiller. Je pris mon téléphone et le numéro m'était inconnu. Leah et Jake descendirent au même instant et je décrochais :**

« Allô ? »

_« Bonjour Bella ! »_

**Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille !**

« Victoria ! »

**A peine avais-je prononcé le prénom de Victoria, Leah réveilla tout le monde et Jake sortit pour prévenir Sam et les autres.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

_« Mais tu le sais très bien. C'est toi que je veux ! »_

**Jake revint avec Sam, Paul et Jared. Je mis le haut-parleur de mon portable pour qu'ils puissent tous entendre.**

« Victoria, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien fais. »

**Elle se mit à ricaner et je vis les filles qui commençaient à trembler mais leurs compagnons les serrèrent dans leurs bras.**

_« Tu n'as rien fais ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle que ton Edward à tuer James ? »_

**Son ton était devenu plus acide.**

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas directement à lui au lieu de moi ? »

_« Je veux qu'il ressente exactement ce que je ressens depuis la mort de mon James. Lorsque je t'aurais tué, il saura ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qu'on aime. »_

« Il ne m'aime pas, il m'a quitté alors ça ne sert à rien. »

_« Je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurais Isabella. Tu vas payer pour la mort de James et tes misérables toutous vont payer pour la mort de Laurent ! »_

« Laisse-les en dehors de ça. Ça ne concerne que toi et moi vu que tu ne veux pas lâcher prise alors, laisses mes amis tranquille. »

_« C'est loin d'être terminé Bella. Quand je déciderais de t'achever tu ne t'y attendras pas ! » _

**Et sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, elle coupa la communication et moi, je fis tomber mon portable et je me laissais glisser le long du mur. Quand est-ce que ce cauchemar va prendre fin ?**


	4. Disputes en chaînes

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assise par terre après le coup de téléphone de cette chère Victoria mais je m'en fichais. J'allais crever de ses mains et franchement, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Depuis qu'_il_ était parti, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, pas même le fait de mourir des mains d'une folle qui réclame vengeance.**

_« Bella ? »_

**Je relevais la tête et je vis tout le monde en train de me regarder avec des yeux inquiets.**

« Hum ? » dis-je simplement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Paul.

« Tu veux dire à part le fait que je vais mourir dans pas longtemps ? Je vais super bien ! » ironisai-je.

« Ne dis pas ça Bell's ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, on ne la laissera pas faire. » m'assura Jake.

« Si tu le dis ! » acquiesçai-je tout sourire.

« Bella, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? » demanda Emily.

« Comment vous voulez que je réagisse ? Victoria a décidé de me tuer, et elle y arrivera, même si vous décidez de me séquestrer ou de m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la terre, elle me trouvera. Alors je ne vois pas trente-six façons dont ça va se terminer. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Bella, s'il te plaît ! Aie confiance, les garçons vont la trouver. » dit Kim.

« Non, ils ne la trouveront pas. Elle est trop maligne pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement. Et puis, soit c'est elle qui me tue, soit c'est les garçons. La fin est la même. » avouai-je.

« Wow, wow, wow ! Reviens en arrière veux-tu ? Soit c'est elle soit c'est nous ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'on te tue Bella ? » s'étonna Quil.

« Parce qu'elle n'attendra pas avant de me mordre. Même si vous arrivez à l'attraper, elle m'aura déjà eu, et vous serez forcé de me tuer pour pas que je me transforme, donc, je vais mourir d'ici la fin de l'année. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rentrer chez moi. » dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant à l'extérieur.

**J'ouvris la portière de ma camionnette mais je n'eus pas le temps de monter dedans que Sam m'appela :**

_« Bella tu restes ici ! »_

**Je me retournais et ils étaient tous dehors.**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais rester ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je resterai enfermer en attendant que Victoria décide de frapper ? » demandai-je en les défiant du regard.

« On ne la laissera pas t'approcher Bella. Et puis arrête de dire que rien ne te retient ici. Tu fais partie de notre famille Bella et on tient tous à toi. » répondit Rachel.

« Tu ne comprends pas Rachel. Aucun de vous ne comprends. James a bien failli m'avoir et sans l'intervention des Cullen je serai soit comme eux soit morte. Victoria est aussi rusée que James, elle vous passera entre les mains. Elle réussira à m'avoir alors que je vive ou que je meurs, quelle importance. » expliquai-je.

« Bell's, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. » m'assura Jake.

« Jake, rends-toi à l'évidence. Victoria réussira à me mordre et comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, même si vous arrivez à temps pour la tuer, il sera trop tard. Je serai déjà en train de devenir comme elle et vous devrez l'en empêcher en me tuant. Alors, laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Elle m'aura quand elle l'aura décidé et même vous vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher. » terminai-je.

**Je montais dans ma voiture et je rentrais chez moi, laissant derrière moi ma nouvelle famille. Je sortis de la réserve mais je voyais toujours leurs visages choqués par mes révélations. Je suis défaitiste je sais mais, au moins je suis réaliste. Ça me fait mal de leur tourner le dos mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mêlés à tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils payent le prix de cette vengeance. Ce combat est entre Victoria et moi, et personne d'autre. Je décidais qu'il fallait que je profite à fond du temps qu'il me reste à vivre et attendre que le jour où Victoria aura décidé de m'achever approche. J'arrivais chez moi et vis la voiture de mon père. Je rentrais et le vis devant la télé en train de regarder du baseball. **

« C'est toi Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondis-je.

**Je m'assis à côté de lui et posa ma tête sur son épaule.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. » mentis-je.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée ? » questionna-t-il.

« Parfaite. J'ai rencontré les amis de Jake et on a bien rigolé. Je vais monter faire mes devoirs et euh, tu travailles ce soir ? » demandai-je.

« Je serai là pour le dîner. » répondit-il.

« D'accord. Je t'aime papa ! » dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella. » me dit-il.

**Je me levais et montais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Une fois finit, je filais sous la douche et lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, je vis un mot de mon père qui me disait :**

_« J'ai dû partir plus tôt pour une urgence. Je t'appellerais pour te tenir au courant à l'heure que je rentrerais. Passe une bonne après-midi ma fille. Je t'aime. Papa ! »_

**Je souris et mis le mot à la poubelle. Je décidais de faire un peu de rangement mais finalement c'est toute la maison qui passa au nettoyage. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant fait briller. Je sortis le sac de poubelle dehors et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Rachel, Leah, Kim et Emily arriver. Génial ! Je vais avoir droit à une leçon.**

« Si vous êtes venu pour essayer de me raisonner vous perdez votre temps les filles. » dis-je en retournant chez moi.

**Mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur la porte d'entrée, je vis les garçons sortir des bois qui ornaient la maison.**

« Vous êtes vraiment têtu ! » marmonnai-je en entrant chez moi.

**Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte, sachant très bien qu'ils l'auraient défoncée si je l'avais verrouillée à clé. Le téléphone sonna et je décrochais :**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, c'est moi. Je suis désolé mais je ne serai pas là pour le dîner. Une affaire de braquage et ne t'en fais pas je vais bien. »_

« D'accord ! Sois quand même prudent au cas où. A demain papa ! »

_« Bye Bella. »_

**On raccrocha et je décidais de remonter dans ma chambre mais je fus bloquer par Paul qui m'obligea à m'asseoir au salon.**

« Paul, lâches-moi tout de suite. » grognai-je.

« Pose tes fesses sur ce canapé et tu vas écouter ce qu'on a à te dire ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Je soupirai et croisais mes bras et mes jambes. **

« Avant que vous ne commenciez votre speech, sachez que je ne changerai pas d'avis. » prévins-je.

« Arrêtes d'être aussi bornée Bella et laisse nous t'aider. » gronda Sam.

« Déjà, je ne suis pas un de tes loups sur qui tu peux donner des ordres et grogner comme tu veux, et ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute. » contrai-je.

« Il ne nous arrivera rien Bella. Tu l'as bien vu avant-hier lorsqu'on a tué l'autre sangsue. » dit Quil.

« Mais Victoria c'est un cran au dessus. Vous ne pourrez pas la coincer. » informai-je.

« Ne nous sous-estime pas Bella. Si tu crois qu'on va rester les bras croisés tu te trompes. On n'arrêtera pas les patrouilles jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape. » rétorqua Jared.

« Ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape. » crachai-je.

« T'es vraiment têtue comme une mule Bella. » s'indigna Emily.

« Je sais. » dis-je simplement.

« Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on te protège ? » demanda Seth.

« Ecoute Seth je, je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlé à tout ça. Surtout toi. T'es encore jeune Seth, trop jeune pour te retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre comme celle là. » répondis-je calmement.

**Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il vint se blottir contre moi en pleurant. Je ne les connaissais que depuis deux jours et ça me faisait mal de voir Seth comme ça. **

« Bella, fais nous confiance. » dit Sam doucement.

« J'ai confiance en vous mais, je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêlez. Que ferait Emily s'il t'arrivait quelque chose Sam ? Rachel et Kim s'il arrivait malheur à Paul et Jared par ma faute ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience sachant que ce sera arrivé par ma faute alors, arrêtez de me protéger coûte que coûte et de mettre vos vies en danger pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. » expliquai-je en me dégageant de Seth et en sortant du salon.

**Je montais en courant dans ma chambre et je m'allongeais sur mon lit en pleurant. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je refuse de les voir se mettre en danger pour moi ? Que je vive ou que je meurs ne changera rien pour moi. _Il_ est parti en emportant mon cœur avec lui et jamais plus je ne pourrai tomber amoureuse de nouveau.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

« Je vais la tuer ! » grognai-je.

« Calmes-toi Jake. » dit Leah en prenant ma main.

« Comment peut-elle penser qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on la protège ? » m'écriais-je.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va faire ce qu'elle vient de dire ? » dit Sam.

**Je le regardais étrangement ainsi que les autres.**

« Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ce qu'elle a dit. On continuera de patrouiller et de traquer Victoria. L'un de nous devra en permanence la surveiller où qu'elle aille. Sans qu'elle le sache bien sûr. » expliqua-t-il.

« Sans les Cullen en ville ce sera plus simple pour nous. On pourra patrouiller près du lycée de Bella étant donné que les bois sont énorme derrière. » dit Paul.

« Alors on fait comme ça. Je refuse de la perdre maintenant qu'elle fait partie de notre famille. Quil et Embry vous prenez le premier tour de patrouille. Jared et Paul suivront puis demain Leah tu t'occuperas de surveiller Bella au lycée. » ordonna Sam.

**On acquiesça et on rentra tous chez nous. Je verrouillais la porte d'entrée de chez Bella et je rentrais chez moi avec Leah. Arrivée à destination, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et j'essayais de dormir car demain j'avais cours mais ma Leah en décida autrement. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mes abdos et un grognement m'échappa.**

« Leah ! » grognai-je.

« Hum ? » gémit-elle en remontant sur mon torse.

« Demain j'ai cours mon cœur. » dis-je en tentant de cacher le plaisir qu'elle me procurait.

« Et alors ? T'inquiètes c'est moi qui ferait tout. » me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Leah je… »

**Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que sa bouche se colla à la mienne fortement et sa langue se glissa à l'intérieur avec force. Je rendis les armes, surtout quand ses mains baissèrent mon short. Je la regardais se déshabiller lentement et mes mains prirent en coupe sa poitrine pendant que ma belle enlevait son mini short qui me tuait. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, mon désir pour elle grimpa en flèche. Ne me demandez pas de mesurer mon désir sur une échelle de un à dix parce qu'il explose tous les records. Je regardais ma Leah se mouiller les lèvres, mais je dû fermer les yeux car elle prit mon sexe dans sa main en faisant des petits va et viens. **

« Leah…tu me tues…hum ! » grognai-je.

**Elle prit ma main droite et la plaça sur ses lèvres intimes, qui étaient humidifiées.**

« Tu vois comme je suis prête Jake ? » me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

**J'insérais deux doigts en elle sans plus attendre, et elle retint un cri de surprise. Cette fois c'est moi qui souriais. Je pompais rapidement en elle, ce qui la fit arrêter les caresses qu'elle me prodiguait pour profiter de mes caresses. Je sentis ses parois vaginales se resserrer autour de mes doigts mais au moment où elle allait jouir, je retirais mes doigts et Leah grogna :**

« Non mais t'es malade. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Je vais te tuer Jacob Black…. »

**Pendant qu'elle continuait de m'insulter, je profitais de son inattention et pris ses hanches entre mes mains et j'entrais en elle sans plus tarder et son orgasme la frappa.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » gémit-elle en se laissant tomber sur moi.

**Je ne disais rien, la laissant reprendre son souffle, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait mais je commençais à bouger en elle lentement, lui arrachant des petits cris qu'elle étouffait en me mordant le cou. **

« Leah, ne me mords pas tu sais très bien quel effet ça a sur moi ! » grondais-je.

« C'est pour ça que je le fais. » dit-elle en me mordant de nouveau.

**Je bougeais de plus en plus vite et Leah claqua ses hanches de façon à ce que notre plaisir soit décuplé. Je tirais ses cheveux et l'embrassais avec force. L'orgasme nous frappa d'une telle force que je n'avais plus une seule force en moi. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche. Tant pis je la prendrais demain matin. Je sentis Leah se retirer de moi difficilement et elle s'allongea à mes côtés, sa tête sur mon torse et son bras m'entourait. Je la regardais et elle s'était endormit. Je crois que je vais faire la même chose donc je remontais le drap sur nous et je m'endormis aussi en tenant ma chérie dans mes bras. Le lendemain, je fus réveiller par mon réveil et je l'arrêtais en grognant. Je sentis quelque chose bouger à côté de moi et j'entendis un soupir d'aise. Je baissais la tête et je croisais les yeux de ma Leah qui me souriait. **

« Bonjour ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Bonjour vous ! Bien dormi ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche parce que je transpire, et toi aussi mon cœur. » répondit-elle en capturant mes lèvres.

« La faute à qui hein ? » dis-je entre deux baisers.

« Ose me dire que t'as pas apprécié hein mon petit loup sauvage ? » grogna-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres.

« Si on commence comme ça, je serai en retard en cours et tu rateras l'entrée de Bella à son lycée. Surveilles la bien, je compte sur toi mon amour ! » demandai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, et toi tu travailles bien en classe. On fait un deal. Tu obtiens un A à ton prochain contrôle, et je te fais un strip-tease. » proposa-t-elle.

« Comptes sur moi. Je vais bûcher comme un dingue, à condition que tu arrêtes de m'allumer pendant que je fais mes devoirs. N'est-ce pas ? » la taquinai-je.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » se défendit-elle.

**Je souris et elle aussi. Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et on se leva pour aller prendre une douche, qui s'éternisa. Je m'habillais sous l'œil vigilant de ma belle et je vis qu'elle en profitait surtout pour me mater. Je mis donc un boxer noir, un jean et un t-shirt noir avec mes baskets. Leah portait un mini short et un débardeur bleu. On partit déjeuner et je vis que mon père était déjà en train de manger. Je mangeais rapidement et après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, Leah et moi sortions de la maison mais je plaquais ma belle contre ma voiture pour l'embrasser fougueusement, la faisant gémir. Après un dernier baiser, elle partit dans les bois en direction du lycée de Bella et moi je montais dans ma caisse pour aller récupérer mes deux meilleurs potes afin d'aller au lycée. Ça allait être une longue journée.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

« A ce soir papa ! » dis-je en sortant de la maison.

**Je montais dans ma voiture et je partis au lycée. Arrivée au parking, je vis pour mon plus grand malheur Mike qui se dirigeait vers moi lorsque je descendis de la voiture mais merci Seigneur, Angela et Ben vinrent à ma rescousse.**

« Salut Bella ! » me dirent-ils en même temps.

« Salut ! Merci pour avoir empêcher Mike de venir me parler. » remerciai-je.

« Y a pas de quoi ! » sourit Angela.

**On partit tous les trois en cours et alors que la pause du midi sonna, j'avais une impression bizarre, comme si on m'observait. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Angela et on entra dans le réfectoire avec Ben. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement mais j'avais toujours cette impression étrange d'être observée. Ah c'est agaçant ! Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, je sortis du lycée et rentrais chez moi. **

**Les deux mois qui me séparaient de la remise des diplômes passèrent rapidement. J'avais passé ces deux derniers mois entre le lycée et la réserve mais je restais plus souvent chez moi qu'à La Push. J'avais envie de réussir mes examens et Jake et les autres n'avaient pas rechignés, même si je trouve qu'ils sont tous bizarre chaque fois que je les voyais. J'avais quand même assistée à un feu de camp et on avait bien rit car ça s'était terminé en action ou vérité lorsque les aînés étaient rentrés chez eux et Paul m'avait défié d'embrasser quelqu'un autour du feu. Tout le monde pensait que je choisirais Embry, Jake ou Quil mais non. Déjà Jake était avec Leah, Quil et Embry étaient comme des frères pour moi alors je me suis levé, et je me suis dirigeais vers Leah qui m'avait fait signe de la choisir. Je lui aie roulé une galoche qu'elle m'a aussi rendu mais sans la langue. Jake avait crié _« NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS VOUS DEUX ? LEAH ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! ». _J'avoue que j'avais bien ris mais maintenant, l'angoisse était de nouveau présente car en plus d'être sur le point de recevoir mon diplôme, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été traquée pendant deux mois. Je me disais que c'était Victoria mais si c'était elle, elle aurait fait en sorte que je sache qu'elle m'avait à l'œil. Après avoir reçu mon diplôme, je rejoignis mon père qui me dit qu'on était attendu à la réserve pour fêter ça avec tout le monde. La soirée se passa à merveille jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard des garçons sur moi, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Vers les une heure du matin, je rentrais avec mon père et lorsque je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher, j'aperçus une forme près des bois qui ornaient ma maison. Ça ne pouvait être Victoria. Je vais les tuer. Je reconnu le pelage noir de Sam mais je fis en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître donc je fermais ma fenêtre et alla me coucher. Le lendemain matin, je fus seule chez moi donc après avoir fait du rangement, je mangeais un morceau et après avoir pris une douche, je m'habillais d'un simple jean et d'une tunique marron et je sortis de chez moi. Je partis en direction de La Push et je vis un loup me suivre. J'allais chez Sam et lorsque j'entrais, tout le monde était là à l'exception de Paul. Je ressortis de la maison sous leurs regards étonnés et j'hurlais :**

« PAUL, JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI ME SUIS DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS PARTIS DE CHEZ MOI ALORS RAMÈNES TES FESSES ICI ! »

**Je rentrais de nouveau chez Sam et ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Je posais mon regard sur Sam puis sur les autres.**

« Alors dites moi, cette idée de me suivre partout où je vais, elle vient de qui ? » demandai-je.

**On dirait qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Au même moment, Paul entra dans la maison et me lança un regard qui voulait dire « désolé ».**

« Gardes tes excuses pour toi Paul j'en n'ai rien à faire. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un va répondre à ma question ? Qui a eu l'idée de me faire surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept que je l'étripe ? » m'énervais-je.

« C'est moi ! » répondit Sam.

« Bizarrement ça ne me surprend pas. » rétorquai-je froidement.

« Bella, si on fait ça c'est pour ton bien alors arrête d'agir comme une gamine. » m'ordonna Sam.

« Parce que c'est moi qui agis comme une gamine ? Qui c'est qui joue à cache-cache depuis deux mois ? C'est bien vous non ? » demandai-je.

**Ils baissèrent la tête sauf Sam qui me regardait durement.**

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sam, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je vous aie demandé de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire avec Victoria, mais vous ne valez pas mieux que les Cullen ! » crachai-je.

« Comment oses-tu nous comparer au Cullen ? On essaye de te protéger contrairement à tes précieux vampires que tu aimes tant ! » s'écria Paul.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé Paul. Mais je vois que l'Alpha se sent obligé de me protéger alors je vais mettre fin à tout ça. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. La vengeance de Victoria ne vous concerne pas alors arrêtez de me suivre et foutez-moi la paix. De toute façon dans deux mois je serai à la fac loin de Forks donc vous serez tranquille. Sur ce, je vous laisse ! » terminai-je froidement en sortant mais je ne voulais pas prendre la voiture alors je partis en courant aussi vite que possible.

**Je me retrouvais dans la clairière, toute essoufflée. Je me laissais tomber sur les genoux et j'éclatais en sanglots. Pourquoi Victoria ne m'achevait-elle pas ? Je ne veux plus vivre sans Edward. Plus rien n'a d'importance sans lui. Je me relevais en me plaçant au milieu de la clairière et criais :**

« VICTORIA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR EN FINIR AVEC MA VIE ? JE T'ATTENDS, ET EN PLUS JE SUIS SEULE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU VOULAIS VENGER JAMES ? »

**J'entendis un rire froid et lorsque je regardais derrière moi, je vis Victoria qui me regardait avec appétit.**

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie de mourir Bella ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« A quoi ça sert que je me cache ? Même si je partais à la fac en septembre tu me trouverais tout de même, alors finissons-en ! » avouai-je.

« C'est beaucoup trop facile mais, j'aurais ce que je voulais ! » sourit-elle.

« Je te demande quelque chose en échange ! » quémandai-je.

« Tiens donc ? Je t'écoute Bella ! » fit-elle curieuse.

« Une fois que je serai morte, ne reviens pas à Forks. Laisse mes amis et mon père tranquille. C'est tout ce que je te demande ! » expliquai-je.

« Je n'aie nullement l'intention de m'en prendre à ton père Bella. Le tuer ne m'apportera rien mais, en ce qui concerne tes toutous, j'ai un peu de mal. Ils ont tués Laurent. » arqua-t-elle.

« Laurent voulait me tuer à ta place Victoria. Je suppose que tu lui en aurais voulut de m'avoir tué alors que tu l'avais envoyé pour savoir si j'étais seule ou pas ! » soutenais-je.

**Elle sourit.**

« Tu marques un point Bella. Très bien. Je quitterai la ville après t'avoir tué et je ne toucherai ni à ton père ni à tes précieux loups. » accepta-t-elle.

**Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main pour sceller notre accord. Je secouais sa main doucement et elle dit :**

« Adieu Bella ! »

**La suite, je sentis ses dents s'ancrer dans ma nuque. Je laissais échapper un cri de douleur mais Victoria me lâcha car j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. J'étais trop faible pour reconnaître la voix et j'hurlais de douleur sous l'influence du venin. Cette souffrance était insupportable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour me tuer ? Alors que je commençais à m'écrouler à terre, je vis un loup roux sauter sur Victoria. Jake ! Mais que fait-il ici ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.**


	5. Annonce douloureuse

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :<strong>_

**Bella venait de partir de chez Sam après nous avoir gueulés dessus pour l'avoir surveiller sans son accord et au moment où j'allais pour la suivre, Sam me dit :**

« Laisse-la ! »

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je.

« Elle a besoin d'être seule et… »

**Mais on fut coupé par la voix de Bella. On l'entendit hurler :**

_« VICTORIA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR EN FINIR AVEC MA VIE ? JE T'ATTENDS, ET EN PLUS JE SUIS SEULE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU VOULAIS VENGER JAMES ? »_

« Seth, tu restes là avec les filles ! » ordonna Sam.

**Mais moi je ne voyais plus rien et n'entendais plus rien. A peine la voix de Bella m'était parvenue que je me suis précipité dehors et je suivis son odeur. Je regardais droit devant moi et je la vis au loin parler avec Victoria. Elles étaient en train de se serrer la main puis Victoria mordit le cou de Bella.**

« BELLA ! » criai-je.

**Je grognais aussi fort que je pouvais et la rouquine ôta ses crocs de Bella pour me regarder. Sans plus tarder, je sauter sur cette garce et me transformais sur le champ. Victoria me fit face en grognant aussi puis elle s'adressa à moi :**

« C'est elle qui est venue me chercher espèce de cabot. Tu t'en prendras à elle lorsqu'elle aura achevé sa transformation étant donné que je n'ai pas pu finir de me nourrir. Cruel choix que celui de décider si oui ou non vous allez la laisser terminer sa mutation. »

**Pour toute réponse je grognais, mais la colère monta en moi lorsque j'entendis Bella hurler de douleur.**

_« Jake, où tu es ? » demanda Leah._

_« Et où est Bella ? » demanda à son tour Embry._

**Je ne répondis pas, préférant me concentrer sur Victoria qui me souriait. Je plongeais sur elle et le combat commença. Elle était forte cette garce mais je la tuerai pour ce qu'elle a fait à Bella. Victoria me repoussa d'un coup dans le museau et s'échappa de l'autre côté de la clairière mais je vis Leah lui barrer le chemin avec Paul et Jared. Elle ne vit rien venir et Quil et Embry lui sautèrent dessus avec Sam et ils entreprirent de la démembrer et de la faire brûler. Pendant qu'ils l'achevaient, je repris ma force humaine mais malheureusement pour moi, j'avais éclaté mon short en sautant sur Victoria mais bon je m'en fiche. Je m'approchais de Bella qui se tortillait dans tous les sens sous la douleur.**

« AHH, J'AI LA TÊTE QUI BRÛLE ! » criait-elle.

« Bella, Bella c'est Jake. Ecoute moi, ça va aller je te le promets. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. » lui assurai-je.

_« JAKE ! »_

**Je me retournais et vis ma Leah me tendre un short. Je l'enfilais et continuais de rassurer Bella que tout irait bien. Les garçons s'approchèrent mais je ne dis rien. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et j'étais sur le point de partir loin de Forks pour que Bella puisse achever sa transformation mais Sam me stoppa.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où crois-tu que je vais ? Je l'emmène loin de Forks le temps que sa transformation s'achève et je l'aiderai à se contrôler. Je ne rentrerai pas tant qu'elle ne s'adaptera pas au même régime que les Cullen ! » répondis-je fermement.

« Tu vas quoi ? » s'étonna Paul.

« Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus ici alors que quelqu'un peut venir ici et nous voir. Faites croire ce que vous voulez à Charlie mais demandez aux Anciens avant. Je vous ferai signe pour vous dire où je serai ! » expliquai-je et j'étais sur le point de partir mais…

« Attends Jake ! » m'interpella Leah.

**Je me retournais vers elle et elle s'avança vers moi.**

« Je t'accompagne. » me dit-elle.

**J'acquiesçai et sans plus attendre un seul instant, on courut hors de Forks à travers les bois. Bella continuait de hurler mais on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Alors que sans le vouloir, nous atteignions la villa des Cullen, je vis Quil descendre de la voiture de Bella. Je fis face à mon meilleur ami et Leah s'empara des clés et je montais au côté passager avec Bella dans mes bras après avoir passé la veste et les objets personnels de Bella à Quil, puis Leah démarra en trombe. Elle poussa la voiture le plus rapidement possible et on roula pendant des heures et des heures. On prenait toujours les petites routes pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Deux jours plus tard, nous étions à la frontière du Canada et nous avons abandonné la voiture au bord de la route. Après cela, on courut dans la montagne et on trouva un cabanon vide. On entrait et je déposais Bella sur un lit poussiéreux. Elle avait cessé de hurler plusieurs heures après notre départ de Forks mais elle continuait d'avoir des soubresauts dû à sa transformation. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, il ne devrait rester plus qu'un jour avant que la transformation ne soit finit. J'étais crevé et j'avais faim mais j'en faisais abstraction, le temps que Bella se réveille. Je sentis des bras m'enlacer et je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte de ma Leah.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ouais mais, je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est de ma faute. » répondis-je.

« Jake, ne dis pas ça. Regarde-moi ! » me somma-t-elle. **Je la regardais. **« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ta faute ? »

« Parce que si je n'avais pas écouté Sam, j'aurais suivis Bella et j'aurais pu empêcher Victoria de la mordre. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. » sanglotai-je.

« Jake, écoute-moi bien d'accord ? » dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bella était en colère après nous et elle en avait marre de cette situation. Je le sais, tu le sais et tout le monde le sait. Alors arrête de te culpabiliser pour rien sinon je t'en mets une. C'est clair ? » me menaça-t-elle.

**Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de laisser mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Leah m'attira à elle et m'embrassa et je ressentis tout son amour. Je mis fin au baiser et j'enfoui ma tête dans le cou de ma belle. On s'assit par terre, Leah sur mes genoux et on attendit que Bella se réveille. Le jour commençait à se lever et je me demandais comment les gars avaient annoncés la nouvelle à Charlie.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**La meute regardait Jake et Leah partirent en vitesse à travers les bois, portant Bella loin de la ville. Sans prévenir les autres, Quil repartit chez Sam et monta dans la voiture de Bella et conduisit jusque chez les Cullen car il suivait Leah et Jake. Il leur donna les clés mais Jake lui passa les affaires personnelles de Bella ainsi que la veste couverte de sang et il parti. Quil les regarda s'éloigner, triste de ne pas savoir quand il reverra son meilleur ami. Il repartit chez Sam et lorsqu'il arrivait là-bas, les filles étaient en larmes de savoir qu'elles ne reverraient plus Bella.**

« B-Bel-la…mo-morte ! » sanglota Kim dans les bras de Jared.

« On est arrivé trop tard ! » se désola Embry.

« Où est…Leah…et où…est…mon…frère ? » demanda Rachel en pleurant dans les bras de Paul.

« Jake est parti car il ne supporte pas l'idée que Bella ne soit plus vivante, et Leah l'a suivit. » expliqua Sam.

**Sam se retourna vers Quil et il vit que ce dernier avait les affaires de Bella couvert de sang. Il fit signe à Quil de planquer les affaires et ce dernier sortit suivit de Seth et Embry. A l'intérieur, Sam dit aux filles :**

« Ecoutez, on doit voir les Anciens pour leur parler de quelque chose donc vous restez là en attendant. D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-t-elles.

**Jared eu du mal à partir car Kim ne voulait pas le lâcher mais après lui avoir promit qu'il reviendrait, elle le libéra et il pu partir rejoindre les garçons. Seth alla dire à sa mère qu'il y allait avoir une réunion avec les Anciens, Quil et Embry firent pareil avec le grand-père de Quil et les trois autres allaient voir le père de Jake. Une demie heure plus tard, la meute au complet plus Billy Black, Sue Clearwater et Quil Ateara Sr étaient réunis là où le conseil se réunissait pour les décisions à prendre.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Billy.

« Bella est en train de se transformer. » répondit Sam.

« Se transformer en quoi ? » pressa Quil Sr.

« En vampire ! » avoua Quil.

« La rouquine l'a eu mais on est arrivé trop tard, elle l'avait déjà mordue. On a tué Victoria, Jake et Leah ont emmenés Bella loin de Forks pour qu'elle achève sa transformation. » poursuivit Jared.

**Les Anciens étaient sous le choc de la révélation.**

« Que va-t-on dire à Charlie ? » demanda Sue.

« Aucune idée Sue mais, on ne peut pas le mettre au courant de la situation, nous ne pouvons pas et tu le sais. » dit Billy.

« On doit lui faire croire que Bella est morte. » suggéra Quil en posant sur la table les affaires de Bella ensanglantées.

« Mais t'es fou, il va faire une attaque. » rétorqua Paul.

« Tu vois une meilleure solution ? » demanda Quil.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » soupira Quil Sr.

**Le conseil débâtit pendant une heure sur la façon d'annoncer à Charlie que sa fille était morte et ils ne virent pas trente six solutions. Sam insista pour l'annoncer lui-même car au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable. S'il n'avait pas empêché Jacob de la suivre, ils auraient peut-être eut le temps d'intervenir avant que Victoria ne la morde. **

« Tu es sûr de vouloir l'annoncer toi-même Sam ? » demanda Billy.

« Oui car tout ça c'est de ma faute. J'ai empêché Jake de la suivre après qu'elle soit partie de la maison et si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle ne serait pas en train de se transformer. » culpabilisa-t-il.

**Il avait dit ça la tête baissé mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne vit pas le coup venir et Paul lui mit une droite en pleine mâchoire, sous le regard choqué des autres. Lorsque Sam regarda Paul, celui-ci le regarda durement et lui dit :**

« Arrête de dire que tu es responsable Sam. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard et tu le sais très bien. »

« C'était une raison pour me frapper Paul ? » grogna Sam.

« C'était le seul moyen pour te remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu es le seul à te sentir coupable de ce qui arrive à Bella ? On a tous apprit à l'aimer comme une sœur et on l'a surveillé jour et nuit ces deux derniers mois, sous ton commandement. Oui, tu aurais dû laisser Jake la suivre mais qui sait si Victoria n'aurait pas frappé malgré la présence de Jake ? On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu et malheureusement, Bella va devenir comme les Cullen mais c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle ne fasse aucun mal à un humain et qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. On devra tous jouer la comédie devant Charlie lorsqu'il voudra faire l'enterrement de Bella, et on devra être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est obligé de mentir à nos imprégnés alors s'il te plaît, arrête de t'en prendre à toi-même sinon je t'en colle une autre, que tu sois l'Alpha ou pas. » termina Paul.

**Personne n'avait bronché durant la tirade de Paul et Sue était en train de pleurer, tout comme Seth.**

« Désolé. » s'excusa Sam.

**Après qu'ils se soient tous remis de cette petite altercation, Sam parti chez Charlie avec Paul et Jared qui avaient mis les affaires de Bella dans un sac en plastique. Arrivée chez le Chef Swan, ils virent un couple de jeune discuter avec Charlie. Le trio s'approcha, le visage décomposé, ne sachant toujours pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie.**

« Charlie ! » salua Sam.

« Sam ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Charlie.

« Il, je dois vous dire quelque chose et, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous asseyez. » suggéra Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Qui es-tu ? » questionna Paul.

« Je m'appelle Angela et lui c'est mon petit ami, Ben. » répondit Angela.

« Est-ce que c'est au sujet de Bella ? » demanda Ben.

« Oui. » dit Jared.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » pressa Charlie.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous asseoir Charlie je… » commença Sam mais Charlie le coupa.

« Non je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Dites-moi si ma fille ma bien. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Charlie mais, Bella, Bella est morte. » annonça Sam.

**Heureusement que Paul était rapide car il rattrapa Charlie alors que celui-ci était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il fit entrer le Chef Swan à l'intérieur et le fit asseoir et même Ben et Angela entrèrent dans la maison le visage strié de larmes.**

« Tu…tu…es…sûr ? » bégaya Charlie.

« Oui. On a retrouvé sa veste et des affaires à elle plein de sang. Sa voiture a disparue et on n'a pas trouvé son corps mais elle a perdue énormément de sang. Je suis vraiment désolé Charlie. » avoua Sam.

**Charlie éclata en sanglot et un grand BOUM se fit entendre et lorsque les garçons se retournèrent, ils virent Angela effondrée par terre en pleurant. Ben la prit dans ses bras et tentait de la réconforter mais il pleurait aussi. Ils étaient très proches de Bella tous les deux et ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée de sa mort. Au même instant, Sue entra dans la maison et se précipita vers Charlie pour le réconforter.**

« Comment je vais annoncer ça à Renée ? » s'étrangla Charlie.

« Je suis là Charlie, et je t'aiderai. » le rassura Sue.

**Sue fit signe à Sam, Jared et Paul de sortir et après que Ben et Angela soient parties, le trio se dirigea dans la forêt et ils se transformèrent.**

_« Charlie va sûrement vouloir retrouver la voiture de Bella. » fit remarquer Paul._

_« Il faudra attendre que Jake ou Leah nous dise où ils sont et on ira chercher la voiture et on mettra en scène un accident je ne sais pas. » dit Sam._

_« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à agir normalement devant Kim. » dit Jared._

_« Il faut trouver un moyen mais les filles ne doivent rien savoir. » insista Sam._

**Les garçons acquiescèrent puis Seth dit à Jared que Kim était à la plage et que Rachel était devant chez Paul. Les deux garçons partirent rejoindre leur compagne sur le champ.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Je courrais le plus vite possible vers ma Kimmy et lorsque j'arrivais près de la plage de la réserve, je repris forme humaine, mis mon short et cherchais ma petite amie. Je me concentrais sur son odeur et je la trouvais assise au pied de la falaise, les genoux remontés et la tête sur ceux là, en train de pleurer. Je me précipitais vers elle et je m'agenouillais près d'elle aussitôt. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et je dis doucement :**

« Kimmy ? »

**Elle releva la tête et ses yeux étaient tout rouges.**

« Oh, Kimmy ! Viens là ! » lui dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

**Elle vint se blottir contre moi et je la consolais du mieux que je pouvais. Que faire alors que je savais que Bella n'était pas morte ? Comment continuer à vivre en mentant à la femme de ma vie ? **

« Jared ? » m'appela Kim.

« Oui mon amour ? » demandai-je.

« Promets-moi, promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas ? » sanglota-t-elle.

**Je lui relevais la tête afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et je lui dis :**

« Kim, je ne pourrais jamais te quitter. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je ferai tout pour toi. Promets-moi quelque chose en retour. » **Elle acquiesça. **« Je veux que tu me promettes, que quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les années à venir, on se soutiendra mutuellement. »

« Je te le promets. Maintenant embrasses-moi ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je l'embrassais tendrement mais bientôt, le baiser fut plus ardent et Kim bascula en arrière, m'entraînant avec elle. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et je poursuivais mes baisers et mes caresses. Mes lèvres basculèrent sur son cou et Kim me murmura : **

« Fais-moi oublier Jared ! Fais-moi oublier la tristesse que j'éprouve et remplace-la par du plaisir. »

**Ma bouche commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin sur sa poitrine à travers son haut que je remontais doucement et je m'attardais sur son ventre. Je remontais sa jupe et lui enlevais sa culotte mais mes lèvres ne purent résister à l'appel de sa féminité et je lui affligeais donc ma douce cajolerie, faisant courir ma langue le long de son intimité. La main de Kim s'agrippa à mes cheveux et son dos se cambra. **

« Jared, fais-moi l'amour tout de suite ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**J'abdiquais donc j'ôtais mon short et j'entrais en elle sans plus attendre et je lui fis l'amour sur cette plage pendant des heures.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Je partis en direction de chez moi pour retrouver ma Rachel et lorsque j'arrivais à destination, ce que je vis me brisa le cœur. Rachel était accroupie sur le perron de ma maison et pleurait. Je repris ma forme humaine et après avoir remis mon short, je couru vers elle et je l'appelai.**

« RACHEL ! »

**Elle releva la tête et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. **

« Je suis là mon amour, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassurai-je.

« Paul, Bella est vraiment morte ? » sanglota-t-elle.

**Non !**

« Oui mon cœur ! Je suis désolé. » mentis-je.

**Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras et je rentrais chez moi. Dieu merci mes parents n'étaient pas là ! Je montais ma Rachel dans ma chambre et je la déposais sur le lit mais en voulant me détacher d'elle pour aller prendre une douche, elle me retint et me força à m'allonger sur elle.**

« Rachel, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. » dis-je tout bas.

« Tu la prendras après. »susurra-t-elle.

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle prit ma bouche en otage avec la sienne et je me laissais enivrer par ce baiser. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure avec malice et douceur donc j'ouvris la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Nos langues se mélangèrent et un ballet langoureux commença mais j'étais trop absorbé par ce baiser que je n'avais pas remarqué que Rachel avait entouré ses jambes autour de ma taille qu'au moment où son intimité toucha la bosse qui se formait dans mon short. Rachel laissa échapper un gémissement et je sentis sa main se glisser à l'intérieur de mon short et elle attrapa mon membre durcit. **

« Rachel…tu me…tues ! » dis-je entre deux baisers.

**Mes mains caressèrent son corps et elle se cambra lorsque je glissais une de mes mains sous son haut. Je pris ses seins en coupe et je les malaxais avidement.**

« Paul prends-moi ! Dépêches-toi ! » gémit-elle.

**Je nous déshabillais et je lui fis l'amour pendant des heures. Elle me suppliait de la prendre plus fort et de me laisser aller. Bon Dieu que j'aime cette femme !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Bella n'allait pas tarder à achever sa transformer et avec Jake, nous attendions que cela se termine. Nous n'avions pas mangeait ni dormit depuis trois jours. Nous étions trop inquiets pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais assise entre les jambes de mon chéri et ses bras m'entouraient.**

« Jake ? » appelai-je.

« Hum ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu devrais prévenir les garçons de l'endroit où on est et prendre des nouvelles des autres tu ne crois pas ? » suggérai-je.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » acquiesça-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

**Je frémis et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il fit courir sa langue sur ma peau et je basculais ma tête sur le côté afin qu'il ait un meilleur accès. Un de ses mains glissa sous mon t-shirt pour malaxer mes seins et l'autre se glissa dans mon short, m'obligeant à écarter les jambes. **

« Jake…hum ! » couinai-je.

« J'ai envie de toi Leah, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre mon cœur ! » susurra-t-il.

« Jake…hum…ce n'est pas…le moment…Bella peut…se réveiller…n'importe quand…Oh Mon Dieu continues ! » le suppliai-je.

**J'avais dis ça au moment où il caressa mon clitoris. Il ne fallait pas que je cris car même s'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Bella était allongée pas loin de nous et même si elle était inconsciente, je ne pouvais pas laisser éclater mon orgasme comme ça. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jake posa la main qui caressait mes seins sur ma bouche et il accéléra la cadence sur mon clitoris. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir car lorsque mon orgasme me frappa, Jake ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et il continua. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter mais c'était tellement bon que je n'en avais pas la force. Oh mon petit Jake tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Il se releva, m'entraînant avec lui tout en gardant ses mains au même endroit et on sortit du cabanon. Il prit soin de fermer la porte et je sentis sa langue lécher mon oreille. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus tellement mon corps était en ébullition. Je me retrouvée allongée sur le ventre et je sentis les mains de Jake baisser mon short. Alors que j'essayais de me remettre de mes orgasmes simultanés, les mains de Jake soulevèrent mes hanches et il entra en moi. Cinq orgasmes plus tard, on s'écroulait plein de sueurs sur l'herbe. Je réussis à lever la tête et je soufflais :**

« Wow ! »

« Ouais. On remet ça quand tu veux mon cœur ! » dit Jake tout essoufflé.

« Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de cette sacrée partie de galipettes et quand je serai remise tu seras le premier à savoir que je serai de nouveau d'attaque. » proposai-je en riant.

**Il ria puis se leva de moi et m'aida à me relever. Je me rhabillais et lorsqu'on retourna dans le cabanon, nous vîmes que Bella était réveillé. Elle regardait autour d'elle, l'air perdue puis elle nous vit.**

« Jake ? Leah ? Mais où est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-elle.


	6. Apprendre à se contrôler

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Je ne savais pas que mourir était aussi douloureux. Quelle est cette étrange sensation que je ressens ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout mon corps brûle ? Je suis prise de convulsions inlassables, de soubresauts incessants. Je connais cette sensation. Le venin de Victoria. Alors comme ça j'étais en train de me transformer ? Qu'allait décider la meute ? Allaient-ils me tuer ? J'entendais la voix de Jake me rassurer et me calmer mais je n'entendais plus rien tellement la douleur était insoutenable. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience mais la douleur était toujours là. Je tentais de me calmer, de maitriser la douleur car un jour, Carlisle m'avait dit que crier pendant la transformation ne servait à rien. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La voix de Jake se faisait lointaine et je plongeais dans mes souvenirs humains. Je tentais de les revivre afin de garder en mémoire ma vie humaine, ma famille et mes amis. Charlie. Que deviendrait Charlie maintenant que je deviens un vampire ? Et Renée et Phil ? Angela et Ben ? Tous les moments passés en leur compagnie me frappèrent de pleins fouets et c'est ainsi que les ténèbres m'envahirent. Je n'entendais plus rien, mais je sentais toujours le venin se répandre dans mon organisme et je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. C'était invivable mais mon corps cessa de trembler et mon cœur se stoppa. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et ce que je vis me fis un peu peur. Je fixais le plafond d'un cabanon où j'avais sûrement été transportée et je pouvais tout voir. Chaque détail, chaque fissure et chaque grain de poussière. Mon corps se releva de lui-même et je fus en position assise. Je regardais autour de moi, pour savoir où j'étais et lorsque je regardais devant moi, j'aperçus Jake et Leah.**

« Jake ? Leah ? Mais où est-ce que je suis ? » demandai-je.

**Yeurk ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Je me renfrognais en sentant cette puanteur.**

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Jake en restant à distance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette effroyable odeur ? » grimaçais-je.

« Tu peux nous dire ce que tu sens ? » demanda Leah.

« Ça sent le chien mouillé. » répondis-je en me bouchant le nez.

**Jake et Leah éclatèrent de rire.**

« Viens avec nous Bella. Tu dois avoir soif ! » dit Jake en me tendant la main.

**J'acquiesçai et je pris la main de Jake. Il grimaça à mon contact et je savais que c'était dû à la froideur de ma peau. Il m'entraîna dehors et la lumière du soleil se refléta sur moi. Des milliers de diamants scintillaient sur ma peau, sous l'œil ébahis de Jake et Leah. Ma gorge me brûla mais je sentis une odeur qui réveilla mon appétit. C'était du sang. J'essayais de me retenir car je ne voulais pas faire de mal à un humain. Je m'y refuse. **

« Ce n'est pas un humain Bella. C'est l'odeur d'un ours. Ça va pouvoir te rassasier du premier coup ! » m'informa Leah.

« Oh ! Et, comment je fais ? » demandai-je.

« Laisse-toi guider par l'odeur. Ne t'en fais pas, avec Leah on te suivra de près et on interviendra si tu t'égares. » me rassura Jake.

**Je me détendis un petit peu et je me concentrais sur l'odeur. Je m'élançais à sa poursuite et je tombais nez à nez face à un énorme ours qui n'était pas du tout content. Il me grogna dessus et je fus surprise d'entendre un grognement féroce s'échapper de ma gorge. Sans plus attendre, je m'élancer sur l'ours et je plantais mes crocs sur sa carotide, le faisant tomber par terre. Je laissais le sang couler dans ma gorge et lorsque j'eus finit de tarir ma soif, je constatais que ma gorge ne brûlait plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser la tête de l'ours que je venais de tuer pour que je puisse me nourrir.**

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix ! » murmurai-je tout bas à l'ours.

**Je me relevais et me retournais pour voir mon meilleur ami et Leah, enlaçaient en souriant.**

« Pas mal pour un premier coup Bella ! » me félicita Leah.

« Merci ! Euh, j'aurais bien besoin de me nettoyer et de changer de vêtements mais, j'imagine qu'aucun de vous n'a apporté de vêtements propres ! » constatais-je.

« Pendant que tu te nourrissais, j'ai contacté les gars et ils sont en chemin avec du linge propre. Ils seront là dans quelques heures. » expliqua Jake.

« D'accord mais, où vais-je me débarrasser de toute cette saleté ? » demandai-je.

« Il y a une rivière pas très loin. » répondit Leah.

**J'hochais la tête et on se dirigea vers la rivière. Leah ordonna à Jake de retourner au cabanon pour attendre les garçons et lorsqu'il fut loin, j'enlevais mes vêtements et je sautais dans l'eau. Ça me fit un bien fou et j'entrepris de me débarrasser de cette crasse qui me recouvrait depuis trois jours. Leah était en train de se laver les mains et de se rafraîchir. **

« Lee ? » appelai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Que s'est-il passé après que Victoria m'ait mordue ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien, quand tu es parti après t'être disputé avec Sam, Jake voulait te suivre mais Sam l'en a empêché parce qu'il pensait que tu voulais être seule mais, on t'a entendu appeler Victoria et Jake s'est lancé tout de suite à ta poursuite. Il est arrivé le premier et il a commencé à se battre avec Victoria. Avec les garçons ont s'est occupé d'elle et après l'avoir tué, on s'est rapproché de toi et le venin agissait déjà. Jake t'a prit dans ses bras et il a dit à Sam qu'il t'emmènerait loin de Forks pendant ta transformation et je l'ai suivis. On a atterrit devant la villa des Cullen et Quil nous avait suivit avec ta voiture et on est arrivé ici hier soir. On a donné à Quil ta veste recouverte de sang et les affaires personnelles que tu avais sur toi et on s'est sauvé. » répondit-elle.

« D'accord et, vous rentrerez quand à Forks ? » demandai-je.

« On ne rentrera pas tant qu'on ne sera pas sûr que tu te maîtrises parmi des humains. » avoua-t-elle.

« J'imagine que vous avez dit à Charlie que j'étais morte ! » relevais-je.

« On n'a pas eu le choix ! » se désola Leah.

« Je m'en doute. Le pauvre, il doit être vraiment triste ! » m'attristai-je.

_« LEAH ! »_

**C'était la voix de Jake. Leah me laissa seule quelques minutes et elle revint avec des vêtements propres. Pendant que je me séchais et m'habillais, Leah se jeta dans la rivière et en profita pour prendre un bon bain froid.**

« Rafraîchis ? » demandai-je en mettant des chaussures.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien ! » sourit-elle en enfilant une jupe et un bustier.

**Elle mit des ballerines et on repartit en direction du cabanon. Lorsque nous arrivions, les garçons étaient tous réunis en train de parler.**

« BELLA ! » hurla Quil.

**Il se précipita vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte mais il grimaça.**

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » m'excusai-je en le relâchant.

« Ce n'est rien. T'as une sacrée force dis donc ! » constata-t-il.

**Je me contentais d'acquiesçai avec un mouvement de tête et je regardais chaque membre de la meute. Mon regard s'éternisa sur Sam et il me sourit tristement. Notre dernière altercation me revint en tête et je m'excusai sur le champ :**

« Sam, excuse-moi pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. J'étais énervée d'avoir été surveillé sans le savoir et je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. »

« C'est moi qui m'excuse Bella ! C'est de ma faute si tu es ce que tu es maintenant. J'aurais dû laisser Jake te suivre. » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Ça y est il recommence ! » soupira Paul.

« Dites, je peux lui en mettre une ? » demandai-je aux garçons.

« Si ça peut lui remettre les idées en places ne te gênes pas ! » répondit Embry.

« Sam, regarde-moi ! »

**Il me regarda. **

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Victoria m'aurait eu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sois content que je sois toujours en vie. Enfin, si on veut. »

**Les garçons pouffèrent.**

« Je sais une chose, c'est qu'avec votre aide, j'apprendrais à me contrôler et j'espère que vous m'apprendrez à me battre ! » proposai-je.

« Oh ça oui ! » s'écrièrent les garçons en même temps.

**Leah éclata de rire et je la suivis.**

« Lorsque vous penserez que je serai capable de circuler parmi les humains sans leur faire de mal, je quitterai les Etats-Unis ! » avouai-je.

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent-ils à l'exception de Leah et Jake.

« Tu ne vas pas partir ? » **(Embry)**

« Tu ne peux pas ! » (**Quil)**

« On ferait quoi nous sans toi ? » **(Jared)**

« Et combien de temps tu partiras ? » **(Paul)**

« Pour toujours ! » répondis-je.

« QUOI ? »

**Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds et je pouvais y voir de la tristesse et dans ceux de Paul, une envie de meurtre sur ma personne j'imagine. **

« Paul, est-ce que je me fais des idées ou j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de me tuer ? » dis-je apeurée par le regard qu'il me lançait.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression Bella. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer à Forks, Paul. Sois raisonnable, tu me vois revenir à Forks dans un an ou je ne sais pas quand et frapper à la porte de mon père en disant _'Hey, salut papa ! C'est moi et je suis devenue un vampire ?'_ » ironisai-je.

**Grâce à ma vue vampirique, je vis du coin de l'œil que Leah avait une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire et Jake fit un gros effort aussi.**

« Elle marque un point ! » fit remarquer Sam.

« L'enterrement a eu lieu ? » demandai-je.

« Demain. Ta mère et ton beau-père sont à Forks depuis hier et ta mère est dévastée. Ton amie Angela aide Sue à tout organiser. » expliqua Embry.

« Je suppose que toute la ville est au courant ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Ouais. Il faudra qu'on ramène ta voiture. » dit Sam.

« Non, vous devez faire en sorte qu'elle soit retrouvée abandonné quelque part. Près d'une forêt ou de la mer. » suggérai-je.

« En plus il y a le sang de Bella sur la banquette avant. Ça fera l'affaire si quelqu'un la retrouve. Les preuves de sa mort seront là ! Il y aura juste à effacer toutes les empreintes. » approuva Jacob.

« Vous vous croyez dans N.C.I.S ou Les Experts ? » s'amusa Paul.

« C'est tout à fait faisable. » affirma Quil.

« Et euh, est-ce que les filles sont au courant ? » demandai-je.

« Les filles te croient morte. » dit Paul.

« Oh ! » fis-je simplement.

« Seul le Conseil des Anciens est au courant. Ils nous aideront pour ton départ, où que tu décides d'aller. » dit Sam.

« Très bien. Vous devriez rentrer à la réserve. Les filles doivent se demander pourquoi vous mettez tant de temps. Prenez soin de mon père ! » quémandai-je.

« Promit Bella ! Jake, tiens nous au courant de la suite et dis le nous lorsque vous aurez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » dit Sam.

**Les garçons repartirent, nous laissant seul Leah, Jake et moi. Quil et Embry étaient partis récupérer ma voiture pour mettre en place l'idée que j'avais eue. Jake prit des vêtements propre et parti se laver à la rivière pendant qu'avec Leah, nous décidions de faire un peu de rangement dans le cabanon. Nous sortions toutes les choses cassées et je trouvais un balai, en piteuse état certes mais il servait encore. Je balayais rapidement en utilisant ma super vitesse et en une heure tout fut propre. Jake revint et il prit de l'argent que nous avaient apporté les garçons et partit dans la ville la plus proche pour faire quelques courses pour lui et Leah. Avec Leah nous allions nous promener dans la forêt en attendant le retour de Jake et en chemin, nous vîmes plusieurs arbres qui contenaient des fruits donc avec Leah nous cueillions les plus mûres et nous repartions au cabanon où Jake était revenu. Pendant qu'ils dévoraient leur nourriture, je me demandais comment ça se passait à la maison. **

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Deux heures avant l'enterrement de Bella, la police avait retrouvé la camionnette de Bella sur une plage à Port Angeles. Les analyses du sang retrouvée dans la voiture avait été faites en priorité et les résultats étaient formels : c'était bien le sang de Bella. Seules les empreintes de Bella avaient été retrouvées. Tout marchait comme prévu. Le moment de l'enterrement était arrivé et toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Bella étaient présentes et la cérémonie commença. La meute au complet sauf Leah et Jake bien sûr, Sue, Billy, Quil Sr, Kim, Emily et Rachel qui pleuraient silencieusement dans les bras de leurs fiancés. Les amis du lycée de Bella étaient là aussi : Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben, et même certains professeurs dont Monsieur Molina. Renée et Charlie se tenaient en premier plan. La mère de Bella ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et Charlie la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle se laissa aller. Derrière eux, Phil, le mari de Renée, avait la tête baissé. Il aimait Bella comme si elle avait été sa propre fille et il savait que ça allait être dur pour tout le monde de reprendre une vie normale. Le cercueil fut mit en terre et toutes les personnes présentèrent leurs condoléances aux parents. De son côté, Angela avait du mal à quitter l'endroit où le cercueil de Bella reposait. Elle ne bougeait pas, sous l'œil stupéfait de Renée. Ben entoura les épaules d'Angela et tenta de la raisonner.**

« Allez ma chérie ! Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la nuit. Viens mon cœur. » lui dit-il mais sa voix était également enrouée par le chagrin.

**Angela se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son petit ami et pleura.**

« Elle va...me manquer… » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« A moi aussi mon cœur. » murmura Ben.

« Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'on allait se marier. » chuchota Angela.

**Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et Ben la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils marchèrent en direction des parents de Bella et lorsqu'Angela arriva à la hauteur de Charlie, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras puis elle alla dans les bras de Renée.**

« Merci d'avoir était son amie Angela ! » la remercia Renée.

**Cela fit pleurer Angela encore plus. Après que les amis du lycée de Bella eurent présentés leurs condoléances à Charlie et Renée, ils repartirent tous ensemble les larmes aux yeux. Jessica était dans les bras de Mike et tentait de se calmer elle aussi. De leur côté, la meute faisait un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître devant les parents en deuil mais aussi devant leurs imprégnées. Emily n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Kim avait sa tête enfouie dans le torse de Jared, et Rachel regardait l'endroit où reposait le cercueil vide de Bella, une main sur son ventre. Rachel était enceinte et Paul ne le savait pas encore. Seules Emily et Kim le savait. Elle était enceinte de deux mois mais ne le savait que depuis quelques jours, et elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Paul. Quant à Emily, Sam et elle devait se marier le mois prochain mais sans Bella, plus rien ne valait la peine. Kim avait accepté la demande en mariage de Jared trois jours avant la « mort » de Bella et elle non plus ne voulait rien faire sans Bella. Rachel fut prise d'une nausée et couru à l'extérieur du cimetière, une main devant la bouche et lorsqu'elle fut sortit, elle s'agenouilla près d'un buisson et vomis. Lorsque sa nausée passa, elle tentait de se relever mais elle n'avait plus de force. Deux bras fort et chaud l'aidèrent à se relever et Rachel reconnut l'étreinte de Paul.**

« Est-ce que ça va mon amour ? » demanda Paul.

« Oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien de grave. » mentit Rachel.

« Tu devrais lui dire Rachel. » suggéra Kim qui venait d'arriver.

**Paul regarda sa fiancée d'un air inquiet.**

« Qu'as-tu Rachel ? Tu es toute pâle ! » s'inquiéta Paul.

**Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Rachel posa une de ses mains sur son ventre et regarda Paul, espérant qu'il comprenne par lui-même que dans sept mois, il serait père. Paul mit du temps à comprendre mais lorsqu'il comprit le pourquoi du comment, il écarquilla les yeux et un sourire se dessina petit à petit sur ses lèvres.**

« On va avoir un bébé ? » sourit-il.

« Oui ! Tu vas être papa ! » acquiesça Rachel en pleurant.

**Paul prit sa fiancée dans les bras et lui dit :**

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour ! »

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? » s'étonna Rachel.

« Au contraire, je suis super heureux ! Je vais être papa ! » s'extasia-t-il.

**Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de rire et elle se détendit dans l'étreinte de son cher et tendre. La meute félicita les futurs parents et après avoir salué Charlie et Renée une dernière fois, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, le cœur lourd. Le lendemain matin de l'enterrement, Charlie raccompagna Phil et Renée à l'aéroport de Seattle où ils repartirent à Jacksonville. **

**Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la transformation de Bella et durant ces années, énormément de choses s'étaient passées. Emily et Sam s'étaient mariés à la date prévue, et Paul et Rachel accueillirent leur petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Jessica Sarah Meraz. Ils s'étaient mariés à la fin de la scolarité de Paul et avaient aménagés chez Billy, avec le consentement de celui-ci le temps qu'ils finissent de construire leur maison. Quil s'était imprégné de Claire, la nièce d'Emily qui avait trois ans, Sue et Charlie s'étaient mariés, tout comme Angela et Ben qui, pendant leur cérémonie, ne manquèrent pas de porter un toast en l'honneur de Bella. De son côté, Bella se contrôlait parfaitement et n'avait eu aucun problème à se mêler au commun des mortel et avec l'aide de la meute, elle savait se battre. Avec l'aide des Anciens, elle s'était procuré une nouvelle pièce d'identité et un nouveau passeport au nom d'Isabella Monroe. Elle n'était jamais retournée à Forks, se contentant d'avoir des nouvelles de son père par le biais de la meute. L'heure était venue pour elle de commencer une nouvelle vie loin des Etats-Unis, et c'est à Londres qu'elle entamerait son voyage.**


	7. Départ pour Londres

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Deux ans étaient passés. Deux longues années à m'entraîner au combat et à contrôler ma soif. Je détestais le sang humain, rien que l'odeur me donne la nausée, ce qui fit plaisir aux garçons. Maintenant que je pouvais vivre parmi les humains sans faire de massacre, je pouvais quitter le pays. Il est temps. J'étais devant un chalet qu'on avait loué avec Jake et Leah avec l'aide de la meute et lorsque mes deux meilleurs amis revinrent de leur réunion sous forme de loup avec la meute, je me levais et les regardais avec un air que je voulais sérieux.**

« Quoi Bella ? » s'alarma Jake devant mon air.

« Il est temps que je parte. » dis-je simplement.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu ? » me supplia Leah.

« Non, je suis désolé. Et sérieusement, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas vu Sue et Billy ? Ou même Rachel ? Vous êtes restés avec moi durant deux ans et je sais me contrôler maintenant alors, c'est le moment pour moi de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin des Etats-Unis. Je pars pour Londres demain. » avouai-je.

**Leah me prit dans ses bras toute triste et me dit :**

« Tu me manqueras Bella ! »

« Vous me manquerez aussi Lee ! »

« Je vais prévenir la meute de nous rejoindre demain à l'aéroport de Seattle. A quelle heure part ton avion ? » demanda Jake.

« Il part à onze heures demain matin ! » répondis-je.

**Il alla pour partir mais je lui dis **

« Jake, dis aux garçons d'emmener les filles. Je veux qu'elles sachent la vérité ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-il et il partit dans les bois.

**Leah me serra encore dans ses bras et je la réconfortais. Je lui demandais de m'aider à faire mes valises et en une heure on avait tout emballé. Je préparais mes papiers : passeport, carte d'identité et ma nouvelle carte bleue. Nous partions très tôt cette nuit pour arriver à temps à Seattle et vers les coups de 10h30, nous étions à l'aéroport de Seattle et j'avoue que même si mon père était devant moi, il ne me reconnaitrait pas. J'avais énormément changée, que ce soit niveau physique ou vestimentaire. Je portais un jean taille basse noir avec un haut blanc, une veste en jean noire et des bottes de la même couleur, et mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Les garçons ne devraient plus tarder à arriver avec les filles et je sais déjà qu'elles auront un choc. J'espère qu'elles n'en voudront pas aux garçons de leur avoir menti pendant deux ans.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Les garçons venaient de parler avec Jake et ils se mirent tous d'accord pour être à 10h30 à l'aéroport avec les filles. Comment allaient-elles réagir ? C'est la question que se posaient Sam, Jared et Paul. La veille du départ de Bella, les garçons étaient très nerveux et ça inquiétait les filles.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SAM :**_

**Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit car je cherchais sans cesse un moyen de me faire pardonner par ma femme lorsqu'elle découvrira que Bella est en vie. Enfin, qu'elle est devenue un vampire. Misère ! Avec Paul et Jared ont va en baver c'est certain. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis rejoindre Emily qui était au téléphone.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes sûr Docteur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« … »

« Merci ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Au revoir ! »

**Et sur cette bonne parole, elle raccrocha.**

« Emily ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

**Elle se retourna vers moi et elle pleurait mais c'était des larmes de joies car elle souriait. Elle se précipita vers moi et me sauta dans les bras d'une telle force que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et heureusement que j'avais de bon réflexe. Je réussi à me maintenir debout et je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle me regarda et me sourit en disant :**

« Alors papa, on n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ? »

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?**

« Tu as bien dis…papa ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Oui. Je suis enceinte Sam. On va avoir un bébé ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je ne pu que lâcher un rire de joie. J'embrassais ma femme avec tout mon amour et je la fis tournoyer en faisant tout de même attention. Je la remis sur ses jambes et on resta enlacé un moment quand je me rappelais qu'on devait partir à Seattle.**

« Faut qu'on y aille sinon on sera en retard. » expliquai-je.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va Sam ? » demanda Emily.

« Je te le dirai une fois qu'on y sera ! » répondis-je.

**On sortit de la maison et on monta dans la voiture. Après être allé chercher Embry et Quil, je roulais vers Seattle, avec un silence de plomb qui régnait dans la voiture.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JARED :**_

**Seigneur ! Je suis un homme mort. Lorsque Kimmy apprendra la vérité au sujet de Bella, elle va me tuer c'est sûr. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour m'excuser de lui avoir menti ? J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit pendant que je patrouillais avec Paul et il était dans le même état que moi. J'espère simplement que Kim ne va pas s'évanouir ou quoi que ce soit. Il manquerait presque qu'elle perde les eaux tiens ! Oh oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Kimmy est enceinte de six mois et demi et c'était un petit gars. J'étais vraiment sur un petit nuage, surtout depuis qu'on avait emménagé ensemble au début de sa grossesse. Bon, il était temps de partir à l'aéroport.**

« Kimmy, il est temps d'y aller ! » prévins-je.

« J'arrive. Et où est-ce qu'on va ? » me demanda-t-elle en apparaissant en bas de l'escalier.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mon amour. » répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle prudemment.

**J'attrapais son doux visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais tendrement. Elle se détendit et au moment où je me détachais d'elle, elle grimaça en se tenant le ventre.**

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est le bébé ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Du calme. Il m'a seulement donné un coup. » me rassura-t-elle.

**Je soufflais de soulagement et j'aidais ma Kimmy à sortir de la maison. Seth arriva au même moment et il escorta Kim jusqu'à ma voiture pendant que je fermais notre maison. Seth monta à l'arrière et après m'être installé sur le siège conducteur, je démarrai direction Seattle. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, Kim s'endormit et je vis que Seth était nerveux. Je l'étais aussi et je suis sûr que les autres mecs aussi. Ça va chauffer pour mon matricule !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE PAUL :**_

**Le matin du rendez-vous à l'aéroport de Seattle avec la meute pour dire au revoir à Bella arriva rapidement. J'étais en train d'habiller ma petite princesse de quinze mois pendant que Rachel se préparait. Elle m'avait cuisiné toute la nuit pour que je crache le morceau et elle avait même tenté de m'épuiser sous la couette mais j'avais tenu bon. Même si j'avoue, que ce qu'elle m'a fait c'était, WOW ! C'est dur de résister à ma femme mais c'est encore plus dur de lui mentir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir pendant deux ans mais ça relevait du miracle. **

« Papa ! » m'appela ma fille.

**Je la regardais et elle me souriait. Je lui mis ses petites baskets rouges et après l'avoir coiffé, je la pris dans mes bras et je descendis dans la cuisine où je trouvais Rachel en train de boire. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois dans ma voiture en route pour Seattle. Ma petite Jessica était en train de dormir depuis qu'on avait quitté Port Angeles et Rachel me tenait la main. J'étais stressé d'une force c'est incroyable. Rachel ne se mettra pas en colère je le sais mais elle m'ignorera pendant un moment. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle est fâchée contre moi et je sens que ça ne va pas être de la tarte. Arrivée à l'aéroport de Seattle, je vis que Sam, Jared et les autres étaient déjà là. Ils nous attendaient avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je pris le maxi-cosy où reposait tranquillement ma merveille et on entra tous dans l'aéroport, sous le regard interrogateurs des filles. Que Dieu ait pitié de nous sinon nous sommes des loups morts !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JAKE :**_

**Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport et Bella nous dit :**

« Je vais retirer mon billet et faire enregistrer mes bagages. J'en aie pour dix minutes maximum. »

**Elle partit et je me retrouvais seule avec ma Leah. Je serrai ma chérie dans mes bras et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète de la réaction de Kim, Emily et Rachel. A peine cinq minutes après que Bella soit partit retirer son billet d'avion que les garçons ainsi que les filles et ma nièce arrivèrent. Lorsque Rachel me vit, elle me sauta dans les bras en pleurant et Emily fit pareil avec Leah.**

« Jake, tu m'as tellement manqué. Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est pareil pour toi Leah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit à tous les deux ? » poursuivit Emily.

**Ma sœur me relâcha et me regarda en attendant une réponse. Leah s'approcha de moi et il était temps de leur avouer la vérité.**

« Avant que vous ne sachiez la vérité, promettez nous de ne pas vous en prendre aux garçons ! » rétorquai-je.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Jake ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en voudrait aux garçons ? » s'étonna Kim.

« Parce qu'ils ont été obligés de vous mentir sur un point important ! » expliqua Leah.

« Ils ont fait quoi ? » s'outra Emily.

_« Bonjour les filles ! »_

**Les filles regardaient à leur droite et elles étaient toutes les trois sur le point de tourner de l'œil.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Emily.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » renchérit Kim.

« Dites moi que je rêve ! » dit Rachel.

« Bella ? » avaient-elles dit en même temps.

**Emily fut la première à réagir et elle se précipita dans les bras de Bella. Rachel fut la suivante et Kim n'avait toujours pas bougé. Bella se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras doucement en faisant attention de ne pas écraser son ventre. Elles se firent face et les filles regardaient Bella avec le sourire.**

« Bella…mais comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Emily.

**Pour seule réponse, Bella leur montra la cicatrice qu'elle avait à la nuque. Les filles hoquetèrent en voyant la morsure laissait pas Victoria il y a deux ans.**

« Alors comme ça… » commença Emily.

« Tu es devenue… » continua ma sœur.

« Un vampire ? » termina Kim.

« Et oui. Et grâce aux garçons je sais me contrôler parfaitement. » répondit Bella. « Ne leur en voulez pas. Ils étaient forcés d'agir comme ça. »

**On fut interrompu par une hôtesse d'accueil dont la voix résonna dans le hall :**

_« Départ du vol à destination de Londres dans dix minutes. Je répète. Départ du vol à destination de Londres dans dix minutes. »_

**Bella regarda tout le monde et dit :**

« Il est temps de se dire au revoir ! »

« Tu t'en vas ? » pleura Emily.

« Oui ! » dit Bella.

« Tu comptes revenir quand ? » demanda Rachel.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. Je pars pour de bon ! » répondit Bella.

**Kim éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Jared et heureusement que Quil était à côté de ma sœur parce qu'elle avait failli tomber par terre. Emily se prit le visage entre ses mains en pleurant.**

« Les filles, s'il vous plaît, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça alors arrêtez de pleurer ! » demanda Bella.

« Bella ! » souffla Emily.

**Bella la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta.**

« Calmes-toi Emily ! Pour ton bébé. » murmura Bella.

**Quoi ? Emily se détacha de Bella et elle la regarda ébahi.**

« Comment t'es au courant ? Je ne l'ai appris que très tôt ce matin. Seul Sam et moi sommes au courant ! » s'étonna Emily.

« J'entends son petit cœur battre. Prends-en bien soin Emily. » dit Bella.

« C'est juré ! » promit Emily.

**Elles se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras puis vint le tour de Sam. Il l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il pouvait et Bella lui dit :**

« Protège bien ta famille Sam, et profite de chaque instant passé avec eux ! »

« Je te le promets Bella ! » jura Sam.

**Elle dit au revoir à Seth, Quil et Embry puis s'approcha de Rachel.**

« Tu feras en sorte que la grosse tête de ton mari ne gonfle pas davantage d'accord ? » plaisanta Bella.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. » accepta Rachel en souriant.

**Après une dernière étreinte, elle alla vers Paul qui avait posé le maxi-cosy de Jessica par terre à ses côtés. Bella s'agenouilla et contempla ma nièce qui était endormi.**

« Surtout sois une brave petite fille Jessica. Tu as des parents formidables et tu deviendras aussi belle que ta maman. » sourit Bella.

**Elle se releva et regarda Paul.**

« Fais bien attention à elle et à Rachel ! » dit Bella.

« Tu as ma parole ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il la serra dans ses bras et lorsque vint le tour de Kim, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Bella en faisant attention à son bébé.**

« Tu vas…me manquer…Bella ! » sanglota Kim.

« Toi aussi Kimmy. Fais-moi plaisir et arrête de pleurer. Il ne faut pas que ton fils naisse prématurément. » fit remarquer Bella.

« D'accord ! » promit-elle en se calmant.

**Bella se détacha de Kim et déposa un baiser sur son front puis serra Jared dans ses bras.**

« Sois prudente où tu vas Bella. Et n'oublies pas tout ce qu'on t'a apprit avec les gars ! » dit Jared.

« Je n'oublierai pas s'est juré. Et toi prends-soin de Kim et de ton fils ! » dit Bella.

**Il lui donna sa parole puis vint mon tour et celui de Leah. Elle nous serra en même temps puis lorsqu'elle se recula, elle nous dit :**

« Prenez soin de vous. Jake, prends bien soin de mon père et du tien. »

« Promit »

**On avait parlé en même temps avec Leah.**

_« Les passagers du vol à destination de Londres, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation G3. Je répète. Les passagers du vol à destination de Londres, veuillez vous présenter à la porte d'embarcation G3. »_

**Belle prit son sac à dos qu'elle garda dans l'avion avec elle et partit à la porte d'embarcation. Au moment où quelqu'un contrôlait son passeport, elle nous adressa un dernier regard et nous dis au revoir avec la main puis partit prendre son avion. Leah s'était collée contre moi en soupirant :**

« Ça y est ! Elle est partie ! »

« Ouais mais on la reverra. On a l'éternité devant nous. » lui susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Et oui ! Avec Leah nous avions décidés de ne pas quitter notre statut de loup étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Lorsqu'on se retournait vers les autres, les filles pleuraient mais silencieusement. Je savais qu'elles n'en voudront pas aux garçons, pour Bella. **

« Il est temps de repartir chez nous ! » dit Sam.

« Oui. » **Je regardais Leah. **« Rentrons chez nous ! »

**Elle me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Je montais dans la voiture de Paul à l'arrière et nous rentrions tous à La Push. Cela fait deux ans que j'avais quitté la réserve et je vais y remettre les pieds maintenant que Bella est partit pour de bon. Leah se blottit un peu plus contre moi en soupirant et elle me murmura :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » répondis-je.

**Elle s'endormit contre moi et je vis que Rachel aussi s'était endormit à l'avant. Ma nièce dormait toujours et Paul restait concentré sur la route. J'étais triste que Bella soit partit mais j'étais heureux de retrouver mon père.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Ça y est ! J'avais dit adieu à la meute et aux filles. Mon cœur mort se serra dans ma poitrine et je profitais du voyage pour me remémorer toutes les journées passées en compagnie des filles. Les sorties shopping qu'on avait faites et les heures passées à cuisiner pour les garçons. Les deux dernières années aussi resteraient gravées dans ma mémoire. J'avais énormément ris lorsque la meute au complet venait me voir pour mes séances d'entraînements ou pour simplement prendre de mes nouvelles. Je pensais à mes parents qui allaient me manquer terriblement tout au long de ma longue vie. Lorsque la nuit tomba, je fis semblant de dormir dans l'avion afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des passagers. Dans quelques heures je serai à Londres afin d'entamer une nouvelle vie mais avant cela, il me restait une chose à faire que je n'avais pas dit à la meute : je devais retrouver les Cullen.**


	8. A la recherche des Cullen

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Ça y est ! Je viens d'atterrir à Londres. Je descendis de l'avion et après avoir pris mes bagages, je cherchais un taxi et après avoir mis mes valises dans le coffre, je montais et le chauffeur me demanda :**

« Où est-ce que je vous dépose ? »

« Et bien, vous connaissez un motel pas trop cher ? Je viens seulement d'arriver et je n'ai nulle part où aller pour l'instant ! » répondis-je.

« Ah oui, j'en connais un pas trop cher mais il est très bien entretenu vous verrez. » expliqua-t-il.

**Il démarra et le trajet dura dix bonnes minutes. Il s'arrêta devant un motel sympathique. Il m'aida à sortir les valises de son coffre et j'allais pour le payer lorsqu'il me dit :**

« C'est pour la maison. Bienvenue à Londres ! »

« Merci, c'est gentil ! » souriais-je.

**Je rentrais dans le motel et j'allais voir le gérant, qui était une femme d'à peu près quarante ans.**

« Bonsoir, une chambre pour une personne s'il vous plaît ! Vous acceptez les dollars ? Je n'ai que ça sur moi pour l'instant. » demandai-je.

« Bien sûr Mademoiselle ! C'est vingt dollar la nuit. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre ! » répondit-elle.

**Je la suivis et elle me fit entrer dans une chambre très bien entretenue comme l'avait dit le chauffeur de taxi. Je posais mes valises et la gérante me dit :**

« Vous devez payer tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour. Il y a une salle de bain reliée à votre chambre. Des serviettes et autres produits de bains sont à votre disposition à l'accueil et ce sera en ajout sur votre loyer. »

« Je comprends. Je vous remercie. Tenez, pour ce soir et demain. » dis-je en lui tendant un billet de cinquante dollar. « Gardez la monnaie. »

« Merci. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle. » sourit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

« Euh, une dernière chose ! » interpellai-je. **Elle se retourna. **« Vous avez une connexion à internet ? »

« Il suffit que vous branchez votre appareil à cette prise et vous serez connectée. Le service à internet est gratuit pour tous nos clients. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit. » remerciai-je.

« A vous aussi ! »

**Elle sortit de la chambre et je fermais la porte à clé. Je pris ma trousse de toilettes ainsi qu'une serviette de bain et j'allais prendre une douche. J'en ressortis dix minutes plus tard et j'atterris dans ma chambre en serviette. Je m'habillais simplement, un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon après les avoir séchais vite fait et je branchais mon ordinateur portable. Je fis comme la gérante m'avait dit et je fus connecté à internet en quelques minutes. J'avais gardé mon adresse mail seulement pour vérifier certaines choses mais je me mis hors-ligne automatiquement et je décidais d'en créer une autre. J'envoyais un mail à Jake lui disant que j'étais arrivé à Londres et que j'allais bien, sachant qu'il aurait le message dans la matinée car il était plus de minuit à Forks et il devait certainement dormir dans les bras de Leah. Les heures défilèrent à toute allure et je continuais mes recherches. D'abord, je devais trouver un emploi donc je fis de nouveau CV avec ma nouvelle identité, que j'enregistrais sur une clé USB puis je me changeais vite fais donc je troquais mon survêt' pour un jean délavé avec une tunique noire et des bottes de la même couleur. Je me coiffais vite fait et je sortis du motel avec mes papiers. Je partis au cyber café le plus proche et j'imprimais une vingtaine de CV. Je marchais dans les rues et heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il ne pleuvait pas mais les nuages étaient là. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant l'université d'Oxford. Je restais quelques minutes à la contempler quand je vis une affiche disant qu'ils recherchaient une bibliothécaire. Hum ! J'allais tenter ma chance. J'entrais sur le campus et trouvais rapidement le bureau du doyen. Je me présentais rapidement et lui parlais de l'annonce. Il me demanda mes références et je lui donnais mon CV en lui disant que je serai ravie de travailler pour eux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'en loisir, j'avais marqué « lire », il m'engagea sur le champ. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et il me présenta au directeur. Je signais le contrat immédiatement et je commençais déjà. Il me montra la bibliothèque et m'expliqua ce que j'avais à faire. J'écoutais ce qu'il me disait mais j'étais un peu distraite par l'immensité de cet endroit. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire. Je commençais sans plus tarder et rangea les papiers, fis l'inventaire des livres et un peu de ménage par la même occasion. La journée se termina très vite et je rentrais au motel. Je fis un petit détour par la boucherie où je me rendis compte que le patron était un vampire. Il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un de son espèce à Londres et je le retrouvais à l'arrière du bâtiment.**

« Je voudrais des poches de sang s'il vous plaît ! » demandai-je gentiment.

« J'en aie pour cinq minutes. » répondit-il.

**Il revint cinq minutes après et me tendit un sac contenant dix pochettes de sang. Je lui tendis une liasse de billet qui contenait quatre vingt dollar et je repartis. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vidais une pochette de sang et ma gorge cessa de brûler. Je mis les autres pochettes dans le mini-frigo qu'il y avait dans la chambre et je commençais d'autres recherches sur internet. Je pris quelques numéros et le lendemain, je retournais travailler à la fac. Pendant la pause du midi, je profitais donc que tous les élèves déjeunaient pour passer un coup de téléphone. Je composais un numéro et au bout de trois sonneries, je tombais sur la standardiste :**

_« Hôpital de Forks, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

« Oui bonjour. J'appelle pour avoir un renseignement. Il y a deux ans, vous avez eu un médecin qui s'appelait Carlisle Cullen. »

_« Oui c'est exact. Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

« Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez me renseigner sur l'endroit où il est parti. Je sais que c'est bête mais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie et j'aimerai beaucoup lui faire mes remerciements. »

_« Je comprends Mademoiselle. Alors, d'après les fichiers, il aurait eu une proposition d'embauche en Ecosse. »_

« Donc, lui et sa famille vivent en Ecosse ? »

_« C'est bien ça. »_

« Savez-vous où exactement ? »

_« A Glasgow ! »_

« Je vous remercie et je ne dirai pas que c'est vous qui m'avait fourni ces renseignements. »

_« Je vous en prie et bonne journée à vous ! »_

« A vous aussi. Au revoir ! »

**Je raccrochais. Bingo ! Je me suis connecté sur l'ordinateur qu'il y avait dans mon bureau et cherchais le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital de Glasgow. J'en trouvais quatre et je les appelais tous. La troisième était la bonne. Le standard proposa de me le passer mais je refusais gentiment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le soir venu, j'étais dans ma chambre et je réfléchissais sans prendre de décision. Que faire ? Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement et j'avais trouvais facilement l'adresse des Cullen. Lorsque le samedi arriva, je me dirigeais vers une agence automobile où je récupérais la voiture que j'avais demandée avant mon départ des Etats-Unis. Je réglais les derniers frais et après avoir pris et signé tous les papiers, je montais dans ma petite Audi noire avec les vitres teintées et je partis direction Glasgow. Je ne savais toujours pas si je devais frapper à leur porte ou pas. Leur maison était dans les bois, sûrement pour faciliter les chasses et lorsque j'arrivais à l'orée du bois où il vivait, j'arrêtais ma voiture et pénétrais dans la forêt. J'étais habillée d'un ensemble militaire et j'avais lâchéz mes cheveux. Même s'ils m'aperçoivent, ils ne me reconnaitront pas. Je courais sans être essoufflée une seule seconde et lorsque j'aperçu la maison à dix mètres de moi, je m'arrêtais et me cachais derrière un gros chêne sans faire de bruit. Je ne respirais pas, ne préférant pas prendre de risque et observais. La vue donnait sur leur immense jardin. Etais-je au bon endroit ? Je commençais à douter quand la baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur Rose et Emmett. Quand je vis Emmett, mon cœur mort se serra. Celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère, faisait une drôle de tête. Lui et Rosalie s'installèrent dans des fauteuils l'un contre l'autre, et ils furent suivit par Alice et Jasper. Je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas me jeter dans les bras d'Alice et de la serrer très fort. Carlisle et Esmé furent les prochains. Il manquait Edward. Son prénom résonna sans cesse dans ma tête et il fallait que je fasse attention pour ne pas manifester ma présence. Faites qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. J'étais très nerveuse et, oh misère. Jasper se raidit et tentait de savoir qu'il était si nerveux. Edward arriva au même instant et il avait l'air, bien. Je ne devais pas lui manquer autant. La nervosité fit place à de la tristesse et j'entendis Jasper lâcher un cri de douleur. Je suis cuite.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :**_

**Cela faisait trois ans que nous vivions à Glasgow et je n'avais plus goût à rien. Ma petite sœur me manquait et je n'avais plus aucune vision d'elle depuis toutes ces années. Trois ans que ma famille était détruite. Emmett ne faisait plus de blague, Rosalie regrettait son comportement envers Bella, Carlisle et Esmé se réfugiaient dans le travail pour oublier le chagrin qu'ils éprouvaient dû à la séparation avec leur fille, Jasper se sentait coupable. Il se disait sans arrêt que c'était sa faute et j'avais beau le rassurer en lui disant le contraire, il n'en démordait pas, et ce n'était pas mon abruti de frère qui le contredisait. Edward. Je le déteste pour m'avoir fait partir sans dire au revoir à ma sœur. De m'interdire de la surveiller avec mes visions et surtout, de tenir mon mari responsable de notre départ. Il savait très bien que Jasper était celui de la famille qui avait le plus de mal à se contrôler avec le sang humain mais tout ce qu'il voyait en mon mari, c'était le monstre qui l'avait éloigné de sa bien-aimée. J'ai des envies de meurtres parfois. Durant ces années, Jasper avait fait d'énormes efforts et il se contrôlait parfaitement. Il m'avait confié qu'en faisant ça, c'était pour que sa petite sœur soit fière de lui. Personnellement, je ne lui en voulais pas et il le savait. J'en voulais à Edward et à lui seul. Aujourd'hui, nous étions tous sur la terrasse de notre villa à Glasgow et personne ne parlait. J'avais une impression étrange. L'impression d'être surveillée. Je déteste avoir cette étrange sensation. Je sentis mon mari se raidir et Edward arriva au même instant.**

« Jasper, est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je en lui touchant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Jazz ? » s'inquiéta Rose.

« Lequel d'entre vous est nerveux ? » questionna mon mari.

**Tout le monde réfuta les propos de Jazz mais mon mari se mit à lâcher un cri de douleur.**

« Jazz, mon chéri que se passe-t-il ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Edward…tu veux…bien arrêter…s'il te plaît ! » grinça des dents mon mari.

« Hey, je n'ai rien fais. » contra Edward.

« C'est quoi alors toute cette tristesse que je ressens ? » demanda Jasper.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! » assura Edward.

**Jasper se calma petit à petit et lorsqu'il fut de nouveau soulagé de ses émotions, il se tendit mais je reconnaissais cette position.**

« Quelqu'un nous observe ! » dit-il.

« J'ai cette drôle de sensation moi aussi ! » affirmai-je.

**Tout le monde se leva et on scruta les bois.**

« C'est étrange, je ne vois personne ! » dit Emmett.

« Là, regardez ! » signala Esmé en tendant son doigt devant elle.

**On regarda tous dans sa direction et on vit quelqu'un de dos courir à toute vitesse. Elle disparue de notre champ de vision en un clin d'œil.**

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Aucune idée mais c'est un vampire, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! » dit Carlisle.

**Je me concentrais pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette personne mais, rien, le trou noir. Ce que c'est énervant !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Lorsque toute la famille s'était levée, je n'avais pas cherché midi à quatorze heures. J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis parti à toute vitesse. J'entendis Esmé me pointer du doigt mais trop tard pour eux, j'étais déjà dans ma voiture et je démarrai en trombe pour rentrer à Londres. Je mis quand même quelques heures mais j'accélérais sans arrêt. J'arrivais au motel très tard et lorsque je rentrais dans ma chambre, ma décision était prise : les Cullen ne sauront jamais que j'ai été transformé. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. **

**Les mois passèrent et j'avais entamé ma nouvelle vie. J'avais trouvé une maison dans les bois en dehors de la ville et je m'y étais installée depuis deux mois. J'avais également fais de nouvelles rencontres, notamment celle d'une jeune fille prénommée Amy Miller. Elle me rappelait Rosalie car elle adorait bricoler des voitures. Je la voyais souvent sur le campus aider les étudiants à réparer les petites pannes de leurs caisses. Elle venait souvent à la bibliothèque mais quelque chose en elle n'allait pas. Elle manquait des cours et elle remettait des certificats médicaux pour des petites broutilles mais je savais que c'était plus grave que ça. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en danger.**

**Nous étions mardi et il était 22 heures ici quand mon téléphone sonna. Je lâchais mon livre et je décrochais.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bell's, c'est Jake ! »_

« Salut Jake ! Que me vaut cet appel ? »

_« Avec les gars on voulait de tes nouvelles. On profite que les filles sont en sorties shopping. J'ai mis le haut-parleur pour que les garçons t'entendent. »_

« Salut les gars ! »

_« Salut Bella ! » me dirent-ils en chœur._

_« Bella, comment ça se passe à Londres ? » demanda Sam._

« Ça se passe très bien. j'ai trouvé un travail en tant que bibliothécaire à l'université d'Oxford, et j'ai acheté une maison dans les bois. Y a pas mal de cerfs dans les environs, ça me facilite la tâche. » répondis-je.

_« Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Paul._

« Et bien, j'ai, fais des recherches pour, retrouver les Cullen ! » avouai-je.

_« T'AS QUOI ? »_

**Ils avaient tous criés. **

_« Non mais t'es complètement cinglée Bella ! » me dit Paul._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » questionna Jared._

« Je ne me suis pas présenté à eux. Je les ai juste observés de loin et ils ne savent pas que je suis comme eux et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec eux. » expliquai-je

**Je les entendis souffler de soulagement.**

« Bon, faut que je vous laisse les gars. Je dois aller chasser. » dis-je.

_« D'accord. Fais attention à toi Bella ! » me conseilla Sam._

« Promis. Embrassez les filles pour moi ! Bye !

**Et je raccrochais. Il fallait bien que je dise aux garçons que j'avais retrouvé les Cullen car ils l'auraient mal prit si je le leur avais caché plus longtemps. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je les aie trouvés et ne pas m'être dévoilée avait été la meilleure décision que j'avais prise. Pourquoi leur dirais-je que j'ai été transformé ? Ils sont partis sans un au revoir donc je ne leur dois rien en fin de compte. C'est bien mieux comme ça et c'est à moi maintenant de gérer ma vie et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais me construire une famille moi aussi. **


	9. Amy

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'AMY :<strong>_

**Je m'appelle Amy Miller, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis étudiante à l'Université d'Oxford à Londres. Je suis née aux Etats-Unis, à Los Angeles pour être exacte mais un jour, mon père a eu une promotion et a été obligé de se faire muter en Angleterre. Mon père, Benjamin Miller, est un brillant avocat. L'un des meilleurs. Il est aujourd'hui passé procureur et il fait sensation lors de ses procès. Il gagne à tous les coups. Ma mère, Katherine, est neurochirurgien et elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à trouver un nouveau poste à Londres. Côté enfant, j'ai un frère et une sœur, tous les deux plus âgés que moi. Mon frère, Blake, a vingt-trois ans et il est fraîchement diplômé en droit et il compte suivre les traces de notre père. Quant à ma sœur, Kelsey, elle a vingt ans et elle est toujours à la fac car elle, ce sont les traces de ma mère qu'elle compte poursuivre. Elle est en troisième année de fac de médecine et elle compte devenir oncologue. Depuis que notre grand-mère est décédée d'un cancer des poumons il y a sept ans, Kelsey n'arrête pas de dire haut et fort qu'elle deviendra le plus grand oncologue qui existe et qu'elle trouvera le moyen de soigner n'importe quel cancer. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle se la pète un peu trop. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de devenir avocate ou médecin comme mes parents ou les deux intellos qui me servent de frère et sœur, car je n'ai pas envie de leur ressembler tout simplement. J'ai préféré m'orienter vers un domaine qui me plaisait, et déplaisait à ma famille : la mécanique. Lorsque j'ai dis à mes parents que j'allais suivre des cours de mécanique, ils m'ont dis :**

« La mécanique n'apporte rien dans la vie Amy. Tu n'auras jamais la stabilité financière que nous avons. »

**Ça, c'était mon père. Ma mère m'a dit :**

« Tu ne pourras jamais fonder une famille si tu continues dans ce domaine, et tu n'auras pas la reconnaissance que nous avons quand je sauve une vie, ou quand ton père gagne un procès. »

**Je leur ai répondu :**

« J'en ai rien à foutre de l'argent ou de la reconnaissance, je veux seulement faire quelque chose qui me plais et je le ferai, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et puis, vous avez toujours les deux intellos pour suivre vos traces. »

**Ça leur avait cloué le bec. Ils ont tout de même tentés à plusieurs reprises de me faire changer d'avis mais je n'en démordais pas. J'ai emménagé sur le campus pour ne pas avoir mes parents et les deux coincés du cul dans les pattes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Au moins, sur le campus, je suis tranquille. Tout le monde pense que j'ai eu une enfance facile. En même temps, c'est normal. Mes parents sont riches comme Crésus. Avec un père avocat et une mère neurochirurgien, on a aucun soucis financier et on peut avoir ce qu'on veut. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir sur ce coup-là car ils ont raisons, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais. Cela me dérangeait quand même. J'ai tout ce que je veux alors que pleins d'enfants n'ont pas cette chance. Je me sens coupable d'avoir un toit où vivre et de quoi manger tous les jours alors que d'autres non. Pour m'enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité, je m'investissais auprès des enfants malades en faisant du bénévolat. Je leur rendais visite à l'hôpital de Londres une fois par semaine et je leur amenais des jouets une fois par mois. Les gens de mon quartier me donnaient des jouets que leurs enfants ne se servaient pas et j'en faisais cadeaux à ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin. J'ai beau avoir tout ce que je veux, je n'en suis pas moins une adolescente qui a des problèmes et qui les cache à sa famille. Nous étions au mois de mars et j'étais souvent fatigué. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec un médecin du même hôpital que ma mère et j'espère que je ne l'a verrais pas. Je suis assise dans la salle d'attente et je patiente depuis une demi-heure l'arrivée du médecin qui doit m'informer de mes résultats d'analyse.**

_« Amy Miller ! »_

**Je relevais la tête et vis une infirmière.**

« C'est à vous ! » me dit-elle.

**Je me levais et la suivis dans une salle.**

« Docteur Cole ? Voici le dossier ainsi que les résultats de votre patiente. » annonça-t-elle.

« Merci Suzanne ! » dit le médecin.

**L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec le Docteur Cole. C'était un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.**

« Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Miller ! » me dit-il.

**Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et j'attendis qu'il finisse de lire mes résultats. Il regarda les radios que j'avais passés il y a une semaine et aussitôt, son visage se voila.**

« Docteur, est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

« Hum ! Oui ça va mais, je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer Mademoiselle Miller. » répondit-il en se rasseyant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai Docteur ? » pressai-je.

**Il soupira et me regarda.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Miller mais, vous avez un cancer du foie ! » avoua-t-il.

**Hein ? Moi, un cancer ? **

« Mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! » murmurai-je.

« Je sais Mademoiselle. Des antécédents dans la famille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ma grand-mère en a eu un mais c'était un cancer des poumons ! » répondis-je. « Est-ce que, est-ce qu'il y a un traitement ? »

« Pas dans votre cas. Le cancer que vous avez en est déjà au stade quatre et vous atteindrez la phase terminale dans quelques semaines. » informa-t-il.

« Il ne me reste que quelques semaines à vivre c'est ça ? » demandai-je.

« Voir quelques mois mais, à moins de trouver un foie compatible au vôtre et totalement sain, vous ne survivrez pas. » répondit-il.

« Je vois ! » soufflai-je.

**Il se mit à écrire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et me tendit la feuille.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Ce sont des antidouleurs, à prendre quand vous ressentirez des crampes ou autres douleurs. » répondit-il.

**Je pris l'ordonnance et la rangea dans mon sac. **

« Votre mère est le Docteur Miller ? »

**J'acquiesçai.**

« Voulez-vous que je l'appelle pour que vous puissiez en discuter ? »

« Surtout pas. Mes parents ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai un cancer. Ils m'obligeraient à rentrer à l'hôpital et à y rester jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un nouveau foie. » contrai-je.

« Vous ne voulez pas de nouveau foie ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vous savez ce que c'est que de vivre dans une famille qui vous traite comme une gamine et qui cherche à diriger votre vie ? A choisir le métier que vous devez faire plus tard, les vêtements que vous devez porter ? Vous savez ce que ça fait de voir vos parents déçu par l'envie de devenir mécanicienne ? » demandai-je.

**Il fit « non » de la tête. **

« Et bien moi je le vis depuis ma naissance. S'il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre, je veux les vivre à fond, sans avoir de regret si je dois mourir si jeune. Je veux prendre mes décisions toutes seules, sans que personne n'ait à interférer dans ma vie. » expliquai-je.

« Je vous comprends Mademoiselle Miller mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Vous êtes si jeune ! » dit-il.

« Je le sais mais, c'est le patient qui décide non ? Et puis, je suis majeur. Si je n'ai pas envie de subir une greffe et de mourir lorsque le temps viendra alors c'est mon choix. Et si le destin a voulu que je sois malade, alors c'est que mon heure sera venue. Libre à vous d'avertir mes parents mais, mon choix est fait donc, ne m'inscrivez sur la liste de demandeurs d'organes. Je refuse. » maintenais-je.

**Il n'ajouta rien de plus devant ma tirade. Je le remerciai et je sortis de son bureau pour aller à la pharmacie la plus proche pour prendre mes médicaments. J'attendis le pharmacien pendant quelques minutes puis une fois mes antidouleurs en poche, je payais les cachets et je rentrais sur le campus. Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre et ma coloc' n'était pas là. Merci pour moi. Je partis prendre une douche et mis un pyjama. Je n'avais pas très faim donc je m'allongeais sur mon lit et feuilletais un livre policier. Deux heures plus tard, je lisais la dernière phrase de mon livre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sabrina, ma coloc'.**

« Salut toi ! » me dit-elle.

« Salut ! » grognai-je en fermant mon livre.

« Oh, toi, t'as pas l'air en forme. T'as fais quoi de ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien de spécial. Je suis allé me balader. » mentis-je. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour l'exam de science. » souffla-t-elle.

« Si tu n'aimes pas les sciences, pourquoi avoir choisis médecine ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu le sais très bien pourquoi. A cause de mes parents. » répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas croyable ça. Pourquoi tu ne les envoies pas chier et faire ce que t'as envie de faire ? » m'énervai-je.

« Je ne veux pas les décevoir. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Si tu rates tes examens, qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à toi parce que je leur dirai ma façon de penser. » la prévins-je.

**Elle rit doucement puis se remit debout et sortit prendre sa douche. Je m'installais sous ma couette et je m'endormis sur le champ. Si mes parents apprenaient que j'avais un cancer et que je refusais de me soigner, ça allait barder pour moi.**


	10. Comme une soeur

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'AMY :<strong>_

**Deux mois ont passés depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer. Mes parents n'étaient toujours pas au courant mais je sais que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il allait y avoir un scandale à la fac lorsque ma mère le saura parce que je sais qu'elle viendra sur le campus pour me trainer de force à l'hôpital sous les yeux des autres étudiants. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser pour l'instant et j'aviserai le moment venu. J'étais en ce moment à la bibliothèque du campus en train d'étudier pour le cours de littérature que j'avais pris en option lorsqu'une crampe monstrueuse me prit au ventre. Je retins un cri de douleur et pris un cachet contre la douleur. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, attendant que la douleur passe. Les douleurs se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et j'accumulais les allers-retours à l'infirmerie du campus mais je mentais à tout le monde en disant que c'était parce que, soit je ne dormais pas beaucoup, soit parce que je ne me nourrissais peu.**

_« Amy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

**Je regardais qui m'avait parlé et je vis la bibliothécaire. **

« Oui Mademoiselle Monroe, je vais très bien. » la rassurai-je.

« Appelles-moi Bella. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle est vraiment très sympa.**

« Je vous remercie mais ça va aller. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre me reposer un peu. » répondis-je.

« Amy, si tu as quelque chose ou, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. » proposa-t-elle.

« Merci ! Je m'en souviendrai. » souriais-je.

**Je rassemblais mes affaires et je sortis de la bibliothèque mais, à peine pénétrais-je dans le couloir, j'entendis la voix de ma mère hurler :**

_« AMY MONICA MILLER ! »_

**Oh ho ! Elle est au courant. Elle arriva à grand pas devant moi et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ma mère me mit une gifle monumentale devant la moitié des étudiants. Le campus était devenu très calme et ma mère me lançait un regard dévastateur.**

« Maman… » mais elle me coupa.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Amy. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rassembler tes affaires et de mettre tes études en suspend. Tu vas te faire hospitaliser sur le champ. »

« NON ! » hurlais-je.

« Oh que si jeune fille. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Maman, c'est ma vie et je refuse de me faire soigner. » dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Amy. Je t'ai inscrite sur la liste des demandeurs d'organes et j'ai fais jouer mes relations pour que tu sois la première à recevoir un nouveau foie. » avoua-t-elle.

« Maman, je suis majeure et c'est à moi de décider si je veux me faire opérer ou pas. Et je refuse cette greffe tu m'entends ? C'est non ! » maintenais-je.

« Amy, je refuse de te voir mourir alors que tu peux avoir un nouvel organe d'ici peu. Je fais tout ce que je peux depuis que j'ai appris que tu avais un cancer pour que tu puisses vivre… » mais cette fois c'est moi qui l'a coupé.

« Alors ne te donne plus cette peine. Si j'ai envie de mourir c'est mon choix maman, et tu ne me forceras pas à subir cette greffe. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement que je vive ou que je meurs ? » demandais-je en colère.

« Tu es ma fille Amy et je veux que tu vives. » répondit-elle.

« Et moi je veux mourir. » avouai-je.

**Des chuchotements se firent entendre et je vis le visage de ma mère se durcir.**

« Tu vas subir cette greffe Amy, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et pour te faire craquer, j'ai fais en sorte que tu quittes ce campus dès ce soir. » me dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu dois quitter ta chambre dans l'heure qui suit, et tu es rayé des cours de mécanique. Ton chèque de caution vient d'être retiré ainsi que ton inscription à cette fac. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. » grondai-je.

« Oh que si ! J'en aie parfaitement le droit Amy et tu vas rentrer à la maison dès ce soir. Si tu refuses, je demanderai à ton père de préparer un document qui t'y oblige. » me menaça-t-elle.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! » criai-je en quittant le couloir en courant.

**J'arrivais dans ma chambre et je fis mes bagages. Je ne pris que mes vêtements et quelques affaires personnelles. Je fermais mes valises et je sortis du campus, sous les regards des étudiants. Je vis ma mère devant sa voiture mais je l'ignorais et appelais un taxi.**

« AMY ! MONTE DANS CETTE VOITURE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! » m'ordonna ma mère.

« JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! » hurlais-je à mon tour alors que je montais dans le taxi.

**Je me retournais vers le chauffeur :**

« Un motel très loin de ce campus. »

**Il démarra et vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant un motel. Je payais la course et demanda une chambre au gérant du motel. Je m'installais dans la chambre qu'il me désigna et une douleur, pire que celle que j'ai eu à la bibliothèque avant le clash avec ma mère me frappa. Je trouvais rapidement mes cachets et j'en pris deux d'un coup. Lorsque la douleur s'estompa, je m'allongeais sur le lit, espérant que ma mère ne m'avait pas suivit. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand on frappa doucement à la porte de ma chambre. Je me levais et lorsque j'ouvris, j'eus la bonne surprise de voir Bella.**

« Bella ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demandai-je.

« Je peux entrer ? » fit-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » acceptai-je en m'écartant pour la faire entrer.

**Elle entra et je refermais la porte derrière elle.**

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » demandai-je.

« Je t'ai suivis. » répondit-elle.

« Oh ! » fis-je simplement.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. » me dit-elle.

« Quel genre de proposition ? » questionnai-je.

« Ça te dirait de venir vivre chez moi ? Je vis toute seule et la maison est un peu trop grande pour une seule personne. Tu n'auras rien à débourser. Tu seras nourris, loger et surtout, tu seras au calme. Je ne te demanderai rien en retour et je ne te forcerai pas à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire. » proposa-t-elle.

**Wow ! Je dois le dire, j'étais, scotchée. Elle me proposait de vivre chez elle, sans que je ne débourse le moindre centime. Je réfléchissais quelques secondes à cette proposition et je lui répondis :**

« C'est d'accord mais, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous. »

« Ecoute, ça me fera de la compagnie parce que, je dois l'avouer, je m'ennui terriblement chez moi. » avoua-t-elle.

**Je souris devant l'air décontracté qu'elle prenait et elle dit :**

« En route ! »

**Je remballais mes affaires et après avoir rendu les clés au gérant, je montais dans la voiture de Bella et elle nous conduisit chez elle. Je fus étonnée de la voir emprunter un sentier dans la forêt mais lorsque je vis la maison dans laquelle elle vivait, j'ai bien cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de là où ils étaient. La maison était immense. Bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Je sortis de la voiture et je fus stupéfaite de voir Bella, déjà dehors, mes valises en mains. Elle me fit entrer et la beauté de l'endroit me sidéra. Tout était lumineux et spacieux. **

« Je vais te montrer où est ta chambre. Suis-moi ! » me dit Bella.

**Je la suivis et elle me montra une chambre très grande.**

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais retourner en ville pour t'acheter de quoi manger. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce que tu trouveras. Je ne suis pas difficile. » répondis-je.

« Entendu et, mets-toi à ton aise. Tu as une salle de bain relié à ta chambre et, je vais te chercher des serviettes. » me dit-elle en sortant.

**Elle revint dans la chambre même pas deux minutes après et me tendit des serviettes de bain.**

« Voilà, je vais te laisser te reposer et je vais aller en ville. Je ne serai pas longue. Circules comme bon te semble dans la maison. », sourit-elle.

**Et elle ressortit de la chambre. Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me détendre donc je pris les serviettes et alla dans la salle de bain. Whoa ! Elle est presque aussi grande que la chambre. Je remettais l'admiration des lieux à plus tard et je partis sous la douche. Je fis couler l'eau chaude et ça me fit un bien fou. Je restais sous le jet pendant plusieurs minutes et après ce qu'il me semblait une éternité, je sortis de la douche et je partis dans la chambre en serviette et mis mon pyjama qui était composé d'un pantalon gris et d'un t-shirt noir. Je séchais mes cheveux et je les attachais avec une pince. Je sortis de la chambre pour visiter les lieux mais lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, qui était aussi grand que le reste de la maison, je vis que Bella avait posé un sac de nourriture.**

« J'espère que t'aimes les sushis ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ouais, merci ! » acquiesçai-je en allant vers elle.

**Je m'installais à table et je commençais à manger mais je vis que Bella ne touchait rien.**

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, non je ne peux pas. J'ai un régime très strict. » répondit-elle.

« Oh ! » fis-je simplement.

**Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour lire un livre pendant que je mangeais. Heureusement que mes parents ne me voyaient pas manger chinois parce qu'ils feraient une crise. Ils détestent commander la bouffe chez le traiteur ou dans les fast-foods. Ce n'est pas sain d'après eux ! Je vais leur montrer moi ce qui est sain ou pas. Je suis la seule personne dans cette famille de débile qui sait profiter de la vie. Mes parents sont tout le temps plongés dans le travail, et mon frère et ma sœur dans leurs cours. Ils ne savent même pas comment c'est l'intérieur d'un cinéma. Pfff ! Des vrais accros du boulot. A la fin de mon repas, je nettoyais ce que j'avais mangé mais je tombais de fatigue.**

« Bella, je suis vraiment fatigué alors je vais monter me coucher. Je te dis à demain ? » lui dis-je.

« A demain, et profite pour bien te reposer. » me conseilla-t-elle.

**J'acquiesçai et je montais dans la chambre me mettre sous la couette. Je m'endormis sur le champ. Je dormis profondément cette nuit-là, sans crampe ni douleur, ce qui me fit du bien. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil illuminait la chambre. Je me levais du lit et j'aperçu un bout de papier sur le meuble à côté du lit. Je le pris et le lis :**

_« Amy,_

_J'ai dû partir plus tôt au travail donc je te dis à ce soir. Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la cuisine pour te restaurer. Profites bien de la journée pour te reposer et interdiction de toucher à un balai ou autre, ça c'est mon travail. Libre à toi de lire ou de regarder la télé. Appelles à ce numéro si tu as un problème : 555-613-965. Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir._

_Bella. »_

**Ok ! Bon, je mis le mot à la poubelle et descendis à la cuisine. J'ouvris les placards et il y avait tout pour avoir un bon petit déjeuner. Je regardais dans le frigo et il était plein également. Wow ! Je préparais donc mon petit déjeuné, sans me soucier de mon état, qui ne pouvait pas se dégrader davantage.**

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

**Cela faisait deux mois que je vivais chez Bella et un train-train quotidien s'était installé. Elle partait travailler le matin et moi je restais à la maison me reposer. Un jour, elle est rentrée en me prévenant que mes parents avaient signalés ma disparition à la police. C'est n'importe quoi ! La police avait même interrogé les étudiants du campus et les enseignants. Bella leur a simplement dit qu'elle m'avait entendue me disputer avec ma mère et c'est tout. Ma coloc' a même dit aux flics que ma mère m'avait giflé devant tout le monde parce que je refusais de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Je suis majeure bordel ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et j'entendis Bella m'appeler. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Tu es convoqué demain matin à dix heures au poste de police pour une confrontation avec tes parents. C'est ce que j'ai entendu. » répondit-elle.

« Je ne peux pas y aller Bella. Mon père peut me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas et sans que la police n'ait son mot à dire. » avouai-je.

« Ecoute, tu y vas, je t'attendrai dehors. Tu y vas, et tu expliques tout à la police. C'est ta vie, tu es majeure, tu es indépendante et tu es assez mature pour prendre tes propres décisions, alors n'aie pas peur de tes parents. Ton père à beau être procureur, il ne peut pas aller contre ta volonté, tu as ton mot à dire. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je.

« Absolument ! » sourit-elle.

**Voilà comment, le lendemain matin, je me suis retrouvé devant le poste de police, accompagné de mon ancienne coloc'.**

« Respires ! » me dit-elle.

« Je respire ! » répétai-je en joignant le geste à la parole. « Je suis prête ! »

**On entra dans le commissariat et cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais dans une pièce avec Sabrina, mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur et le commissaire de la police ainsi que deux sergents. Enfin je crois que c'est leurs grades. **

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là. » dit le commissaire.

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps Amy ? » demanda ma mère.

« Quelque part ! » répondis-je sèchement.

« Ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton jeune fille. Maintenant dis-nous où tu étais ! » m'ordonna mon père.

« Non ! » rétorquai-je. « D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi on est ici ! »

« Non mais tu te fous de nous ? On est là pour que tu puisses avoir une chance de survivre à ton cancer espèce de petite sotte ! » dit ma sœur.

« Toi, c'est pas parce que tu es plus âgée de moi que t'as le droit de me parler comme ça. » grognais-je.

« Amy, nous ne te laissons pas le choix. Tu vas nous suivre à l'hôpital où un nouveau foie t'attend ! » dit mon père.

« Alors là vous pouvez toujours vous accrocher pour que j'accepte de subir une greffe. Et aucune ordonnance du juge ne pourra m'y obliger. » protestai-je en défiant mon père du regard.

« C'est ce que tu crois mais tu iras te faire opérer de gré ou de force ! » menaça ma mère.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté étant donné que j'ai dix huit ans. Si vous le faites, je porte plainte. J'ai le droit commissaire ? » demandai-je à l'attention du chef de la police.

« Parfaitement Mademoiselle mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez de subir une greffe du foie qui vous sauverez la vie. » s'étonna-t-il.

**Je fusillais ma soit disant famille du regard.**

« Parce que je refuse de vivre avec une famille qui décide de ma vie depuis que je suis née. Je n'ai jamais fais ce que je voulais par moi-même. Je devais toujours le faire derrière votre dos. J'ai toujours était une élève modèle, tout comme Kelsey et Blake mais lorsque vous avez appris que je voulais faire de la mécanique mon métier, vous êtes tout de suite monté sur vos grands chevaux. Vous êtes sans arrêt sur mon dos à guetter le moindre de mes mouvements. En fin de compte, vous êtes juste malade de voir qu'un de vos enfants ne vous obéisse plus. » m'énervai-je.

**Une douleur effroyable me frappa le ventre et j'hurlais de douleur en me tenant le ventre.**

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

**Sabrina me retint de justesse alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer. Je pris un antidouleur et malheureusement pour moi, il n'en restait que deux.**

« Amy s'il te plaît. Subis cette greffe. » me supplia Blake.

**Je me relevais doucement et mon frère s'approchait de moi.**

« Toi, tu ne t'approches pas de moi. Aucun de vous ne m'approche ! » dis-je à ma _« famille »_.

« Amy, je t'en supplie petite sœur. Accepte de te faire opérer. » couina Kelsey.

« Ah, parce que maintenant c'est petite sœur ? » m'étonnai-je.

« T'es notre sœur Amy. On t'aime, quoi que tu puisses penser. Papa et maman nous ont toujours offerts ce qu'on voulait et regarde comment tu les remercies, en te laissant mourir. » contra Blake.

« Mais moi je n'ai jamais eu ce que je voulais ! » m'écriai-je.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu voulais ? » siffla ma mère.

« Ce que je voulais c'est que mes parents acceptent les choix que je fais, que mon frère soit là lorsqu'un garçon qui me drague a des intentions malhonnête envers moi, que ma sœur soit là lorsque j'ai besoin de parler d'un chagrin d'amour. Ce que je voulais, c'est que ma famille m'entoure et approuve mes choix de vies. Et ça je ne l'ai jamais eu. Vous avez réussi à contrôler Blake et Kelsey, mais vous ne me contrôlerez pas moi. A partir de maintenant, considérez moi comme morte. C'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez. » concluais-je.

**Je sortis du bureau, suivis de Sabrina et j'allais pour retourner à la voiture de Bella lorsque mon ancienne coloc' m'attrapa le bras et me força à la regarder.**

« Ecoute Amy, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit mais, je veux que tu saches que je respecte ta décision et que, tu vas me manquer énormément lorsque tu, enfin tu vois ! » me dit-elle.

**Je la pris dans mes bras quelques secondes puis je la relâchais et lui donna mon bracelet porte-bonheur en lui demandant d'y prendre soin, ce qu'elle me promit. Je partis rejoindre Bella et durant le trajet qui nous ramenait chez elle, un silence de plomb s'installa. Arrivé à la maison je m'affalais sur le canapé du salon et je m'effondrais en larmes. Je me sentis porté dans une étreinte glacée et je reconnu Bella. Elle me berça comme une enfant de huit ans.**

« Chut, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. » me dit-elle.

**Je pleurais pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité quand mes larmes se tarirent. **

« Merci Bella. Merci d'avoir été là quand ma propre famille ne voulait rien entendre. J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme toi. » murmurai-je.

**Elle ne répondit rien mais ça m'est égal. Il fallait que je lui dise. Je me détachais de son étreinte et je me levais pour aller me coucher mais lorsque je me mis sur mes deux jambes, une douleur atroce me frappa, pire que toutes celles que j'ai eu.**

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurlais-je en m'effondrant.

**Je fus prise de convulsions et je savais que j'allais mourir. Je sentis des mains glacées se poser sur moi.**

« Amy, Amy tu m'entends ? Amy, faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! » me dit Bella.

« C'est…trop…tard…je…vais…mourir… » dis-je entre deux convulsions.

**Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus froid quand j'entendis Bella me dire :**

« Excuse-moi Amy mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs alors je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

**Je sentis une morsure sur mon cou et une brûlure incommensurable me submergea. C'est atroce ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Les dents qui m'avaient mordu s'enlevaient de mon cou et j'entendis la voix de Bella qui tentait de me rassurer.**

« Ne t'en fais pas Amy ! Je serai à tes côtés tout le temps. Ça va aller, ça va aller ! » me dit-elle.

**De quoi elle parle ? Mon corps se cambra sous la douleur et cette brûlure coula dans mes veines, jusque dans mes entrailles. Oh Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je souffre autant ?**


	11. Nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_« Excuse-moi Amy mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs alors je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »_

**Voilà ce que je lui avais dis avant de planter mes crocs dans son cou. Son sang coula dans ma gorge pendant que mon venin se répandit dans l'organisme d'Amy. Contrairement à certains vampires, le goût du sang humain me répugne et lorsque j'entendis Amy hurler sous l'effet du venin, j'enlevais mes crocs de sa nuque et la regardais se débattre. J'essayais de la maintenir en posant mes mains sur ses épaules en lui disant :**

« Ne t'en fais pas Amy ! Je serai à tes côtés tout le temps. Ça va aller, ça va aller ! »

**Je la portais prudemment dans sa chambre à grande vitesse et la déposa sur son lit. Je fermais les rideaux et restais à ses côtés. Il fallait que j'appelle mon ami le boucher qui n'est autre qu'un vampire végétarien pour qu'il me vienne en aide et qu'il m'apporte des poches de sang pour le réveille d'Amy. Je sortis le téléphone de ma poche et composa le numéro. Après deux tonalités, il décrocha.**

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi Bella ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des cris ? »_

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un maximum de poches de sang Peter. »

_« C'est pour quoi faire ? Pas pour toi vu que maintenant tu chasses dans les bois. »_

« Je t'expliquerai tout ça lorsque tu seras là. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

_« Bien sûr, quelle question. T'as de la chance que je vienne de fermer la boucherie. Laisse-moi remplir le plus de poche possible et je serai là dans une heure. »_

« Je te remercie. »

**Et on raccrochait. Amy continua de bouger dans tous les sens et en hurlant mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais eu à transformer un humain.**

« AAHHH ! ÇA BRÛLE ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je sais Amy. Je suis là, c'est Bella. Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » la rassurai-je.

« JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! » dit-elle.

« Et tu ne vas pas mourir. Enfin techniquement. Aie confiance en moi Amy. Dans trois jours tout sera terminé et tu iras mieux. Je t'en donne ma parole alors essaie de ne pas hurler ça ne sert à rien. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. »

**Ça prit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne maitrise la douleur et arrête de hurler. Elle avait de temps en temps des moments où ça faisait mal et je la laissais extérioriser sa douleur mais elle se contrôlait parfaitement.**

_« Bella, la porte était ouverte et… » entendis-je dire Peter mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Amy._ « C'est la petite Miller. Bella, tu l'as transformé ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer tout ça dans la cuisine. Suis-moi ! »

**Il me suivit jusque dans ma cuisine et pendant que je jetais toute la nourriture qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur pour y mettre les poches de sang, j'expliquais tout à Peter. A la fin de mon récit, il dit :**

« Je vois ! Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour l'aider à se maitriser lorsqu'elle se réveillera, je suis là ! »

« Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le travail. Amy ne pourra pas retourner sur le campus, sa mère l'a faites expulser car elle refusait l'opération mais je ne peux pas louper le travail trop longtemps. » soupirai-je.

« Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon épouse. Elle sera ravie de s'occuper d'Amy. » proposa-t-il.

« Je vais attendre qu'Amy se réveille et après on avisera. Demain matin j'appelle la fac pour leur dire que je ne peux pas venir travailler pendant une semaine pour raisons personnelles. Le doyen m'aime bien. » avouai-je.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**On remonta dans la chambre d'Amy et mon téléphone sonna au moment où j'entrais dans la pièce. Je regardais d'où venait l'appel et je me figeais. Ils tombent vraiment mal.**

« Salut Jake ! »

_« Salut Bella ! »_

**Toute la meute avait parlé. **

« Tu nous as mis sur haut-parleur Jake, je le crois pas. »

_« Alors ma belle, tout va bien ? » demanda Paul._

**Au moment où j'allais répondre :**

« AAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

**C'était Amy. Je me dirigeais vers elle, sans me soucier du téléphone et m'assis sur le lit. Peter lui tenait les épaules.**

« Chut, chut Amy. Ça ne sert à rien de hurler, je te l'ai déjà dis. Plus tu te débats, plus ça fera mal. Fermes les yeux Amy et arrête de te débattre ça ne mènera à rien. » dis-je doucement.

« Bella, ton interlocuteur est toujours en ligne et je présume ce sont tes amis qui marchent sur quatre pattes et qui ont une queue et une fourrure lorsqu'ils se transforment n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Merde. Je les avais presque oubliés. Surveille-la ! »

**Et je ressortis de la chambre d'Amy pour aller dans la mienne.**

« Les mecs ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

_« Bella, c'était quoi ce qu'on vient d'entendre ? » demanda Sam._

« Tu parles du cri ou de la conversation avec mon ami ? »

_« Ne fais pas ta maligne Bella et expliques-nous ce que tu as fais ! » grogna Paul._

« Et bien, vous vous rappelez, je vous avais dis que j'avais hébergée une élève du campus et je vous aie parlé de sa santé ? »

_« Continues ! » m'intima Sam._

« Elle a fait une crise qui aurait pu lui être fatale il y a environs trois heures et, je l'ai mordu ! »

_« QUOI ? »_

**Heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine sinon, j'aurais eu les tympans crevés.**

« Elle est en train de se transformer ! »

_« Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? » s'ahuri Jared._

« Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser mourir, et puis il était trop tard pour que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Les gars, c'est trop compliqué à vous expliquer mais désolé de vous décevoir, je ne me sens pas coupable. »

_« Bella, tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu mal tourner et que tu aurais pu la tuer ? » soupira Sam._

« Je vais te contredire Sam. Le sang humain me répugne au plus au point et lorsque j'ai bu son sang pour insuffler le venin en elle, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. J'ai retiré mes crocs sans problème. »

_« T'es sérieuse ? » s'étonna Leah._

« Absolument. Il faut que je vous laisse. Je ne veux pas laisser Peter surveiller Amy trop longtemps. »

_« Qui est Peter ? » demanda Jake._

« Un ami vampire qui habite à Londres. Il est végétarien lui aussi donc pas de problème. Je vous laisse les mecs. Bye ! »

**Je raccrochais et retournais dans la chambre d'Amy. Elle ne bougeait plus et Peter lui avait relâché les épaules.**

« Elle ne hurle plus ? » demandai-je.

« Des petites plaintes de temps en temps mais c'est normal. Je vais rentrer Bella pour expliquer la situation à Sophia. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » me dit-il.

« Entendu ! »

**Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et une fois que sa voiture s'éloigna de ma maison, je verrouillais tout à clé et retournais auprès d'Amy. Elle ne criait plus comme au début, et elle réussissait à maîtriser la douleur. Les heures défilèrent et lorsque le matin arriva, je pris mon téléphone et appela le doyen.**

« Bonjour Monsieur Travers ! C'est Isabella Monroe. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler cette semaine. J'ai, un problème familial à régler. »

_« Oh, entendu Mademoiselle. Il n'y pas de problèmes. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. »_

« Je vous remercie. Au revoir ! »

**Je raccrochais et j'attendis qu'Amy termine sa transformation. Les deux jours suivant étaient passés très vite et cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas chassée. Je n'avais pas ressentis la soif jusqu'à présent mais là, ça devenait urgent. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains qui vivait dans les parages je ne risquais rien mais, Amy va bientôt se réveiller d'après les battements de son cœur et si je devais l'emmener chasser, je ne veux pas que ça dérape. Donc, il faut que je chasse. Mais espèce de folle, Peter t'a emmené au moins une vingtaine de poche de sang pour Amy. Je laissais donc Amy quelques minutes et j'allais vider deux poches de sangs. Je ne fus pas rassasié mais ce fut suffisant pour faire partir la brûlure dans ma gorge. Je remontais dans la chambre et je vis qu'Amy s'était réveillée. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait autour d'elle.**

« Amy ? » appelai-je.

**Elle eut un léger sursaut et se retourna vers moi.**

« Bella ? Pourquoi suis-je dans ma chambre ? Ne devrais-je pas être morte ? » demanda-t-elle se confuse.

**A l'entente de sa voix, elle se figea.**

« C'est ma voix ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Sa main se porta à sa gorge et elle grimaça.**

« Pourquoi est-ce ma gorge me brûle ? » s'apeura-t-elle.

« Calmes-toi Amy ! Ce que je vais te dire risque de te choquer un peu mais, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fais mais je ne voulais pas que tu meurs à cause de la stupidité de ta famille. » expliquai-je.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Je m'avançais vers elle prudemment et lui tendit ma main, qu'elle prit. Je la conduisis devant le miroir de sa chambre et elle se figea de nouveau.**

« C'est moi ça ? Mais, et mes yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux sont de cette couleur ? Bella réponds-moi ! » me pressa-t-elle.

**Je soufflais un bon coup et lui avoua la vérité.**

« Tu es devenue comme moi maintenant. Tu as remarqué que je ne venais pas travailler lorsqu'il y avait du soleil ? Que je ne mangeais rien ? » demandai-je. **Elle acquiesça. **« Et bien, je suis un vampire, et toi aussi maintenant. »

« Qu...qu...quoi ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Tu es un vampire Amy. Tout comme moi. et il te faudra éviter tout contact avec les humains durant une longue période, jusqu'à ce que tu te contrôles ! » avouai-je.

« Je ne suis pas morte ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Techniquement, si. » souriais-je.

**Elle me rendit mon sourire.**

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie Bella. Je sais que j'aurais dû aller à l'hôpital mais, je ne voulais pas donner à mes parents l'impression qu'ils puissent faire de moi ce qu'ils veulent alors, je te remercie. Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que je suis. » souligna-t-elle.

« C'est exact. Je vais rester avec toi pendant une semaine avant de reprendre le travail puis tu seras sous la surveillance d'une amie vampire. Elle t'aidera à te maitriser quand je serai absente. » expliquai-je.

« Je ne veux pas tuer d'humain Bella ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je ne tue pas d'humains moi non plus Amy. Tu te nourriras de sang animal, comme moi et mes amis. Tu seras bien entourée. » la rassurai-je.

**Elle acquiesça et elle reporta sa main à sa gorge.**

« Suis-moi. Nous allons apaiser ta soif. » lui dis-je en l'entrainant dans la cuisine.

**Arrivée dans la cuisine, je lui montrais comment faire pour ne pas faire éclater la poche de sang et elle en vida au moins cinq pour étancher sa soif sans se salir. Lorsqu'elle jeta la cinquième poche, je lui dis :**

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Ouais ! Avec quoi t'as apaisé ta soif lorsque tu t'es réveillée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un ours. » répondis-je.

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle allait pour rajouter quelque chose mais elle fit une tête bizarre.**

« Amy ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.

« C'est étrange. Je ressens quelque chose de bizarre, comme si, je pouvais localiser les gens. Bella, je sens que tu possèdes un don. Est-ce que les vampires ont des dons ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Euh, certains oui mais, je t'assure que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs Amy. » avouai-je.

« Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu as un don. Je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer lequel. » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je vais appeler Peter et sa femme. Peut-être pourront-ils nous aider. » proposai-je.

**Une heure plus tard, Peter et Sophia étaient dans mon salon. La femme de Peter était très belle. Dans les trente trois ans, brune, les cheveux qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, qu'elle avait regroupée en une magnifique tresse, des yeux dorés dû au sang animal, et elle était vêtue d'un jean marron avec une tunique assortis et des bottes noires. Quant à Peter, il me faisait penser un peu à Carlisle. Il était blond, dans les trente huit ans et il était vêtu d'un pantalon beige avec un pull blanc et des mocassins marron. **

« Alors Amy, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Sophia.

« Je vais bien mais je n'arrête pas d'avoir cette étrange sensation sur Bella et sur vous deux maintenant que vous êtes là. Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré et pourtant, je pouvais sentir votre venue. Je savais que vous étiez là lorsque vous avez franchi le sentier qui mène jusqu'ici, et maintenant, j'ai le même sentiment étrange qu'avec Bella. Est-ce que vous avez des dons ? » s'impatienta Amy.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Peter.

« C'est ça le problème. Je n'en sais rien. Je le ressens c'est tout. » soupira Amy.

« Amy, c'est ton don. Il consiste à détecter un vampire et les pouvoirs des vampires. Tu dois te concentrer pour déterminer le pouvoir que nous avons. » expliqua Peter.

« Je vais essayer. » dit-elle.

**Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra durant plusieurs minutes, sans que nous ne l'interrompions. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda Peter et Sophia. **

« Alors, as-tu déterminé nos dons ? » demanda Peter.

« Sophia a le pouvoir de, se rendre invisible, et toi Peter tu peux, geler les choses. C'est bien ça ? » dit-elle, prudente.

« Exactement. Tu vois, tu commences déjà à maitriser ton don. Avec le temps tu n'auras plus besoin de fermer les yeux. » sourit Sophia.

« Dis, tu as dis que j'avais un don moi aussi, alors que c'est impossible. Je suis vampire depuis deux ans, et je le saurai si j'avais un pouvoir. » répliquai-je.

« C'est difficile à décrire ton don. J'ai l'impression, que tu peux bloquer certaines attaques physiques et mentales. » dit-elle.

« Hein ? » fis-je, confuse.

« Bella, tu m'as dis un jour que tu connaissais un clan de vampire. Les Cullen. J'ai entendu parler que trois d'entre eux avaient des pouvoirs. Est-ce qu'ils agissaient sur toi ? » demanda Peter.

« Euh, oui. Enfin, seuls les dons de Jasper et Alice fonctionnaient sur moi, sauf celui d'Edward. » avouai-je avec un pincement au cœur en repensant à eux.

« Quels étaient leurs dons ? » demanda Amy.

« Jasper peut contrôler et influencer les émotions des gens qui l'entourent et Alice, peut voir l'avenir. Ils arrivaient à utiliser leurs dons sur moi. Quant à Edward, il peut lire dans les pensées de tout le monde, sauf moi. » répondis-je.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne peut pas entendre tes pensées ? » s'étonna Peter.

« Non, il n'a jamais pu. » informai-je.

« Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé. Bella c'est évident, tu es un bouclier. » s'écria Amy.

« Un quoi ? » demandai-je, complètement perdu.

« Mais oui, elle a raison. Si cet Edward ne peut lire dans tes pensées, c'est parce que tu lui bloques l'accès avec ton bouclier. Etant humaine, tu ne pouvais le développer mais, maintenant, avec de l'entraînement, tu y arriveras et tu pourras non seulement te protéger, mais également protéger les gens qui t'entourent. » expliqua Peter.

« Ok ! » soupirai-je.

**Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle Edward ne pouvait lire mes pensées. Toutes ces informations me donnaient mal à la tête. Après des heures de discussion, Peter et Sophia rentrèrent chez eux et avec Amy ont passaient des heures à faire plus ample connaissance. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les Cullen et je lui racontais ce que j'avais vécu avec eux. Ma rencontre avec chacun d'entre eux, mon histoire avec Edward, la traque de James et l'abandon des Cullen après mon anniversaire. Elle en fut très peinée et me rassura en me disant que si jamais on croisait Edward, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser. Je lui parlé aussi de la meute et elle fut surprise de savoir que les loups-garous existaient. Ce fut comme ça pendant des heures puis pendant toute la semaine, je lui apprenais à maitriser sa soif en chassant les cerfs qu'il y avait à proximité de chez nous. Pour ce qui était du combat, j'attendrais que sa force de nouveau-né s'amenuise parce qu'elle a une force de tous les diables. Je m'entraînais aussi le soir avec Peter et Sophia pour développer mon bouclier car le pouvoir de Peter ne fonctionnait pas non plus sur moi. Les jours passèrent et Amy était considérée comme morte, succombant à son cancer. Et comme sa famille ne savait pas où elle était, ils ont fait la même chose qu'ont fait les miens lors de mon enterrement. Ils ont mis un cercueil vide en terre et procédés aux funérailles, mais ils ont reçu un courrier anonyme leur disant que la jeune fille avait requiert qu'on brûle son corps et que ses cendres soient immédiatement déversé dans un lac. Amy restait chez moi pendant que je travaillais et les week-ends nous quittions la ville pour nous aérer et surtout pour tester Amy au milieu des humains, et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Hormis une ou deux fois où elle a faillit s'en prendre à un groupe de jeunes qui s'amusaient un peu trop à faire la fête. Heureusement, j'avais pu éloigner ma nouvelle sœur à temps. Ça promet pour la suite !**


	12. Nouvelle destination

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Cinq ans plus tard.**_

**Cela faisait six ans que j'étais à Londres, et cinq ans qu'Amy était comme moi. Elle se maitrisait parfaitement et ses yeux étaient ors, comme les miens. Je parvenais à étendre mon bouclier aussi loin que je le voulais, ce qui nous protègera avec Amy d'une quelconque attaque vampirique. Amy avait apprit à se battre avec l'aide de Sophia et Peter, et moi, je lui enseignais ce que les loups m'avaient appris. Voilà ce qu'on avait fait durant ces cinq dernières années. Aujourd'hui, il était temps de quitter la ville. J'avais démissionnée de mon travail à la fac, au grand regret du doyen et des étudiants, mais on devait partir. Peter et Sophia aussi quittaient la ville car ils étaient à Londres depuis plus longtemps que moi et les gens se posaient des questions. **

« Amy, tu as finis de faire tes cartons ? » demandai-je.

« Presque, même si je n'ai pas grand-chose contrairement à toi. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu ne regrettes pas de partir avec moi ? Tu peux très bien aller où tu veux toute seule. » proposai-je.

« Bella, t'es ma sœur et je t'adore. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Hors de question qu'on se quitte. » dit-elle.

**Je ne dis plus rien et retournais dans ma chambre pour descendre mes cartons dans ma voiture. Rien que mes livres prenaient au moins quatre cartons et mes vêtements dans deux grandes valises. Tous mes meubles avaient été donnés à des familles qui en avait besoin car je n'avais pas l'utilité de les emmener avec moi. Nous déménagions à Liverpool, où nous avions trouvés une maison tout équipé donc, plus besoin d'acheter des meubles. Amy commençait à mettre ses cartons et valises dans sa Mercedes quand la voiture de Peter et Sophia arrivèrent.**

« Que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que vous deviez quitter le pays aujourd'hui ? » m'étonnai-je.

« On est venu vous dire au revoir et vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. » nous dit Sophia.

**Ils nous aidèrent à placer nos derniers cartons dans les voitures et une fois qu'il n'y avait plus rien à nous dans la maison, je fermais à clé et les donna à Peter qui avait proposé de les remettre à l'agence de location où j'avais loué cette maison. Sophia sortit une glacière de son coffre et nous la tendit à Amy et moi.**

« Avant de céder la boucherie au nouveau propriétaire, on a rempli un maximum de poche de sang. Il y a une glacière pour vous et une pour nous. Ça vous servira le temps que vous vous installiez et que vous repérez les lieux pour chasser. » nous dit-elle.

« Merci Sophia. » remercia Amy en mettant la glacière dans sa voiture.

« Bonne route les filles ! On vous appelle dès qu'on sera arrivé à Moscou. On reste en contact. » dit Peter en nous serrant dans ses bras.

**On se dit au revoir puis lui et Sophia partirent prendre leur avion.**

« En route pour Liverpool. On a rendez-vous demain à onze heures avec le patron de l'agence pour qu'il nous donne les clés de la maison. On part maintenant si on veut arriver avant lui devant la maison, comme ça on aura le temps de se nourrir pour éviter de le tuer. » plaisantai-je.

**On éclata de rire puis nous montions dans notre voiture et nous nous mettions en route pour Liverpool. Le trajet dura des heures mais le temps fut raccourci car nous conduisions vite. Nous étions arrivées devant la villa en huit heures au lieu des quinze prévus. Nous nous garions devant la villa que nous avions louée pour la durée de notre séjour, qui était encore indéterminée. Elle ressemblait assez à celle que nous avions à Londres mais en plus spacieuse et il y avait des baie vitrée partout. En attendant l'arrivée du patron, on apaisa notre soif avec les poches de sang que nous avaient donné Sophia et Peter. On en vida trois chacune car ça faisait cinq jours que nous n'avions pas chassé et Amy soupira :**

« Ça fait du bien. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi. » approuvai-je.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sous le capot des voitures. » proposa-t-elle.

**Elle souleva le capot de sa voiture pendant que je farfouillais dans mes cartons et sortis mon exemplaire de _Roméo & Juliette_. Je m'installais sur le capot de ma voiture et je lisais tranquillement pendant qu'Amy trifouiller sa caisse. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil parce que je vois mal le patron de l'agence de location nous demander pourquoi notre peau scintille au soleil. Lorsqu'Amy eut finit avec sa voiture, elle s'attaqua à la mienne, me faisant éjecter gentiment de l'endroit où j'étais. Je m'installais cependant sur le capot de la voiture d'Amy et repris ma lecture. Amy s'installa sur ma voiture après lui avoir fais je ne sais quoi et elle feuilleta un magasine automobile. Les heures défilèrent et une voiture entra dans notre sentier.**

« Une Jaguar ! 1975. Je reconnais le moteur. » sautilla Amy.

« Ouais, je veux bien te croire. » rétorquai-je.

**La voiture en question se gara près de ma Camaro noire avec des bandes rouge. Il sortit de sa caisse et s'avança vers nous.**

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non rassurez-vous. C'est nous qui sommes à l'avance. » répondis-je.

« Alors, il vous suffit juste de signer le bail en y mettant vos deux signatures et je vous remettrais les clés. » nous dit-il.

**Il nous remit les papiers à signer pour la maison et grâce à notre vue vampirique, nous lisions rapidement le contrat d'habitation et signons. Il nous remit les clés et repartit. Une fois qu'il fut loin :**

« C'EST PARTI ! »

**On ouvrit la maison et on monta nos cartons dans nos chambres. Elles étaient identiques sauf que le dressing d'Amy était plus grand et que j'avais une bibliothèque dans ma chambre. Une salle de bain était reliée à chaque chambre ainsi qu'un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Je défis tous mes cartons et rangeais tout dans les placards. Je plaçais minutieusement mes livres sur mes étagères, ainsi que mes cd et je branchais ma chaine hi-fi. Une fois mon dressing rempli, je descendis dans le salon où je croisais Amy qui rangeait tous nos dvd dans le plus grand meubles. **

« On devrait aller en ville pour acheter une télé et d'autres choses, tu ne crois pas ? » demandai-je à Amy.

« Ouais. Et voilà, j'ai terminé ! » dit Amy en plaçant le dernier dvd dans l'armoire, qui n'était autre que le dvd de _N'oublie Jamais_.

« Allez en route ! » dis-je.

**On ressortit de la maison, grimpait dans nos caisses, et on démarra en trombe jusqu'au centre ville de Liverpool. On arrivait à destination en cinq minutes et on commençait à chercher d'abord une télé. On survolait les rayons en poussant notre cadis, sous le regard envieux de la gente masculine mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention. On prit une télévision à écran plasma de cinq centimètre ainsi qu'un lecteur dvd haute définition puis on fit un détour vers les outils de bricolage car Amy voulait s'acheter de nouvelles pièces pour remplacer les anciens qui commençaient à rouiller. On prit ensuite le chemin des produits de beauté comme aimait l'appeler Amy, et je fis mon stock de shampoing et gel douche, tout comme Amy et on repartit vers la caisse. La caissière écarquilla les yeux en voyant la somme que nous dépensions rien qu'à nous deux et Amy se retenait de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait. Une fois nos achats payés, on rentrait chez nous et on branchait la télé et le lecteur dvd. Tout marchait parfaitement. Après avoir rangeait le reste de nos affaires, on se cala devant la télé et on regardait _N'oublie Jamais_. Amy adorait ce film, moi aussi d'ailleurs. A la fin du film, Amy était parcouru de sanglots et, heureusement qu'on ne pouvait plus verser de larmes sinon, c'est un stock de mouchoirs que j'aurais dû acheter. **

« Et si on allait jeter un œil aux environs pour la chasse ? Comme ça on verra le gibier qu'il y a ! » proposai-je.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle.

**On partit dans les bois en prenant notre temps et on repéra des cerfs en abondance dans les environs. Hum, faudra s'en accommoder et puis, lors des jours de soleil on quitte souvent la région pour aller chasser ailleurs.**

« Tu as soif ? » demanda Amy.

« Non, et toi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Un petit peu mais, je pense qu'une poche de sang qu'il nous reste devrait suffire. Je ne vais pas tuer un cerf tout de même. Du moins pour l'instant. » répondit-elle.

**On fit la course jusqu'à chez nous mais étant la plus rapide, c'est moi qui gagnait.**

« Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi rapide ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai reçu un entraînement spécial avec mes copains à poils courts. » plaisantai-je.

**Elle explosa de rire devant la description que je faisais de la meute et au même moment, mon portable sonna. Je regardais l'interlocuteur et c'était bien évidement la meute.**

« Salut la compagnie ! »

_« Comment tu sais qu'il y a tout le monde ? » demanda Jake._

« Quand tu m'appelles tu fais en sorte que toute la meute soit là mon petit ours brun ! »

**Aussitôt, la meute éclata de rire et se moqua de Jake. Amy dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire elle aussi.**

_« Ah aah ah ! Jake un ours ! » s'esclaffa Jared._

_« Merci Bella, je vais pouvoir l'utiliser celle là quand on sera seul ! » ria Leah._

_« Ta réputation de loup est foutue Jake ! » ricana Paul._

_« Tu peux parler Paul. Hein mon petit minou ? » le taquina Rachel._

**Cette fois Amy ne se retint plus et éclata de rire, faisant tomber sa poche de sang sur la table qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de croquer.**

« Amy, fais attention. Heureusement que la poche n'était pas ouverte. » pouffais-je.

« Désolé…ah aah ah…mais c'est…quoi ces…surnoms ? Hi hii hi ! » ria-t-elle.

_« Dis-moi Bell's, ta copine ne serait pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule ? » grogna Paul._

« Juste un peu mon petit minou ! » renchérit Amy.

« Amy, ça suffit oui ! » m'amusai-je. « Bois ta poche de sang et tais-toi ! »

« Oui maman ! » ironisa-t-elle.

**Elle reprit sa poche de sang et planta ses crocs dedans. Aussitôt que le sang coula dans sa gorge, elle laissa échapper un… gémissement ?**

_« Elle vient de gémir ? » demanda Jake._

« Hey Amy, c'est une poche de sang, pas la bouche de Jude Law ! » la taquinai-je.

**Elle continua de boire et posa sa main libre au niveau de son cœur avec une expression d'émerveillement au nom de Jude Law.**

_« Bella, elle ne serait pas un peu cinglée ta copine ? » demanda Quil._

« D'abord, ce n'est pas ma copine mais ma sœur, et de deux, oui elle est cinglée, mais je l'adore. » répondis-je.

**Amy termina sa poche de sang et dit, assez fort pour que la meute l'entende :**

« Ça fait encore plus de bien qu'un coup de pied au cul ! »

**J'entendis la meute éclater de rire à la phrase d'Amy et je me contentais de sourire.**

« Faut que je rentre ma choupette au garage sinon elle va s'abîmer ! » annonça Amy.

« Tu rentres la mienne s'il te plaît ma biche ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ma petite fouine ! » répondit-elle en venant prendre mes clés et elle me claqua une fesse avant de partir rentrer les voitures.

_« C'était quoi ces surnoms que vous vous donnez ? » questionna Paul._

_« Et c'est quoi une choupette ? » poursuivit Jared._

_« Et c'est quoi ce bruit de claque que je viens d'entendre ? » termina Jake._

« Ce sont nos voitures espèce d'abruti. Ensuite, ces surnoms ne sont seulement que deux d'une longue liste et ensuite, c'est Amy qui m'a donné une claque sur la fesse droite. » répondis-je.

_« Et ben, il s'en passe des choses dis-moi ! » siffla Quil._

« Si tu savais ! » pouffais-je.

_« T'as pas retourné ta veste au moins Bella ? » s'inquiéta Leah._

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas mais, pour faire fuir les mecs trop collants avec Amy on a nos petites astuces. » expliquai-je.

_« Comme ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Sam._

« Tout à fait ! Ô Grand Alpha ! » plaisantai-je.

_« Très drôle Bella ! » railla-t-il._

« Bon, je dois y aller. A bientôt les gars. Embrassez mes petits bouts de chou de ma part. » dis-je.

_« Ce sera fait ! » dit Rachel._

_« Bye Bella ! » me dirent-ils en même temps._

« Bye ! »

**Je raccrochais et Amy rentra au même instant.**

« Elles sont à l'abri. Heureusement car il commence à pleuvoir. » m'avoua-t-elle.

« Bon, demain on a une journée chargée. Notre première journée de boulot dans une nouvelle ville ! » commentai-je.

« Ouais, toi dans une bibliothèque, et moi dans un garage. » souris Amy.

**Je regardais ma montre et constatais qu'il nous restait encore vingt heures à tuer.**

« Il nous reste encore pas mal de temps avant d'aller travailler. On regarde la télé ? » proposai-je.

« Tu le sais que je suis toujours partante pour regarder un film avec ma sœurette. » dit-elle en sautillant jusqu'au meuble où sont rangés nos dvd.

**On opta en premier film pour _Gladiator_. On avait tiré les rideaux pour être au calme et on démarra le film. Grace à l'option home cinéma de la télé, le son couvrait l'orage qui grondait au dehors et on regarda le film tranquillement. Un silence de mort régna dans le salon durant plus de deux heures et demie et lorsque le film toucha à sa fin, c'est-à-dire lorsque Maximus retrouva sa femme et son fils dans l'au-delà, j'entendis un bruit provenant de mon ordinateur portable qui était resté allumé. Pendant qu'Amy enlevait le film, je regardais qui m'avait envoyé un mail et je remarquais que le mail venait de mon ancienne adresse, que je n'avais pas supprimé car même si les gens de Forks me croyaient morte, ça n'empêchait pas certaine personne de m'envoyer des messages qu'ils pensaient que je ne recevrais pas. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'Angela et Ben étaient mariés depuis sept ans et qu'ils avaient une petite fille qu'ils avaient prénommée Marie, que Jessica et Mike étaient fiancés etc. etc. J'ouvris donc le mail et… oh ho ! L'expéditeur était Alice Cullen. Je décidais de ne pas le lire car même si je me protégeais de tous pouvoirs physiques ou psychiques grâce à mon bouclier, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et être tentée de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas dû voir mon enterrement ou autre vision concernant Charlie car les loups-garous étaient constamment présents, ce qui brouillés les visions d'Alice d'après Peter. J'effaçais le message d'Alice et éteignis mon ordinateur puis me retourna vers Amy, qui me regardait suspicieusement.**

« Qui était-ce ? Tu as l'air pâlotte, encore plus que d'habitude ! » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Très drôle mais, oui, je vais bien. » la rassurai-je.

« C'était qui Bella pour que tu sois dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'était celle que j'appelais ma meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne m'abandonne avec sa famille ! » répondis-je.

« Ah ! Alice ! » dit-elle.

« Ouais mais, ce n'est rien. Alors, t'as choisis quoi pour la suite ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Je vois bien que tu changes de sujet mais bon, je te comprends. _Retour à Cold Mountain_ ? » proposa-t-elle d'un air coquin.

« Espèce de coquine. Allez, va pour Retour à Cold Mountain et le beau Jude Law. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis les dvd ! » m'amusai-je.

**Elle sautilla et mit le dvd en route. Le film est vraiment splendide, l'un des préféré d'Amy. Déjà que Jude Law est son acteur préféré, alors quand la scène qui montre Inman et Ada en train de faire l'amour dans la cabane, je vis ma sœur du coin de l'œil se mordre la lèvre en fixant l'écran.**

« T'aimerais être à la place de Nicole Kidman hein ? Avoue petite coquine ! » la taquinai-je.

« T'as bien raison car ce mec est une vraie beauté fatale. Non mais regarde-moi ce corps d'apollon ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait en voyant Jude Law. Limite elle bavait sur le coussin qu'elle tenait. Le reste du film se passa dans le calme, sauf quand le personnage de ce cher Jude mourra dans les bras de la belle Nicole.**

« Ce n'est…pas juste…pourquoi faut-il…qu'il meurt…alors…qu'ils viennent juste…de se…retrouver ? » sanglota Amy.

**J'arquais un sourcil car je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de ma sœur.**

« Amy, ce n'est qu'un film. » fis-je remarquer.

« Et…alors ? C'est si beau. » couina-t-elle.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et enleva le dvd alors que le générique de fin venait de commencer. Elle ne changera jamais. Lorsqu'il s'agit de Jude Law et qu'il meurt dans un film, pour Amy c'était la fin du monde. On regarda des films jusqu'à six heures du matin : _Titanic, Pearl Harbor, Moulin Rouge_ et _Le Roi Arthur_. On partit se préparer ensuite et vers les coups de sept heures, nous allions au garage après nous être assuré que tout était fermé de l'intérieur, et on monta dans nos voitures après avoir ouvert le garage. On sortit les voitures et Amy referma le garage et on partit au travail. Arrivée en ville, on se sépara dans deux destinations différents : Amy au garage où elle avait été embauché une semaine plutôt et moi à la bibliothèque municipale. Lorsque j'entrais dans la bibliothèque qui venait d'ouvrir, je m'approchais vers une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année et la salua.**

« Bonjour ! Je suis la nouvelle bibliothécaire ! »

« Oh, oui. Isabella c'est bien ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ça. » répondis-je.

« Très bien. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer l'endroit où vous pouvez poser vos affaires. » me dit-elle.

**Elle me conduisit dans une pièce assez grande où il avait une table, un réfrigérateur et des meubles avec de la nourriture, un four micro-onde et une cafetière. Il y avait des casiers dans le coin de la pièce.**

« Ici c'est la salle de restauration pour le midi ! Vous pourrez y disposer votre déjeuner et il y a également de quoi grignoter à la pause. Voici la clé de votre casier et votre badge. **(Elle me tendit une clé avec un numéro dessus et mon badge) **Comme vous le voyez, votre casier est le numéro dix-sept et vous seule en avez l'accès. Bien, je vous laisse vous préparer et je vous attends à l'entrée. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie ! » souriais-je.

**Elle sortit de la salle et je me dirigeais vers mon casier que j'ouvris et j'y découvris une veste de travail qui était noire. Je la mis et accrocha mon badge dessus, du côté droit. Je sortais mon téléphone portable de mon sac et je posais ce dernier dans le casier, que je refermais à clé. Je mis la clé du casier et mon téléphone dans une des poches de mon jean et je sortis de la salle pour rejoindre la patronne. Elle me présenta au staff et enfin, le travail commença. Je m'occupais de répertorié les livres qui venaient d'arriver, de donner aux clients le livre qu'ils voulaient et ainsi de suite. J'étais vraiment à mon aise dans ce milieu et puis, j'adorais ce travail donc, tout allait pour le mieux. Je ne repensais pas au mail d'Alice, qui fut banni de mon cerveau et appréciais pleinement ma nouvelle vie avec ma sœur. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite !**


	13. Brendan

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

**Je m'appelle Brendan Stevens, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis né et vis à Liverpool en Angleterre. Issu d'une famille riche, je suis amené à reprendre l'entreprise familiale en tant que PDG de la société informatique que dirigeait mon père. Est-ce qu'on m'a demandé mon avis à moi ? Et bien non ! Étant l'aîné, c'est à moi que reviens l'immense privilège de devenir le prochain patron, mais je ne veux pas. Mon père, Rick Stevens, a fondé cette société lorsqu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans et ça a marché du tonnerre. Ma mère, Marissa Stevens, est experte en marketing et elle s'occupe de promouvoir l'entreprise en créant les pubs lorsque la société sortait le nouvel ordinateur à haute définition à la mode et autre babiole qui se contrôlait à l'aide de l'informatique. J'ai une petite sœur de douze ans qui s'appelle Meaghan, et qui est extrêmement chiante, une vraie pipelette. C'est aussi une vraie hystérique qui ne tient pas en place. Elle est toujours en train de faire va et vient partout dans la maison ce qui me donne des migraines terribles. En parlant de migraines, je dois vous avouer un secret. Un secret que personne ne connaît. J'ai des visions. A l'âge de huit ans, j'ai découvert que je pouvais voir dans le futur. Ce don m'est apparut par des migraines qui se sont transformées en visions. Chaque fois qu'une vision me frappait, je disais à mes parents que c'était juste un mal de tête, et ils y croyaient. Heureusement pour moi parce que je suis certain qu'ils me feraient interner. Enfin bref. Je viens de recevoir mon diplôme et mes parents avaient organisés une grande réception avec tout le gratin de la bonne société de Liverpool. Ce qui voulait dire : costard cravate pour moi. J'étais très mal à l'aise devant toutes ces personnes dont j'ignorais totalement l'identité. En même temps je ne faisais pas d'effort pour m'en souvenir non plus. Hallelujah pour moi, mes potes étaient là.**

« Hey, Brendan ! Ton père quand il fait un truc il ne le fait pas à moitié ! » me charria Nate.

« Oh la fermes Nate ! » soupirai-je.

« Le prend pas comme ça mec ! » tenta de m'apaiser Brian.

**Je me renfrognais quand une vision me frappa. C'était elle. Encore. Cela faisait des mois que je voyais cette fille en vision. Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais, sans que je ne me l'explique, elle faisait partie de mon avenir. Je me perdis dans ma vision et dans ses beaux yeux bleus quand je me sentis secouer.**

« Oh ! Brendan, est-ce que ça va mec ? » me demanda Kyle.

« Ouais, ça va ! Juste une migraine. » répondis-je en me frottant les tempes.

« T'en as souvent des migraines. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? » questionna Nate en touchant mon front.

« Arg. Je vais très bien. Tu veux bien arrêter de me tripoter le front comme ça ! » m'énervais-je en enlevant sa main de mon front.

« Des pronostiques pour le match de demain ? » demanda Kyle.

« Je dis que Chelsea l'emporte 3-0 ! » dit Brian.

« Non, c'est Arsenal qui va gagner. » contra Kyle.

« Chelsea ! » maintient Nate.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas ils vont faire match nul. Deux partout. » rétorquai-je.

**Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme chaque fois qu'il y avait un match de la Première League et bien sûr, c'est moi qui gagnais à tous les coups mais, je trichais un peu en me servant de mes visions, sauf qu'ils ne le savaient pas. On continua à papoter entre hommes lorsque Kyle me dit :**

« Brendan va te planquer ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Kylie arrive droit vers nous. » répondit-il.

« Ciao les mecs ! »

**Et je mis plein gaz pour aller me cacher de cette furie dans le jardin. Arrivée devant la fontaine du jardin, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air et je m'assis sur un banc en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Qui est cette fille que je voyais en vision depuis tous ces mois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à apprendre son nom ? Elle est tellement belle. Trop belle pour exister. Si mes potes l'apprenaient, ils diraient que je suis fou, et je suis amoureux d'une fille qui n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai : je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille. Un énorme mal de tête me frappa et il fut pire que tous les autres. Je dû tomber à genou à terre tellement la douleur était forte.**

« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! » gémissais-je.

**Cette fois, c'est moi que je vis dans ma vision. Je courrais dans les bois comme pour échapper à quelque chose et je me sentis tomber dans le vide.**

_« Oh, oh Brendan. Réveilles-toi mec ! » entendis-je une voix me hurler dessus._

**Je me suis sentis bouger dans tous les sens et je me reçu une claque qui me fis ouvrir les yeux sur le champ.**

« Ah ben, si on avait su que les baffes étaient le seul moyen pour que tu te réveilles ça fait belle lurette qu'on t'en aurait foutu une. » railla Brian.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur mon vieux. » me dit Kyle.

**Lui et Nate m'aidèrent à me relever et à me remettre sur le banc.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mec pour que tu te retrouve par terre ? » demanda Nate.

« Mal de tête. » répondis-je simplement.

« Tu commences à nous les casser avec tes maux de têtes Brendan. Dis nous la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on puisse t'aider. » rétorqua Kyle.

« Non, je ne préfère pas. » contrai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Brian.

« Parce que, parce que vous me prendriez pour un cinglé bon à enfermer, et je n'ai pas envie que mes parents l'apprennent. » expliquai-je.

« Ecoute Brendan, on est tes potes, t'es comme notre frère. Et puis tu te rappelles de ce pacte qu'on a fait lorsqu'on avait sept ans ? » demanda Nate.

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. _'Amis pour la vie, quoi qu'il puisse arriver !'_ Je m'en souviens très bien. » répondis-je.

« Alors, dis-nous ce que tu as. » me pressa Kyle.

« Pas ici. On va aller dans ma chambre. Elle est insonorisée. » proposai-je.

**On alla dans ma chambre et lorsque j'eus fermé la porte à clé, je m'assis sur mon immense lit et mes potes s'installèrent sur mon sofa personnelle.**

« Alors ? » fit Nate.

« Voilà, avant, vous devez me jurer, que personne, en dehors de nous ne devra connaitre mon secret. » quémandai-je.

**Je les regardais et ils avaient mis une main devant eux en serrant le poing, attendant que je mette le mien, pour sceller le pacte. Je fis de même et une fois la promesse faite, je leur avouais la vérité.**

« Voilà, tous ces migraines que j'ai, ce ne sont pas seulement des migraines. J'ai des visions. » avouai-je.

« Des quoi ? » demanda Brian.

« Des visions. Je peux voir le futur. » répétai-je.

« Wow ! Alors ça c'est, wow ! » souffla Kyle.

« Brendan, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Nate.

« Je n'en sais rien mais, en tout cas ça me permet de vous battre chaque fois qu'on pari. » plaisantai-je.

« Espèce de tricheur. » dit Brian en me lançant un coussin dessus que je reçu en pleine figure.

« Alors, vous me prenez pas pour un malade mental à enfermer ? » questionnai-je.

« Bien sûr que non. Et puis ça explique tes maux de têtes et le fait que tu connaisses les résultats sportifs avant tout le monde. » me charria Kyle.

« Ouais. Ça fait du bien de le dire à quelqu'un. » soupirai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

« En tout cas, maintenant qu'on sait tout, on va éviter de parier avec toi. » railla Brian.

**On éclata de rire et je sentis un poids énorme s'enlever de mes épaules. Une nouvelle vision de cette fille me frappa et elle était en robe de soirée. Mon Dieu qu'elle était belle.**

_« Brendan ? » _

**Je fus sorti de cette vision enchanteresse pour voir mes potes me regarder.**

« Hum ? » fis-je simplement.

« Ça va ? » me demanda Nate.

« Ouais, juste une vision. » répondis-je.

« Explique ! » dit Brian.

« Et bien, depuis quelques mois, je vois une fille en vision. Et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle et moi on est lié. Je sais c'est débile mais… »

**Kyle me coupa.**

« Si tu la vois c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça pour l'instant. » expliquai-je.

« Et elle est jolie cette fille ? » demanda Nate.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord toi. » riais-je suivis des autres.

« Tu me connais. » dit-il en souriant.

« Ouais, elle est jolie. Et encore, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vu. » répondis-je en sentant un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

« Oh, oh, mais que vois-je apparaître sur son visage ? Un sourire. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire les mecs. » dit Nate.

« Il est amoureux. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« N'importe quoi. » mentis-je.

« Oh que si t'es amoureux. » s'esclaffa Nate.

« Soit vous arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, soit vous vous débrouillez pour gagner des paris sportifs. » menaçai-je.

**Ils se calmèrent mais un sourire taquin était toujours présent sur leur visage.**

« Bouffons. » murmurai-je.

**Ça les fit éclater de rire encore plus. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et en allant ouvrir, je vis ma mère.**

« Ah, te voilà mon chéri. Nous te cherchions partout avec ton père. Nous avons plusieurs personnes à te présenter alors viens en bas. » me dit-elle.

« Maman… » mais Kyle me coupa.

**Il vint devant la porte avec les autres et dit à ma mère.**

« Ecoutez Madame Stevens, si Brendan est dans sa chambre c'est parce qu'il ne se sent pas très bien. Vous comprenez, ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt éreintante pour nous. Nous avons dû réviser très dur pour avoir notre diplôme et Brendan a été le plus assidu et le plus travailleur. Il n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis au moins trois semaines. » dit-il.

« En plus, avec toutes ces migraines qu'il se coltine, ça n'arrangera pas son état si vous et votre mari l'obligeaient à assister à une soirée alors qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. » continua Brian.

« Le mieux pour lui c'est une bonne tisane et au lit. » termina Nate.

**J'ai des potes en ors.**

« Comment tu te sens Brendan ? » demanda ma mère.

« Pas très bien. En plus j'ai fais un malaise tout à l'heure dans le jardin alors… » mais elle me coupa.

« Un malaise ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? » dit-elle inquiète.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et puis, les mecs sont venus m'aider. J'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord. Je vais expliquer la situation à ton père et nous allons renvoyer les invités. En plus il se fait tard donc, tes trois mousquetaires vont devoir rentrer chez eux. » plaisanta ma mère.

« Ouais. Merci maman ! » souriais-je.

« Bonne nuit mon trésor. » dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit maman ! »

**Elle redescendit à la réception et je referais ma porte pour faire face à mes potes.**

« Je vous aime les mecs. » ricanai-je.

**Ils me suivirent dans mon hilarité et je poursuivis :**

« Merci d'avoir rien dit au sujet de mes visions. »

« Arrête mec. On est pote et on a un code d'honneur tout de même. » dit Kyle.

« Jamais on te balancera. » m'assura Nate.

« Maintenant, va te reposer. Avoir toutes ces migraines à cause de tes visions ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. » dit Brian.

« Ouais, si tu savais. Bon, on se voit demain les gars. » soufflai-je.

« A demain ! »

**Ils sortirent de ma chambre et moi, je filais dans ma salle de bain privée pour enlever ce costume de pingouin et la jetais sans ménagement sur la corbeille de linge sale et j'allais prendre une douche. Une fois totalement relaxé, je sortis de la douche en mettant une serviette autour de moi et je m'appuyais contre mon lavabo, et m'observais dans mon miroir. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais un coup car dans l'année qui va suivre, j'allais déguster. Mon père va me faire travailler dans sa société mais je ne veux pas. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas prendre la relève ? Je n'aime pas me laisser guider, je préfère tracer moi-même mon propre chemin. Mais mon père est une vraie tête de mule et il serait capable de me menacer de me déshériter pour que je prenne sa place dans les années à venir. Je sortis de mes réflexions et regagna ma chambre, où je vis Kylie assise sur mon lit, dans sa robe de poupée Barbie.**

« Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? » m'énervais-je.

« Ne sois pas grognon. Je suis venue pour te faire un cadeau. » me dit-elle.

« Il n'est pas empoisonné au moins ? » raillai-je.

« Mais non. C'est moi ton cadeau. » m'alluma-t-elle en faisant tomber sa robe le long de son corps, pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi là ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien, t'es censé me prendre dans tes bras et me faire l'amour. » répondit-elle en se rapprochant près de moi.

« Tu rêves tout éveillée Kylie. Tu n'es pas mon type de fille. » dis-je en retournant dans la salle de bain après avoir pris un short.

**Je l'enfilais et repartis dans ma chambre, espérant que cette garce soit partie mais non, elle s'était carrément allongée sur mon lit.**

« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. » marmonnai-je.

« Allez Brendan, je sais que tu en as envie. » minauda-t-elle.

« Alors là, je préfère me jeter d'une falaise plutôt que de coucher avec toi. » crachai-je.

« Tu me dis non, à moi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ouais. Je ne couche pas avec les garces dans ton genre. Je préfère me réserver pour la femme de ma vie, et ce n'est pas toi. » avouai-je.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur mes potes et lorsqu'ils virent Kylie, en petite tenue sur mon lit, ils éclatèrent de rire.**

« T'aurais pu…trouver mieux…mec ! » s'esclaffa Kyle.

« Je ne l'ai même pas touché. D'ailleurs elle va être gentille et remettre sa robe parce que sinon, je vais être traumatisé pour le restant de mes jours si elle reste dans cette tenue. » dis-je en me retenant de rire, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

**Kylie se releva, remit sa robe et ressortit de la chambre et me jetant un regard noir.**

« Ciao Kylie ! » ria Brian.

**La porte claqua et Nate se laissa tomber par terre tellement il n'en pouvait plus.**

« Avec le don que t'as, tu ne l'as même pas vu arriver ? Ah aah ah, c'est du joli tout ça. » s'esclaffa Nate.

« J'ai plus qu'à aller voir un psy. Quelle horreur. Elle s'est faite refaire tout le corps ou quoi ? » demandai-je en ressentant un frisson en moi.

« C'est une vraie salope cette fille. » fit remarquer Kyle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer ? » constatai-je.

« Les parents sont encore en train de parler avec les tiens. » répondit Nate.

« Et on a vu Kylie monter à l'étage. On s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle se dessape dans ta chambre. » ricana Brian.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Je vais faire des cauchemars. » dis-je, dégouté de ce que j'ai vu.

« Allez, on te laisse, et ferme la porte à clé cette fois. Qu'elle n'essaye pas de te violer dans ton sommeil. » s'esclaffa Kyle.

« Argh, dehors ! » m'emportais-je en les faisant sortir.

**Je refermais la porte à clé et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, éteignant la lumière. Mes yeux se fermèrent sur le champ et je rêvais toute la nuit de cette fille qui hantait mes visions, maintenant elle hantait mes rêves. Si seulement je pouvais apprendre son prénom.**


	14. Refus & fugue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

_**Un an plus tard.**_

**Je déteste ma vie. J'ai tout ce que je veux : une maison immense, de l'argent, une voiture de sport mais il me manque une chose : pouvoir choisir moi-même ma destinée. Une année s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai reçu mon diplôme et ma vie est parti à volo. Pas que mes parents soient ruinés, loin de là, mais le fait de travailler avec mon père me rend complètement malade. Il faut tout le temps surveiller son langage, parler sur un ton pompeux qui me recroqueville les artères, porter un costume de pingouin tous les jours, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je devais me coltiner Kylie comme assistante. Dieu n'a pas pitié de moi on dirait. J'ai supplié mon père pour qu'il me choisisse quelqu'un d'autre mais, voilà la réponse qu'il m'a sortit :**

« Ecoute fils, tu dois saisir toutes les opportunités qui se présentent à toi, et Kylie en est une. Un jour tu seras amené à t'unir à elle. »

**A ces mots, une énorme, mais alors la plus grosse de toutes les migraines m'envahit. Je vis en vision les projets de mes parents. Je rêve, ils se sont arrangés avec les parents de cette salope pour qu'on soit fiancés ? Mais non, il est hors de question que j'épouse cette fille à papa. Il va m'entendre mon père. Je suis en ce moment même sur le terrain de foot personnel de mon pote Kyle avec Brian et Nate, et je venais de leur annoncer la vision que j'avais eue.**

« Kylie et toi ? » s'étrangla Kyle.

« Tu te fou de nous ? » pouffa Brian.

« Pas du tout. Mes parents ne me l'ont pas annoncé officiellement mais, j'attends la confirmation pour leur dire ce que je pense de leur décision. » avouai-je avec dégout.

« Tes parents n'ont pas de goût. Kylie. Yeurk ! » frissonna Nate.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Depuis que j'ai vu cette vision j'en fais des cauchemars. » dis-je en fermant les yeux.

« T'as pas de veine mon pote. Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Kyle.

« Refuser. Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette greluche. » répondis-je.

« En tout cas, je veux être là quand tes parents vont te l'annoncer. » ria Nate.

« Tu parles d'un soutien. » soupirai-je.

**Mes visions sur la fille qui me hante s'intensifièrent mais je vis également deux autres filles. Et dans cette vision où je vis une fille brune et une rousse, je me voyais à leurs côtés. Je n'en avais pas parlé à mes potes de celle là parce que je ne savais pas moi-même quoi faire.**

« Ça vous dit de venir à la maison ? On se fait une soirée entre mecs. » proposai-je.

« Ok ! » acceptèrent-ils en cœur.

**On partit tous chez moi et lorsque je me garais devant la maison, malheur pour moi, je reconnu la voiture des parents de Kylie, et celle de cette garce. On sortit tous de nos voitures et Nate me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule en me disant :**

« T'inquiètes, on est là pour empêcher cette cruche de s'approcher de toi. »

« Merci Nate ! Ravi de savoir que je peux compter sur vous. » ironisai-je.

**On rentra chez moi et le majordome arriva.**

« Maître Brendan, vos parents vous attendent dans le petit salon avec les parents de Miss Kylie et de cette dernière. » me dit-il.

« Merci Franck ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. » rallai-je.

« Vous allez en avoir besoin et, quoi que vous décidez, je serai toujours fier de vous mon garçon. Surtout ne vous laissez pas faire. » m'encouragea-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » assurai-je.

**Je partis en direction du petit salon avec mes potes et Brian me dit :**

« Franchement il est cool Franck. »

« Il sait ce que j'endure et ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de tout ça. » répondis-je.

« Allons-y mon vieux. On est avec toi. » dit Kyle.

**J'entrais dans le petit salon où je vis mes parents discuter vivement avec ceux de Kylie et Miss Barbie était entre ses parents, tout sourire lorsque ma mère la complimentait.**

« Ah, Brendan mon chéri te voilà. » dit ma mère en me voyant.

« Nous étions en train de discuter avec les parents de Kylie sur votre avenir à tous les deux. » m'annonça mon père.

« Ah ! Parce que vous avez décidé de qui j'allais épouser en plus ? » dis-je en tentant de maintenir ma colère.

« Nous faisons ça pour ton bien et, ton père et moi avons été dans la même situation que toi à ton âge. Nos parents nous ont fiancés dès notre plus jeune âge. » expliqua ma mère.

« D'accord mais, excuse-moi, il est hors de question que je me marie avec cette Barbie. » contrai-je.

« Comment oses-tu appeler ma fille ? » s'indigna la mère de Kylie.

« Et encore il a été gentil. » pouffa Nate.

« Maman, papa, je refuse de faire ce que vous exigez de moi. Soyez déjà content que j'ai accepté de travailler avec papa. » dis-je en serrant les poings.

« De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Brendan. Les papiers pour les fiançailles de notre princesse et toi sont déjà signés. » dit le père de Kylie.

« Pardon ? » m'étouffai-je.

« Je t'ai dis que je t'aurais un jour mon mignon. » minauda Kylie en se levant pour s'approcher de moi mais Brian s'interposa.

**Dieu bénisse mes potes.**

« Écarte-toi de là Brian. Ça ne te concerne pas. » ordonna Kylie.

« Oh que si ça me concerne. Et non, je ne m'écarterai pas pour que tu poses tes sales griffes sur mon meilleur ami, espèce de vieille harpie. » contra Brian.

**Kylie ouvrit la bouche en planquant une main devant en retenant un cri d'indignation et Nate et Kyle se retenaient de rire.**

« Je ne te comprends pas Brendan. Kylie a tout pour elle. Elle est belle, riche et elle fera une épouse parfaite. Que te faut-il de plus ? » demanda mon père.

« Pouvoir choisir moi-même ma propre vie. » dis-je en poussant doucement Brian pour faire face à mes parents. « Depuis que je suis né vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire ce que je dois faire, comment je dois m'habiller, qui je dois voir et où je dois aller. Vous avez pensé un peu à ce que je voulais moi ? Vous allez faire la même chose avec Meaghan ? J'espère que non parce que je ne veux pas que ma sœur vive le même enfer que je vis depuis ma naissance. »

« Si avoir tout ce que tu souhaites est un enfer, c'est que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu as mon fils. » s'emporta ma mère.

« J'en aie conscience au contraire, mais ce que je souhaite c'est de pouvoir faire mes propres choix. Alors maintenant y en a marre et je ne vous le répèterai pas deux fois, je refuse d'épouser Kylie, et je ne travaillerais plus pour papa. Je m'en vais de la société. » avouai-je.

**Mes parents et ceux de Kylie se figèrent devant mon annonce. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je vis mes potes me regarder en souriant.**

« On est fier de toi mon pote. T'en as eu du courage pour t'opposer à tes parents. » me félicita Nate.

« Merci les gars. » souriais-je.

**Ma tête me fit soudain mal et je m'écroulais sur mes genoux en me tenant la tête entre mes mains.**

« Brendan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kyle.

**Je me perdis dans ma vision et ce que je vis me fis peur. Meaghan, ma petite sœur était en train de se noyer dans l'immense piscine du jardin. Je revins à moi le plus vite possible et me remis debout avec l'aide de mes potes.**

« Brendan ? » me pressa Nate.

« Meaghan ! » dis-je simplement et je me hâtais dans le jardin.

**Arrivée dans le jardin, ce que je vis me déchira le cœur. Ma petite sœur flottait au milieu de la piscine, inconsciente.**

« MEAGHAN ! » hurlai-je en plongeant dans la piscine.

**Je nageais jusqu'à ma sœur et sortis son visage de l'eau. Elle ne respirait plus. Je nageais jusqu'au bord de la piscine et Kyle la récupéra. Je sortis de l'eau et m'occupais de réanimer ma petite sœur. Je lui fis du bouche-à-bouche et un massage cardiaque entre chaque bouffé d'air que je lui transmettais. Cela dura environs quatre minutes parce que mes parents étaient arrivés en hurlant contre moi mais heureusement pour moi, mes potes les empêchèrent d'approcher. **

« Allez, Meaghan, respires petite sœur. » suppliai-je en donnant une dernière pression sur son cœur.

**Elle sursauta et cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Je l'aidais et une fois qu'elle pu respirer normalement, je la pris dans mes bras où elle s'y accrocha.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ? » demandai-je.

« Excuse-moi mais, j'ai eu une crampe à la jambe et ça m'a empêché d'atteindre le bord. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien mais, fais attention la prochaine fois. Ne te baigne plus toute seule. D'accord ? » fis-je sérieusement.

« D'accord. J'ai froid Brendan ! » dit-elle tremblotante.

« Je vais dire à Tara de s'occuper de te sécher. »

**Je la pris dans mes bras et je rentrais dans la maison, sans un regard pour mes parents. Tara, la gouvernante de Meaghan, arriva dans la salle de bain de ma sœur et s'occupa d'elle.**

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle Brendan. Va demander à Nora de préparer quelque chose de chaud pour Meaghan. » m'ordonna Tara.

**J'acquiesçai et je partis en cuisine et Nora se mit au travail. Je lui donnais un coup de main et je portais moi-même le plateau chaud pour ma sœur. Tara s'occupait de lui sécher les cheveux alors que ma sœurette était emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Je posais le plateau sur son bureau et je m'approchais d'elle. Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant.**

« Je ne veux…pas que…les parents…fassent avec…moi ce qu'ils…t'ont fait ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Ils ne le feront pas, je les en empêcherais. Et puis, Tara sera toujours là pour s'occuper de toi quand moi je ne serai plus là. Je t'aime Meaghan. » lui dis-je en la serrant fort contre moi.

« Je t'aime aussi grand frère. » pleura-t-elle.

**Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et la laissais au bon soin de Tara. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me changer quand je vis la trainée d'eau qu'il y avait dans les couloirs. La femme de ménage, Elena, était en train de tout nettoyer.**

« Je suis désolé Elena, j'aurais dû me changer avant. » m'excusai-je.

« Ne dis pas de sottises mon garçon. Le plus important était la santé de votre sœur. Maintenant allez vous changer avant que je ne me serve de ma serpillère sur vous. » plaisanta-t-elle.

**J'obéis et je partis dans ma chambre me changer. Une fois au sec, je redescendis dans le salon où mes potes faisaient le barrage devant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.**

« C'est bon les mecs ! Poussez-vous je suis là. » leur dis-je.

**Ils s'écartèrent et je portais mon regard sur mes parents, qui me fixaient comme si j'étais un animal de foire. Aïe ! Le moment tant attendu est arrivée. **

« Comment as-tu fais pour voir Meaghan se noyer ? » s'ahuri ma mère.

« Alors c'est ça le plus important pour vous ? Savoir comment j'ai fais pour le savoir ? Alors que la question qui se pose est, comment avez-vous pu laisser Meaghan près de la piscine sans aucune surveillance ? » m'emportai-je.

« C'est Tara qui est en charge de ta sœur alors ne t'en prends pas à nous. » contra ma mère.

« Vous êtes ses parents merde. Ce n'est pas à Tara de s'occuper de Meaghan mais à vous. Putain mais quel genre de parent êtes-vous ? Je vais vous dire, des vrais parents ne confieraient pas l'éducation de leurs enfants à des gouvernantes, des vrais parents se rendraient compte que les migraines qu'a leur fils depuis plus de dix ans n'est pas normal. Vous n'avez pas cherché à savoir pourquoi j'avais toujours autant mal à la tête. Sachez bien que je vais faire en sorte que Meaghan ne connaisse pas ce que j'ai vécu. Elle n'a peut-être pas reçu l'amour de sa mère mais au moins Tara l'aime comme sa propre fille, et l'amour d'une mère ne s'achète pas. Vous êtes vraiment les pires parents que la terre ait portés. » m'exclamai-je.

**Une vision s'empara de moi, mais sans mal de tête cette fois-ci, et je vis ma mère qui allait m'en mettre une. Je revins à moi et alors que ma mère s'avançait pour me gifler, et je l'évitais in extremis, tout comme la deuxième qu'elle s'apprêtait à me foutre.**

« Raté maman ! » la narguais-je.

« Comment oses-tu Brendan ? Et comment fais-tu pour savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer ? » demanda ma mère, très en colère.

« Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien je vais vous le dire. C'est parce que j'ai des visions du futur. Prenez-moi pour un dingue si vous voulez, ça m'est égal parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus mes parents. » crachai-je en montant dans ma chambre suivis de mes potes.

**Une fois dans ma chambre, je soufflais un bon coup en me laissant tomber sur le lit.**

« T'as fais fort mec mais, maintenant que t'as dis à tes parents au sujet de tes visions, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » demanda Nate.

« Je le saurais une fois que mes parents auront pris une décision. Ecoutez les mecs, il faut que vous m'aidiez pour que Tara obtienne la garde de Meaghan et que mes parents n'aient plus aucune autorité sur elle. » expliquai-je.

« Mon père est avocat, je vais rentrer pour lui exposer la situation et je t'appelle. » dit Brian.

« Merci les mecs. » soupirai-je.

**Mes potes repartirent chez eux et moi j'allais voir ma sœur. Tara regardait ma sœur dormir et elle n'était pas loin de faire pareil. **

« Hey, Tara ! » appelai-je doucement.

« Hum ! Oh, Brendan. » dit-elle en s'étirant.

« Tu devrais aller dormir dans ma chambre. Je vais rester avec ma sœur cette nuit. » proposai-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle sortit de la chambre de ma sœur pour regagner la mienne et moi, je m'allongeais aux côtés de ma sœur qui vint se blottir contre moi. Je la serrais fortement contre moi et m'endormis. Le lendemain, je m'occupais sans arrêt de Meaghan. J'évitais mes parents le plus possible et quand je reçu un appel de Brian me disant de le rejoindre chez lui avec ma sœur et Tara, je ne me fis pas prier. Une fois que nous fumes arrivé chez Brian, les voitures de Kyle et Nate étaient là également. La mère de Brian vint nous ouvrir et on se retrouva au salon avec les parents de Brian. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil avec Tara et Meaghan et celle-ci s'accrocha à Tara.**

« Brendan, mon fils m'a expliqué la situation hier soir et, je vais t'aider à faire en sorte que Meaghan soit sous la tutelle de Tara dans les plus bref délais. » avoua le père de Brian.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Tara, surprise.

« Tara, tu es la seule qui soit capable de bien élever Meaghan. Je vais quitter la ville dès que le jugement aura été rendu, et je veux être certain que Meaghan soit bien traité quand je m'en irais. » expliquai-je.

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent mes potes.

« Il n'était pas dit que tu allais partir Brendan ! » s'emporta Nate.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? » demanda Kyle.

« Réfléchissez les mecs ! Vous me voyez rester ici alors que mes parents risquent de me faire renfermer avec ce que j'ai avoué hier soir ? Vous avez vu la tête qu'ils ont faite quand je leur ai dit tout ça ? Si je ne suis pas encore parti c'est à cause de Meaghan. Une fois qu'elle sera en sécurité, je partirai. » répondis-je.

« NON ! » cria Meaghan.

**Elle vint se blottir contre moi en pleurant. Même si elle était chiante et qu'elle avait la bougeotte, c'était ma sœur et je l'aimais plus que tout.**

« Ecoute-moi Meaghan, le fait que je parte ne veut pas dire que je ne prendrais pas de tes nouvelles régulièrement. Dis-moi la vérité, tu préfèrerais continuer à vivre avec les parents ou avec Tara ? » demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Avec Tara ! » répondit-elle.

« Bon, la question est réglée. Elle n'aura pas besoin de témoigner Brendan. Tu devras seulement m'accompagner devant le juge pour signer les papiers comme quoi tu confie la garde de ta sœur à Tara et que tu certifies que tes parents ne sont pas apte à s'occuper convenablement de Meaghan. » dit le père de Brian.

« Quand aura lieu la signature ? Je ne veux pas attendre d'avantage et laisser une occasion à mes parents de faire quoi que ce soit contre ma sœur. » persistai-je.

« J'ai appelé le juge à la première heure ce matin et nous devons aller signer les papiers dans l'après-midi. Je propose que vous restiez là en attendant. » suggéra-t-il.

**On acquiesça et vers les coups de quinze heures, nous étions tous devant le juge O'Grady. Après lui avoir expliqué les faits, et après que Meaghan eut confirmé, le juge accepta de confier la garde de ma sœur à Tara. Je signais les papiers ainsi que Tara, et nous repartions chez moi afin de faire quitter la maison à ma sœur. Mes parents n'étaient pas là donc ce fut facile de préparer les valises de ma sœur. Nate se proposa d'accompagner Tara chez elle avec ma sœur et finalement, Brian et Kyle les accompagneraient eux aussi. Nous étions devant les voitures quand ma sœur vint se blottir contre moi.**

« Au revoir Brendan ! » couina-t-elle.

« Au revoir Meaghan. Et soit une brave petite fille avec Tara. Tu me le promets ? » demandai-je.

« Je te le promets ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Prends soin d'elle Tara. J'appellerai dès que je saurais où j'irais. » dis-je à Tara.

« Je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'en fais pas. Je le ferai comme je l'ai toujours fais. » assura-t-elle.

**Mes potes me dirent au revoir car j'avais prévu de partir après avoir tout dis à mes parents et ils partirent tous raccompagner Tara chez elle. J'avais glissé discrètement une enveloppe de dix milles livres sterling à Kyle qu'il remettra à Tara une fois chez elle. Je rentrais chez moi et attendis mes parents. Le dossier qui stipulait que Tara était la tutrice légale de Meaghan était entre mes mains, enfin, la photocopie du dossier car l'original était entre les mains de Tara. Vers les coups de dix-neuf heures, alors que la nuit était tombé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'étais tranquillement installé sur le canapé du salon quand mes parents firent leurs entrées. **

« C'est justement vous que j'attendais. Pile à l'heure ! » souriais-je.

« Où est Meaghan ? » demanda ma mère.

« Avec Tara. » répondis-je simplement.

« Elles sont à l'étage ? » demanda mon père.

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elles étaient à la maison. » raillai-je.

« Où sont-elles Brendan ? » s'énerva ma mère.

« Elles sont chez Tara. **(Je leur donnai le dossier) **Tenez, voici un peu de lecture pour vous. Il sort tout droit du bureau du juge O'Grady » avouai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'emporta mon père.

« Ceci, cher papa, c'est un dossier stipulant que Tara est la nouvelle tutrice de Meaghan. J'ai obtenu la garde de Meaghan et j'ai confié ma petite sœur à sa gouvernante, qui désormais jouera pleinement le rôle de mère que tu n'as jamais joué, maman. » expliquai-je.

« Tu as fais quoi ? » questionna mon père.

« Tu n'en as pas le droit Brendan. Nos avocats vont vite régler cette histoire et Meaghan reviendra ici. Ce dossier n'est pas valable. » dit ma mère.

« Oh mais bien sûr que si qu'il est valable. Mais ne croyez pas que je suis assez stupide pour vous remettre l'original. C'est Tara qui l'a. » contrai-je en souriant.

**Mes parents me regardaient durement et ma mère dit :**

« Nous verrons ça. En attendant, sache que nous avons présentez ton cas au Docteur Toralini et il accepte de te prendre en charge dès ce soir pour soigner ta folie. »

« Ma folie ? » m'écriai-je.

« Oui, du moment où tu as avoué que tu avais des visions, ce qui est absurde, tu rentres à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville où tu suivras un traitement contre tes migraines. » répondit ma mère.

« Dans vos rêves ! » rétorquai-je en quittant le salon pour rejoindre ma chambre.

**Je m'enfermais à clé et sortis mon plus gros sac à dos en y mettant des vêtements au hasard quand j'entendis un petit coup donnait à la porte. Je reconnaissais la douce frappe de Nora. J'ouvris la porte et je la vis avec Elena et Franck.**

« Que faites-vous là ? » demandai-je doucement.

**Je les fis entrer dans ma chambre et ils me tendirent différentes choses. Franck une carte du domaine et une lampe électrique avec des piles neuves, Elena et Nora un sac plastique avec de la nourriture et de l'eau ainsi qu'un téléphone portable qui n'était pas le mien.**

« Si vos parents décident de tracer votre ligne, ils ne pourront pas car vous devrez le laisser ici. Ce téléphone est neuf et vous servira lorsque vous serez loin d'ici. » me dit Nora.

« Vous ne me prenez pas pour un fou ? » demandai-je.

« Ton don, est un cadeau du ciel mon garçon. N'aie pas honte d'avoir un pouvoir qui fait partie intégrant de toi. Si tu as ce don, c'est parce que Dieu sait que tu as quelque chose à accomplir avec, et grâce à lui, tu trouveras toujours ton chemin. » répondit Elena.

« Soyez très prudent Maître Brendan. » dit Franck.

« Vous savez que vous risquez de perdre votre place en m'aidant à fuir ? » soulignai-je.

« Nous démissionneront une fois que vous serez loin. Si vos parents font appellent à la police, je suis sûr que vos amis se feront une joie d'expliquer ce que vous avez vécu. » m'assura Elena.

**J'allais prendre quelque chose dans ma table de nuit et en sortis une lettre, que je tendis à Franck.**

« Gardez-la et transmettez-la à mes potes. Ils sauront quoi faire. » expliquai-je.

« Comptez sur nous. Maintenant filez par l'escalier extérieur du deuxième étage avant que vos parents n'arrivent avec le Docteur Toralini et ne vous fasse interner de force. » me pressa Nora en me passant mon sac à dos.

**Je mis mon blouson de mon ancienne équipe de basket dans laquelle je jouais au lycée et je serrai mes serviteurs dans mes bras.**

« Merci pour tout. Et prenez soin de vous aussi. » dis-je en laissant mon ancien portable sur mon lit.

**Je sortis rapidement du domaine par le deuxième étage, heureusement juste à temps car une ambulance blanche se gara devant chez moi. Je couru rapidement et je me retrouvais assez loin de mon ancienne maison. Je sortis la carte et la lampe et examinais attentivement le papier. Je suivis méthodiquement le chemin indiquait mais je me pris souvent les pieds dans les racines et je tombais, m'écorchant et me ralentissant. Lorsque je fus sortis du domaine de ma famille au petit matin, je marchais encore plus loin afin de manger vite fait quelques sandwiches que m'avaient préparés Elena et Nora et je me désaltérais aussi, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je devais continuer à avancer car mes parents étaient bien capables d'envoyer Scotland Yard à ma recherche s'il le fallait. Malheureusement pour moi, le soleil avait décidé de sortir et je fus rapidement à cours d'eau. Peu importe, je devais poursuivre malgré la chaleur. Lorsque la nuit tomba, j'étais exténué. J'aperçu une rivière et je décidais de la traverser. L'eau était… glacée mais j'en fis abstraction. Arrivé sur l'autre rive, je me laissais tomber par terre, épuisé et vidé de toute force. J'avais mal à la jambe et lorsque je soulevais mon pantalon, je vis que j'avais une entaille le long de ma cuisse. Aïe ! Mon pantalon était couvert de sang et je m'étonne de ne pas avoir senti la douleur. Ma respiration se fit saccadée et je commençais à manquer d'air. Une vision de ma déesse m'apparut et cette voix, cette voix que j'avais tant espéré entendre résonner dans ma tête :**

**Vision :**

_« Je m'appelle Summer ! »_

**Fin de la vision**

**Summer. Enfin je connaissais son nom. Un nom digne de sa beauté. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, et attendit que la mort arrive.**


	15. Accepter sa condition

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Nous vivions à Liverpool depuis un an et tout allait pour le mieux. Le travail marchait très bien et bien sûr, comme nous ne dépensions pratiquement rien, notre compte en banque n'en souffrait pas. Les seules folies qu'on faisait c'était, moi pour les livres, et Amy pour sa voiture. On faisait du shopping de temps en temps mais on ne dépensait pas des masses non plus. J'étais rentrée la première du travail et j'attendais Amy pour aller chasser car ça faisait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes rien mis sous la dent. Dix minutes après mon arrivée, j'entendis la voiture d'Amy arriver et elle entra dans la maison une minute après. Ses yeux étaient noirs mais ce n'était pas dû à la soif.**

« Toi, t'es en colère ! » affirmai-je.

« Faut qu'on aille chasser sinon je retourne au garage et je tue ce salopard. » s'emporta ma sœur.

« Je peux savoir de qui tu parles et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demandai-je.

« Tu te souviens de Ryan, l'un des garagistes avec qui je travailles ? » demanda-t-elle. **J'acquiesçai. **« D'abord il m'a mit la main aux fesses, ensuite il a essayé de me coincer dans les vestiaires du garage. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Je l'ai giflé, mais rassures-toi, j'ai modéré ma force. Mais il a quand même eu mal ce fils de… » mais elle n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase.

« Tu veux qu'on aille chasser ? » questionnai-je en retenant un fou rire.

« Ça va me défouler. » acquiesça-t-elle.

**On sortit par le jardin et on couru jusqu'à ce qu'on sente l'odeur d'un cerf.**

« Je te le laisse celui là. Je prendrais le suivant. » proposai-je.

**Elle couru immédiatement dans la direction et grâce à ma vue, je vis ma sœur sauter sur ce pauvre cerf et planta ses crocs sans laisser une chance à ce pauvre animal. C'est triste mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avions le réfrigérateur rempli de poche de sang animal que nous utilisions également mais nous gardions la chasse lorsqu'on avait eu une rude journée et qu'on avait besoin de se défouler. Amy revint et elle allait beaucoup mieux.**

« Heureusement qu'on est en week-end et qu'on n'a pas besoin de trop chasser. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Heureusement qu'on sait se contrôler surtout. » contrai-je.

**Je me figeais net. L'odeur du sang humain me frappa les narines et Amy me regardait avec insistance. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Je me concentrais sur l'odeur mais j'entendis les battements d'un cœur battre très faiblement. Je filais aussitôt vers le son de ce cœur et je remarquais que l'odeur du sang venait de la même direction. Je m'arrêtais net lorsque je vis au bord d'une rivière, le corps d'un garçon. Je regardais sa jambe et le sang coulait en abondance. Je m'approchais de ce garçon et fouillais dans son sac et y trouva une serviette. Je m'en servis pour faire un garrot à sa jambe mais son cœur ralentissait de plus en plus. Je lui ôtais son sac que je passais à Amy et retournait ce garçon sur le dos. Je défis son blouson et vis une veine saillante sur son cou. Parfait ! J'allais pour le mordre quand Amy cria :**

« Mais t'es folle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je le transforme. » répondis-je seulement.

**Je plantais mes crocs dans la veine que j'avais aperçue et le sang du garçon coula dans ma gorge. Comme avec Amy, le sang de cet inconnu ne me faisait rien donc je me contentais d'insuffler le venin dans son organisme et après lui en avoir injecté suffisamment, je retirais mes crocs et à peine les avais-je enlevés qu'il se mit à revenir à lui sous l'effet du venin. Il se tordit de douleur donc je ne perdis pas une seul instant et le pris dans mes bras en repartant à la maison, suivit d'Amy. Arrivée chez nous, je l'installais dans la chambre d'ami et alla remplir une bassine d'eau froide pour nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur la jambe. Lorsqu'il fut en partit propre, je redescendis dans le salon et vis Amy en train de vider le sac du garçon. **

« Qu'as-tu appris sur ce garçon ? » demandai-je en arrivant près d'elle.

« Alors, d'après ses papiers il s'appelle Brendan Stevens et il vit à Liverpool, dans un très grand Manoir à en juger par cette carte. Attends, Stevens. Ça me dit quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas cette famille plein au as qui a fait fortune grâce à l'informatique ? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'en aie entendu parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fuirait sa famille ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bella, il a un pouvoir, je le sens. Je ne me suis pas assez concentré pour savoir lequel mais on devrait retourner près de lui le temps que sa transformation s'achève. » proposa-t-elle.

« Il va aussi falloir trouver une solution lorsqu'on devra travailler toutes les deux. Si on le laisse seul ici toute la journée... » craignais-je.

« Tu pourrais peut-être appeler Sophia et Peter pour savoir s'ils peuvent venir nous donner un coup de main. » suggéra ma sœur.

« Ouais, je vais les appeler. Va auprès de Brendan en attendant. » dis-je en sortant mon portable.

**Elle remonta auprès du garçon et je composais le numéro de Peter. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.**

_« Bella, quel plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Comment allez-vous avec Amy ? »_

« Tout va bien je te remercie. Si je t'appelle c'est pour savoir si tu pouvais faire un petit tour à Liverpool pour quelques temps ? »

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

« Et bien voilà, nous étions en train de chasser il y a moins d'une heure quand on a croisé un garçon échoué au bord d'une rivière. Il était très mal en point et il était sur le point de mourir donc je l'ai transformé. Le problème c'est que lundi on reprend le travail et on ne veut pas le laisser seul à la maison de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. »

_« Je vois. Ecoute, ça tombe bien car avec Sophia on commençait un peu à en avoir marre de la Russie. On sera là d'ici la fin du week-end le temps qu'on s'organise. »_

« Je te remercie Peter. J'ai hâte de vous revoir toi et ta femme. »

**On raccrocha et je rejoignis ma sœur. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait Brendan se tordre dans tous les sens sous l'influence du venin.**

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils seront là ce week-end. » répondis-je.

« Je devrais peut-être demander une semaine de congé à mon patron. Et le fait de revoir Ryan me refroidit un peu alors, des petites vacances d'une semaine me ferait du bien. » dit-elle.

« Moi je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer le boulot, surtout que c'est la semaine inventaire. » informai-je.

**Les heures défilèrent à vive allure sans que nous bougions de nos places. Les heures défilèrent en jour et le moment où la transformation devait s'achever arriva. Je me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur qui se stoppèrent net. **

« C'est l'heure du réveil ! » dis-je en me levant, suivit d'Amy.

« Etant donné que tu es plus doué que moi pour expliquer les choses, je vais aller chercher des poches de sang. » s'enquit ma sœur en sortant de la chambre.

« Lâcheuse ! » murmurai-je, ce qui la fit rire.

**Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon et il se releva au même instant. Il semblait désorienté.**

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » le rassurai-je.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il tremblant.

« Je m'appelle Bella et tu es chez moi. Avec ma sœur nous t'avons trouvé mourant sur une rive et nous t'avons ramené ici pour te sauver. » lui expliquai-je.

« Vous m'avez fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Avant, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« C'est assez confus. Je me souviens avoir eu du mal à respirer et de ma jambe qui saignait abondement, puis plus rien, à part une horrible douleur qui me parcourait le corps. » répondit-il.

« Tu peux me décrire cette douleur ? » questionnai-je.

« C'était, insoutenable. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » dit-il.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est à cause de moi si tu as eu autant mal mais c'était nécessaire si tu voulais vivre. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens car j'ai vécue la même chose lors de ma transformation. Brendan, tu es un vampire maintenant. » avouai-je.

« Un quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Un vampire. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu vives. » répétai-je.

« Je vais faire quoi maintenant ? » murmura-t-il.

« Déjà, tu vas te nourrir et ensuite on t'aidera. » proposai-je.

**Amy arriva au même moment avec quatre poches de sang qu'elle tendit à Brendan après s'être présenté. Il ne fit pas éclater les poches en se nourrissant, ce qui était bon signe. **

« Ça va mieux ? » demandai-je une fois qu'il eut vidait sa dernière poche.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé inconscient sur cette rive ? » demanda Amy.

**Il nous expliqua toute son histoire et les raisons de son départ de chez lui.**

« Et ben, c'est tes parents qui doivent se faire enfermer et non l'inverse. » railla Amy.

« Ouais, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Vous auriez un téléphone ? Je dois appeler mes potes pour leur dire que je vais bien. » dit-il.

« Avant, tu vas aller te prendre une douche et changer de vêtement. Tu as une salle de bain relié à cette chambre. » ordonnai-je alors qu'Amy lui tendit les affaires qu'il y avait dans son sac.

**Il obtempéra et fila dans la salle de bain. Avec Amy nous allions dans le salon où Brendan nous rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, complètement déboussolé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir.**

« Brendan, est-ce que tout va bien ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Oh euh, je, je pensais juste à ma petite sœur et à mes potes, c'est tout. » répondit-il avec un air triste. « Je ne pourrais pas les revoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tant que tu ne te contrôleras pas face aux humains. Je suis désolé mais tu devras rester ici pendant tout ton entraînement. » dit Amy.

« Combien de temps cela va durer ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un sofa.

« Ça dépendra de toi et de ta capacité à t'habituer au sang animal. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord. Est-ce que je peux téléphoner ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesçai-je en lui passant mon portable.

**Il composa un numéro et attendit que ça décroche.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Kyle, c'est Brendan ! »

_« Brendan Joseph Stevens, bon sang où t'étais passé ? Trois jours sans nouvelles, on commençait à angoisser comme des vieilles mémés avec les mecs ! »_

« Je suis désolé. Ecoute, je vais bien et, tu peux me dire ce que j'ai manqué pendant ces trois jours ? Est-ce que Meaghan va bien ? »

_« Elle va bien. Tes parents ont essayé de la récupérer mais leurs avocats ont dit que le dossier était en règle donc Tara reste la tutrice de Meaghan et tes parents doivent lui verser une pension alimentaire de cinq mille livre sterling par mois. Si jamais ils refusent, ça ira très mal pour leur matricule. Le père de Brian se porte garant pour la sécurité de Tara et de ta sœur. »_

« Et, comment l'ont-ils pris en voyant que je m'étais tiré sans un mot ? »

**Son pote éclate de rire, mais d'un rire incontrôlable.**

_« Ils ont voulut faire fouiller tout le domaine et ils ont appelés la police pour dire que leur fils avait disparu mais Franck leur a expliqué que tu étais parti pour vivre ta propre vie ailleurs. On est arrivé au même moment avec Nate et Brian quand Franck nous a remis ta lettre et nous l'avons faites lire à l'inspecteur et il a décrété que tu étais dans ton droit le plus total. T'aurais dû voir la tête de tes parents. Je crois que Nate les a pris en photo. »_

« A ce point là ? »

_« Tu n'imagines même pas mon pote. »_

**Ils se mirent à rire un moment puis ils se calmèrent.**

« Kyle, tu peux me faire une promesse et faire en sorte que Nate et Brian la respecte aussi ? »

_« Tout ce que tu veux ! »_

« Prenez soin de ma petite sœur. Je ne pourrais pas venir vous voir avant un moment mais dès que ce sera possible, je viendrais. »

_« Quand est-ce qu'on te reverra ? » _

« Je n'en sais rien, mais je resterai en contact. Je vous le promets. Tu prendras soin de ma sœur ? »

_« T'as ma parole, et les mecs seront du même avis. »_

« Merci. Je vous rappellerais bientôt. A plus Kyle !

_« Prends soin de toi Brendan._

« Promis ! »

**Ils raccrochèrent et je récupérais mon téléphone. Brendan se prit la tête entre les mains et respira difficilement.**

« Je sais que c'est dur Brendan mais tu n'as pas le choix. » affirmai-je.

« Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens ? Je dois mentir à mes potes et je ne vais pas pouvoir revoir ma sœur avant je ne sais combien de temps. » s'emporta-t-il.

« Pendant ma transformation, mon meilleur ami et sa petite amie m'ont emmenés loin de mon père et avec le reste de nos amis, ils ont dû faire croire à ma mort. Pour les Etats-Unis, Isabella Swan est morte et enterrée dans le cimetière de Forks. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi. Du moins pas sous cette identité et pas avant un très long moment. » avouai-je.

**Il me regarda avec de la peine dans les yeux.**

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est juste que, je n'arrive pas à me faire à ma nouvelle condition. » dit-il.

« Tu y arriveras. Avec Amy nous sommes là pour t'aider. » lui assurai-je.

**Au même instant, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre dans l'allée et Amy alla ouvrir pour faire place à Peter et Sophia que je pris dans mes bras.**

« Merci d'être venu. » souriais-je.

« C'est normal Bella et puis, j'avais le mal du pays. » plaisanta Sophia.

**Je leur montrais Brendan et les présentaient.**

« Brendan, je te présente deux excellents amis à nous. Voici Peter et son épouse Sophia. Ils ont acceptés de rester ici quelques temps. » expliquai-je.

« Enchantée Brendan. » sourit Sophia.

« Moi aussi. » dit Brendan timidement.

**Pendant plusieurs heures, nous fîmes connaissance avec Brendan et vice-versa.**

« As-tu un don particulier Brendan ? » demanda Peter.

« Oui euh, je peux, je peux voir dans le futur. » répondit-il en bégayant.

« Des visions. C'est extrêmement intéressant. » souligna Peter.

« Ouais. Je ne m'en servais seulement pour battre mes potes sur des paris sportifs mais certaines visions viennent comme ça. Ça me donnait de sacrée migraines et j'espère que maintenant je n'aurais plus mal à la tête. » souffla Brendan.

« Brendan, les vampires n'ont pas de maux de tête. » ria Amy.

« Ravi de l'apprendre ! » pouffa-t-il.

**On le suivit dans son hilarité et les heures défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Le matin arriva très vite et je montais donc dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour le travail. Je filais sous la douche et une fois propre, je mis un jean, un pull moulant beige et des bottes assortis. Je me fis une queue de cheval et après avoir attrapé mon sac et mes clés de voiture, je redescendis dans le salon mais fis un détour par la cuisine pour vider deux poches de sang.**

« Bon, je dois filer au travail. » annonçai-je.

« J'ai appelé mon patron et il me donne ma semaine. » dit Amy.

« Entendu. A ce soir et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il se passe quelque chose. » dis-je en allant dans le garage.

**J'ouvris le garage et montais dans ma Camaro et je filais au travail. _L'entraînement de Brendan va être intensif ! pensai-je._**


	16. Décision douloureuse

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

_**Un an plus tard.**_

**Il s'en est passé des choses depuis mon départ de chez moi il y a un an. D'abord, j'ai quitté ma maison en ayant pris le soin de protéger ma sœur de nos parents « encombrants », on va dire ça comme ça. Ensuite, j'étais devenu un vampire. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition, mais grâce à Bella et Amy, ainsi qu'à leurs deux amis, je m'y fais petit à petit. Ils m'ont appris à maitriser ma force, à me battre, et à chasser. Ils m'ont emmenés au milieu des humains et après quelques efforts, je réussi à me retenir de leur sauter dessus. Aujourd'hui, il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.**

_« Brendan ? »_

**Je me retournais et vis Bella et Amy devant ma chambre.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.

« On peut entrer ? » demanda Bella à son tour.

« Bien sûr ! » acceptai-je.

**Elles viennent me rejoindre sur mon lit et une fois qu'elles furent installées, Bella en tailleur et Amy sur ses genoux, elles prirent la parole.**

« Avec Amy nous avons décidés de quitter Liverpool pour Paris. La question est : que veux-tu faire ? » dit Bella.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à vivre seul mais, je ne suis pas non plus prêt à partir. Même si je sais au fond de moi que c'est la seule chose à faire si je ne veux pas blesser les gens que j'aime d'avantage. » soupirai-je.

« On doit tous faire un choix. C'est à toi de faire le tien. » m'encouragea Amy.

**Je réfléchis un petit moment quand une vision me frappa. C'était encore cette fille. Summer. Elle était assise dans une salle de classe et lisait un livre. Ma vision s'arrêta et je revins à moi. Je regardais les filles et annonça :**

« Je pars avec vous. »

« Mais… » dit Amy.

« Comment tu sais qu'il y a un mais ? » demandai-je, amusé.

« Intuition féminine. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Mais, je voudrais dire au revoir à ma sœur et mes potes avant. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis un an et j'ai vraiment besoin de les voir. » expliquai-je.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Bella. « Par contre on prendra le bateau en direction de Nantes et on ira à Paris en voitures. Je refuse de laisser ma Camaro ici, et je suppose que c'est pareil pour vos voitures. »

« Merci les filles ! » remerciai-je.

**Sans que je m'y attende, elles me sautèrent dessus et me firent un câlin à leur manière. La journée passa vite et on fut rapidement au jour de notre départ. J'avais rangés les affaires que j'avais acquises au cours de cette année, bien quelles soient peu nombreuses et les rangèrent dans ma voiture, une Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 5 blanche que les filles m'avaient offerte pour ma venue dans leur famille. Je rangeais mon dernier carton et vérifiais que j'avais tous mes papiers qui me permettaient d'aller dans d'autres pays et lorsque le compte était fait, je regardais Bella et Amy et leur dit :**

« Rejoignez-moi au terrain de foot derrière le parc central. Mes potes sont là et j'irais les voir après avoir vu ma sœur. »

« Ok ! Bonne chance ! » me souhaita Bella.

**Je montais dans ma caisse et partis en direction de l'école de Meaghan. Elle allait sortir dans dix minutes et je fus devant le collège en cinq minutes. J'attendis que la cloche sonne et lorsqu'elle sonna, je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigea vers le portail. Je restais quand même en retrait, on ne sait jamais, et attendais la sortie de ma petite sœur. Ça allait être dur, mais je devais lui faire mes adieux. Je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais et je devais donc profiter des dernières minutes passaient avec elle. **

_« BRENDAN ! » _

**Je relevais la tête et vis Meaghan courir vers moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais mais je fis attention de ne pas la briser.**

« Salut Meaghan ! » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

**Elle releva la tête vers moi et à mon regard, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Meaghan, je suis venu te dire au revoir. Pour de bon cette fois. » répondis-je.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse.

« Meaghan ! » soupirai-je.

**Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de pleurer contre moi. Je vis Tara arriver mais elle ne s'approcha pas, préférant me laisser seul avec ma sœur.**

« Meaghan, regarde-moi ! » quémandai-je.

**Elle releva son regard plein de larmes vers moi et je lui dis :**

« Regarde-moi attentivement Meaghan. Je ne suis plus le même Brendan qu'il y a un an. J'ai changé, et si je pars, c'est pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal. » expliquai-je.

« Mais…pourquoi…est-ce que tu…me ferais…du mal ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Je ne peux rien te dire petite sœur, car tu en souffrirais bien malgré moi. Ecoute-moi, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, mais si je pars, c'est parce qu'il le faut. Avec Tara tu grandiras et auras une vie heureuse. » la réconfortai-je.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours en pleurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ma belle. Je m'en sortirai, comme toujours. » la rassurai-je.

« Tu vas aller où ? » demanda-t-elle en calmant ses pleurs.

« A Paris, et je te fais la promesse, de t'appeler une fois que j'y serai et chaque fois que je changerai de ville. Et tu recevras toujours un petit cadeau de ma part tous les ans. En parlant de ça, tu as reçu mon cadeau pour tes treize ans ? » questionnai-je.

**Elle acquiesça et elle me montra son poignet droit où il y avait le bracelet en argent que je lui avais acheté. Je lui avais fais graver son prénom et sa date de naissance dessus.**

« Viens là ! » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Je t'aime Meaghan, et je serai toujours ton grand frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si tu as besoin de conseil, appelles-moi, même au beau milieu de la nuit. N'aie pas peur de me réveiller. D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Je t'aime aussi Brendan ! » couina-t-elle.

« Je dois y aller. Il faut que je dise au revoir aux garçons. Va rejoindre Tara, et sois une brave fille ! » dis-je en embrassant le sommet de son crâne et en la laissant rejoindre Tara.

**Celle-ci me fit un geste de la main, me disant au revoir, et après un dernier regard à ma petite sœur, je remontais dans ma voiture et mis le cap sur le terrain de foot où on avait l'habitude de se réunir avec mes trois meilleurs potes après les cours. Une fois arrivée, je me garais et je les vis se faire des passes, sans vraiment prendre plaisir. Je sortis de la voiture et m'avançais vers eux. Une fois que je fus assez près d'eux, je dis :**

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi dégoûté de jouer au foot ! »

**Ils se retournèrent et avaient les yeux ronds en me voyant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ? » ricanai-je.

« Donnes-nous une bonne raison de ne pas te mettre mon pied au cul ? » s'énerva Nate.

« Tu risquerais d'avoir plus mal que moi Nate ! » m'amusai-je.

**Il se contenta de me lancer un regard noir.**

« Un an. Un an sans te voir. Et maintenant, Monsieur daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Quelle en est la raison ? » demanda Brian, sarcastique.

« Je quitte le pays pour aller vivre à Paris. » avouai-je.

« Hein ? »

**Ils avaient parlés tous les trois en même temps et tiraient une tête d'enterrement.**

« Tu te fous de nous ? » s'étrangla Kyle.

« Non, je suis très sérieux. » confirmai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Nate.

« Il le faut. Comme je l'ai dis à Meaghan je ne peux pas vous donner les détails mais je n'ai pas le choix. » répondis-je.

« On a toujours le choix Brendan. » rétorqua Brian.

« Pas dans mon cas. » contrai-je.

« Tu pars quand ? » demanda de nouveau Nate.

« Je pars aujourd'hui. Je suis venu vous faire mes adieux avant de prendre le bateau. » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'avion ? » s'étonna Kyle.

« Je refuse de laisser mon petit bijou ici. » expliquai-je en leur montrant ma caisse.

**Ils sifflèrent d'admiration puis reprirent leur sérieux.**

« T'as changé. » fit remarquer Nate.

« Je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je continuerai de vous e-mailer les résultats sportifs chaque semaine. » souriais-je.

« C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. » dit Kyle en me retournant mon sourire.

« On est vraiment obligé de se faire un câlin ? » grimaçai-je.

« Je crois qu'une poignée de main suffira. » affirma Brian.

**On se serra la main et ils sursautèrent à chaque fois en touchant ma main glacée. Ils ne posèrent pas de question quand je les vis froncer les sourcils en regardant derrière moi. Je savais que Bella et Amy étaient arrivés mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.**

« Alors, laquelle des deux ? » demanda Kyle.

« Aucune. Elles sont comme des sœurs pour moi. Et non, tu n'essayes même pas Nate. » le freinai-je en le voyant venir de loin.

« C'est bon, j'ai rien dis. » ria-t-il.

« Non mais t'allais le faire. » contrai-je.

« Je plaide coupable ! » dit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

**On rit un bon moment puis, je savais que le moment était venu pour moi de partir et de laisser mes potes derrière moi.**

« Bon, et bien il est temps que j'y aille. Vous allez me manquer les gars. » avouai-je doucement.

« Amis pour la vie ! » dit Kyle en mettant son poing devant lui, suivit des autres.

**Je joignis mon poing au leurs et dis :**

« Amis pour la vie. »

**Je détachais mon poing et leur dis une dernière fois :**

« Au revoir les gars ! Je ne vous oublierai jamais ! »

**Après les avoir entendus dire doucement _« nous non plus »_, je fis demi-tour et rejoignis mes nouvelles sœurs. Arrivé devant elles :**

« Ça va ? » demanda Amy.

« Ouais. On y va ou sinon je n'aurai pas la force de partir. » répondis-je.

**Elles acquiescèrent et on monta chacun dans notre voiture en direction du port. En dix minutes nous y étions et après avoir mis les voitures dans un compartiment spécial, nous rejoignions les autres passagers mais nous restions à l'écart. Le soleil allait faire son apparition donc nous allions dans notre cabine commune, la plus grande de toute afin d'y rentrer tous les trois, et attendions de faire escale au port de Nantes. Paris, nous voilà !**


	17. Paris, nous voilà

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Le bateau venait d'accoster au port de Nantes et avec Brendan et Amy, nous allions récupérer nos voitures dans la cale et lorsque la rampe s'ouvrit pour nous laisser sortir, nous roulions hors du bateau et on mit le cap sur Paris. Le trajet prit plusieurs heures voir une journée entière, même avec la vitesse à laquelle nous conduisions. Après des heures de route, nous arrivâmes dans les bois de Vincennes en région parisienne et nous nous retrouvions près d'une maison qu'on devait visiter. J'avais insisté auprès de l'agence immobilière pour qu'on la visite dès notre arrivée et après avoir mis la pression, j'avais obtenu gain de cause. L'agent immobilier était là et je me garais devant la maison, suivis de Brendan et Amy et on descendit des voitures pour nous présenter.**

« Bonjour ! Je suis Isabella, la future propriétaire des lieux ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ! J'imagine que ces deux personnes vont habiter ici également ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui c'est exact ! Voici Brendan et Amy. Comme je vous l'ai dis il y a quelques jours au téléphone, nous arrivons de Liverpool et nous aimerions trouver un foyer rapidement. » répondis-je.

« Je comprends tout à fait Mademoiselle ! Commençons la visite si vous voulez bien ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

**Nous le suivions à l'intérieur et la visite commença. Nous vîmes d'abord le salon, très spacieux et très ouvert avec les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin. Tout était entièrement meublé, sauf l'électroménager mais de toute façon, à l'exception de la télé nous n'avions pas besoin de la cuisine. Une grande table pour dîner en famille, enfin plus pratique pour les humains que pour nous, était placée au milieu du salon, une cheminée, pas pratique pour nous une fois de plus, un canapé en cuir noir avec deux sofas de chaque côtés en cuir blanc, avec une table basse en verre au milieu. Des meubles trônés tout autour de la pièce et on passa rapidement à la cuisine, où on y fit le tour vite fait. Il nous fit passer ensuite à l'étage et nous montra les trois chambres, salle de bain reliée à chacune d'elles et un balcon à chaque chambre. Il nous fit visiter d'autres pièces comme la buanderie mais nous avions vu l'essentiel et tout était parfait. Une fois dans le salon :**

« Nous sommes preneur ! »

« Vous êtes sérieuse Mademoiselle ? » s'ahuri l'agent immobilier.

« Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! » confirma Amy.

« Très bien. Euh, je vais vous faire signer les papiers et vous remettre les clés dans ce cas. » dit-il.

« Faisons ça ! » acquiesça Amy en lui faisant un sourire qui ferait fondre un curé.

**L'agent immobilier déglutit et Brendan se retenait de rire. Nous signons les papiers du bail tous les trois et une fois les clés dans ma main :**

« Nous vous ferons parvenir l'argent le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Mademoiselle ! Passez une agréable fin de journée et bon emménagement. » nous souhaita-t-il.

**Nous le raccompagnions à sa voiture et une fois qu'il fut loin :**

« ON DÉBALLE ! »

**Nous sortons nos cartons de nos voitures et les montons dans nos chambres que nous avions déjà choisis pendant la visite. Brendan avait craqué pour celle peinte en vert émeraude et blanche, tandis qu'Amy sur la mauve et blanche, et moi sur la beige et blanche. Elles étaient déjà comme ça avant qu'on arrive et heureusement que les couleurs nous plaisaient parce que je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été OK pour tout repeindre et tapisser à notre manière. Une fois que tous mes cartons furent déballés dans mes placards, je descendis dans la voiture de Brendan et sortis notre écran plat et notre lecteur DVD que nous avions soigneusement remis dans leurs boites avant de quitter Liverpool. Avec l'aide de Brendan, je branchais les appareils et tout fonctionna parfaitement.**

« Home Sweet Home ! » soupira Brendan.

« Ouais ben, en attendant, faut trouver de quoi se nourrir. Je meurs de faim ! » grogna Amy.

« Attendons qu'il fasse nuit et nous irons voir ce qu'il y a comme gibier dans les environs. » dit Brendan.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans un bois hors de la ville avec nos voitures ? Le fait de conduire me calmera avant que je ne commette un meurtre sanguinolent. » se plaignit ma sœur.

« D'accord, allons-y ! » acquiesçai-je.

**On repartit chacun dans nos voitures et on se trouva rapidement hors de Paris. L'autoroute était presque déserte, totalement praticable pour nous et notre vitesse. Mais nous repérions vite fait les radars grâce à nos GPS. Nous nous retrouvions près d'une forêt très dense donc nous nous garons en bord de route et après avoir fermé nos voitures, nous courions dans les bois à la recherche de proie. On s'arrêta lorsqu'on sentit dans l'air trois odeurs d'animaux différents.**

« On a qu'à se séparer et une fois repu on se retrouvera ici ! » proposa Brendan.

« C'est parti ! » s'écria Amy.

**Nous prime chacun une direction opposée, tout en suivant les différentes odeurs. La mienne me mena droit à un énorme sanglier.**

« Génial ! Je vais bouffer un sanglier ! » soupirai-je.

**J'arrêtais de m'apitoyer sur ma proie et je me jetais dessus en plantant mes crocs dans sa chair. J'avais déjà vu du sang de porc avec les poches de sang qu'on gardait au frais chez nous mais là, beurk ! Je préférais largement le sang de cerf ou d'ours. Je finissais de vider ce pauvre sanglier puis lorsqu'il n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans le corps, je laissais tomber ma proie par terre et me remis de cet horrible goût. J'entendis un bruit de bois qui se casse et lorsque je me retournais, je vis un cerf. Merci Seigneur ! Je me jetais sans plus attendre sur lui et bu son sang. C'est déjà meilleur que le sang du sanglier. Après avoir vidé le cerf, j'étais pleine. Je repartis donc rejoindre Amy et Brendan qui m'attendaient.**

« Il était bon le sanglier ? » me taquina Brendan.

« La ferme ! » grognai-je.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire et moi je grognais d'avantage. **

« Vous avez eu quoi ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Moi j'ai eu deux cerfs ! » répondit Brendan.

« Moi une biche et j'ai même tué un pauvre lièvre ! » dit Amy, une mine tristounette sur le visage.

« La soif a prit le dessus Amy, t'avais pas trop le choix. » assurai-je.

« Je sais. Bon, et si on rentrait pour remplir notre frigo de poche de sang, parce que je ne veux pas tuer autant d'animaux que nécessaire. La chasse ce sera seulement quand on aura besoin d'évacuer. » proposa-t-elle.

**On approuva et on repartit vers nos voitures qui étaient toujours là. On mit le contact et on fit le chemin inverse. La nuit tombait quand Brendan se mit à accélérer. Il nous fit signe avec la main, nous indiquant de le suivre et on abdiqua. On se retrouva derrière un bâtiment et un homme en sortit. Oh, un vampire ! Brendan fut le premier à sortir et je ne tardais pas avec Amy.**

« Comment t'as su qu'il y avait un vampire ici ? » demandai-je à Brendan.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Peter pendant qu'on chassait et je l'ai consulté dans la voiture. C'est un de ses amis ! » répondit-il.

« C'est une manie chez les vampires végétariens d'être boucher ? » s'exclama Amy.

_« On va dire que c'est très pratique. » fit une voix._

**Le vampire en question était devant nous.**

« Je m'appelle Rémy ! Peter m'a téléphoné il y a quelques jours en me disant que trois jeunes vampires végétariens allaient s'installer en ville. Bienvenue à Paris ! » nous dit-il.

« C'est gentil ! » souriais-je.

« Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, je vais vous préparez autant de poche de sang qu'il vous faut pour plusieurs semaines. » proposa-t-il.

**On le suivit et une fois à l'intérieur, il remplit quarante poches de sang qu'il répartit dans deux glacières. **

« Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à m'appeler lorsque vous serez en panne, mais je préfèrerai qu'on le fasse le soir. » nous dit-il en nous tendant les glacières que prit Brendan.

« Cela va de soit. Vous êtes à Paris depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Amy.

« Depuis toujours. Enfin presque. J'ai été transformé à Londres il y a plus de trois cent ans et c'est un vampire végétarien qui m'a trouvé alors que je me transformais. Il m'a aidé à suivre le même régime que lui et lorsque j'ai eu pleine maitrise de moi, je suis venu vivre à Paris. » répondit-il.

« Mais, les gens doivent se poser des questions ! » s'étonna Brendan.

« Il a le don de se vieillir à volonté et de changer d'apparence. C'est pour ça qu'il peut rester ici tant qu'il veut. » expliqua Amy.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Rémy.

« Je peux détecter les dons des vampires. Bella est un bouclier mental et avec le temps elle a réussi à le développer et à se protéger également des attaques physiques. Quant à Brendan, il voit le futur. » avoua Amy.

« Oh ! C'est très intéressant ! Vous pouvez donc vous protéger parfaitement. » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui. C'est moi qui les aie transformés alors qu'ils étaient en train de mourir et je les ai aidés à suivre le même régime que moi grâce à Peter et son épouse. » rétorquai-je.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à résister à leur sang ? » demanda Rémy.

« Non ! Le sang humain me répugne au plus haut point. » informai-je.

« Au faites Rémy, comment se nommait le vampire qui vous a trouvé et aidé ? » questionna Brendan.

« Il s'appelait Carlisle Cullen. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu et c'est bien dommage car j'aimerai beaucoup le revoir. » répondit-il.

**A l'annonce du nom de Carlisle, un trou immense se forma dans ma poitrine et je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs en étant humaine.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » entendis-je demander Rémy._

« Elle connaît les Cullen. Elle est sortit avec l'un des fils de Carlisle. » répondit Amy.

« Vraiment ? Sais-tu ce qu'ils deviennent ? » questionna-t-il.

**Je me retournais vers lui après m'être reprise et lui dis :**

« Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ils m'ont abandonnés alors pour moi, ils ne sont plus rien. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi je ne voulais te faire de la peine. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » le rassurai-je.

« Vous avez de la famille dans le coin ? » demanda Brendan.

« Oui, j'ai une sœur qui a été transformé en même temps que moi sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi et qu'elle a goûté au sang humain mais lorsque je l'ai retrouvé cinquante ans après ma transformation, elle m'a demandé de l'aider à renoncer au sang humain et maintenant elle n'a plus aucun mal à circuler parmi les humains. Elle regrette tellement ce qu'elle a fait qu'elle a entreprit des études pour devenir infirmière. Aujourd'hui elle travaille en Finlande et elle est très heureuse. » répondit-il.

« C'est bien qu'elle se soit racheté. Bon, il est temps que nous rentrons. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire. » dis-je.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi ! » nous dit Rémy.

« Entendu. » acquiesçai-je.

**On lui dit au revoir et on repartit chez nous. Une fois à la maison, Brendan et Amy allèrent mettre les poches de sang dans le réfrigérateur pendant que je montais prendre une douche. L'eau chaude coula sur mon corps et me délia les muscles. Une fois propre et habillée, je redescendis dans le salon où Brendan et Amy étaient installés devant un film.**

« Toujours la dernière à sortir de la douche. » me charria Brendan.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Schtroumpf Farceur ! » me moquai-je.

« Ah, pas mal celle-là Bella. Mes potes ne me l'ont jamais sortit. » ria-t-il.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que t'étais maso ? » demanda Amy à Brendan.

« Si, Nate quelques fois, mais c'est ma nature. On ne m'aimerait pas autrement. » répondit-il.

« T'as bien raison. » approuvai-je.

**Je m'assis à la droite de Brendan alors qu'Amy était à sa gauche et on regarda le film qu'ils avaient mis. Je reconnu le film grâce au visage palot de Brad Pitt.**

« _Entretien avec un vampire_ ! Il n'y a pas que Brendan qui est maso ! » m'amusai-je.

« Brad Pitt est trop sexy dans ce film ! » souffla Amy.

« Tu fais des infidélités à Jude Law ? » ricana Brendan.

« Oh toi la fermes ! » grogna Amy.

**Il continua de rire mais je lui donnais un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise et pour qu'on puisse voir le reste du film tranquillement. La vie avec ces deux-là risquait d'être passionnante, surtout que Brendan est un vrai farfadet. Ça promet pour la suite !**


	18. Reprendre la scolarité

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Nous étions mi-août et cela faisait un mois que nous étions à Paris ! Nous nous étions adaptés à la vie ici et nous connaissions la ville par cœur. **

« J'en aie marre de ne rien faire ! » se plaignit Amy.

« C'est nouveau ça. T'as qu'à bricoler ta caisse. Encore. » ricana Brendan.

« Oh toi boucles-là ! » grogna Amy.

« Et si on s'inscrivait au lycée ? » proposai-je.

« Développe ! » dit Amy.

« Réfléchissez ! On n'aura pas besoin de travailler car grâce au don de Brendan on pourra gagner de l'argent facilement et puis ce sera amusant de voir comment ça se passe l'éducation scolaire en France. » expliquai-je.

« Moi je suis partant. » accepta Brendan.

« Ça pourrait être intéressant. D'accord ça marche. » accepta Amy à son tour.

« Brendan, tu nous conseilles quel lycée ? » demandai-je.

**Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvrit :**

« Le lycée Voltaire. On va se marrer et je vais gagner pleins de paris. »

**Il avait un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.**

« J'adore quand tu souris comme ça. Ça veut dire qu'il va s'en passer des choses. » s'amusa Amy.

« Je sens qu'on va se plaire ici. » s'extasia Brendan.

« Allez, bougez vos fesses et allons nous inscrire. On passe directement en 1ère. Il faudra amadouer le directeur ou la directrice. » expliquai-je.

« Si c'est un homme, je m'en charge. » se proposa Amy.

**On éclata de rire et on prit seulement ma voiture. Amy se mit à l'avant et Brendan à l'arrière. Nous trouvions facilement le lycée et puis, Brendan c'était un GPS à lui tout seul. Je me garais et le parking était vide. On alla à l'intérieur et on chercha le directeur, ou la directrice. **

_« Je peux vous aider ? » fit une voix féminine._

**On se retourna et on vit une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années mais qui était très élégante.**

« Oui, nous cherchons le directeur, ou la directrice. » répondis-je.

« Je suis la directrice, Madame Lorna. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'en charge ! » nous dit Brendan de façon à ce qu'on soit les seules à l'entendre avec Amy. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Brendan et voici mes sœurs. Bella et Amy. Nous venons d'emménager ici depuis un mois et nous souhaiterions reprendre nos études. Nous vivions en Angleterre avant et en raison de problèmes familiaux, nous avons dû venir habiter ici. Serait-il possible de nous inscrire alors que les cours devraient bientôt reprendre ? »

**Il avait parlé avec une voix assez… sexy et lui avait lancé un regard qui ferait tourner la veste à une nonne. La directrice avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux rivés sur Brendan, ne sachant pas quoi dire.**

« Oh…euh…o-oui…bi…bien…s-s-ssûr…au…auc-cun…pro…problème…Su...suiv-vez…moi ! » bégaya-t-elle.

**Elle partit devant et Brendan se retourna vers nous en nous faisant un clin d'œil.**

« T'es le meilleur ! » pouffai-je.

**On suivit la dirlo et une fois dans son bureau, elle nous demanda, plus calmement :**

« Bien, en quelle section voudriez-vous aller ? Je suppose que vous êtes majeure ? »

« J'aurais dix-huit ans le mois prochain. » répondis-je.

« Amy et moi les avons déjà. » avoua Brendan avec la même voix que tout à l'heure.

**Madame Lorna faillit faire tomber son stylo mais elle se ressaisit.**

« D'accord. Quelle filière aimerez-vous suivre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Littérature ! » répondis-je.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Amy.

« Sciences ! » dit Brendan.

« Très bien. Voilà trois dossiers d'inscriptions. Vous avez une semaine pour le remplir sinon il sera trop tard pour les répartitions de dernières minutes. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous aurez tout ça demain. » dis-je en me levant.

**On sortit du bureau et on repartit chez nous pour remplir les dossiers. Une fois tous les papiers prêts et avoir soigneusement changé nos date de naissance, heureusement qu'il ne demande pas des photocopies des pièces d'identités, nous étions déjà le lendemain et nous nous trouvions devant le lycée en début d'après-midi. Le ciel était gris donc ça roulait pour nous. La directrice vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien et lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout vérifier, elle nous dit :**

« Tout est en ordre. Voici la liste des affaires scolaires qu'il vous faut ainsi que la date et l'heure de la rentrée. »

**Nous prîmes les feuilles et après l'avoir remercié, nous étions à _Carrefour, _Centre Commercial Français, et achetions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. On prit chacun une caisse, Brendan fit exprès d'en prendre une avec une femme jeune, sûrement pour s'amuser, et Amy et moi tombions sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, très mignon. **

« Finalement les français ne sont pas si moches que ça ! » me murmura Amy.

**Je retenu un rire et pendant qu'Amy rangeait nos sacs dans notre chariot, je réglais la note, en euros bien sûr, et oui nous avons pris des précautions, et je remerciais le caissier en lui faisant un sourire à ma manière, et Amy lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre on dirait. On attendit Brendan et on vit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à séduire cette pauvre petite humaine sans défense qui se laisser faire comme une gamine de quinze ans. C'était très amusant. J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner notre premier jour au lycée. Lorsque Brendan eut finit de faire fondre cette pauvre caissière, il nous rejoignit et il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à la maison :**

« Pauvre caissière. Je la plains ! » riais-je.

« Vous pouvez parler, le votre de caissier a faillit frôler la crise cardiaque. » se moqua Brendan.

« C'est vrai t'as pas tort. » acquiesçai-je.

**Les jours défilèrent et le jour de la rentrée arriva. Une chance pour nous, il allait y avoir des nuages toute la journée et pas de soleil. C'est cool ! On prit ma Camaro et lorsque nous arrivions devant le lycée, le parking était bondé mais heureusement je trouvais une place rapidement mais tous les regards se tournaient vers ma Camaro. Attendez qu'ils nous voient, on va se marrer. Je portais un jean taille basse noir avec un bustier blanc, une veste en jean noir et des bottes blanches. Brendan portait un jean délavé, un haut à capuche et une veste en cuir par-dessus et ses précieuses Nike dernier cris. Quant à Amy, elle avait mit une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, une tunique beige avec une ceinture blanche au niveau du ventre, et des bottes de la même couleur que la tunique. On sortit de la voiture et aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On se dirigea à l'entrée du lycée quand je dis à Brendan :**

« Evite de créer une émeute. »

« Tu me connais. » répondit-il.

« C'est justement pour ça qu'on te le dit. Si tu voyais le regard que te lancent les filles. Ça veut dire _'Celui-là il va être le premier sur ma liste cette année.' _Alors ne te laisse pas piéger. » le prévint Amy.

« T'inquiètes. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu sans trop en faire non plus. Enfin je vais essayer. » sourit-il.

**On éclata de rire sous les regards envieux des filles et des garçons et nous rejoignions nos classes après avoir été répartie. Amy et moi étions dans la même classe et Brendan était en sciences. Lorsque notre professeur principal, coutume des français apparemment, nous fîmes entrer dans la salle, Amy et moi prenions place l'une à côté de l'autre au fond de la classe. Le prof fit l'appel et il arriva à nos noms :**

« Amy Miller ? »

« Ici ! » répondit ma sœur en levant la main.

« Isabella Monroe ? »

« Juste à côté ! Et c'est Bella. » répondis-je.

« Ce n'est pas des noms français ça. » fit remarquer une fille de la classe.

« Sans blague ? Et on dit _ce ne sont_, pas _ce n'est_. » ironisa Amy.

« Pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! » s'emporta la fille.

« Oh pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, et pas la peine de faire ton intéressante. Retournes-toi pour que le prof puisse commencer son cours. » la remit en place ma sœur.

**La classe chuchota face à la réplique de ma sœur et la fille se retourna en grognant.**

« Bien, elle est intelligente en fin de compte. » pouffa Amy.

« Arrête ! » lui dis-je en retenant un fou rire.

« Ok ! »

**Cette première matinée se passa rapidement, même si nous n'avions pas vraiment cours car le prof avait besoin des quatre heures de la matinée pour nous remettre : carnet de correspondance, emploi du temps, expliquer le règlement intérieur et on se présenta chacun notre tour.**

« Isabella ? » m'appela le prof.

« Bella. » repris-je en relevant la tête de mon bouquin.

« Désolé. A votre tour de vous présenter Bella. » me dit-il.

« Ok ! Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai dix-huit ans bientôt et je suis Américaine. J'ai vécue à Londres pendant sept ans puis un an à Liverpool et maintenant je suis là. » répondis-je.

« Des passe-temps ? Que font vos parents dans la vie. » demanda-t-il.

« J'aime lire et écouter de la musique, par contre je déteste le shopping. Quant à mes parents, je ne veux pas en parler. » expliquai-je.

« Aucun problème. Amy à vous. » dit le prof à ma sœur.

« Alors je m'appelle Amy, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis née et j'ai vécue à Londres pratiquement toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je parte à Liverpool et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontrée Bella. J'aime la mécanique et pour mes parents, no comment. » mentit-elle, enfin, pour certaines parties.

« Très bien. je vous remercie Mesdemoiselles. Bien, maintenant est-ce que vous avez des questions à poser ? » demanda le prof.

« Euh oui, moi. En faites ce serait plutôt une requête. » dit Amy en levant la main.

« Je vous écoute Mademoiselle Miller. »

« Vous pouvez dire à Mademoiselle Santiago, d'arrêter de me regarder comme elle le fait sinon elle risque d'atterrir à l'infirmerie. » informa ma sœur.

« Mademoiselle Santiago s'il vous plaît, veuillez cesser de fusiller votre camarade du regard comme vous le faites. Et Mademoiselle Miller, la violence n'est pas tolérée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement donc si vous avez un problème avec un quelconque élève venez m'en parler directement. » expliqua-il.

« Bien sûr Monsieur Talin. » acquiesça ma sœur en lui faisant un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

**La sonnerie retentit et le prof nous dit :**

« Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires jeunes gens et rentrer chez vous. Nous nous verrons lors de notre prochain cours dès jeudi à huit heures. A dans deux jours ! »

**Amy et moi sortons de la salle et nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture, sous les regards des garçons. **

« Je te jure que si cette garce me regarde comme ça encore une fois, végétarienne ou pas je la tue. » grogna Amy.

« Amy tu ne tueras personnes ! » ordonnai-je.

« De toute façon elle ne pourra rien me faire et elle risque de se faire plus mal que moi si elle cherche à se battre. » dit-elle.

« C'est sûr ! » approuvai-je.

**On s'adossa à ma voiture lorsqu'on vit Brendan arriver. Lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur :**

« J'ai le droit d'en coller une à des abrutis de ma classe ? » me demanda Brendan.

« Va au bout de ta pensée ! » lui sommai-je.

« Ces crétins n'ont pas arrêtés de dire des trucs malsains sur vous deux mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que j'ai tout entendu. En gros, ils vous veulent dans leur lit et savoir laquelle est la meilleure. Ils ont même fait des paris ces abrutis congénitaux. J'ai le droit de les frapper ? » grogna-t-il.

« Non ! » rétorquai-je.

« Mais Bella… » mais je le coupais.

« J'ai dis non. Dans la voiture, on rentre et on reparlera de tout ça à la maison. Je crois que vous avez bien besoin de vous nourrir et de vous calmer surtout. Allez hop, en route. »

**Ils obtempérèrent et montèrent dans la voiture. Je démarrai et nous fûmes à la maison rapidement. Brendan et Amy posèrent leurs sacs sans ménagement dans le salon et filèrent à la cuisine pour vider quelques poches de sang. Je les rejoignis et ils étaient en train de bouder.**

« Ne faites pas cette tête les gars. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est tout. » expliquai-je en prenant une poche de sang dans le frigo et en la vidant dans une tasse.

« Je ne vois pas quel genre d'ennui on aurait. » souffla Brendan alors qu'il venait de finir sa poche de sang.

**Je soupirai d'exaspération. Il est temps que je leur parle des Volturi.**

« Ecoutez, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé mais je crois qu'il est temps. Nous devons faire très attention à ce que nous faisons, sinon les Volturi nous le feront payer. Pour l'instant je nous protège grâce à mon bouclier mais une erreur peut très vite arriver. » avouai-je.

« Les Volturi ? » demandèrent Amy et Brendan en même temps.

« Oui. Ils sont l'équivalent d'une famille royale chez les vampires. Ils font respecter la loi. Nous devons garder notre identité secrète et ne pas tuer ostensiblement, mais ça c'est pour les autres vampires. Si notre identité est révélée par notre faute, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau alors par pitié, abstenez vous de tuer qui que ce soit. Remettez-les en place si vous voulez mais pas de bagarre, et pas de vitesse vampirique. » prévins-je.

« Je comprends mieux. » acquiesça Amy.

« Brendan ! » grognai-je.

« Je ne ferai rien qui mettrait notre vie en danger c'est juré. » dit-il en prenant une deuxième poche de sang.

« Bon, Brendan, désormais tu prendras ta voiture car les heures de cours sont différentes qu'en Angleterre et nous ne finissons pas à la même heure. Lorsque toi tu finiras plus tôt qu'Amy et moi, tu devras avoir ta voiture. » m'exclamai-je.

« Oui mon colonel ! » ironisa-t-il.

**On alla au salon et on regarda des films durant des heures. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent ensoleillées et nous dûmes rester à la maison. Le jour de notre premier vrai jour de classe arriva et après avoir pris seulement les affaires du matin, car nous rentrions tous les midis à la maison, Brendan monta dans sa voiture et Amy et moi dans la mienne. Pas de soleil aujourd'hui, que de la pluie. Arrivée au lycée, Amy ouvrit son parapluie en sortant de la voiture et je me précipitais avec elle, protégeant surtout mes affaires de classe. Brendan, lui, avait mit son sac sous sa veste et avait mit sa capuche, se moquant d'être mouillé ou non. **

« Espèce de crétin tu vas être trempé. » lui reprocha Amy alors qu'on marcha rapidement vers les couloirs du lycée.

« Et alors ? Je ne peux pas avoir froid, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » renchérit-il alors qu'on pénétrait dans les couloirs.

**Amy ferma le parapluie et Brendan retira sa capuche.**

« Bon, je file en cours de math et… » commença Brendan mais il se figea.

**Il avait une vision. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait un sourire béat sur le visage.**

« Si cet abruti sourit comme ça, c'est que c'était cette fille. » dit Amy.

« Absolument. » approuvai-je.

« Pas n'importe qu'elle fille. La plus belle de toute. » soupira-t-il.

« Va en cours au lieu de dire des bêtises. » commandai-je.

« Oui maman. » rit-il en filant au deuxième étage du bâtiment.

« Jamais il ne changera. » fit remarquer Amy.

« Non. Bon, on y va ma caille ? » demandai-il en lui proposant mon bras.

« Oui ma biche. » acquiesça-t-elle en croisant nos bras.

**On éclata de rire et on partit au premier étage pour le cours de littérature. Arrivée devant la salle, cette peste qui ne supporte pas Amy nous barra le chemin avec deux de ses copines.**

« Tu veux bien t'écarter ? Ma sœur et moi aimerions aller en cours. » demanda Amy gentiment.

« Ecoute moi bien toi, n'essaye surtout pas de me piquer ma place de reine du lycée, sinon ça va très mal aller pour toi. » menaça-t-elle.

« T'as fini avec tes menaces qui ne me font ni chaud ni froid ? » se moqua Amy.

**Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de cette fille et on la contourna pour entrer en classe. On reprit nos places d'il y a deux jours et le cours commença. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Brendan !**


	19. Summer

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :<strong>_

**Je m'appelle Summer Anderson, j'ai dix-huit ans et je vis à Paris en France. Vous remarquerez qu'Anderson n'est pas un nom français. En effet, je suis américaine mais à la mort de ma mère lorsque je n'avais que deux ans, un juge m'a placée sous la tutelle de ma grand-mère et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterris à Paris. Mon père nous a abandonné quelques mois avant ma naissance, soit disant qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir un bébé à vingt ans. Ma mère m'a gardé tout de même et je suis née à New-York. Un mois après mes deux ans, des gens sont venus me chercher et quelques semaines plus tard, j'étais dans les bras de ma grand-mère direction Paris où elle vivait depuis des années. Un jour, alors que je n'avais que huit ans, j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère :**

« Grand-mère, comment maman est partie ? »

« Elle a eu un accident de voiture ma chérie. Un chauffard ivre lui est rentré dedans et elle nous a quittées aussitôt. » m'a-t-elle répondu.

**Je me souviens avoir pleuré aussitôt mais elle m'avait rassurée en me disant :**

« Ta mère sera toujours auprès de toi dans ton cœur. Sache que d'où elle est, elle est heureuse et elle veille sur toi. »

**Ça m'avait apaisé et cela me réconfortais de penser que ma mère me surveillait de là où elle était. Son absence est toujours aussi douloureuse car à cause d'un homme qui avait trop bu, j'ai perdu ma mère et je suis condamnée à grandir sans elle, mais j'ai quand même ma grand-mère. Laissez-moi vous parler d'elle. Ma grand-mère, Lydia Anderson était une grande néo-natal, qui est à la retraite depuis plus de dix ans. C'était la meilleure chirurgienne obstétricienne qui n'ait jamais existé. Mon grand-père lui était un soldat qui a participé à la guerre au Viêt-Nam il y a très longtemps et ma grand-mère et lui se sont installés en France après la fin de la guerre. Mon grand-père, le Lieutenant Henry Anderson est mort d'une crise cardiaque peu de temps avant la mort de ma mère. Ma grand-mère me parle souvent de lui et de ses exploits lors de la guerre, ce qui me rend très fière de lui. **

_« Summer tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » me cria ma grand-mère._

**Cela me sortit de mes pensées et je sortis de ma chambre pour la rejoindre dans le salon.**

« Oui grand-mère ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux aller au supermarché faire quelques courses pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en me tendant un papier avec une liste.

**Je lis les ingrédients à acheter et un sourire étira mes lèvres.**

« C'est pour préparer ton plat préféré ma chérie. » me dit-elle en me tendant de l'argent. « Allez, va ! »

« Merci grand-mère. Je t'aime ! » m'exprimai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime aussi mon trésor. »

**Je pris mon sac à main et partis au supermarché qui n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds de chez moi. Arrivée sur place, je déambulais dans les rayons et pris les ingrédients : un paquet de fettucine, des crevettes, une plaquette de beurre, une bouteille d'huile d'olive, deux oignons, une gousse d'ail, de la crème liquide et du persil frais. Ce soir, ce sera crevettes à la crème et au fettucine. Mon plat préféré. Une fois tous les ingrédients pris, je payais tous mes achats et je rentrais chez moi. Arrivée à la maison, je rangeais les courses à leur place et j'appelais ma grand-mère.**

« Grand-mère je suis rentrée ! » prévins-je.

**Pas de réponse ! Je décidais de monter la voir dans sa chambre.**

« Grand-mère ? » appelai-je une nouvelle fois en entrant dans sa chambre.

**Je me figeais sur place. Elle était allongée par terre, immobile. Je me précipitais sur elle et pris son pouls. Elle ne respirait pas. Je pris le téléphone et appelais l'hôpital.**

_« Service des urgences j'écoute ? »_

« Allô ! Je m'appelle Summer et ma grand-mère vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle ne respire plus, envoyez une ambulance. »

_« Quelle est votre adresse Mademoiselle ? »_

**Je lui donnais mon adresse et en attendant l'ambulance, je fis un massage cardiaque à ma grand-mère durant plusieurs minutes. Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que les secours ne seront pas là. **

« Allez grand-mère ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner toi aussi ? » pleurai-je en continuant le massage cardiaque.

**J'entendis brièvement la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas me parvenir mais je restais concentrée sur ma grand-mère.**

« Mademoiselle, écartez-vous s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-nous faire. » me dit un des secouristes.

**Je leur cédais ma place et je les regardais faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un moment donné, les yeux baissés, et l'un d'eux dit :**

« Heure du décès, 17h12 ! »

**Je m'effondrais sur le sol et j'éclatais en sanglots. Mon dernier parent venait de mourir. J'étais toute seule à présent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à pleurer mais je fus secouée dans tous les sens.**

_« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ? »_

**Je sortis de ma léthargie et regardais une jeune secouriste me regarder tristement. **

« Nous allons emmener le corps de votre grand-mère à la morgue mais avant, il faut que vous signez ce document. » me dit-elle.

« C'est quoi ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« C'est pour être autorisé à sortir le corps de la maison. » répondit-elle.

« D'accord. » acquiesçai-je.

**Je signais à l'endroit qu'elle m'indiquait et je les vis transporter le corps de ma grand-mère. Trois jours plus tard, j'étais chez les pompes funèbres, attendant que le croque-mort veuille bien me remettre l'urne contenant les cendres de ma grand-mère. Il arriva et me remit une très belle urne blanche.**

« Tenez Mademoiselle, et encore toutes mes condoléances. » me dit-il, sincère.

**Je le remerciais rapidement et je rentrais chez moi pour m'isoler des autres. Je déposais l'urne sur la table basse de la salle à manger et m'assis sur le canapé, remontant mes jambes contre mon torse et serrant un coussin dans mes bras. Les jours défilèrent et je ne bougeais du canapé seulement pour aller me doucher et manger. Bon d'accord, je ne mangeais pas grand-chose mais je mangeais. L'été passa rapidement et je n'étais toujours pas sorti de l'appartement mais je savais que je devrais sortir pour retourner au lycée. Ça c'est une chose pour laquelle je ferai un effort de bouger car j'ai fais la promesse à ma grand-mère de mener mes études à bien, quoi qui se passe dans ma vie. J'étais déjà inscrite pour ma 1ère S mais j'avais décidé de sécher le jour de la rentrée. Le premier jour de cours arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais et alors que je m'apprêtais à y aller, vêtue d'un pantalon, d'un pull moulant et de bottes noires, je vis une mauvaise surprise devant la porte de chez moi.**

« Summer ! »

**Cet homme ! Il avait un sacré culot de se montrer après dix-huit ans.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Summer, pourrions-nous entrer à l'intérieur et discuter ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller en cours ! » contrai-je toujours aussi froide.

« S'il te plaît ! Je suis ton père quand même Summer ! » me dit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

**Je fermais l'appartement et lui fis face.**

« Non, tu nous as abandonné maman et moi avant même que je ne vienne au monde. Et aujourd'hui tu espères quoi ? Que je t'accepte dans ma vie ? Jamais de la vie, _papa_ ! » refusai-je.

**Je ne lui accordai pas un seul regard de plus et sortis de l'immeuble pour aller en cours. J'arrivai un petit peu en retard au lycée car le portail venait juste de se fermer mais le surveillant me reconnut et me laissa entrer. J'allais voir la directrice de l'établissement Madame Lorna et lorsqu'elle me vit :**

« Summer, tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Je suis venue chercher mon emploi du temps et mes livres car je ne suis pas venue à la rentrée. » répondis-je.

« Euh oui, j'ai remarqué ton absence mais, quelle en est la raison ? Est-ce que ta grand-mère va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en me tendant l'emploi du temps.

« Elle est morte depuis deux mois. » avouai-je en tentant de refouler mes larmes.

« Oh, je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances. » me dit-elle.

« Merci ! »

**Je regardais mon emploi du temps et me dirigeais donc vers la classe de mon premier cours de math de l'année. Lorsque j'arrivais, je frappais doucement et entrais dans la salle.**

« Mademoiselle Anderson, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous. » sourit ma prof de math.

**Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lui lancer un regard plein d'ennuis. **

« Bien, allez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Stevens et suivez avec lui sur le livre en attendant que vous ayez le vôtre. » ordonna-t-elle.

**Je regardais donc la place qu'elle m'avait indiquée et je me figeais. C'est en regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux ambres que je su que ma vie allait changer, et que j'irais mieux dans les jours à venir.**


	20. La fille de la vision

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

**Je venais de quitter mes sœurs afin de rejoindre mon premier cours de la journée. Je montais donc au deuxième étage et lorsque j'entrais dans la classe de math, les abrutis qui avaient osés parler de mes sœurs en utilisant des propos plus qu'indécents étaient assis sur leurs bureaux en riant. Je tentais de regagner mon bureau au fond de la classe mais l'un d'eux me barra le chemin.**

« Hey Stevens, comment ça va mon pote ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'abord mon prénom c'est Brendan, et de deux, je ne suis pas ton pote. » répondis-je amèrement en le défiant du regard.

« Oh, ça va pas la peine de le prendre comme ça mon vieux. Dis, mes potes et moi ont se demandés un truc à propos des filles qui trainent avec toi. Est-ce qu'elles sont libres ? Parce qu'elles nous intéressent vachement et je dois avouer, elles sont vraiment canon. » dit-il en riant avec ses potes.

**Je sentais la colère naître en moi et je serrai mon poing de toutes mes forces, faisant craquer mes articulations très fortes. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais très fort pour éviter de faire quelque chose qui mettrait mon existence et celle de mes sœurs en danger. Je fixais ce sale type dans les yeux et lui dis :**

« Ecoutes-moi bien, tu touches à un seul cheveu de mes sœurs, et je peux te jurer que ça ira très mal pour toi. »

« Oh allez fais pas ton rabat-joie. Tu peux laisser les potes en profiter un peu non ? » ricana-t-il.

**Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'approcher de mes sœurs.**

« Je ne le répèterai pas une nouvelle fois. **(Ma voix se fit plus grave et mon regard plus menaçant.) **Tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre elles, que ce soit toi ou tes potes, vous le regretterez amèrement, et j'espère pour vous que vous êtes assez intelligent pour faire ce que je vous dis parce que j'ai fais la promesse de ne pas vous foutre mon poing dans la tronche et de vous envoyer à l'hôpital. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » menaçai-je.

**Ils déglutirent et acquiescèrent.**

« Et ben, vous n'êtes pas si con finalement. » souriais-je en donnant à cet abruti une claque amicale sur l'épaule.

**Il fut éjecté de la table sous l'effet de mon accolade amicale mais heureusement pour lui, ses potes l'empêchèrent de tomber.**

« Messieurs, si vous voulez bien regagner vos sièges. » nous dit la prof de math en entrant dans la salle.

« Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle ! » acquiesçai-je en lui faisant un sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil.

**Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était, tout comme les filles de la classe qui gloussèrent comme des groupies. Je rejoignis mon bureau et m'assis en sortant mes livres et j'attendis que la prof fasse l'appel.**

_« Mademoiselle Anderson, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous. » entendis-je dire ma prof._

**Je n'y prêtais pas grande attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :**

_« Bien, allez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Stevens et suivez avec lui sur le livre en attendant que vous ayez le vôtre. »_

**Je relevais la tête et je sentis mon cœur mort faire un saut dans ma poitrine. C'était elle. La fille que je vois en vision depuis près de deux ans. Elle est encore plus belle en vrai mais, quelque chose a changé. Elle a l'air triste. Quelle en est la raison ? Elle me regardait avec autant d'intensité que je la regardais et le raclement de gorge de la prof nous sorti de notre rêverie commune. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle.**

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Summer. » me dit-elle tout bas.

« Moi c'est Brendan. » dis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit avec autant d'éclat mais, cette lueur de tristesse se reflétait toujours dans ses yeux. Elle sentait bon, tellement bon que j'allais en faire un malaise. Une odeur de lavande très douce frappa mes narines mais lorsqu'elle se mit à rougir, je crus que j'allais commettre l'irréparable. Son odeur, son sang m'atteignit de plein fouet et je dû m'agripper au bureau pour ne pas la mordre. Allez, tu peux le faire Brendan, résistes ! C'est la fille qui hante tes visions depuis des lustres et dont tu en es éperdument amoureux. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me calmer. Je me focalisais sur les battements de son cœur et cela fonctionna. Je soufflais de soulagement et je remarquais que la prof avait déjà commençait le cours. J'ouvris donc le livre à la page indiquée sur le tableau et le mis entre les deux tables de façon à ce que ma belle Summer puisse suivre. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et tout le cours, je sentais le regard de Summer sur moi. En sortant de la salle pour rejoindre mes sœurs sous le préau, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je retrouvais mes sœurettes et lorsqu'elles me virent :**

« C'est quoi ce sourire d'abruti que t'as sur le visage ? »

**Amy et sa délicatesse !**

« Sache ma sœur adorée, que je viens de passer les deux heures les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie. » répondis-je avec bonheur.

« « Tu peux préciser ? » demanda Bella.

**Je les entourais de mes épaules et après avoir repéré ma chère et tendre :**

« Vous voyez cette fille habillée tout en noir ? » demandai-je en leur pointant Summer de la tête. **Elles acquiescèrent. **« Et bien mes très chères sœurs, c'est Summer. La fille que je vois en vision depuis presque deux ans. »

« Tu te fiches de nous ? » demandèrent-elles en même temps.

« Non Mesdemoiselles ! Elle est encore plus belle qu'en vision. » m'extasiai-je.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie. » dit Bella mais je savais qu'elle me taquinait en disant _« plutôt »._

**Je ne répondis pas et me contentais d'observer l'élue de mon cœur.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends espèce d'abruti pas fini, va lui parler ! » m'ordonna Amy.

« Tu crois que je devrais ? » demandai-je.

« Mais oui, allez. » m'encouragea Bella.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » dis-je en partant vers Summer.

**J'entendis mes sœurs pouffer et je pu clairement décerner de l'amusement et de la moquerie. Je vais les tuer. Je m'approchais de ma belle blonde et lui dis :**

« Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? »

**Elle releva la tête et un sourire étira ses lèvres.**

« Ouais, salut. Euh, pourquoi es-tu parti si vite du cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, je devais dire quelque chose d'important à mes sœurs. » répondis-je.

**Elle ne dit rien de plus et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. **

« Summer est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Oui ça va. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tout va bien. » répondit-elle.

« Tu mens. » contrai-je en regardant dans ses yeux.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Pas pour les autres mais pour moi, oui. » avouai-je.

**Elle allait parler mais la sonnerie retentit et on dû aller à notre cours de chimie. Les deux dernières heures de la matinée. Lorsque la pause du midi arriva, il pleuvait encore plus mais avec mes sœurs nous devions rentrer chez nous.**

« Tu vas à la cafétéria ? » demandai-je à Summer.

« Non je vais rentrer chez moi. Enfin si je ne rate pas le bus. » répondit-elle alors qu'on allait sur le parking.

« Hors de question que tu prennes le bus par cette pluie. Je te ramène ! » affirmai-je en lui prenant la main.

**Ce geste nous électrisa tous les deux mais on ne se lâcha pas la main pour autant. Je la conduisis jusqu'à ma voiture rapidement afin qu'elle ne soit pas trempé et elle se mit vite au sec dans ma caisse. Je vis mes sœurs sous le parapluie d'Amy et elles me firent signes que c'était OK que je passe le midi avec Summer. Je les remerciais de la tête et montais dans ma voiture. Je vis Summer trembler de froid donc j'allumais vite le chauffage et démarrai la voiture.**

« C'est quoi ton adresse ? » demandai-je.

**Elle me répondit en claquant des dents et en cinq minutes je fus devant son immeuble. Elle sortit rapidement et je la suivis mais un homme l'attendait devant son appartement.**

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas été assez clair ce matin ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Summer ma chérie, laisse-moi une chance. » le supplia-t-il.

« Ecoute, tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie dix-huit ans après m'avoir abandonné alors que je n'étais pas née. Quand maman est morte tu ne t'es pas montré pour savoir ce que j'allais devenir mais au moins j'ai eu grand-mère. Elle m'aimait _elle_. » rétorqua Summer.

« Tu n'as plus personne aujourd'hui alors laisse-moi t'aider. » dit-il.

« Tu profites du fais que je viens de perdre grand-mère pour t'incruster dans ma vie ? C'est pathétique. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir est-ce que c'est clair ? Je suis majeure donc je peux vivre toute seule sans l'aide d'un parent. Tu n'es rien pour moi du moment que tu nous as abandonné. » dit-elle froidement en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

**Je n'avais pas bougé car cet homme me regardait froidement. S'il croit qu'il me faisait peur, il rêve tout éveillé ce guignol.**

« Brendan ? » m'appela Summer.

**Je la regardais.**

« Tu viens ? »

**Elle me souriait avec une telle intensité que je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'entrais dans l'appartement et elle referma la porte à clé. **

« Euh, la salle de bain est à l'étage si tu veux te changer, pour éviter d'attraper froid. » proposa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas froid. » souriais-je en posant mon sac par terre et en enleva ma veste pour me retrouver en débardeur.

**J'entendis son cœur manquer un battement et quand je relevais la tête, je la vis me détailler de haut en bas. Je décidais de la taquiner un peu.**

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

**Aussitôt elle releva la tête pour rencontrer mes yeux et elle se mit à rougir. Son afflux sanguin ne me faisait plus autant d'effet qu'en classe mais j'aimais la voir rougir.**

« Euh, je, désolé je, euh, faut que, je, j'aille euh, me changer… » bégaya-t-elle.

**Je ne pu retenir un sourire face à son bégayement et elle monta à l'étage et une porte claqua. Une vision me frappa et…YES ! On n'avait pas cours cet après-midi. Déjà qu'on finissait à quinze heures mais si en plus la prof d'espagnol n'était pas là, c'était le pied total. Tout un après-midi avec Summer, c'est génial !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**_

**Je venais de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et j'étais vraiment en ébullition. Ce garçon me rend folle. Lorsqu'il a enlevé sa veste pour se retrouver en débardeur, j'ai cru que j'allais fondre sur place mais le pire c'est que je me suis fait prendre. Il m'a surprise en train de le mater. Oui je le mate et alors ? Il est sexy, un regard de braise, un sourire ravageur et un corps de rêve. Je me sortis de mon fantasme et je me déshabillais pour prendre une douche chaude parce que j'étais gelée. Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, je sortis de la douche et après avoir mis mon peignoir et enroulais une serviette sur mes cheveux, je partis dans ma chambre et m'habillais simplement d'un jogging blanc et d'un t-shirt noir. Je mis mes pantoufles en forme de Mickey que j'ai eu comme cadeau de ma grand-mère il y a deux ans et je rejoignis Brendan dans le salon. Mes cheveux blonds étaient encore mouillés mais je m'en fichais. Ils retombaient sur mes épaules et lorsque Brendan me vit, il dit :**

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu vas attraper froid ! »

« Si je te dis que je m'en fiche ? » dis-je sarcastique.

« Moi je m'en fiche pas. Va te sécher les cheveux pendant que je vais te préparer un truc chaud. Allez ! »

« C'est un ordre ? » m'amusai-je.

« Absolument ! Maintenant files dans la salle de bain et ne redescend pas tant que tes cheveux ne sont pas secs. »

**Son comportement m'amusait mais je trouvais ça adorable donc pour ne pas le vexer, surtout après m'avoir fait sa mine de petit chiot abattu, je retournais dans la salle de bain et je me séchais les cheveux. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement secs, je retournais dans le salon et je vis que l'urne de ma grand-mère n'était plus sur la table basse.**

« Elle est sur la grande table alors arrête de t'affoler et viens manger. » me dit Brendan.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel et abdiquais. Je m'assis sur le canapé et vis ce qu'il m'avait préparé.**

« Un chocolat chaud le midi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux pour se réchauffer crois-moi ! » sourit-il.

« Et toi tu ne manges rien ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, non. Je n'ai pas très faim. » répondit-il.

**J'haussais les épaules et mangeais les gâteaux qu'il m'avait sortit. Une fois que j'avais finit le lait et les biscuits, j'avais envie de me blottir dans les bras de Brendan mais je n'osais pas. Et s'il me trouvait trop encombrante ? Trop imposante ? Non, je n'osais pas.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'entendis-je me demander.

« Euh, rien, ça va ! » le rassurai-je en détournant mon regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir. J'ai l'impression que tu fais un combat intérieur avec toi-même ! » dit-il.

**Je n'en reviens pas. Comment sait-il tout ça ? Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert c'est dingue. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je sentis une paire de bras à vous glacer le sang m'entourer. Je frissonnais malgré moi et il se retira.**

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien c'est juste que, tu es glacé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Désolé mais, je ne peux rien te dire. Ce n'est pas je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. » répondit-il.

« D'accord ! »

**Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais vers un petit meuble où ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de déposer des petites couvertures. J'en pris une et retournais m'asseoir près de Brendan. Après avoir mis la couverture dessus, je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Brendan qui m'entoura de ses grands bras aussitôt. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.**

« Parles-moi d'elle. » me dit-il.

« De qui ? » demandai-je.

« De ta grand-mère. » répondit-il.

« C'était la meilleure grand-mère qui ait existé. Elle m'a recueillit lorsque ma mère est morte. Je n'avais que deux ans mais ma grand-mère me parlait souvent d'elle quand je le lui demandais. Ma grand-mère était une des meilleurs néo-natals du monde. Elle voyageait souvent lorsque mon grand-père était à l'armée. Puis, elle a reçu une proposition à Paris et elle est venue s'installer définitivement avec mon grand-père qui venait de terminer son service militaire. Elle est venue me chercher à New-York et elle m'a ramené avec elle à Paris. Mon grand-père venait de mourir mais elle avait accepté de s'occuper de moi. C'était une femme juste et aimante. Elle m'a éduquée et m'a enseignée toutes les valeurs de la vie, et c'est grâce à elle que je n'ai jamais dérapé dans la vie. Si je tiens encore debout, c'est parce que je lui aie fait la promesse de terminer mes études et de poursuivre mes rêves mais, je n'y arriverais pas sans elle. » expliquai-je en éclatant en sanglots.

**Je pleurais bien malgré moi dans les bras de Brendan. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi et j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou.**

« Laisse-toi aller ! » me susurra-t-il.

**Je réprimais un frisson et continuais de pleurer. Lorsque mes larmes se tarirent, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je me détachais un peu de l'étreinte de Brendan de façon à être face à face avec lui, tout en restant dans ses bras. **

« Merci ! » murmurai-je.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. » me dit-il en portant sa main droite sur ma joue.

**Je fermais les yeux sous sa caresse et je me laissais aller. Un peu trop aller même. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la couleur des pupilles de Brendan avait changé. Ils étaient noirs mais je n'avais pas peur. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui et nos lèvres n'étaient plus que séparer par quelques centimètres.**

« Summer ! » soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je sur le même ton que lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » répondit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi. » assurai-je.

« Summer je, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons Brendan. Tu es différent. Et peu m'importe ce que tu es, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. » avouai-je.

**A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Je l'aime.**

« Summer… »


	21. Toucher le bonheur du doigt

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER <strong>_

_« Summer… »_

**Il avait prononcé mon prénom d'une telle douceur que je fus parcouru de frisson. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient, provocant en moi une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser.**

« Summer, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te résister. » me dit-il.

« Alors ne résiste pas et embrasse-moi si c'est ce que tu veux ! » lui dis-je à mon tour.

**Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et nos lèvres se touchaient enfin. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure lentement, me faisant gémir. J'ouvris mes lèvres et Brendan glissa sa langue dans ma bouche pour y trouver rapidement la mienne. Nos langues dansèrent en harmonie et on continua de s'embrasser comme ça pendant longtemps. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et on dû se séparer à regret, reposant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.**

« On devrait peut être allé en cours. » suggérai-je.

« Non, la prof d'espagnol n'est pas là donc cet après-midi ce n'est rien que toi et moi. » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

**Je me laissais faire et je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur lui. Sans le faire exprès, nos intimités se touchèrent, laissant échapper de ma bouche un gémissement de stupeur et un grognement de la part de Brendan. Oui, oui j'ai bien dis un grognement.**

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ce n'est rien mais, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Ma, condition m'en empêche. Pardon si ça ne te suffit pas mais… »

**Mais je le coupais en reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Quand j'eus besoin de respirer, je relâchais ses lèvres et le regardais dans les yeux pour lui dire :**

« Peu importe qu'on le fasse ou pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir être dans tes bras. »

**Il me sourit et me serra fort contre lui. Son étreinte m'électrisa et je respirais son parfum profondément. Je lui proposais de regarder un film et il accepta. Je ne sais pas comment mais je m'endormis dans ses bras, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit, toute seule. Je regardais mon réveil et je vis qu'il était presque huit heures du soir. Je me levais du lit et allais dans le salon. Personne. Je fis un tour dans la cuisine et je trouvais un mot sur le réfrigérateur.**

_« Excuse-moi d'être parti sans un mot mais il fallait que je rentre sinon mes sœurs se seraient inquiétées. Il y a un plat de lasagnes au four que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi pendant que tu dormais. Dors bien ma princesse. Je passe te chercher demain matin à sept heures et demi pour aller au lycée. Fais bien attention à toi et appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'ai enregistré mon numéro dans ton portable. A demain ! Brendan ! »_

**Ce garçon est un ange ! Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et je sortis donc le plat que m'avait préparé mon Adonis. Je ne pris pas la peine de me servir une part dans une assiette et je pris une fourchette et commençais à manger. Hum ! C'était les meilleures lasagnes que je n'avais jamais mangé, à l'exception de celles de ma grand-mère. Mon portable se mit à sonner et le refrain de _Temporary Home _de _Carrie Underwood _résonna dans la maison.**

_**This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know<br>This is my temporary home**_

**Je regardais le nom de la personne qui m'appelait et mon cœur fit plusieurs saltos arrière dans ma poitrine. Je décrochais :**

« Allô ! »

_« Salut ma belle. Bien dormi ! »_

« Comme un bébé mais, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là à mon réveil. »

_« Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas. »_

« Brendan, tu me caches des choses je le vois bien, et j'accepte ton choix de ne pas me les révéler mais, le fait de ne partager aucun de tes secrets me fait de la peine. »

_« Je ne veux surtout pas te faire de peine mais, si je te dis quoi que ce soit, je risque d'avoir de très gros problème. »_

« Le fait de me fréquenter te mets en danger c'est ça ? »

_« Oui et non mais, ça je m'en moque. Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne m'éloignera de toi. »_

**Il y eu un énorme blanc. Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Oh Mon Dieu ! **

« Brendan ? »

_«… »_

« Brendan ? »

_« Désolé euh, j'étais ailleurs. Ecoutes euh, je dois y aller mes sœurs m'attendent. Je passe te prendre demain matin comme prévu. Bisou ! »_

**Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en soufflant de frustration. Ça promet pour demain !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Oh merde ! Je suis cuit. Je viens de lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je suis dans la merde totale. J'arrivais dans la cuisine où mes sœurs étaient en train de vider des poches de sang et quand elles me virent entrer, Amy dit :**

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a notre schtroumpf farceur ? Il est de mauvais poil ? »

« J'ai fais une énorme boulette y a même pas deux minutes. » murmurai-je.

**Je les regardais et elles me fixaient étrangement.**

« J'étais au téléphone avec Summer, on discutait quand je lui aie dis que, je l'aimais. » avouai-je.

« Et… » me pressa Bella.

« Et quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda Amy à son tour.

« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre. J'ai raccroché. » répondis-je.

« T'es qu'un abruti de première catégorie Brendan. Vous vous êtes bien embrassés quand tu étais chez elle ? » m'engueula Amy.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Je vais t'en mettre une tu vas voir. Et alors ? Et alors si elle ne t'aimait pas ou ne t'appréciait pas tu crois qu'elle t'aurait laissé l'embrasser et même rester avec elle tout l'après-midi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

**Les paroles de ma sœur me firent réfléchir et il est vrai que si elle ne m'aimait pas, nous ne nous serions pas embrassés avec autant de passion.**

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment avoir une relation stable avec elle alors que je lui cache ma véritable nature ? » demandai-je, perdu.

« Tu ne lui dis rien pour le moment mais si tu vois qu'elle insiste, alors tu pourras le lui dire mais Brendan, si tu fais ça, les Volturi risquent de l'apprendre et ils ne te donneront que deux solutions : soit elle meurt, soit elle devient l'une d'entre nous. » répondit Bella.

**Une lame invisible se planta dans mon cœur mort lorsque Bella m'a dit que Summer risquait de mourir si elle apprenait ma véritable identité. Non, elle ne devait pas savoir. Je pris deux poches de sang avec moi et je montais m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je vidais les deux poches et lorsque j'eus finit la deuxième, mon portable vibra. Un message. Je le lisais et il venait de Summer.**

_**« Brendan, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? »**_

**Je lui répondis :**

_**« Rien »**_

**Aussitôt, mon portable sonna et _False Pretense _de _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ résonna dans ma chambre, signalant qu'on m'appelait.**

_**The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
>When a friend tries to stab you right in the face<br>Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
>Don't sweat it, {it was} set on false pretense<strong>_

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
>And it doesn't seem likely to fade<br>Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
>Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...<p>

**Je regardais qui m'appelait et c'était Summer. Je décidais de ne pas décrocher tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je reçu un message m'informant qu'elle m'avait laissé un message vocal. J'allais sur ma messagerie et la voix de Summer résonna dans mes oreilles.**

_**« Brendan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais, pas au téléphone si possible. Je, appelle-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix et, tu me manques tellement. T'es la seule personne à qui je peux me raccrocher et je, j'ai envie de te voir. Je, tu ne veux pas me rappeler donc, j'ai dû faire ou dire quelque chose de mal mais, si tu ne me rappelle pas et que tu es en colère contre moi, ne viens pas me chercher demain, et on s'évitera au lycée. Je t'aime ! »**_

**Fin du message. Elle m'aimait aussi. Son message m'a complètement bouleversé car je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse dans sa voix. Mais que faire ? Si j'allais la voir maintenant, je risquais de ne pas me contrôler et de lui sauter dessus. Non pas pour la tuer mais pour autre chose. Une vision s'empara de moi et… merde ! Demain y a du soleil donc on ne pourra pas aller au lycée. Fais chier ! J'envoyais un texto à ma belle et lui dis :**

_**« Je ne pourrai pas venir au lycée demain car ma sœur Bella ne se sent pas très bien. Je viendrais te voir demain soir pour qu'on discute, je te le promets. Xx Brendan. »**_

**Une fois le message envoyé, je descendis voir mes sœurs qui se trouvaient devant la télé et leur annonça :**

« Demain il fait soleil. On n'ira pas en cours. »

« Comment tu vas faire toi avec Summer ? » demanda Amy.

« J'irais la voir demain soir et je lui parlerai. » répondis-je.

**Je remontais dans ma chambre et pensais à demain. Summer avait répondu à mon message en me disant qu'elle avait hâte de me voir demain soir et que c'était dommage que je ne vienne pas en cours demain. C'est trop la misère.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**_

**Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais toute groggy. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Brendan me manque. Rien qu'en pensant que je n'allais pas le voir en cours de la journée me tuait littéralement. Je me levais de mon lit malgré une flemme pas possible et j'allais sous la douche. Une fois propre, je me séchais et m'habillais d'un jean délavé, d'une tunique blanche et d'une paire de bottes assortis. Je pris un rapide petit déjeuné et je filais au lycée. Je réussi à attraper le bus et une fois à mon arrêt, je marchais seule deux minutes et j'atteignis le lycée. La journée allait être horrible sans lui. Je ne le connais que depuis hier mais déjà sa présence à mes côtés m'est indispensable. Il est devenu ma dose d'héroïne en quelque sorte. Lorsque j'entrais dans la classe d'histoire, les crétins de la classe me saluèrent à leur manière.**

« Summer, comment ça va ma belle blondinette ? » demanda Damien, le chef de la petite bande.

« Ça allait mieux avant de te voir. » crachai-je en allant m'asseoir.

« Oh, ne soit pas comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux. » dit-il tout souriant.

« Alors là tu rêves. Je préfèrerais encore perdre la vue plutôt que de sortir avec toi. » rétorquai-je.

**Heureusement pour moi, le prof arriva et je me plaçais toute seule au fond de la salle et le cours commença. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Brendan mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais à lui sans cesse. Ce fut comme ça toute la matinée et lorsque la pause du midi arriva, je décidais d'aller manger au réfectoire. Je pris une salade et une bouteille d'eau puis allais m'installer à une table, loin des autres. Je mangeais tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Damien et ses trois toutous se dirigent vers moi. Ils s'installèrent à ma table et Damien me dit :**

« Alors ma belle, pourquoi tu manges toute seule ? »

« Va te faire foutre Damien ! » rétorquai-je en me levant avec mon plateau et mon sac.

« Où tu vas comme ça ? Reviens ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Non, tu m'as coupé l'appétit, et je ne suis pas à tes ordres. » contrai-je en allant poser mon plateau.

**Je sortis de la salle avec mon sac et je décidais de sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Je réussi à sortir à temps en disant au surveillant que j'avais oublié des affaires de cours pour cet après-midi et j'allais me promener jusqu'au parc qui était à l'opposé de chez moi. Je m'assis sur un banc et je sortis un livre de mon sac. J'entamais ma lecture et je lisais pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Lorsque je l'avais terminé, j'avais la sensation étrange qu'on m'observait. Ce n'était pas Brendan car il ce serait déjà manifesté.**

_« Summer ? »_

**Je me retournais et je vis mon père.**

« Quoi encore ? » demandai-je.

« Tu ne vis pas près de ce parc. Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Est-ce que tu me traques ? » questionnai-je.

« Non, j'habite à deux pâtés de maison d'ici. » répondit-il.

« Chouette ! » ironisai-je.

**Je me levais et partis avec mes affaires.**

« Summer attends ! »

**Je me stoppais et lui fis face.**

« Arrête de me poursuivre. J'ai vécue sans toi durant dix huit ans et je suis très bien comme ça. Tu as peut-être envie de me connaître mais pas moi. Je ne veux rien savoir de l'homme qui a abandonné ma mère alors qu'elle attendait un enfant. Désolé mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de pardonner aussi facilement, surtout venant de ta part. »

**Après ma réplique, je repartis chez moi mais malheureusement pour moi, j'avais dévié ma route. Mon père m'avait tellement mit en colère que j'avais marché sans regarder où j'allais. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à coupé ma route par cette petite ruelle en passant par ce bâtiment désaffecté puis prendre à gauche et je serai de nouveau sur le bon chemin. Je marchais durant cinq minutes quand je sentis une présence. Un frisson de peur me parcourra donc j'accélérai le pas mais, arrivée près du bâtiment désaffecté, une main se posa sur ma bouche et une autre sur ma taille. Je me senti entraînée dans un ascenseur et je me débattis mais je vis une lame de couteau se poser sur ma gorge.**

_« Non, non, non, non. Tu vas rester bien sage. D'accord ? »_

**J'acquiesçai. Damien ! Je ne le crois pas mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?**

_« Je sais que tu m'as reconnu ma petite Summer mais, j'ai trop attendu. J'ai été patient avec toi mais tu as fais ta tête de mule et tu as repoussé mes avances alors que tu sais très bien que tu me plaisais. Je vais donc prendre ce que j'attendais de toi à plusieurs reprises. Je vais même le partager. » me dit-il._

**La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je vis les trois copains de Damien nous attendre. Oh non ! Ils vont me violer. Lorsque je fus dans le grand hall vide, toujours entre les bras de Damien, la lame du couteau s'évapora et je sentis la main de mon agresseur m'enlever mon sac. Il m'enleva ma veste mais je résistais, ce qui me valut une claque dans la figure de la part de Gregory, l'un de mes agresseurs. La main de Damien se posa sur mes fesses puis passa sous ma tunique et il atteignit ma poitrine, passant facilement sa main dans mon soutien-gorge. **

_« Tu vas aimer Summer, tu vas voir. » susurra Damien à mon oreille._

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir mais pas de plaisir. Non, c'était un gémissement de peur. J'allais me faire violer, c'est normal me direz vous ! Je fermais les yeux car je ne voulais pas avoir les yeux ouverts et les voir prendre plaisir à me violer. Je sentis une autre main se poser sur mon corps mais il fut interrompu par un bruit qui provenait d'en bas.**

_« SUMMER ! » entendis-je._

**Brendan ! Comment avait-il su où je me trouvais ? **

« Restez sur vos gardes ! Postez-vous devant nous. » ordonna Damien à ses toutous.

**Un grognement sourd résonna dans l'immeuble puis un deuxième, ce qui fit trembler les murs. Je sentis que Damien relâcha sa prise autour de ma taille et sur ma bouche donc j'en profitais pour le mordre et je m'enfui dans la direction opposé après lui avoir mis un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de famille et après l'avoir poussé sur ses copains. Je courrais loin d'eux sans relâche mais j'étais fatigué, dû à la peur que j'avais ressentie et je regardais sans arrêt derrière moi et je vis les garçons me poursuivre. J'accélérai le pas mais je glissais et je passais à travers une fenêtre que je n'avais pas vue. Je me fracassais contre la fenêtre qui éclata en morceaux à mon contact douloureux. Je me sentis tomber dans le vide et des morceaux de verres s'enfoncer dans ma peau puis ma chute s'arrêta. Ma vue se voila, se brouilla et se fut le noir total. J'aurai aimé voir Brendan encore une fois, le toucher, l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aimais. Je vais mourir alors que je venais tout juste de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner la lutte, pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ni rien dire, ni bouger, je sentis quelque chose me mordre et une douleur atroce me parcourir tout le corps. Je fus aussitôt prise de spasme et je sentis mon corps se soulever mais après, plus rien. Le néant, à l'exception de cette horrible sensation de brûlure qui transperçait mon corps et s'immiscer dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Brendan, où es-tu ?**


	22. Secourir Summer

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

**Je n'arrête pas de penser à Summer ! Je l'ai surveillé toute la matinée à travers mes visions mais ça me tuait de la voir dans cet état, c'est-à-dire triste. J'étais allongé sur mon lit et je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui dire lorsque je la verrais ce soir.**

_« Toc toc ! » firent les voix de mes sœurs._

« Entrez ! » soupirai-je.

« Oh il n'a pas le moral notre petit canard sauvage. » railla Amy.

**Je grognais à l'entente de ce surnom débile. Ce n'en n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres que ma très chère sœur m'avait attribué mais celui-là c'était le pire. **

« Oh allez, je plaisante. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Dis tout à tatie Amy ! » m'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je pense à Summer. » dis-je simplement.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. » souligna Bella.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais lui dire quand je la verrai. » marmonnai-je.

« Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par ça : _'Summer, je t'aime'_. Ensuite, tu l'embrasses puis tu la regardes dans le blanc de l'œil et tu lui avoues : _'Désolé pour mon comportement d'hier, j'ai vraiment été un abruti fini'_. » proposa Amy.

« Tu devrais aller voir un psy sœurette. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien. » suggérai-je.

« En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait merdé avec la personne de mes rêves. Au lieu d'être resté là comme un con hier soir à te morfondre, tu aurais dû retourner chez elle et arranger les choses. » dit Amy.

**Elle marque un point.**

« Brendan, si tu ne veux rien lui cacher, libre à toi de lui dire ce que nous sommes mais si tu le fais, il faudra que tu lui expliques qu'aucun humain n'a le droit de vivre en connaissant l'existence des vampires. Je tiens ça de Peter et Sophia. Si tu veux qu'on échappe à la colère des Volturi, il faudra la transformer. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses vivre sans elle donc, réfléchi bien à ça. » expliqua Bella.

« Je le sais très bien et j'y pense sans cesse. » avouai-je.

« A toi de prendre la bonne décision sans que tu n'aies de regrets. » dit Amy.

**Je grognais de frustration et mes sœurs me laissaient seul me prendre la tête avec moi-même. Je restais dans ma chambre toute la journée, sans aucune intention de sortir quand une vision me frappa. Oh non ! Summer ! Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre, attrapa mes clés de voiture et une fois dans le salon :**

« Faut se bouger les filles ! Summer est en danger. »

**Elles se levèrent aussitôt mais j'étais déjà dans ma voiture et je démarrai. Je filais droit vers le bâtiment que j'ai vu, suivit de très près par la Camaro de Bella et on était devant le bâtiment en trois minutes. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. J'entrais à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment et me concentrais sur l'odeur de Summer. L'odeur me mena au sixième étage du bâtiment.**

« SUMMER ! » hurlai-je.

**J'entendis les voix de ses agresseurs et je reconnu Damien. Je vais lui faire la peau à ce fumier. Je me suis mis à grogner tellement fort que l'immeuble commençait à trembler sur mon passage. Mon grognement, suivit par celui d'Amy provoqua un écho à travers les murs. J'allais atteindre l'étage où était retenue la femme de ma vie quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit, ainsi qu'un cri. Non ! Une odeur de sang frappa mes narines et je me stoppais net. Je vis Bella se diriger trois étages plus bas et j'entendis la voix de Damien qui disait à ses potes :**

_« On se casse les mecs ! »_

**J'allais pour me lancer à leur poursuite mais Amy m'arrêta.**

« Laisse tomber Brendan. Le plus important c'est Summer. » me dit-elle.

**J'acquiesçai et on rejoignit Bella. Elle était penchait sur le corps de Summer et lui fit je ne sais quoi. Le corps de celle-ci se mit à trembler soudainement et un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Bella se releva et prit le corps de Summer dans ses bras. **

« On rentre ! » nous dit-elle.

**On sortit du bâtiment et arrivait à nos voitures :**

« Amy, tu montes avec Brendan. Je suis la seule à résister facilement au sang humain et tant qu'on n'est pas à la maison je ne prends aucun risque. » ordonna Bella.

**On obéit et Bella plaça Summer à l'arrière de sa voiture. Bella roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison, et nous arrivions rapidement chez nous. J'insistais pour prendre Summer et je la montais dans ma chambre puis la déposa sur mon lit. Elle se débattit contre le venin mais je tenais fermement ses épaules et je lui parlais pour tenter de l'apaiser.**

« Summer, Summer c'est moi Brendan. Concentres-toi sur ma voix d'accord ? Je t'aime. Tu dois t'accrocher et tu seras remise sur pied rapidement. »

« ÇA BRÛLES ! » hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

« Je sais mon amour. Je suis là rassures-toi. Je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets. » la rassurai-je.

**Elle tentait de calmer ses cries mais c'était dur. Je ne quitterai pas son chevet tant que la transformation ne s'achèvera pas. **

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

« Brendan, tu devrais te nourrir. » me suggéra Bella.

« Pas tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. » rétorquai-je.

« Brendan, il te reste encore quelques heures… » mais je la coupais.

« Il reste encore vingt minutes, et je ne partirai pas de là tant qu'elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux. »

**Elle soupira, signe qu'elle abandonnait.**

« Merci Bella de l'avoir sauvé. » murmurai-je.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit-elle.

**Elle sortit de la chambre et une fois la porte fermait, je pris la main de Summer dans la mienne et déposais mes lèvres dessus. **

_**Dix minutes plus tard.**_

« Allez ma belle ! Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Je t'aime tellement. »

_**Cinq minutes plus tard.**_

« Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps Summer. »

_**Temps écoulé.**_

**Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et lorsque je relevais la tête vers elle, elle s'assit sur le lit d'un bond et un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, me faisant reculer d'elle. J'étais adossé à la porte de ma salle de bain quand Summer fixa son regard sur moi. **

« Brendan ? Comment suis-je arrivée là ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

« Tu es magnifique ! » soufflais-je.

**Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et je m'approchais lentement d'elle. **

« Pourquoi es-tu si distant ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Summer, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant près d'elle prudemment.

« Euh, et bien, je me rappelle de Damien et de ses potes qui ont essayés de me violer et, d'être passée à travers une fenêtre. Et d'une terrible douleur m'envahir le corps. » répondit-elle.

« Summer, tu es comme moi maintenant. Bella t'a transformé en vampire. » avouai-je.

« C'était ça ton secret ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, désolé. » m'excusai-je.

« Wow ! » dit-elle.

**Wow, une petite minute !**

« Summer, je viens de t'apprendre que tu es devenue un vampire et, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est, _wow_ ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autres ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant sa réplique et son comportement. Je tendis ma main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Elle se laissa aller et embrassa ma paume, déclenchant en moi des frissons.**

« Embrasses-moi Brendan ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Je me rapprochais d'elle et déposa tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes mais je les retirais presque aussitôt en me levant. **

« Hey ! Qui t'a dit d'arrêter ? » s'écria-t-elle.

**Je lui tendis ma main, qu'elle prit et je la mis debout, devant moi.**

« Tu dois te nourrir. Quand tu te réveilles la première fois, la première chose dont tu as envie, c'est du sang. » expliquai-je.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont j'ai envie là en ce moment tu peux me croire. » me provoqua-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

« Avant ça, tu vas venir avec moi à la cuisine pour que tu puisses apaiser ta soif, ensuite tu prendras une douche et après on aura la conversation qu'on aurait dû avoir il y a trois jours. » lui dis-je.

« Tu prendras la douche avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

« Ne me provoque pas Summer. » grognai-je.

« Embrasse-moi ! » ronronna-t-elle.

**Elle va me rendre fou. Je posais mes lèvres sur elle une nouvelle fois et elle s'accrocha à mes épaules avec force. Elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche avec force, me faisant sursauter par sa soudaine audace. On continuait de s'embrasser quand elle me serra un peu trop fort, m'obligeant à reculer.**

« Aïe, Summer, doucement tu me fais mal. »

**Je m'écartais d'elle et tentais de reprendre mes esprits mais je fus projeté sur le lit en un éclair et Summer se mit sur moi à califourchon.**

« Plus rien ne t'empêche de me faire l'amour maintenant. » susurra-t-elle en me mordant l'oreille.

**Je grognais, surtout lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon cou puis revint sur ma bouche, pour un baiser des plus torrides. Malgré mon envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ, elle devait se nourrir et on devait discuter. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Summer s'écarta de moi. Je vis mes sœurs se retenir de rire en voyant la position dans laquelle on était avec Summer. **

« Et ben, moi qui pensait que Summer aurait soif à son réveil, j'ai eu tort. Elle à autre chose en tête on dirait. Ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en plaindre, hein mon petit schtroumpf ? » me charria Amy.

« On va vous laisser euh, Summer, étant donné ta nouvelle condition avec Amy on va aller chez toi pour récupérer des vêtements. Tu iras chercher d'autres choses si tu veux plus tard mais pour l'instant, tu vas te nourrir et, Brendan va t'expliquer certaines choses. Enfin, si vous décidez de sortir de cette chambre. » pouffa Bella.

**Elles ne dirent pas un mot de plus et sortirent de la chambre. Je laissais retomber ma tête sur le coussin en soufflant de frustration. De toutes les visions que j'ai pu avoir de Summer, aucune d'elles ne m'a montrais la Summer introverti. Je sentis les mains de Summer se glisser sous mon t-shirt et mon désir grimpa en flèche, surtout que ses lèvres dévorèrent mon torse. Il faut que je la stoppe sinon ça va déraper.**

« Summer, arrête s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas faire ça je… » soufflais-je.

**Elle arrêta immédiatement ses caresses et me regardait d'un air confus. **

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, enfin si mais, Summer tu viens de te réveiller et tu dois te nourrir. » lui dis-je.

« Mais je n'ai pas soif. J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans mes bras et que tu ne me laisses plus jamais partir. Fais-moi l'amour Brendan. » me supplia-t-elle.

« On le fera Summer. Je te promets qu'on le fera mais, pas maintenant. On a des choses à se dire. » insistai-je.

**Elle soupira et abdiqua. Elle se leva de moi mais moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger parce que je n'étais franchement pas à l'aise dans mon pantalon.**

« Alors tu viens ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, si tu allais prendre une douche parce que, tu portes les mêmes vêtements depuis trois jours et, il faut que je me remette de ce qui vient de se passer. » avouai-je.

**Son regard se posa sur mon érection plus que voyante et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.**

« T'es fière de toi j'imagine ? » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Oh que oui, et comme tu veux faire autre chose que de me faire l'amour, t'as pas fini de souffrir mon chéri. » me susurra-t-elle.

**Je n'avais même pas capté qu'elle s'était repositionnée sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur ma nuque et son intimité touchant la mienne. Je me suis mis à grogner et Summer se remit debout après s'être bien frotté à moi.**

_« Où es la salle de bain ? » l'entendis-je me demander._

**J'avais toujours les yeux fermés donc je lui pointais la porte de ma salle de bain avec mon doigt, droit devant.**

_« Merci mon chéri. » me dit-elle. _

**J'entendis la porte claquer et l'eau de la douche couler. Je la laissais se doucher et je partis dans la cuisine vider quelques poches de sang. J'entendis des petits pas s'approcher de la cuisine et lorsque je relevais la tête, j'avalais le sang de travers. Summer se tenait devant moi avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Oh Mon Dieu !**


	23. Brendan & Summer jouent au chat

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

**Si mes potes étaient là, ils diraient que j'étais le mec le plus chanceux de la Terre, et ils me diraient aussi que j'étais un vrai con pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à cette créature de rêve qui se tient devant moi. Sans le vouloir, mes yeux glissèrent sur son corps de rêve et atterrirent sur ses jambes parfaites. **

« La vue te plaît mon petit vampire ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

**J'acquiesçai comme un adolescent à peine pubère. Je jetais la poche de sang vide à la poubelle et Summer se posa devant moi en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oh misère !**

« Je commence à avoir soif ! » me dit-elle.

**Avant que je ne puisse me lever pour lui donner de quoi apaiser sa soif, elle fit courir sa langue sur mes lèvres.**

« Summer qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonnai-je.

« Il te reste du sang sur les lèvres. Hum ! » fit-elle en continuant de faire courir sa langue sur mes lèvres.

**Lorsqu'elle enleva sa langue de ma bouche, je me dirigeais tant bien que mal vers le réfrigérateur et sortit deux poches de sang. Je me retournais vers Summer et je cru que j'allais mourir une deuxième fois. Elle était assise sur le tabouret que j'occupais juste avant et elle avait croisée ses jambes, me donnant une vue assez plantureuse de ses cuisses. Ressaisis-toi Brendan ! Elle est en train de te chauffer mais tu dois résister. Je me repris tant bien que mal et lui tendis les poches, qu'elle prit et vida facilement. A la fin de la deuxième poche, elle soupira d'aise et ce soupir résonna dans mes oreilles et me déclencha des frissons. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et mes sœurs entrèrent dans la cuisine.**

« Je vois que ça discute fort. » pouffa Amy.

« Tiens Summer. On t'a prit des vêtements. » lui dit Bella en lui tendant un sac.

« Merci, je vais aller me changer. » dit-elle. **Elle se retourna vers moi. **« Quant à toi, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est toi. »

**Elle me fit un clin d'œil plus qu'aguicheur et sortit de la cuisine. Je repris ma place sur le tabouret et ma tête cogna le plan de travail dans un bruit sourd.**

« Heureusement que ta tête est aussi dure que le marbre. » ria Amy.

**Je grognais à sa remarque.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Summer ? » demanda Bella.

« Elle me rend dingue. A peine s'est-elle réveillée qu'elle a voulu que je lui fasse l'amour et, depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrête pas de me chauffer. » répondis-je.

« J'adore cette fille. » s'esclaffa Amy.

« Amy, t'es bien gentille mais, ne la ramène pas d'accord. » m'énervais-je.

« Brendan, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et elle te désire. Ne réfléchis pas. » me conseilla Bella.

« Bella, ça va trop vite. On n'a même pas discuté depuis que vous êtes partis. Je ne lui aie pas encore dit que j'avais des visions et que je la voyais en vision depuis deux ans. Je suis fou de cette fille mais ça elle ne me laisse pas le temps de le lui expliquer. Y a aussi le fait que je me sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je lui aie fais la gueule pour rien et je n'ai même pas vu la décision de Damien. Si j'avais anticipé sa décision, j'aurais pu arriver à temps et Summer n'aurait pas été en danger. Tout ça c'est ma faute. » avouai-je.

**Un énorme éclair nous fit sursauter. On regarda à l'extérieur et on vit le temps se couvrir. **

« La météo n'annonçait pas d'orage aujourd'hui ! » s'étonna Amy.

**Je me retournais et je vis que Summer me fixait d'un regard noir. Je déglutis devant son air de guerrière.**

« Summer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » m'affolai-je.

« Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ta faute ce qu'il m'est arrivé. » grogna-t-elle.

**Le tonnerre gronda encore plus et ça me sauta aux yeux. C'est Summer qui provoquait tout ça. C'était son pouvoir. Il fallait la calmer donc je m'approchais d'elle, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais passionnément. Elle se calma aussitôt et le temps aussi. Ma belle plaça ses petites mains autour de ma nuque et les miennes autour de sa taille. Je relâchais ses lèvres et je posais mon front contre le sien. Elle me regarda avec amour et je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux rouges.**

« Ne te sens pas coupable je t'en prie. » couina-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je ne le ferai plus je te le jure mais, quand je reverrai Damien je te promets que je vais le… »

**Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Summer reprit mes lèvres pour me faire taire. C'était un baiser à la fois passionné et tendre.**

« Et ben, au moins y en a une qui arrive à le faire taire. » entendis-je dire Amy.

**Je ne prêtais pas attention à mes sœurs donc je pris Summer dans mes bras et je filais à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et continuais de l'embrasser.**

« Tu vas enfin me donner ce que j'attends de toi beau gosse ? » demanda Summer.

« Non, pas encore. Si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour discuter, et pour avoir la paix parce que mes sœurs me prennent la tête. Je suis le seul homme dans cette maison et elles en profitent pour me torturer. » boudai-je.

« Mon pauvre petit cœur d'amour t'es martyrisé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant. Chaque fois que t'auras besoin d'un câlin y a qu'à demander. » me dit-elle en frottant son genou contre mon sexe.

**Je grognais sous sa caresse mais je m'assis sur le lit pour éviter de lui faire l'amour trop précipitamment. **

« Brendan, pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses comme ça ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Je ne te repousse pas Summer. » soufflais-je.

« Si, c'est ce que tu fais. Je suis si repoussante que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je t'assure que tu es tout sauf repoussante. T'es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour te repousser. » contrai-je.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Je me retournais vers elle, assit en tailleur et lui pris les mains.**

« Summer, j'ai des visions depuis l'âge de huit ans et, depuis deux ans, tu apparais dans mes visions. Je, je suis tombé amoureux de toi au fil du temps et, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois en classe l'autre jour, je me suis dis que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement Summer si tu savais, et ne va pas croire que je ne te désire pas parce que c'est tout le contraire crois moi. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas te prendre sur le champ mais, je veux que ce soit parfait. Je veux que ma première fois avec la femme de ma vie soit parfaite. » avouai-je.

**Elle n'avait rien dit durant tout mon discours. Elle me regardait avec tendresse et un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et sanglota. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, mon t-shirt serait trempé.**

« Je t'aime aussi Brendan. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. »

**Elle déposa un baiser sur mon cou, remonta sur ma joue et mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa avec ardeur et je nous fis basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur elle. On s'embrassait durant des heures sans s'arrêter mais ses mains à elle se sont souvent frayé un chemin sous mon t-shirt et dans mon pantalon. Elle veut jouer, et bien on va jouer. Je relâchais ses lèvres et fis glisser ma bouche sur sa nuque puis dévorait son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine de baiser. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Je lui enlevais son haut et m'attaquais à son ventre. Je remontais vers ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec fougue.**

« Au Diable notre première fois parfaite Brendan. Si tu ne me prends pas sur le champ je… » commença-t-elle mais j'arrêtais mes caresses.

« T'en as assez eu pour aujourd'hui mon cœur. » la taquinai-je.

« Alors là c'est pas juste. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu m'as mise ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Allez, remets ton haut et on va retrouver mes sœurs pour discuter. » lui sommai-je en lui envoyant son haut.

**Elle me regardait avec des yeux ronds, ce qui me fit rire. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et fut devant moi en un éclair.**

« Tu veux jouer, alors on va jouer. Que le meilleur gagne mon amour. » ronronna-t-elle à mon oreille.

**Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et sortit de la chambre.**

« Elle est douée. » soufflais-je.

**Je rejoignis les filles dans le salon et je les trouvais en pleine discussion. J'allais m'asseoir près de ma moitié et elle vint se coller à moi mais, quand je dis coller c'est coller. Elle s'installa sur moi, de façon à ce que ses fesses touchent mon sexe. Oh Nom de Dieu ! **

« Tu es bien installée Summer ? » demanda Amy avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est parfait ! » acquiesça Summer.

« Bon, Summer voilà euh, d'après Amy, tu as le pouvoir de contrôler la nature mais ça, selon tes émotions. Avec le temps, tu apprendras à les manipuler à ta guise mais pour l'instant, ne laisse pas tes émotions t'envahir et prendre le dessus sur ton pouvoir. » dit Bella.

« D'accord et, pour le lycée on fait comment ? J'ai promis à ma grand-mère d'avoir mon bac et, ce n'est pas ma nouvelle condition qui va m'en empêcher. » expliqua Summer.

« Summer, tu es un nouveau-né et, tu n'as pas assez de contrôle. Tu risques de tuer tous les gens que tu croiseras. » informa Bella.

**Je regardais dans l'avenir de Summer et ma vision me projeta seulement à la semaine qui arrivait et ce que je vis me stupéfia. Je revins à moi et les filles me regardaient attentivement.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Amy.

« Summer aura un parfait contrôle sur elle-même. Je viens de le voir donc on retourne en cours lundi. » répondis-je.

« Ok ! Je te fais confiance et puis, vous avez les mêmes cours donc ça aide un peu. La question est réglée dans ce cas. » conclus Bella.

« Avec Bella on va acheter des lentilles de contact pour Summer. Il ne faut pas que les gens voient le rouge de ses yeux. » dit Amy en se levant.

**Bella la suivit et elles quittèrent de nouveau la maison. Summer se mit à califourchon sur moi et me caressa les cheveux.**

« Est-ce que mes yeux deviendront comme les tiens ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Dans quelques mois. Tu seras sexy comme ça. » répondis-je en l'embrassant. « Tu m'excuses mais il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. »

« Je peux venir ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Non et puis, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, c'est juré. » dis-je en me levant mais Summer resta accroché à moi.

« S'il te plaît ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Summer ! » grognai-je.

« D'accord ! Reposes-moi par terre dans ce cas. » soupira-t-elle.

**Je la remis sur ses jambes et après un dernier baiser rempli de tendresse, je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**_

**Mon amoureux venait de me laisser toute seule dans le salon de mon nouveau chez moi pour aller prendre sa douche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas voulu que j'aille avec lui ? J'ai envie de voir son torse musclé, ses belles fesses bien fermes et de les croquer à ma guise. Tant pis, je vais continuer de le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Ma gorge commençait à me brûler donc je partis dans la cuisine et pris des poches de sang. Wow ! Il y en a beaucoup là dedans. J'en vidais deux et la brûlure disparu. Je jetais les poches vides à la poubelle et je décidais de m'installer devant la télé en attendant que Brendan veuille bien me rejoindre. J'allumais la télé et zappais, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un programme intéressant. Combien ils ont de chaînes, sérieux ? Je tombais sur une chaine de mode et je m'y arrêtais. Je regardais le défilé pendant plus de dix minutes et Brendan n'était toujours pas sortit de la douche. Non mais je rêve, il lui faut combien de temps pour se laver ? C'est un mec donc ça ne devrait pas être long normalement. **

_« Je t'ai manqué ? »_

**Je sursautais. **

« Non mais t'es malade. » criai-je. **Je me retournais. **« Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire… »

**Oh Seigneur ! Il ne portait qu'un jogging, et je pouvais clairement voir son boxer. Hum, Calvin Klein ! Intéressant. Je me mis debout sur le canapé et me jeta dans les bras de Brendan, enroulant mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il me posa sur le rebord du canapé mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. J'en profitais pour faire glisser mes doigts sur les épaules de mon petit ami, traçant un chemin vers son torse et je ne pu résister plus longtemps donc je posais mes lèvres dessus.**

« Summer, on ne doit pas. Pas maintenant. » murmura-t-il.

**Je remontais vers son cou et mordis son oreille.**

« Je sais mais, on peut quand même se faire des câlins. » susurrai-je.

**Il prit mes lèvres en otage et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Nos langues se caressaient sensuellement tandis que nos mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos puis j'atterris sur ses fesses qui me faisaient tant fantasmer. Je passais mes mains dans son jogging sans perdre une seule minute de plus et malaxais ses petites fesses. Sans que je ne le voie venir, j'étais allongée sur un lit et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que j'étais dans la chambre de Brendan. Un bruit de loquet se fit entendre et Brendan vint se replacer sur moi. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui demandais :**

« Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ? »

« Amy et Bella ne vont pas tarder, et je ne veux pas que mes sœurs nous voient dans cette position. » dit-il en reprenant mes lèvres.

**Je resserrai un peu plus mes jambes autour de lui et nos intimités se touchèrent. Je repassais une de mes mains dans son jogging mais devant cette fois, et je la fis passer dans son boxer. Lorsque ma main toucha son membre durcit par le plaisir, Brendan lâcha un grognement. Je commençais à faire de lent va et viens avec ma main tandis que mon fougueux vampire dévora mon cou.**

« Summer…je…hum… » haleta-t-il.

**J'avais envie de faire plus alors, grâce à ma nouvelle force, je nous fis basculer de façon à ce que je me retrouve sur lui et une fois les places inversées, je débarrassais Brendan de son jogging ainsi que de son boxer et repris mes caresses précédentes.**

« Summer…je ne vais pas tenir…longtemps. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je sais que t'as dis qu'on ne fera pas l'amour mais, j'ai envie de jouer un peu donc je peux quand même te faire ça. » susurrai-je.

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je dirigeais ma bouche vers le sexe de mon adonis et le pris en bouche. Il se cambra aussitôt tandis que j'accentuais le mouvement. C'était la première fois que je le faisais mais ça ne me dérangeais pas car c'était Brendan. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il jouit dans ma bouche aussitôt. J'avalais rapidement la substance et remonta vers la bouche de mon amant, tout en déposant des baisers sur sa peau. Arrivée à sa bouche, je l'embrassais sauvagement et merci Seigneur, il répondit avec autant d'entrain. Je me suis retrouvée rapidement sur le dos, toute nue.**

« Wow ! » m'étonnai-je.

« A ton tour ma belle. » dit Brendan en m'embrassant.

**Il descendit le long de mon corps en déposant des baisers fiévreux sur ma peau et lorsqu'il arriva à mon intimité, je sentis sa langue glisser tout le long de ma féminité. Je m'agrippais au drap et lorsque sa langue caressa mon clitoris, mon dos se cambra. Il continua de me cajoler avec sa langue lorsque je sentis un de ses doigts entrer en moi. **

« Hhhaaannnnn ! » gémissais-je.

**En même temps tu l'as cherché Summer ! Oh oui je l'ai cherché mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Il entra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième mais j'avais un peu mal car j'étais vierge. Je retenu un cri de douleur et je le sentis retirer ses doigts. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue tandis que son pouce caressa mon clitoris. Il augmenta la cadence et je sentais mon orgasme arriver à grand pas. Mon premier orgasme.**

« Brendan j'y suis presque. » haletai-je.

**Il accéléra et mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Je me laisser retomber sur le lit dans un gémissement de plaisir quand je sentis Brendan poursuivre sa torture. Il traça son chemin jusqu'à ma hauteur avec sa langue et lorsqu'il arriva à ma bouche, il me regarda droit dans les yeux juste avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Je pouvais gouter ma propre saveur sur ses lèvres et ce n'était pas désagréable.**

« Brendan s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. »

**Il me regarda et chercha au plus profond de mon regard une quelconque anticipation. J'étais déterminée. J'étais prête. Il reprit mes lèvres dans les siennes et je me crispais un peu lorsque je sentis son sexe toucher mon intimité.**

« Détends-toi mon cœur ! » me rassura Brendan en me regardant dans les yeux.

**Je le fixais tout aussi intensément et il entra en moi doucement. Ça fait mal, encore plus mal que je ne le pensais. Sûrement dû à ma nouvelle condition. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, il attendit un moment afin que je m'habitue à sa taille mais je bougeais mes hanches pour l'inciter à continuer. Il commença donc à bouger en moi et la sensation était plaisante.**

« Oh Summer…Tu me rends fou. » soupira-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

« Plus fort. » quémandai-je.

**Il accentua ses pénétrations et mon désir s'intensifia. Mon bas ventre devint douloureux et je sentis mes parois vaginales se contracter. Un orgasme foudroyant me frappa et Brendan se déversa en moi au même instant. Il se retira de moi tout essoufflé et se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui et il m'entoura de ses grands bras sur le champ. J'entrelaçais une de mes jambes avec la sienne et je profitais de ce moment. Ma respiration ainsi que la sienne redevint normale et je sentis la main de Brendan caresser mon dos. Je me relevais pour le regarder et il tourna son regard vers moi, un sourire en coin.**

« Tu vois, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. » souriais-je.

« J'abandonne. Tu es trop irrésistible pour que je puisse te dire non. » sourit-il à son tour.

« Je t'aime, et merci. C'était génial. » avouai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment.» dit-il.

« De me rencontrer ou de me faire l'amour ? » demandai-je.

« Les deux ! » répondit-il en riant.

**Je ris avec lui puis on alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, à deux cette fois-ci. On se lavait mutuellement puis une fois propre, on s'habilla et on redescendit dans le salon, où Amy et Bella regardaient un film. **

« On peut se joindre à vous ? » demandai-je.

« Si vous n'être pas trop fatigué ! » pouffa Amy.

**J'éclatais de rire et Brendan m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux et on regarda le film qu'avaient mis les filles. Oh, _ROCK_ ! J'adore Nicholas Cage. J'en suis secrètement amoureuse mais chut, c'est un secret. Un grognement se fit entendre et je su que ça venait de Brendan.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demandai-je.

« Euh, une chose à savoir sur Brendan. Il peut savoir ce qu'on pense avec son don. » expliqua Bella.

« Oups ! » dis-je.

**Je jetais un œil à mon chéri et il me regardait sévèrement. **

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête mon petit vampire d'amour. T'es le seul homme que j'aime. Je te le prouverai tout à l'heure. » le rassurai-je.

« On verra ça. » grogna-t-il.

« Crétin ! » fit semblant d'éternuer Amy.

**Brendan grogna mais je l'arrêtais avec un baiser vorace. Il se calma et on reporta notre attention sur le film. On était dans le noir et Brendan en profita pour caresser mon entre-jambe. Oh tu vas me le payer mon chéri ! Après le film, j'entraînais Brendan dans notre chambre sous les rires de mes nouvelles sœurs, et lorsqu'on fut isolé, ben non je ne vous direz rien. Vous en avez assez lu ! A vous d'imaginer la suite !**


	24. Garder le contrôle de soi

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :<strong>_

**J'étais dans la salle de bain que je partageais désormais avec mon Brendan, et me préparais pour le lycée. J'attachais la ceinture de mon jean et une fois bouclée, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'étais prête. Je sortis de la salle de bain et Brendan s'exclama :**

« Hallelujah, tu te décides enfin à sortir de là-dedans. »

« Tu te tais ou tu peux faire ceinture pendant un mois. » le menaçai-je.

« Tu ne tiendrais même pas un jour sans me sauter dessus ma belle. » sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

**A mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, je reculais jusqu'à ce que je percute le mur, coincé par mon chéri. Il me regarda intensément, ce qui provoqua en moi des milliers de frissons. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrassa sans perdre une seconde. Sa langue trouva la mienne rapidement et je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de lui arracher ses vêtements.**

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit cette nuit ? » me demanda-t-il en relâchant mes lèvres.

« Pas quand tu m'embrasses comme ça. Brendan fais-moi encore l'amour. » suppliai-je.

« On va être en retard au lycée si je te prends maintenant. Après les cours je te ramène à ton appartement pour que tu prennes le reste de tes affaires et je te ferai l'amour dans tous les recoins si tu veux. » proposa-t-il.

**Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, je serai rouge de la tête au pied. Déjà que je suis en ébullition mais là, c'est limite l'explosion volcanique. Brendan m'embrassa tendrement puis on sortit de la chambre après avoir prit nos sacs de cours au passage. Bella et Amy ne commençaient qu'à neuf heures donc je montais dans la voiture de mon chéri et il démarra en trombe jusqu'au lycée. Une fois garais sur le parking du bahut, il me tendit une boîte et me dit :**

« Mets ces lentilles, et tu les changeras à la pause de dix heures car elles seront dissolus à cause de venin. »

**J'acquiesçai et mis les lentilles de couleurs ambres comme mon chéri. Une fois bien en place, on sortit de la voiture et on se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment main dans la main. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je réussi à maintenir le temps nuageux prévu par la météo et pas de soleil en vu. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts car tout le monde était déjà dans leur salle, attendant leur prof. Brendan et moi montons au deuxième étage pour notre cours de math mais je commençais à paniquer un peu. Damien et ses potes allaient me voir alors que je suis censé être morte car ils m'ont vu passer à travers une fenêtre. Brendan sentit mon angoisse et il serra ma main.**

« Calmes-toi mon amour. Tout se passera bien. » me rassura-t-il.

« Tant que tu restes près de moi, je ne risque pas de faire de massacre. Je m'inquiète seulement de la réaction de ces quatre pourritures. » avouai-je.

« Le premier qui ose te regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois je l'étripe. » me dit-il.

**Je riais et on entrait dans la salle main dans la main. Je tombais nez à nez avec Damien qui parlait avec ses acolytes. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se figea. Je le défiais du regard mais j'entendis le grognement de Brendan. Je me retournais vers lui et l'obligeais à me regarder en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il croisa mon regard et ses yeux redevinrent ambre. On ignora Damien et ses trois valets et on alla à notre place au fond de la salle mais je sentais toujours le regard de Damien sur moi. Mon sac me fut arracher et je me suis retrouvée assise sur le bureau et les lèvres de mon adonis se posaient sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, sans se préoccuper des spectateurs que nous avions. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de fougue et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.**

_« Brendan, Summer, si vous voulez bien garder vos démonstrations d'affections pour après mon cours, je vous prierez de bien vouloir vous asseoir. » fit la voix de la prof de math._

**Brendan relâcha mes lèvres et me fit descendre de la table puis il fixa la prof et lui dit :**

« Mais bien entendu Mademoiselle. J'étais juste en train de montrer à certaines personnes de cette classe que Summer est prise. »

**Il scella sa phrase en souriant et la prof dû se tenir au bureau.**

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça ou tu me le paieras. » le menaçai-je tout bas.

**Je m'assis à ma place, tout comme Brendan et le cours commença. Dix minutes passèrent quand Brendan me tendit une feuille. Je la lu et souris :**

_« A midi on s'isole à ton appartement et je te fais l'amour où tu veux. »_

**Je froissais le papier et le mis en cendre puis je pris la main de Brendan sous la table. Le reste du cours, je fus assailli de regard plus que douteux de la part de Damien et les autres salopards qui ont essayés de me violer. Je les ignorais mais je sentais que Brendan était sur le point d'exploser. Heureusement pour les quatre abrutis, la sonnerie retentit et la pause de dix heures était plus que bienvenue. On sortit de la salle et on rejoignit la cour, où on trouva Amy et Bella en pleine discussion.**

« Le cours s'est bien passé ? » demanda Amy.

« A part Damien et sa bande qui n'ont pas arrêtés de me fixer, tout s'est super bien passé. » répondis-je.

« Les lentilles commencent à se dissoudre. Tu devrais les changer. » suggéra Amy.

**Brendan me tendit une boîte comme dans la voiture puis je le vis fixer une pièce. Je suivis son regard et je vis que Damien et les autres entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes. Oh non, il ne va pas faire ce que je pense ?**

« Amy, Bella, allez avec Summer pour qu'elle change ses lentilles, j'ai quelque chose à faire. » dit-il.

« Oh non Brendan. Tu n'y penses même pas. » grondai-je.

**Il me regarda et dit :**

« Je ne vais rien leur faire. Je veux juste clarifier les choses, et leur faire peur une bonne fois pour toute. »

**Il m'embrassa et partit en direction des toilettes hommes. Je voulu le rattraper mais mes sœurs m'en empêchèrent.**

« Les filles, empêchez le d'y aller ! » suppliai-je.

« Il sait ce qu'il fait Summer. Maintenant tu nous suis car tu dois changer tes lentilles. Elles viennent de se dissoudre et on peut apercevoir tes yeux rouges. » m'informa Bella.

**Je fermais les yeux aussitôt mais Amy me tendit une paire de lunettes de soleil, que je mis. On alla aux toilettes pour femmes et je m'enfermais dans une cabine avec un miroir et mis mes lentilles. Une fois changée, je sortis de la cabine mais je me stoppais net devant mes sœurs. Une odeur de sang me frappa les narines et m'appelait. Non Summer ! Tu ne dois pas. Je commençais à me laisser envahir par cette odeur quand une fille avec la main ouverte arriva près de nous.**

« Va vite à l'infirmerie ! » lui cria Amy.

**La fille se précipita hors des toilettes et Bella dû me retenir de toutes ses forces pour m'éviter de tuer une innocente. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.**

« Seul Brendan arrivera à la calmer. Va le chercher Amy. » ordonna Bella.

**Ma gorge me brûlait et je ne savais pas comment apaiser cette brûlure. Brendan, viens m'aider !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes hommes et j'entendis ma Summer demander à mes sœurs de m'empêcher d'y aller mais elles la rassurèrent. J'entrais donc dans les toilettes et je vis cette bande de petit merdeux discuter activement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Génial, on va pouvoir papoter !**

« Ça discute à ce que je vois ! » remarquai-je.

**Ils sursautèrent et Damien me regardait, apeuré. Bien, il n'est pas con finalement. Je vis un de ses pote tenter de sortir de la pièce mais je lui lançais un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. **

« Alors bande de mauviette, de quoi vous parlez ? » demandai-je en faisant craquer mes articulations.

« Euh, de…de rien ! » balbutia Gregory.

« Vous ne parlez pas de Summer j'espère ? » demandai-je, plus dur.

**Ils déglutirent devant mon regard.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » demanda Damien, me défiant du regard.

**Je souriais devant son air de défi. Il avait un certain culot !**

« Je suis venu vous mettre en garde. Si jamais, vous vous avisez ne serait-ce que de regarder Summer, ou une de mes sœurs, je peux vous jurer, que vous le regretterez. » menaçai-je.

« Et si on ne t'écoute pas ? » me défia-t-il.

« Je t'envoie à l'hôpital, et tu seras tellement défiguré que ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra même pas. » grognai-je.

**Il recula et perdit son air hautain.**

« Et c'est également valable pour tous tes copains. » poursuivis-je.

**Ils acquiescèrent quand une vision me frappa. Summer est sur le point de commettre une erreur. Je me précipitais hors des toilettes et me dirigeais vers ceux des filles quand Amy arriva.**

« Toi seul peux la calmer. » me dit-elle.

**J'entrais dans les toilettes des filles et je vis que Summer était sur le point d'envoyer valser Bella. Je m'approchais de Summer et la pris dans mes bras. Je l'obligeais à me regarder.**

« Summer regarde-moi. Dans les yeux mon amour. » lui dis-je.

**Elle obtempéra et ses yeux étaient noirs. Les lentilles ont dû se dissoudre sous ce changement d'attitude et sous l'affluence du venin.**

« Calmes-toi, ça va passer. Je suis là d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Cette fille est loin donc calmes-toi. Concentre-toi sur moi. Rien que moi. » continuai-je.

**Elle se calma et ses yeux redevinrent rouges. Je l'embrassais et elle me rendit le baiser avec plus de force. **

_« Hum humm ! »_

**On s'écarta l'un de l'autre et je vis que mes sœurs étaient mal à l'aise. **

« Les cours vont reprendre. » dit Amy.

**J'acquiesçai puis j'entraînais Summer avec moi, après qu'elle ait remit une nouvelle paire de lentilles ambres. Le cours d'histoire se passa sans problème et lorsque midi sonna, j'avertis mes sœurs que j'isolais Summer jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Je partis donc en direction de l'appartement de ma belle et une fois sur place, elle ferma la porte à clé et se rua sur ma bouche. Nos sacs se retrouvèrent par terre, tout comme nos vestes.**

« Brendan fais moi l'amour. Tout de suite ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**J'empoignais ses fesses et la souleva. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille pendant qu'on continuait nos baisers. Les mains de ma fougueuse amante m'enlevèrent mon t-shirt ainsi que mon pantalon, sans manquer de glisser ses petites mains agiles dans mon boxer.**

« Summer, t'es trop habillée. » grognai-je entre deux baisers.

« Alors déshabilles-moi beau gosse. » susurra-t-elle.

**Sans plus attendre, je la débarrassais de ses vêtements trop encombrants. Elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements mais pendant que je dévorais son cou de baiser, je lui ôtais son soutien-gorge et mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine généreuse. Je nous fis basculer de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le canapé et moi entre ses jambes. Je poursuivis mes caresses et je lui enlevais son joli boxer en dentelle rouge. Elle souleva les hanches, sachant très bien ce que j'allais lui faire et un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage. Je plongeais donc aussitôt vers sa féminité et fis courir ma langue sur ses lèvres humidifiées par le désir et l'envie. Je prenais son clitoris dans ma bouche tandis que Summer fourrageait une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, m'incitant à aller plus loin. J'entrais donc deux doigts en elle et ses gémissements se firent plus bruyant. **

« Hhhaaannnnn…Brendan…humm…je vais…veniiiir… » gémit-elle.

**Son orgasme approcha donc j'accélérais le mouvement de mes doigts, enlevais ma bouche de son bouton de plaisir et la regardais se laisser aller.**

« Vas-y mon bébé. Jouie pour moi mon amour. » l'incitai-je.

« Humm…plus vite… » haleta-t-elle.

**J'augmentais la vitesse de mes doigts et j'utilisais donc ma vitesse vampirique pour la faire jouir. Cela fonctionna à merveilles puisqu'elle fut prise de tremblements qui la secouèrent dans tous les sens et elle cria mon nom sous l'effet de son orgasme :**

« BRENDAN ! »

**Ses spasmes se firent intenses donc je lui laissais quelques secondes pour souffler, le temps de nettoyer mes doigts de sa saveur délicieuse qui embrumait mon esprit. Après avoir finit de laper tout son jus, j'enlevais mon boxer et entrais directement en elle, sans la prévenir.**

« AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Prête pour le premier round ? » demandai-je en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Normalement, je devrais te rendre la pareille. » répondit-elle.

« Ce soir ma beauté. Tu pourras abuser de mon corps autant que tu voudras ce soir. Je te le promets. » chuchotai-je alors que j'entamais mes va et viens.

**Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et j'approfondis mes pénétrations, qui se firent plus vives au fil des minutes. Les mains de Summer s'agrippèrent au canapé et il commençait à se déchirer.**

« Griffes moi autant que tu veux mais ne massacre pas ce pauvre canapé. » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Brendan, prends moi plus fort. Fais-moi hurler ! » grogna-t-elle.

**Elle agrippa mes épaules avec force et je la soulevais puis je montais dans sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son bureau, duquel elle vit valser par terre tous les livres et cahiers qui s'y trouvaient et m'incita à poursuivre. Je ne me fis pas prier, bien au contraire et repris mes mouvements. Ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de moi et elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant et intensifiais mes va et viens.**

« Brendan…plus…fort…hum…je…t'aime… » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Je t'aime aussi. T'en veux encore Summer ? » demandai-je en dévorant sa poitrine tout en continuant de me mouvoir en elle.

**Au lieu de répondre à ma question, elle se laissa submerger par un nouvel orgasme.**

« Encore. » haleta-t-elle.

« Autant de fois que tu veux. » acquiesçai-je.

**On fit l'amour six fois d'affilées, sans qu'elle ne soit rassasiée. Alors qu'elle en redemande, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur son lit, elle sur moi. Je soufflais tellement elle m'épuisait.**

« Tu veux que je prenne les commandes c'est ça ? » ronronna-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Summer, autant que j'aime te faire l'amour, comment tu peux en vouloir encore ? C'est la huitième fois. » lui dis-je.

« T'es une vraie bête de sexe mon chéri, et ton corps me rend folle. » répondit-elle en se mouillant les lèvres avec sa langue.

**Oh non ! Je connaissais très bien ce geste. Elle se retira de moi, embrassa mon torse puis descendit vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur mon sexe durcis, je rendis les armes et me laissais faire. On est bon pour sécher les cours de l'après-midi.**

_**Quatre heures plus tard.**_

**Nous venions de conclure le dernier round sous la douche, puis quand on fut de nouveau habillé, je constatais les dégâts qu'on avait causés.**

« Alors, on a cassé ton lit, ton bureau s'est encastré dans le mur, le carrelage de la salle de bain est mort, le canapé est troué, et la porte de la salle de bain s'est dévissée. On y a été un peu fort. » dis-je à ma compagne qui me regardait en se léchant les lèvres.

**Pas ce regard là. Pitié Seigneur !**

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » grognai-je.

**Elle se rapprocha de moi et je me suis retrouvée assis sur une chaise. Elle vint s'asseoir sur moi, à califourchon, prenant bien soin de coller nos intimités et prit ma bouche en otage. Elle força l'entrée de ma bouche et glissa sa langue avec une force incroyable. Ça avait du bon quand même de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer.**

« Summer tu me tues. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

**Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me lança un regard qui me fit frissonner. A travers ses yeux rouges, je pus y déceler tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi.**

« Je t'aime. » me dit-elle, rempli d'amour.

« Pour toujours. » souriais-je en posant une de ses mains sur mon cœur mort.

**Je posais la mienne sur le sien et elle me souffla :**

« Jamais rien ni personne ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. »

« Le premier qui essaie, il est mort. » grognai-je.

**Elle ria.**

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » dit-elle plus sérieusement.

**Elle déposa un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse sur mes lèvres puis elle enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.**

« On devrait rentrer. » suggérai-je.

« D'accord ! »

**Elle se défit de mon étreinte puis après avoir récupéré toutes les affaires qu'elle voulait garder, y compris l'urne contenant les cendres de sa grand-mère, on rentra chez nous. Amy et Bella ne terminaient pas avant dix-sept heures donc on avait largement le temps avec Summer d'être au calme. Elle déposa ses affaires dans notre chambre puis on alla dans la cuisine où elle vida trois poches de sang, et moi seulement une.**

« Ça va mieux ma princesse ? » demandai-je alors qu'elle jeta la dernière poche à la poubelle.

« Beaucoup mieux mais, tu as déjà fais tout le travail. » m'alluma-t-elle.

« Summer, tu es insatiable. » m'amusai-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

« Tu sais que j'ai encore envie de toi ? » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Dans ce cas, allons dans notre chambre pour assouvir tes envies petite coquine. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme une mariée.

**Elle éclata de rire et lorsqu'on fut dans notre chambre, on poursuivit nos petits jeux quotidiens. **


	25. Prendre un nouveau départ

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Deux ans tard.**_

**Deux ans que nous étions à Paris et déjà nous avons notre baccalauréat en poche. Summer et Brendan étaient plus proche que jamais et heureusement que leur chambre était insonorisée parce qu'ils passaient tout leur temps à l'intérieur à faire plus ample connaissance avec le corps de l'autre. Ah ça pour faire connaissance, c'est fait, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Nous nous apprêtions à quitter la France pour le Canada et nous prenions le bateau demain à l'aube car nous embarquons nos belles caisses avec nous. Summer n'en n'avait pas encore une étant donné qu'elle préférait faire la route avec Brendan et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils foutent dans la voiture. Yeurk, faut que je me sorte cette idée de la tête ! J'étais dans ma chambre et je rangeais mon dernier livre dans un carton que je fermais et je le descendis avec mes autres cartons en bas. Amy était en train de vérifier l'état des voitures avant que nous prenions la route et je lui demandais :**

« Il nous reste des poches de sang ? »

« Pas assez pour qu'on puisse tenir trois jours à bord ! » répondit-elle.

« Je vais aller voir Rémy pour qu'il nous en prépare d'autres ! » informai-je en allant dans le garage.

« Ok ! » dit Amy qui était sous le capot de sa Mercedes.

**Je montais dans ma Camaro et je me mis en route pour la boucherie où travaillait notre ami. Une fois arrivée derrière sa boutique comme nous le faisions toujours, j'allais pour sortir de la voiture mais la porte de l'arrière boutique s'ouvrit sur… oh non ! Pas eux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à Paris ? C'est bien ma vaine tiens ! Alice et Jasper sortaient de la boucherie avec deux glacières dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma voiture sans me faire repérer, je ne devais pas. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que j'avais été transformée. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et j'avais un message. Je l'ouvris et vis que c'était Brendan.**

_**« Restes dans la voiture, Rémy va t'apporter la glacière ! »**_

**Dieu bénisse mon frère ! Je reportais mon attention sur les deux Cullen présent avec Rémy à l'arrière de la boucherie et ils ne partaient toujours pas. Rémy sortit de l'arrière boutique avec deux glacières et se dirigea vers ma voiture, sous l'œil interrogateur de Jazz et Lily. Les appeler par leurs surnoms déchira mon cœur mort. Rémy ouvrit mon coffre, y déposa les glacières, le referma puis vint de mon côté. Je baissais légèrement ma vitre teintée et il me dit tout bas :**

« Ton frère m'a prévenu, et ne t'en fais pas mes lèvres sont scellées. Je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture. Cette tournée est pour moi et faites bon voyage. Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez arrivée à bon port ! »

« Merci ! » chuchotais-je.

**Je démarrai et rentrais chez moi rapidement. Une fois arrivée, je sortis de ma voiture, pris les deux glacières dans le coffre et rentrais à l'intérieur. J'allais dans la cuisine et y retrouvais mon frère et mes sœurs en train de parler. Je posais les glacières sur le plan de travail et m'assis sur une chaise en soupirant.**

« Est-ce que ça va Bella ? » me demanda Amy.

« Heureusement que je maîtrise mon bouclier sinon _elle_ m'aurait vu arriver et _il _aurait senti mon trouble et ma peine ! » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Dans une semaine on sera à Vancouver et on commencera une nouvelle vie ! » me rassura Summer.

« En parlant de ça, vous avez terminé d'emballer vos affaires ? » demandai-je.

« On t'attendait pour se nourrir et prendre la route jusqu'au port de Nantes ! » répondit Brendan.

« Ne perdons pas un instant de plus. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tomber sur toute la famille ! » expliquai-je.

**On commença à charger nos affaires dans nos voitures et heureusement pour nous, Summer n'avait pas fait trop de folie avec les vêtements car je sais qu'elle adore la mode. Une fois que tout fut chargée, on vida une seule poche de sang chacun puis on monta dans nos voitures, les glacières dans mon coffre. Amy, Brendan et moi arrivions à nous contrôler parfaitement mais Summer n'était vampire seulement depuis presque deux ans et elle avait encore quelques difficultés mais avec Brendan à ses côtés, elle y arrivait. Juste avant de prendre la route, nous vérifions que rien ne nous appartenant n'avait été oublié puis après avoir tout fermé, nous nous sommes mis en route pour l'agence de location qui nous avait loué la maison afin de rendre les clefs. Une fois devant l'agence, je sortis de la voiture sans aucune crainte car le ciel était couvert grâce au pouvoir de Summer. J'entrais dans la pièce et je me plaçai devant l'agent immobilier qui m'avait fait visiter la maison à mon arrivée à Paris.**

« Ah, Mademoiselle Monroe ! » dit-il.

« Je viens vous rendre les clés comme convenu. Nous partons dès aujourd'hui ! » informa-je.

« Signez ces papiers qui stipulent que vous rendez bien les clefs à la date prévu ! » expliqua-t-il.

**Je pris les papiers et les lis rapidement grâce à ma condition et je les signais. Je les rendis à l'agent puis je pris congé mais au moment où je sortais de l'agence, je me figeais en _les _apercevant de l'autre côté de la rue qui sortaient de leurs voitures. Ils étaient tous au complet. Un coup de klaxon que je reconnu comme étant celui de la Mercedes d'Amy me sortis de ma torpeur et je remontais vite dans ma voiture. Je démarrai et nous partions en trombe pour Nantes. C'était moins une !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'EMMETT :**_

**Nous venions d'arriver à Paris après cinq ans passés à Glasgow mais bon, c'était la routine pour nous. En ce moment nous étions tous devant une agence immobilière pour que mes parents prennent les clefs d'une splendide maison qu'ils avaient loués le temps de notre séjour ici. Le temps était couvert, ce qui est étrange car la météo n'annonçait pas de mauvais temps. Je sortais de la voiture d'Edward avec celui-ci, Alice, Jazz et ma Rose tandis que mes parents descendirent de la leur. **

_« Est-ce que ça va mon chéri ? » entendis-je demander Alice à Jasper._

**Je me retournais vers mon frère et il s'appuyait contre la voiture.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Peur, angoisse, anxiété, haine, tristesse, et j'en passe ! » répondit-il.

« De qui ça peut provenir ? » s'étonna Esmé.

**Un coup de klaxon retentit et quand je me tournais, je vis une fille monter dans une sublime Camaro. De dos, j'aurais juré que c'était ma petite sœur mais ce n'est pas possible puisqu'elle est à Forks. La fille en question démarra sa voiture et partit en trombe, suivit par une Mercedes et une autre qui ressemble à celle de Paul Walker au début du second volet de Fast and Furious. **

« C'est bizarre ! » dit Jasper.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne ressens plus rien. Les émotions que je ressentais il y a une minute ce sont évaporées ! » répondit-il.

« On en rediscutera plus tard. On va chercher les clefs et en attendant, vous restez là ! » nous dit Carlisle.

**Ma mère et lui rentrèrent dans l'agence et en ressortirent cinq minutes plus tard. Connaissant bien le chemin de notre nouvelle maison, nous y étions en moins de vingt minutes puis il faut dire qu'avec notre conduite, on n'allait pas s'éterniser non plus. La maison était très grande, en pleine forêt et cela me rappelait indéniablement notre maison à Forks. Forks ! Cette ville pluvieuse que je détestais tant mais qui est devenue mon endroit préféré parce que ma petite sœur s'y trouvait en ce moment. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle a réussi à se remettre de notre départ. **

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

**Le déménagement était finit et je me laissais tomber sur mon lit pendant que Rose terminait de ranger le reste de ses vêtements. Ma petite sœur me manque tellement. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. Pire ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir empêché Edward de nous faire partir de Forks après son anniversaire. Je lui en veux aussi de prendre Jasper pour responsable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Bella est maladroite mais ce con n'a même pas cherché à savoir et il la quitté, et nous sommes partis. **

_« NON ! »_

**Alice ! Son cri était désespéré. En moins de cinq secondes nous étions tous dans sa chambre. Jasper la tenait dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? » demanda Jasper.

« B-Be-Bella ! » bégaya-t-elle.

« Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Je ne la vois plus ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas la surveiller Alice ! » grogna Edward.

« Edward ! » appela ma Rose.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« La ferme ! » ordonna-t-elle. **Elle reporta son attention sur Alice.** « Alice, comment va Bella ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne la vois plus ! Tout est noir, je ne vois plus rien je… »

**Mais Alice se figea de nouveau dans une vision. Nous attendions patiemment et lorsque ma sœur revint à elle, elle se laissa envahir par des sanglots incontrôlables !**

« Alice, ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jasper.

**Au lieu de répondre, Alice se leva et donna une droite magistrale à Edward qui atterrit contre le mur opposé.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es malade ! » s'écria Edward.

« JE TE DÉTESTE EDWARD CULLEN ! A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TES DÉCISIONS DÉBILES MA PETITE SŒUR EST MORTE ! » cria-t-elle avec mépris.

« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je.

**Rosalie avait plaquée ses mains contre sa bouche, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient figés et Edward regardait Alice comme si elle avait perdue la tête.**

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alice. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle m'a promit de ne rien faire qui la mettrait en danger ! » contra Edward.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je viens de voir Charlie se recueillir sur une tombe où le nom de Bella était inscrit dessus ? » sanglota-t-elle.

**Elle se laissa tomber par terre en pleurant. Rosalie s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras et à ma grande surprise, ma femme pleurait aussi. Jasper nous envoya à tous une vague d'apaisement mais cela ne me fit rien du tout. Ma petite sœur était morte. Carlisle et Esmé étaient sortis de la chambre, attristés par la nouvelle tandis qu'Edward était resté figé contre le mur. Je le regardais et il souffrait.**

_« Je te félicite Edward. On va devoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour l'éternité. Toi, tu vas le regretter encore plus car je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu souffres plus que tu ne le montres mais, n'attends pas de moi que je compatisse ! » pensai-je._

**Il me regarda avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Son visage se durcit, comme s'il prenait une décision importante et Alice bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds.**

« Non Edward je te l'interdis ! Je t'empêcherai d'aller chez les Volturi tout ça parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Mais ça il fallait y penser avant de nous obliger à partir. Je viens de perdre ma sœur et il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi, même si pour l'instant je te hais avec tout ce que j'ai en moi ! Si on doit vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience pour l'éternité, alors toi aussi ! » cracha-t-elle.

**Après cela, je pris ma femme dans mes bras et je la ramenais dans notre chambre où je nous installais sur notre lit. Elle enfoui sa tête dans mon torse et elle pleura sans aucune larme. Je ne pleurais pas mais j'étais triste de la perte de ma petite sœur que j'aimais taquiner et faire rougir. En pensant à tous les moments passés près de Bella, ma gorge se serra et je serrai ma femme contre moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Heureusement qu'Amy était intervenu sinon j'aurais été démasquée. Nous roulions depuis des heures et nous arrivions enfin à Nantes et Summer continuait de faire agir son pouvoir. Arrivée devant le port, des agents de sécurité vinrent voir les voitures et après leur avoir montré les billets, nous embarquons sur le bateau avec nos petits bijoux que nous mettions dans la cale réservée aux voitures des passagers. **

_**Une heure plus tard dans la cabine d'Amy.**_

**Nous étions tous les quatre réunis dans la cabine d'Amy et nous discutions de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures devant l'agence.**

« Dire que j'ai failli me faire repérer ! » soupirai-je.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on les aurait laissé s'approcher de toi ? » demanda Summer.

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? » suggéra Amy.

« J'ai hâte d'être à Vancouver ! En plus vous avez carrément acheté la maison ! » s'extasia Summer.

« Je suis certaine que vous baptiserez votre chambre rapidement ! » s'amusa Amy.

« En parlant de ça, si on allait baptiser notre cabine ? » proposa Brendan à Summer d'une voix rauque.

**Summer se contenta de grogner et elle se laissa entraîner hors de la cabine d'Amy par Brendan.**

« Je plains leurs voisins de cabine ! » dit Amy.

« Heureusement qu'on a l'habitude ! » pouffai-je.

**Amy soupira mais je constatai qu'elle était pensive.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, tu crois que je le rencontrerai celui qui est fait pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais bien sûr que oui. Je suis même persuadé que ça ne tardera pas ! » lui assurai-je.

**Un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement que je reconnu comme étant celui de Summer se fit entendre et nous fit éclater de rire à Amy et moi.**

_**Port de Vancouver**_

**Trois jours étaient passés et nous accostions enfin à Vancouver. Avec mon frère et mes sœurs nous allions dans la cale et on grimpa dans nos voitures, attendant que l'on nous laisse sortir. Lorsque la cale s'ouvrit, nous sortions avec nos voitures et nous foncions sur les routes. Brendan passa devant nous pour montrer le chemin en se servant de son don de voyance. Lorsque nous arrivons devant notre maison une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle était exactement comme dans les photos que nous avait envoyées l'agent immobilier. On descendit des voitures et au même instant, une Porsche Cayenne noire se gara devant nous et une femme en sortit. Elle était âgée d'une trentaine d'années, blonde et vêtue d'un tailleur noir.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre ! » dit-elle sur un ton, assez pompeux.

« Mais non soyez sans crainte. Nous venons à peine d'arriver ! » rassura Brendan sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Elle regarda mon frère et elle sourit, ce qui ne plu pas à Summer.**

« Bien, et si vous nous donniez les clefs pour qu'on puisse emménager ? » suggérai-je pour éviter à cette femme de finir en charpie.

« Oui bien entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle me donna un jeu de clef puis me tendit des papiers.**

« Alors, il faut que vous signez chacun votre tour ces papiers qui stipulent que vous êtes les propriétaires de la maison ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Nous signons deux exemplaires et elle nous laissa l'original du dossier. Elle prit congé de notre compagnie, non sans avoir lancé un regard aguicheur à Brendan qui lui sourit en retour pour la déstabiliser. Il va avoir droit à l'ouragan Summer à force de jouer avec le feu comme ça ! Je crois qu'Amy on va aller chasser ce soir !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**_

**Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette sale garce de mater _mon _copain de cette façon ? Si cette sale blonde était restée une minute de plus je l'aurais tué. En plus Brendan lui rendait son sourire ! Le salaud. Il va voir ce soir. Rien du tout ! Nada ! Pas de sexe ! Ce sera bien fait pour lui. Nous avons terminé de tout déballer donc je m'assis sur notre grand lit, mis ma chaine hifi en marche et _Fight For This Love _de _Cheryl Cole _retentit. J'adore cette musique.**

_**Hmm... Oh  
>Too much of anything can make you sick<br>Even the good can be a curse (curse)  
>Makes it hard to know which road to go down<br>Knowing too much can get you hurt**_

Is it better, is it worse?  
>Are we sitting in reverse?<br>It's just like we're going backwards  
>I know where I want this to go<br>Driving fast but let's go slow  
>What I don't wanna do is crash, no<p>

[Pre-chorus]  
>Just know that you're not in this thing alone<br>There's always a place in me you can call home  
>Whenever you feel like we're growing apart<br>Let's just go back, back, back, back  
>Back to the start. Oh<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Anything that's worth having<br>Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
>Quitting's out of the question<br>When it gets tough  
>Gotta fight some more<br>We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>If it's worth having  
>It's worth fighting for. Oh<p>

Now everyday ain't gonn' be no picnic  
>Love ain't a walk in the park<br>All you can do is make the best of it now  
>Can't be afraid of the dark<p>

[Pre-chorus]

[Chorus]

I don't know where we're heading  
>I'm willing and ready to go<br>We've been driving so fast  
>We just need to slow down<br>And just roll.. On...

[Chorus]

We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
>Fight for this love<br>If it's worth having  
>It's worth fighting for. Oh<p>

**A la fin de la chanson, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres mais il s'étira encore plus car cette fois, c'est _I'll Stand By You _de _Girls Aloud_ qui se fit entendre. Je sentis la présence de mon copain mais je n'y fis pas attention et me concentrais sur les paroles de la chanson. **

« Summer, il faut que je te parle ! » me dit-il.

**Oh ho ! Ça sentait le roussi quand il parlait avec cette voix-là. Ça voulait dire qu'une conversation très sérieuse allait avoir lieu. Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvrit les yeux mais je ne le vis pas. Je me redressais pour baisser le son de la chaine hifi et quand je me retournais, Brendan était adossé contre un mur et me regardait amoureusement. Il s'avança vers moi, me prit la main gauche et mit un genou à terre. Oh merde ! Il me montra une bague magnifique avec un diamant vraiment sublime et il prononça les trois mots magiques :**

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

**Mon cœur mort depuis deux ans fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que j'assimilais sa demande.**

« Oui ! » répondis-je en souriant.

**Il plaça la bague à mon annulaire gauche et je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se plaça sur moi et me dit :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Avoue que t'as vu que j'allais te priver de sexe ! » m'amusai-je.

« Tu n'aurais pas tenu une heure de toute façon et, j'ai acheté la bague à Paris. Je l'ai depuis deux mois ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le demandes ? » m'étonnai-je.

« J'avais peur que tu dises non ! » répondit-il.

« T'es qu'un crétin Brendan Stevens. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et ce pour toujours. Comment pourrai-je dire non à un garçon qui me rend heureuse et avec qui je vais passer l'éternité ? Tu es l'homme le plus tendre, séduisant et amusant que je connaisse. Et tu fais l'amour comme une bête ! » dis-je en riant à la fin.

« Je t'aime tellement Summer. Quand je regarde notre avenir, il est encore plus brillant qu'au début de notre relation. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé ! » confessa-t-il.

**Je l'embrassais sans perdre une seconde et le baiser fut passionné. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon corps, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. On se retrouva rapidement tout nu et il entra en moi sans perdre une minute. Il me fit l'amour durant des heures, sans me laisser le temps de me remettre de mes orgasmes fulgurants qui me frappaient. Je vais épouser l'homme de ma vie et en toute franchise, je suis impatiente !**


	26. Une famille solide

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Quatre mois plus tard**_

**En ce matin de novembre ensoleillé, nous avions tous appelé nos patrons pour leur dire qu'on ne viendrait pas travailler en raison de problèmes familiaux. Avec Amy, nous étions dans le salon en train de regarder _Avatar_ pendant que Brendan et Summer cassaient leur dixième lit dans leur chambre depuis notre arrivée.**

« Jamais ils s'arrêtent ces deux-là ? » m'exaspérai-je.

« De vrais lapins en chaleur ! » pouffa Amy.

« Ça doit faire trois heures qu'ils sont dans leur chambre ! » soufflai-je.

**Je reportais mon attention sur le film qui touchait à sa fin. Pendant qu'Amy enlevait le film, je consultais mes mails et je vis un message venant de Jake.**

_« Salut ma Bella. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer qu'une petite fille vient de pointer le bout de son nez chez Kim et Jared, et elle s'appelle Isabella, en ton honneur. Et j'ai également le plaisir de t'informer que Paul et Rachel ont enfin eu le petit garçon qu'ils attendaient. Ils l'ont appelés Billy, en hommage à notre père. Tu nous manques Bella. Jake ! »_

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en lisant ce message. Ils me manquaient terriblement eux aussi. Billy était mort il y a deux ans des suites d'une crise cardiaque. C'est Jake qui la trouvé dans son salon un soir en rentrant du travail et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu le réanimer. Rachel et lui étaient inconsolables pendant des mois mais Rachel était restée forte pour ses filles. Je sentis ma sœur poser sa tête sur mon épaule et je savais qu'elle était en train de lire le message.**

« C'est trop mignon ! » dit-elle.

« Ouais ! » soufflai-je.

« Ils te manquent n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils font parties de ma famille, et c'est dur d'être loin de sa famille. mais heureusement que je t'ai toi et les deux obsédés qui sont là-haut ! » ricanai-je.

**Elle ria avec moi puis j'entrepris de répondre à mon meilleur ami.**

_« Coucou Jake. Souhaite toutes mes félicitations à Kim et Rachel. Je suis très heureuse pour eux. Vous me manquez vous aussi ! Pour ta gouverne, je suis à Vancouver au Canada avec mes deux sœurs et mon frère depuis quatre mois. »_

**Brendan et Summer arrivèrent à ce moment-là, prêt pour aller chasser.**

_« Je dois couper cours à ce message car il est temps d'aller se nourrir avec quelques cerfs. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part. Je vous aime tous. Bella ! »_

**Et j'envoyais le message. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et nous sortions dans le jardin, direction la forêt pour une partie de chasse. Nous nous éloignions vers les montagnes pour plus de sureté. Brendan attrapa un puma, Summer et Amy attrapèrent chacune un cerf et moi, je me suis rassasié avec un grizzli. Je rejoignis les autres en bas de la colline où j'avais tué le grizzli et je vis mes sœurs attendre que Brendan revienne de la vision qui le frappait. Il revint à lui et regarda immédiatement derrière lui, comme s'il se sentait épié.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Brendan ? » demanda Summer.

« On ne va pas être seul très longtemps ! » répondit-il en se plaçant devant Summer.

**Juste à ce moment-là, un homme et une femme arrivèrent et se stoppèrent devant nous. Des vampires ! L'homme faisait dans les 1.85 m, les cheveux courts bruns, et d'une grande classe. La femme était blonde, dans les 1.75 m et au visage très doux. **

« Bonjour ! Veuillez nous pardonner si nous vous avons dérangés en pleine chasse mais nous venons d'arriver à Vancouver et nous mourrons de soif ! » dit la femme en souriant.

« Nous avons terminés donc, le secteur est tout à vous ! » rassurai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je m'appelle Annabelle et voici mon mari William ! » présenta-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Bella et voici Amy, Brendan et Summer ! » présentai-je à mon tour.

« Vous êtes bien jeune pour être des vampires ! » fit remarquer le dénommé William.

« Bella est la plus âgée d'entre nous. C'est elle qui nous a transformé et depuis, nous ne nous quittons plus ! » expliqua Amy.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous adopté un régime végétarien ! » sourit William.

« Ravie de constater que c'est pareil pour vous ! » retournai-je.

**Brendan fut plongé dans une vision et lorsqu'il revint à lui, il dit au couple :**

« Euh, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais, j'ai le don de voyance et je viens de voir que vous n'avez pas encore loué de maison alors, si ma fiancée et mes sœurs sont d'accord, peut-être pourriez vous venir chez nous ? Il y a assez de place pour deux personnes de plus dans notre villa ! »

**Summer, Amy et moi, nous nous consultions du regard et nous fûmes d'accord. Je regardais le couple et leur dit :**

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir de vous accueillir chez nous ! »

« Vous pouvez réfléchir le temps d'aller chasser. Nous vous attendrons hors du secteur de chasse pour avoir votre réponse ! » assura Amy.

« Euh, Brendan et moi on va rentrer parce que, on a un truc important à faire et hum… » bégaya Summer tandis que Brendan avait les yeux noirs de désirs.

**Sans un mot de plus, Summer partit à vitesse vampirique, suivit de très près par Brendan. En moins de trois secondes ils avaient désertés. Je regardais le couple qui avait un regard amusé par la situation.**

« Nous allons vous laissez chasser et on se retrouve comme prévu ? » demandai-je.

« Nous allons faire comme ça et nous vous donnerons notre réponse ! » répondit Annabelle en souriant.

**Amy et moi les laissions seuls et nous nous éloignions assez puis nous nous retrouvions rapidement hors du secteur de chasse. Amy grimpa dans un arbre et je la suivis. Nous nous asseyons sur une branche et nous commencions à discuter.**

« A quoi tu penses Amy ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je crois que Brendan a vu quelque chose dont il ne veut pas nous parler, au sujet du couple. S'il a proposé cela c'est qu'il sait que quelque chose va arriver ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison mais, je suis bien contente qu'il ait fait cette proposition. Je sens que ce couple peut apporter beaucoup à notre petite famille. On est bien tous les quatre mais, il manque quelque chose : des parents ! » expliquai-je.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mes parents sont encore en vie d'après mes amis à Forks mais, parfois ça me manque de ne pas avoir de conversation père / fille ou mère / fille. Je sais que Brendan et toi n'avaient jamais connu ça, et c'est peut être l'occasion de connaître l'amour maternel. » répondis-je en regardant ma sœur.

**Amy me regarda et je compris que j'avais touché un point sensible en elle. J'entourais un bras autour de ses épaules et je l'attirais vers moi pour la consoler. Elle qui n'a jamais connu l'amour de sa mère, ça va être difficile pour elle de s'ouvrir à une autre femme plus âgée.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**_

**Après la partie de chasse et la rencontre de ce couple, Brendan et moi étions rentrés à la villa et à peine dans notre chambre que mes vêtements avaient disparus net. Brendan n'avait pas perdu de temps et il m'a carrément cloué au lit pour parsemer mon corps de baiser fiévreux. On avait fait l'amour une seule fois mais rajoutez les préliminaires torrides qu'il y a eu, et ça m'a donné quatre orgasmes du tonnerre. J'étais en ce moment blottit contre mon fiancé et je contemplais ma bague. Elle était magnifique mais j'avais autre chose en tête comme tirer les vers du nez de mon futur mari. **

« Chéri ? » appelai-je.

« Hum ? »

**Je me relevais de façon à croiser son regard et je lui demandais :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ta vision ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure ! » répondit-il.

« Tu es un très mauvais menteur Brendan Stevens. Je sais qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce n'est pas par pur hasard que tu as fais cette proposition à ce couple de vampire. Dis-moi tout ! » ordonnai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Il soupira et baissa les armes. Il ne dit rien mais je savais qu'il y avait plus que ça.**

« Brendan, tu savais qu'on rencontrerait ce couple tôt ou tard n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu as proposé qu'on vienne s'installer à Vancouver ? » demandai-je.

**Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement, comme si c'était le dernier baiser que nous partagions. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et j'attendis qu'il dise la vérité.**

« J'ai vu ce couple entrer dans notre vie, comme je t'avais vu toi entrer dans la mienne bien avant de te connaître. Dans deux semaines, ils vont nous proposer de devenir nos parents et Bella, Amy et moi prendront leur nom de famille et toi tu garderas le tien, tout comme Jason ! » dit-il.

« Qui est Jason ? » demandai-je.

« Tu peux garder un secret ? Ça concerne Amy ! Ce que je vais te dire devra rester confidentiel et on ne devra pas intervenir pour elle et ce garçon ! » dit-il sérieusement.

« Je te le promets, je ne dirai rien ! » affirmai-je, sérieuse.

« Jason deviendra le compagnon d'Amy dans exactement deux mois. Au cours d'une chasse qu'elle fera seule, elle le trouvera dans les bois, mourant, et elle l'amènera ici pour que Bella puisse le sauver. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. » avoua-t-il.

**Je me contentais de le regarder dans les yeux, et je n'y décelais que la vérité. Je scellais cette conversation d'un tendre baiser. Je grimpais sur lui mais il me fit basculer pour se retrouver sur moi. Mes jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement et Brendan entra en moi aussitôt.**

« Je t'aime tellement Summer ! Plus que tout au monde ! » susurra-t-il.

« Tu es mon éternité Brendan ! Et rien ni personne ne nous séparera ! » assurai-je avant de prendre ses lèvres en otage.

**Je resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille et il commença à bouger ses hanches. Une de ses mains était placé derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui tandis que l'autre main caresser ma cuisse gauche tout en maintenant ses pénétrations qui se firent plus rapide. **

« On va éviter de casser le lit cette fois ! » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

**Ma réplique fut accueillit par un sourire de sa part et nous poursuivions notre petite partie de galipette journalière.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'AMY :**_

**Faire entrer William et Annabelle dans notre petite famille d'adolescent ? Pourquoi pas mais, Bella a-t-elle raison de penser qu'ils pourraient être nos parents ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être capable de les considérer comme des parents car moi-même je n'ai pas eu de parents. Si, j'ai été élevé par mes parents mais, la complicité parent / enfant, je n'y ai pas eu droit et c'est ce qui me manque le plus. Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand Bella sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir sur le sol et que le couple de vampire arriva près d'elle. Je restais perchée dans l'arbre parce que je ne me sentais pas d'humeur amicale pour le moment. L'idée que ces gens pourraient devenir nos parents adoptifs me rendait plutôt, nerveuse. **

_« Amy ? »_

**Je regardais en bas et je vis que Bella me regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle savait ce que j'avais enduré lorsque j'étais encore humaine et ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je me laissais tomber de la branche où j'étais assise et j'atterris agilement sur mes deux jambes. Je fis face au couple qui souriait.**

« A en juger par votre sourire j'imagine que vous acceptez la proposition ! » leur dis-je.

« Seulement si cela ne vous dérange pas Amy ! » hésita Annabelle.

« Mais non pas du tout. Vous êtes les bienvenu chez nous et puis, ça nous fera de la compagnie quand Brendan et Summer, enfin, pendant qu'ils seront occuper à refaire la tapisserie de leur chambre ! » grimaçai-je, provoquant l'hilarité de Bella.

**William et Annabelle se contentèrent de sourire devant la grimace que je faisais. Bella et moi les accompagnons à leur voiture à l'orée de la forêt puis Bella leur indiqua le chemin en partant de l'endroit où ils étaient garés. Dix minutes plus tard, ma sœur et moi aidions nos nouveaux locataires à sortir leurs cartons, aussi peu soient-ils. Une fois les cartons déposés dans leur chambre, Bella leur demanda :**

« J'espère que la chambre vous convient ? Brendan a tenu à ce qu'on emménage toutes les chambres et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais lui tirer les oreilles à ce médium ! »

_« JE T'AI ENTENDU ! » cria-t-il depuis le jardin._

**On éclata tous de rire puis Annabelle rassura ma sœur.**

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette chambre est parfaite ! »

« On va vous laisser vous installer donc, vous nous rejoignez en bas dès que vous avez fini ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Ce ne sera pas très long ! » sourit William.

**Bella et moi sortions de la chambre et nous retrouvions Brendan et Summer tendrement enlacés sur une chaise longue à se câliner.**

« Jamais vous n'arrêtez ! » grognai-je.

« Fais pas ta jalouse. Ça t'arrivera un jour tu verras ! » me dit Summer.

« Si tu le dis ! » grommelai-je.

« Alors, ils ont acceptés ? » demanda Brendan en souriant.

« Comme si tu ne nous as pas entendu discuter à l'étage ! » railla Bella.

**Nos invités arrivèrent dans le jardin et vinrent s'installer avec nous, et nous commencions à en apprendre plus sur eux.**

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

**Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'aménagement de William et Annabelle, et un certain train-train quotidien s'était installé entre nous six. Tous les matins, nous partions presque tous ensemble au travail et le soir, nous nous retrouvions tous à se raconter la journée à tour de rôle. Brendan travaillait dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, Summer dans une boutique de fringues très réputé, Bella dans une bibliothèque, moi dans un garage, tandis que William enseignait la psychologie à l'Université Simon Fraser qui se situe dans une banlieue à l'Est de Vancouver et Annabelle en tant que conseillère d'orientation dans un lycée privée de la ville. Hier soir, Annabelle et William ont tenus à avoir une discussion très importante avec nous quatre et ils nous ont avoués souhaiter nous adopter. Bella, Summer et Brendan en furent ravis mais moi, j'ai profité de leur joie pour m'éclipse très loin de la maison pour réfléchir. Je me suis retrouvée au sommet de la colline où nous venons chasser de temps en temps et je me suis mise à réfléchir à cette proposition. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour maternel et la proposition de mes futurs plausibles parents m'avaient littéralement refroidie. Durant ces deux semaines, j'ai bien senti qu'Annabelle voulait se rapprocher de nous et elle y était arrivée, même si je mettais encore quelques limites à ce rapprochement. **

_« Amy ? »_

**Je regardais en provenance de la voix et je vis William. **

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il.

**A défaut de répondre, j'hochais la tête. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Un silence apaisant régna mais William le brisa.**

« Amy, y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'a contrarié dans la proposition que nous avons faite avec Annabelle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la proposition en elle-même qui me dérange, c'est ce que ça implique ! » répondis-je tout bas.

« De quoi as-tu peur Amy ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te fais peur et te bloque dans la décision que tu dois prendre. » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me remettre de ce que j'ai vécue étant humaine ! » soupirai-je.

**Je risquais un œil vers lui et il me regardait attentivement. J'avais une totale confiance en lui et sa présence me rassurais alors je décidais de lui avouer pourquoi j'étais parti si vite après leur proposition. Mon enfance, mes parents autoritaires et dictateurs, mes frères et sœurs qui se prenaient pour le nombril du monde, leurs manies de vouloir toujours tout contrôler, mon cancer et l'enfer que j'ai vécu quand ma famille l'a apprit, et ma rencontre avec Bella qui avait complètement changé ma vie, jusqu'à ma transformation où j'ai enfin pu entrevoir un avenir sans encombre. A la fin de mon récit, un énorme poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules et je ressentais comme le besoin urgent de pleurer. Sans que je ne le vois venir, des sanglots me parcoururent et je me suis mise à pleurer même si aucunes larmes ne coulaient. Je fus attiré dans les bras de William et il me rassura et me laissa pleurer.**

« Tout va s'arranger Amy, tu vas voir ! » me rassura-t-il.

**Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et je me blottis contre mon nouveau père. Lorsque j'eus évacué ma peine, je restais encore un peu dans les bras de William puis je chuchotais :**

« Merci, papa ! »

**Pour toute réponse, il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et après quelques minutes, on se releva et on rentra à la maison. Une fois dans le jardin, Annabelle arriva, inquiète.**

« Enfin vous voilà tous les deux. J'étais très inquiète. Amy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? On aurait pu t'aider et… » mais je la stoppais en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Je vais bien, maman ! » murmurai-je.

**Elle se figea quand elle m'entendit dire _maman _mais aussitôt elle m'enveloppa de ses bras et m'étreignit comme seule une mère pouvait le faire. Cette sensation était nouvelle pour moi et je décidais d'en profiter. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que mon frère et mes sœurs me sourirent. Ils savaient ce que j'avais enduré avec mes parents biologiques et me voir comme ça avec nos nouveaux parents les enchantés. Lorsque je me détachais de l'étreinte de ma mère, on se retrouva tous au salon pour fignoler les derniers points de notre adoption. Il était donc conclu que Summer garderait son nom de famille, _Anderson_ et que Bella, Brendan et moi prenions le nom de famille de nos parents qui n'est autre que _Carter_. **

**Les jours et les semaines passèrent et la vie avec nos parents était vraiment géniale. J'adorais les appeler _papa _ et _maman_, et j'étais très fière d'être leur fille. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ma vie allait radicalement changer lors d'une partie de chasse solitaire que j'avais décidé d'effectuer en dehors de la ville !**


	27. Jason

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASON :<strong>_

**Je m'appelle Jason Sanders, j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis né et vis en Alaska. Fils unique d'une modeste famille, j'ai plutôt eut une enfance heureuse jusqu'au jour où ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, par ma faute. Elle s'appelait Kaitlin et c'était une femme aimante et intelligente. C'était la meilleure mère du monde et elle comblait souvent le vide affectif de mon père. Ma mère me donnait toujours ce que je voulais mais, je n'en demandais jamais beaucoup. J'ai voulu prendre des leçons de self-défense, et elle m'a inscrite à un programme exprès lorsque j'avais huit ans. J'étais plutôt doué, j'ai le niveau d'un champion de karaté mais, je ne me sers jamais de ma formation au combat, sauf pour me défendre si jamais je me sens menacé. Je me passionne également pour l'art contemporain et pour l'histoire. Je suis un passionné d'histoire et j'apprends tout ce que je peux sur les guerres qui ont eu lieu dans notre pays, comme la Guerre de Sécession mais également pour toutes les autres guerres du monde. Je lis beaucoup de romans aussi : Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen et bien d'autres. Lorsque ma mère est morte, je me suis réfugié dans une bulle et me suis renfermé sur moi-même car mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable mais, il me tenait avant tout responsable de la mort de ma mère. A quatorze ans donc, j'avais un tournoi de self-défense et j'avais remporté la compétition mais, sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'on rentrait à la maison, la voiture de ma mère a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et pour couronner le tout, un camion nous est rentré dedans et avait frappé du côté de ma mère qui s'est tout prit, et elle est morte sur le coup. Je m'en étais sortis mais j'avais des séquelles graves. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital avec une jambe cassée, une épaule luxée, deux côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien. Quand j'ai demandé où était ma mère, le médecin m'a apprit qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortit et qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Il voulu me rassurer en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas souffert étant donné la vitesse de l'impact mais, une partie de moi était morte avec elle. Lorsque je fus complètement remis de mon accident huit mois plus tard, je passais le plus clair de mon temps au cimetière, à regarder la tombe de ma mère et en y ajoutant des fleurs fraiches chaque jour mais, ma vie n'était plus comme avant, depuis que seul mon père s'occupe de moi.**

_« JASON ! » _

**Je sortis de mes pensées et me levais de mon lit en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je descendis dans le salon quand il se remit à crier :**

« JASON ! »

« Ça va, pas la peine de crier je suis là ! » rétorquai-je en entrant dans le salon.

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton jeune homme ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je, exaspéré.

« Apportes-moi une bière ! » répondit-il, autoritaire.

« Tu ne peux pas te lever et aller te la chercher toi ? Je ne suis pas ta boniche ! » contrai-je.

**Même si je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'en avais marre d'être traité comme ça par mon père. Il se leva de son fauteuil d'où il regardait un match de hockey sur glace pour s'avancer vers moi d'un air menaçant. Il me regarda méchamment et le regard qu'il me lançait dans ces moments où je lui tenais tête me faisait toujours peur. Je baissais le regard et il dit :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien ! » marmonnai-je.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris ! » cracha-t-il.

« Rien ! » répétai-je un peu plus fort.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Maintenant, va me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé ! » ordonna-t-il une fois de plus.

**Toujours le regard baissé, je partis dans la cuisine pour lui prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Je retournais dans le salon pour la lui donner mais il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il était toujours debout, à l'endroit même où j'avais osé le défier. Il prit la bière, la posa sur un meuble à côté de lui et je me suis reçu une droite en plein dans la mâchoire. Le coup était si violent que je me suis retrouvé par terre, m'appuyant sur mes mains pour me relever mais je me pris un coup de pied dans les côtes, d'où je m'étalais complètement sur le sol. J'avais entendu un craquement, signe qu'un os avait été touché. **

« Va dans ta chambre et tu n'en ressors que lorsque je t'y autoriserai ! » me dit mon salaud de père.

**Je me relevais tant bien que mal, une main sur le côté gauche et je filais dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Je fermais ma porte et me plaçais devant la glace de ma chambre. C'était un immense miroir qui était à ma mère et pour éviter qu'il finisse dans un des vides greniers de mon père, je l'avais caché dans ma chambre car ma mère y tenait beaucoup à ce miroir. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir et soufflais, ignorant ma lèvre ouverte et qui saignait. J'avais l'habitude maintenant. J'enlevais mon t-shirt pour voir mon corps couvert de bleus, ancien et récent. Le coup que mon père m'avait mit sur le côté gauche commençait à se faire ressentir, mais la marque était là aussi. Je posais mon t-shirt sur ma lèvre pour stopper les saignements et au bout de vingt minutes au moins, ça s'arrêta. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, remonta la couverture sur moi et m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, Dieu merci, mon père était parti travailler très tôt. Il ne rentrerait pas avant dix-neuf heures ce qui me laisse du temps pour moi Je filais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche puis je pris un petit déjeuner mais je mangeais très peu car, chaque fois que mon père me battait, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, mon estomac ne pouvait avaler trop de nourriture tellement les coups que je recevais au ventre me faisait atrocement mal. La sonnerie de la maison retentit et je me levais de ma chaise pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'y découvris ma meilleure amie, Barbara.**

« Salut B ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je en ignorant une douleur foudroyant dans les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à la lèvre ? Tu saignes ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon menton pour regarder ma blessure.

« Je me suis cogné ce n'est rien ! » mentis-je.

**Je m'écartais pour la faire entrer puis on alla à la cuisine. Quand je m'assis sur ma chaise, je lâchais malencontreusement une grimace de douleur, ce que Barbara remarqua.**

« Jason est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je vais bien ! » mentis-je de nouveau.

« Arrête de me mentir Jason ou j'appelle Oliver ! » me menaça-t-elle.

« Tu l'appellerais même si je te disais la vérité ! » grinçai-je.

**Oliver était mon meilleur pote et lui et Barbara sortaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et ils s'étaient même fiancés.**

« T'as raison, d'ailleurs je vais l'appeler tout de suite ! » dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

**La sonnette de la maison retentit à nouveau et lorsque je l'ouvris, Oliver était là.**

« Salut mec ! » me salua-t-il en me donnant une accolade mais manque de bol, j'avais encore mal à l'épaule gauche.

**Cette douleur était vieille de plusieurs jours mais mon père m'avait frappé avec une bouteille de bière vide et le verre s'est brisé sur mon épaule. Je peux vous dire que ça fait un mal de chien. Une douleur lancinante me parcourut et je me tenu l'épaule en toussant.**

« Jason, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Rien ! » m'étranglai-je, attendant que la douleur se tasse.

**Ni lui ni Barbara ne savaient que mon père me battait parce que j'évitais tout simplement de trop les voir. On ne sortait plus ensemble comme avant parce qu'ils habitaient à l'autre bout de la ville et que moi j'habitais en pleine cambrousse, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient à l'université et que moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre ce luxe car mon père dépensé tout son fric en faisant des courses pour lui et dans la bière. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour terminer mon petit déjeuner et lorsque je voulus manger mes céréales, Oliver s'approcha vers moi et fit pression avec ses doigts sur mon épaule gauche. **

« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! » criai-je.

**Barbara s'approcha de moi et me força à enlever mon t-shirt et lorsque j'en fus débarrassé, elle retint un hoquet de peur et Oliver me regarda avec des yeux ronds. **

« Jason qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est quoi toutes ces marques ? » demanda Oliver.

« Rien ! » persistai-je.

« BON SANG MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE DIRE QUE TU N'AS RIEN ? POURQUOI ES-TU COUVERT DE BLEU ? » hurla Barbara.

**Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeais vers le congélateur, pris un pack de glace et le plaça sur mon épaule meurtrit. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et quand je vis le regard de mes deux meilleurs amis, Oliver comprit.**

« Il te bat n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je ne répondis pas.**

« Tu dois porter plainte Jason ! » me dit Barbara.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? » m'écriai-je.

« Non mais regarde-toi Jason. Ça dure depuis combien de temps tout ça ? » demanda Oliver.

« Deux ans après la mort de ma mère ! » répondis-je simplement.

« Tu veux dire que ça fait deux ans qu'il te cogne et tu n'as toujours rien fais pour l'en empêcher ? Va porter plainte ! » insista Barbara.

« Non ! » maintenais-je.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Oliver.

« Parce que c'est mon père ! » rétorquai-je.

« Ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits, et tu le sais ! » contra Oliver.

« Allez-vous en ! » leur dis-je.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent-ils.

« Laissez-moi tranquille et dégagez de chez moi. Je veux être seul et d'ailleurs, vous n'aurez jamais dû venir. Si mon père découvre que vous êtes venu il saura que vous savez ce qu'il me fait endurer et il pourrait me tuer, alors partez, et ne revenez plus me voir ! » conseillai-je.

« Viens avec nous Jason ! » me supplia Barbara.

**Je ne répondis pas et je restais immobile jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de partir. Une fois que ce fus le cas, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je venais de rejeter mes seuls amis, les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment à mes yeux et qui m'avaient soutenu à la mort de ma mère. Je me relevais pour remettre le pack de glace dans le congélateur, remis mon t-shirt et rangea la maison, malgré le mal que je ressentais dans tout le corps. A dix-huit heures trente, je montais dans ma chambre, sachant très bien que mon père n'aimerait pas me voir hors de ma chambre à son arrivée. Les minutes passèrent et j'avais mon nez plongeait dans _Roméo & Juliette. _**

_« JASON ! »_

**Je soupirai et refermais mon livre. Je rejoignis mon père dans le salon, m'attendant à ce qu'il me demande de lui faire le repas ou de lui emmener une bière mais lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, je me figeais en le voyant avec un objet qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des mois pour passer ses nerfs sur moi. Avant que je ne le vois venir, j'étais plaqué au sol et je recevais les coups de fouet dans le dos et le cuir lacéré ma peau, jusqu'à ce que mon tortionnaire arrêta ses coups au bout du trentième. Et oui, j'avais compté ! **

« Va dans ta chambre ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**J'essayais de me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas. **

« PLUS VITE ! » cria-t-il en me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

**Alors qu'il allait m'en remettre un autre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas mais je ne vis pas la suite car je me laissais retomber sur le sol, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.**


	28. Trouver refuge

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASON :<strong>_

**Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement car la douleur que j'avais au dos était toujours présente. J'ouvris mes yeux et remarquais que j'étais allongé sur le ventre, sur un lit. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Je voulus me relevais mais deux petites mains m'en empêchèrent.**

_« Reste tranquille ! »_

**Barbara !**

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » demandai-je.

« T'es chez moi et Oliver. Je m'inquiétais pour toi alors on est revenu te voir hier soir et, une fois devant chez toi, on a entendu ton père te crier dessus alors Oliver a enfoncé la porte et il a empêché ton père de te frapper davantage. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours. On t'a ramené chez nous ! » répondit-elle.

« Il faut que je rentre ! » répliquai-je.

« Sûrement pas. Tu vas rester ici et récupérer de tes blessures. Ensuite, on ira voir les flics et on pourra témoigner avec Oliver, comme ça ton père pourra te foutre la paix ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vous ai dis de ne pas vous en mêler ! » grognai-je en me relevant malgré ses recommandations.

**Je m'assis sur le lit et la douleur au dos était insupportable mais je l'ignorais. Ça fait deux ans que je subis ce traitement alors, j'ai l'habitude. **

« Jason, sois raisonnable. Ton père va finir par te tuer à force de te frapper continuellement. Laisse-moi appeler mon père pour qu'il t'aide. Il est avocat, il pourra trouver une solution. » me dit-elle.

**Je me mis sur mes jambes, et sortis de la chambre. Je remarquais à peine que j'étais torse nu mais je m'en fichais. Je descendis les escaliers de leur immense appartement tant bien que mal et une fois arrivé en bas, la porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques debout ? Retourne dans la chambre et repose-toi ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Vous n'aurez pas dû intervenir ! » grommelai-je.

« Excuse-nous de t'avoir sauvé la vie ! Enfin Jason, il te frappait avec une ceinture. Il t'a démonté le dos, et tu refuses notre aide ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Ecoute Oliver, je t'adore, vraiment, t'es comme mon frère mais, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » claquai-je.

« Jason, ne retourne pas là-bas. Reste avec nous et reprends des forces. Si tu veux partir on t'aidera à quitter le pays avec Barbara mais je t'en supplie, ne retourne pas chez ton père ! » me supplia-t-il.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai plus que lui. » contrai-je.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec cet ivrogne ? » s'écria Barbara en arrivant aux côtés d'Oliver.

« Parce qu'il est ma seule famille. Je n'ai plus que lui. J'ai promis à ma mère de rester avec mon père le jour où elle nous quitterait, et je compte bien tenir cette promesse ! » expliquai-je.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Oliver.

« S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident, elle serait quand même morte. Elle avait un cancer du sein et il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Elle m'a fait promettre de toujours rester chez nous avec mon père et je le lui ai promis ! » avouai-je.

« Tu crois que ta mère aurait voulu que tu te fasses battre ? Réfléchis un peu Jason, tu vas te faire tuer à force de te prendre des coups aussi fort. Il y a deux jours c'était la ceinture et demain ce sera quoi ? Une batte de baseball ? » tempêta Barbara.

**Je ne répondis rien car je savais qu'elle avait raison mais, que devais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas les mêler à ça, mais je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment avec mon père à prendre des coups pour rien. **

« Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres ! » répondit Oliver.

**Dix minutes plus tard, je faisais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien. Je restais au moins vingt bonnes minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude puis je sorti me sécher et m'habiller avec des vêtements que m'avait prêtés mon meilleur ami. C'est donc vêtu d'un baggy, d'un pull à capuche et d'une paire de basket que je redescendis dans le salon rejoindre mes amis.**

« Je vais rentrer chez moi ! » annonçai-je.

« Jason, si jamais tu quittes cet appartement pour rentrer voir ton père, je te jure que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole ! » me menaça Barbara.

« C'est le mieux que vous aillez à faire. Merci pour les fringues Oli ! » répliquai-je avant de sortir de l'appartement.

**Je fis abstraction de mes douleurs et je rentrais chez moi à pied. J'habitais à l'autre bout de la ville mais je m'en fichais. Plus tard je rentrerais chez moi, j'avais plus de chance de ne pas tomber sur mon père. Au bout de quelques heures, je passais devant le cimetière et je décidais d'aller rendre une petite visite à ma mère. Je m'arrêtais devant sa tombe et me laissais tomber à genoux.**

« Excuse-moi maman mais, je ne peux plus rester avec lui. Si tu savais ce que j'endure chaque jour. Il faut que je parte. Ne m'en veux pas mais, je ne veux plus endurer tout ça. J'ai envie de mener ma vie comme je l'entends, et pas de vivre dans la peur et la médiocrité. Je vais quitter la ville et je ne pourrai pas venir te voir comme avant. Je t'aime maman, je ne t'oublierai jamais ! »

**Je posais ma main sur le marbre blanc et quittais le cimetière. J'arrivais chez moi très tard et pour mon plus grand malheur, mon père était encore devant la télé. Lorsque je franchis le seuil, il me demanda :**

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? »

**Je ne répondis pas.**

« Je te parle ! » gronda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu étais où ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Ils ne m'ont pas emmenés à l'hôpital si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, ni même chez les flics. J'étais chez eux ! » répondis-je avec mépris.

**Je partis dans ma chambre mais il m'interpella.**

« Je n'ai pas fini ! »

« Je m'en fou ! » rétorquai-je en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

**Je sortis un sac à dos de mon placard et je pris des vêtements chauds pour plusieurs jours, même si je ne savais pas où j'allais. J'attendrais que mon père soit couché pour me tirer, ou bien j'attendrais qu'il parte au travail demain. Une fois mon sac fait, je le planquais sous mon lit et j'entrepris d'écrire une lettre à Oliver et Barbara que je ferai partir par coursier demain matin à la première heure. **

_« B et Oli !_

_J'ai bien réfléchis après avoir quitté votre appartement et vous avez raison. Je dois partir de chez moi, loin de mon père, mais je refuse de porter plainte. Vous devez trouver ça minable de penser ça mais, je me sentirai coupable de l'envoyer en prison alors que je veux m'en aller loin de lui. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver car je quitte la ville. Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je serai sans doute très loin alors quoi qu'il arrive, n'essayez pas de me chercher. Je vous appellerez quand je le pourrais. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et, rendez-moi un service s'il vous plaît, occupez-vous de mettre des fleurs fraîches sur la tombe de ma mère tous les trois jours, des orchidées de préférences, ce sont ses fleurs préférées. Merci les amis. _

_P.S : Récupérez dans ma chambre les objets suivants : le miroir de ma mère sous le drap à côté de mon armoire, mon ordinateur portable sous mon lit, ainsi qu'une boîte contenant des albums photos dans mon armoire. Mes trophées de self-défense et un carton qui est sous mon lit également ! Je viendrais les chercher lorsque j'aurais remis de l'ordre dans ma vie !_

_Je vous aime !_

_Jason ! »_

**Je relus la lettre et malgré tous mes efforts pour contenir mes larmes, elles coulèrent quand même sur mes joues. Je n'avais aucun regret à quitter mon père maltraitant mais pour mes deux meilleurs amis, j'avais du mal mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Je plaçais la lettre dans une enveloppe que je fermais. J'inscrivis l'adresse d'Oliver et Barbara, et y posa un timbre. Je rangeais la lettre dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et vu l'heure qu'il était, je décidais de me coucher.**

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

**Je fus réveillé par un bruit sourd contre ma porte.**

_« JASON ! SORS DE LA ! » me cria mon père._

« FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! » répliquai-je.

_« JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DE SORTIR DE TA CHAMBRE ! » pesta-t-il._

**Je grognais de frustration et me levais de mon lit pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.**

« T'as besoin de me réveiller ? Je suis fatigué ! » m'énervai-je.

« Change de ton avec moi Jason. Je vais travailler et lorsque je rentrerais, je veux que la maison soit propre et le repas prêt. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » tempêta-t-il.

« T'as qu'à te payer une femme de ménage pour ça ! » contrai-je.

**Pour toute réponse, je me reçu une droite dans la mâchoire mais je réussi à rester debout. Il partit sans un mot et quitta la maison aussitôt pour aller travailler. J'attendis cinq minutes puis je pris un petit déjeuner, ou du moins j'essayais de manger mais j'y arrivais tout de même car deux jours sans se prendre de coups dans le ventre, ça fait du bien. Après m'être ravitaillé, je regardais l'heure et le facteur allait arriver dans cinq minutes alors je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre la lettre et lorsque je sortis de la maison, le facteur déposa les lettres dans la boîte.**

« Jason, comment vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Salut Burt ! Tu pourrais, déposer cette lettre pour moi s'il te plaît ? Rapidement, c'est pour Oliver et Barbara ! » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Bien sûr ! Je leur apporte dès que j'ai fini ma tournée ! » répondit-il.

« Bonne journée ! » lui souhaitai-je avant de rentrer chez moi.

**Je pris le courrier dans la boîte et entra dans la maison. Je pris une douche, mis des vêtements chauds et me préparais à quitter la maison. Je recouvrais avant tout le miroir de ma mère avec un drap, vérifiais que j'avais tous mes papiers, pris de quoi manger en route et je partis de chez moi. Je pris le chemin de la forêt qu'il y avait derrière chez moi et je marchais, et marchais, encore et encore. Après des heures de marche, je m'octroyais une pause afin de souffler mais lorsque je m'assis sur un rocher, mes douleurs au dos me déchirèrent les entrailles. Je soufflais un bon coup puis me remis en route.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BARBARA :**_

**Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin, mes pensées furent directement tournées vers Jason. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et apprendre qu'il se faisait battre par son père depuis deux ans me rendait littéralement malade. Oliver aussi était très en colère mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que Jason ne s'était pas confié à nous. Nous avions tous les trois grandis ensemble, et Jason et Oli avaient fait leur classe de self-défense ensemble. Je me levais du lit, m'arrachant des bras chauds de mon fiancé mais lorsque je fus sur mes jambes, une envie de vomir m'envahit. Je courrais le plus vite possible vers la salle de bain et j'avais à peine eu le temps de remonter mes cheveux que je vomissais. Lorsque le mal au cœur fut passé, je me relevais et me rinçais la bouche. Je passais de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour me requinquer mais j'étais vraiment à bout de force. Je me brossais les dents puis sortis de la salle de bain. En voulant aller dans la cuisine, je tombais sur Oliver.**

« Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, je vais bien ! » répondis-je sans grande conviction.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Jason, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il.

**Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Bien sûr quelle question ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! »

**Il baissa les yeux et soupira. Oh je déteste quand il fait cette tête, ça veut dire qu'il pense à quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai mais qu'il se pose des questions.**

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Rien ! » répondit-il.

« Oliver, ne me mens pas ! J'ai assez mal digéré le fait que Jason nous ait menti pendant plus de deux ans mais alors si toi tu te mets à me cacher des choses, je vais encore plus mal le prendre et je vais m'énerver ! » rétorquai-je.

« C'est juste que, parfois je me demande si tu ne ressens pas plus que de l'amitié envers Jason ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de lui ? » demandai-je.

**Il fit _oui _avec la tête !**

« Attends, c'est bien avec toi que je sors depuis trois ans ? C'est bien avec toi que j'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois, avec toi que j'ai emménagé à la fin du lycée, et j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage. Si j'étais amoureuse de Jason comme tu le penses, c'est avec lui que j'aurais fais tout ça, et non avec toi ! Et puis tu sais très bien que Jason me considère comme sa sœur ! » répliquai-je.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de penser ça c'est juste que, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour m'imaginer vivre sans toi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Il est trop mignon ! Je m'approchais de lui, entoura mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa en lui transmettant tout mon amour. Il me rendit mon baiser et il devint de plus en plus fougueux. J'étais toujours d'attaque pour un câlin matinal mais allez savoir pourquoi, je me sentais toute pâteuse. Les lèvres d'Oliver descendirent jusqu'à mon cou mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas très bien. Voyant que je n'étais pas réceptive à ses caresses, il stoppa ses baisers et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« C'est la première fois que tu es si distante avec moi ! » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est juste que, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis que je me suis réveillé. J'ai l'estomac retourné, va savoir pourquoi ! » expliquai-je.

« On va aller à l'hôpital dans ce cas ! » décida-t-il.

**Sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui, je me contentais d'hocher la tête pour approuver.**

_**Deux heures plus tard à l'hôpital.**_

**Le médecin ne savait pas ce que j'avais alors pour être sûr, il me fit une prise de sang. Une fois la prise de sang effectué, Oliver et moi rentrons à la maison et quand on prit le courrier dans notre boîte à lettre, on remarqua qu'une lettre avait l'écriture de Jason. On entra vite fait chez nous puis Oliver ouvrit la lettre de Jason et la lit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage blanchissait à vu d'œil. Il fit tomber le papier à lettre par terre et s'étala sur le canapé, en larmes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. Je pris la lettre et la lu à mon tour et ma réaction fut la même que celle d'Oliver. Je pris mon fiancé dans les bras et il se laissa aller à mon étreinte, pleurant tout ce qu'il avait dans le corps.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'OLIVER :**_

**Dites-moi que je rêve ! Dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ! Mon meilleur pote venait de se tirer, plutôt que de venir s'abriter chez nous. Il m'avait abandonné. Celui que je considérais comme mon frère m'avait abandonné. Après avoir lu cette lettre, c'est comme si une partie de moi s'était envolé. Comme si j'étais nu. J'étais là, à pleurer dans les bras de ma fiancée, qui pleurait aussi. Elle se calma plus rapidement que moi et me dit :**

« Il faut qu'on aille voir mon père pour avoir l'autorisation de récupérer les objets que Jason veut qu'on prenne dans sa chambre ! »

« D'accord ! » soufflai-je.

**Et voilà comment une demi-heure plus tard nous étions dans le bureau de mon beau-père. Il lisait la lettre à son tour et lorsqu'il eut finit, il nous demanda :**

« Avant tout, pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Et pourquoi refuses-t-il de porter plainte contre son père et pour quel motif ? »

« Et bien, il y a trois jours, on a découvert que Jason se faisait battre par son père. Il nous a demandé de ne pas s'en mêler et il nous a foutu dehors mais, Barbara avait un mauvais pressentiment alors on y est retourné le soir même, juste à temps car, en entrant dans la maison, Jason était au sol, couvert de sang dû aux coups de ceinture qu'il venait de se prendre dans le dos, et son père venait de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les côtes ! » expliquai-je.

« Et il a refusé de porter plainte ? » demanda mon beau-père. **J'acquiesçai. **« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est son père. C'est ce qu'il nous a répondu ! » dit Barbara.

« Avant de continuer, est-ce qu'on peut récupérer ce qu'il veut qu'on prenne dans sa chambre, sans que son père ne s'y oppose ? » demandai-je.

« Jason est majeur donc il peut faire ce qu'il veut et le fait d'être parti, et bien, c'est son droit et, avec ce que vous venez de me raconter, il a eu raison mais, sans aucune preuve, je ne pourrai pas obtenir d'autorisation du juge pour prendre ses affaires, parce que son père est en droit de refuser. » répondit mon beau-père.

« Il te faut des preuves de quoi ? Du fait que Jason se faisait battre ? » demanda Barbara.

« Exactement mais, je ne pourrais pas inculper Monsieur Sanders. Jason a refusé de porter plainte ! » dit mon beau-père.

**Je vis Barbara tendre son portable à son père et lorsqu'il le regarda, il fit tomber son stylo des mains et porta une main à sa bouche.**

« Barbara mais comment as-tu prise ses photos ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille.

« Pendant qu'il était inconscient. J'étais en train de le soigner. » répondit Barbara.

« On peut témoigner de ce qu'on a vu devant le juge. On a encore les vêtements que Jason avait sur lui ce jour-là. Le t-shirt lacéré et plein de sang. » proposai-je.

**Une heure plus tard, nous avions l'autorisation du juge pour prendre les affaires que Jason voulait que l'on récupère dans la lettre, mais malheureusement, le père de Jason ne serait pas arrêté pour maltraitance, simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de dépôt de plainte. C'est n'importe quoi ! Nous devions cependant attendre que Monsieur Sanders rentre chez lui du travail pour que nous puissions prendre ce que nous devons. **

_« Merci Docteur ! » entendis-je._

**Barbara arriva dans notre salon et elle pleurait. **

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

« Ouais je, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du médecin, au sujet de la prise de sang de ce matin ! » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Et alors ? » attendis-je.

« Je suis enceinte ! » annonça-t-elle.

**Je ne savais pas si je devais éclater de joie, la prendre dans mes bras ou sourire. Je voulais faire les trois en même temps. Je souris et la pris dans mes bras en lui disant combien je l'aimais. **

_**Chez les Sanders.**_

**Mon beau-père avait tenu à nous accompagner à Barbara et moi chez Jason pour prendre les affaires de mon pote et, il avait demandé à ce que deux policiers viennent également au cas où ça se déroulerait mal. Mon beau-père frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Sanders.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous savez où est mon fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Votre fils est parti Monsieur Sanders. Il a laissé une lettre à ma fille et son fiancé stipulant qu'il souhaitait que nous récupérons certaines de ses affaires personnelles alors, si vous voulez bien vous écartez, nous allons dans sa chambre prendre ce que nous sommes venu chercher ! » rétorqua mon beau-père.

« Vous ne prendrez rien du tout, et je compte bien aller voir les flics pour retrouver mon gosse ! » contra Monsieur Sanders.

« J'ai ici une ordonnance du juge alors vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous ne voulez pas être embarqué par les deux agents qui sont derrières moi pour refus d'obtempérer, ils seront forcés de vous emmener au poste de police où vous serez inculpé pour obstruction à la justice. » menaça mon beau-père.

**En voyant la carrure des deux policiers, Monsieur Sanders s'écarta et nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre de Jason à rassembler ce qu'il voulait. Le miroir de sa mère était magnifique, et nous y prendront soin, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de venir le reprendre. Le miroir fut le dernier à sortir de la maison mais quand nous traversions le salon avec, Monsieur Sanders s'écria :**

« Je vous interdit d'emporter ce miroir. Ce sale gosse l'avait caché pour pas que je le vende, il va me le payer. Je vais lui donner la raclée du siècle à ce petit voyou ! Rendez-moi ce miroir immédiatement ! »

« Jason veut qu'on le prenne alors on le prend, et vous n'avez rien à dire espèce de vieux fou. Comment un père peut-il battre son enfant à l'en faire saigner à mort ? C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QU'IL EST PARTI ! » cria ma fiancée.

« Barbara, calmes-toi ! Pense au bébé ! » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en la prenant dans les bras.

**Mon beau-père menaça une fois de plus Monsieur Sanders de ne pas intervenir et contester l'ordonnance du juge sinon c'était direction le poste de police, et il abdiqua, nous laissant partir avec le miroir et maudissant Jason en le traitant de sale gosse pourri gâté par sa mère ! Jason, où que tu sois, fais attention à toi !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**Le petit matin se levait et j'avais marché presque toute la nuit à travers les bois. J'étais complètement perdu mais ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était quitter cette forêt et recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de l'Alaska. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière moi donc je me retournais prudemment. Je déglutis en voyant un grizzli qui était plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Oh ho, lui, il a dû se réveiller du pied gauche ce matin. Les ours ne sont pas censés hiberner à cette période de l'année ? Je reculais doucement sans faire de bruit mais malheureusement pour moi, le grizzli ne me lâchait pas du regard.**

_« Gentil l'ours ! » pensai-je._

**Mon dos buta contre un arbre et mes cicatrices au dos s'ouvrirent, me faisant crier de douleur. Ça ne plu pas au grizzli qui grogna très fort et me frappa de sa patte. Je sentis ses griffes déchirer la peau de mon torse et je vis du sang gicler. Je hurlais sous le coup porté et tombais au sol, sur le ventre. Le grizzli s'acharna sur mon sac à dos, je le sentais planter ses crocs dedans ainsi que ses pattes qui me griffaient le dos.**

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurlais-je.

**J'allais mourir des pattes d'un grizzli. Je fus projeté à quelques centimètre de l'endroit où j'étais, sans que je ne sache comment. Je fus sur le dos mais ma vision se brouilla. La forme du grizzli, flou dû à ma vision brouillée, se rapprocha de moi mais je vis une autre forme se jeter sur le grizzli. Maman, on va bientôt se retrouver ! **


	29. Réunis par le destin

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'AMY :<strong>_

**Je m'ennuyais terriblement et j'avais une folle envie de partir de la maison pour être un peu seule. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis une semaine et je commençais à avoir soif alors je descendis dans le salon pour prévenir ma famille.**

« Je vais aller chasser mais, je sors de la ville. J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu ! » informai-je.

« Prends ton temps ma chérie ! » me dit ma mère.

« Sois prudente Amy ! » dit mon père.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassurai-je.

**Je sortis par le jardin et je me suis mise à courir sans relâche. La fatigue ne se faisant plus ressentir depuis ma transformation, j'adorais courir des heures entières. Après des heures de courses, je me stoppais et je remarquais que j'avais quitté le Canada. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes proies potentielles quand une odeur de sang me chatouilla les narines. Aucun danger, ce n'était pas un humain alors je m'élançais sans plus attendre et je tombais sur un élan. Ma brûlure à la gorge devenait insoutenable alors je sautai sur l'animal et plantais mes crocs dans sa chair. Le sang coula dans ma gorge et ma brûlure s'atténua petit à petit. Lorsque ce pauvre animal fut vidé de son sang, je le laissais tomber au sol et me relevais.**

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

**Je fus sur mes gardes aussitôt. D'où ce cri pouvait-il provenir ? Je scrutais les bois autour de moi puis fermais les yeux pour me concentrer. J'entendis le grognement d'un ours mais une odeur de sang humain frappa mes narines. Je couru aussitôt dans la direction du cri que j'avais entendu et lorsque j'arrivais à destination, un frisson d'effroi me parcouru. Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir dans les dix huit ans, se faisait attaquer par un grizzli. Il était bien amoché et il allait se faire tuer si je n'intervenais pas. Je ne me posais pas de question et je fonçais sur le grizzli en lui plantant mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et il s'effondra au sol. Je le vidais de la moitié de son sang rapidement et pour plus de sureté, je lui brisé la nuque puis me dirigea vers le garçon. Il suffoquait, sûrement dû au manque d'air. Je tentais de faire abstraction de l'odeur du sang et je m'approchais de lui. Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur mais malheureusement pour moi, et pour lui, son cœur commençait à s'affaiblir.**

« Je ne…veux…pas…mourir… » me dit-il entre deux toussotements.

« Il faut que tu t'accroches ! Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où on pourra s'occuper de toi, mais il faut que tu tiennes. Est-ce que tu en es capable ? » lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Il respira difficilement et il prit ma main dans la sienne en la serrant très fort. Je lui arrachai les bretelles de son sac à dos qui était lacéré à cause de l'ours donc je le jetais le plus loin possible. **

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demandai-je au garçon en le plaçant dans mes bras.

« Ja…son ! » répondit-il.

« Tu vas t'en sortir Jason. Moi c'est Amy ! Quoi qu'il se passe, gardes les yeux ouverts ! » lui dis-je avant de m'élancer jusqu'à Vancouver.

**Je me suis mise à courir plus vite que d'habitude avec ce pauvre garçon dans mes bras. Je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, que ce soit dans les jambes ou dans les bras mais je sentais bien que Jason faiblissait de minute en minute alors j'accélérais le plus possible. Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, j'entrais dans le territoire de ma famille. En moins d'une minute, j'arrivais avec fracas dans le salon où se trouvait toute ma famille.**

« Bella, sauve-le s'il te plaît ! »

« Amy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est-ce ? » s'alarma ma mère.

« C'est Jason ! » dit Brendan.

**Je lançais un regard noir à Brendan et il me regardait avec un air désolé. Je vais lui en foutre moi des désolés.**

« Bella, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Transforme-le ! » suppliai-je.

**Elle baissa les armes et me demanda de le déposer quelque part. Je montais en vitesse dans ma chambre pour y déposer Jason sur mon lit. Bella s'approcha de lui et planta ses crocs dans le cou de Jason sans plus tarder, qui contrairement à ce que je pensais, ne hurla pas. Son corps se cambra et il trembla de tous ses membres mais aucun son de douleur ne sortit de sa bouche. Bella se releva et je repris ma place près de Jason. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je me sentais attirer par lui. Comme un aimant. Comme si ma vie était rattachée à la sienne.**

_« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort Amy. En faites, il y a plus que ça ! » fit la voix de Brendan._

**Je n'étais pas très apte à pouvoir écouter mon frère alors je laissais échapper un grognement de ma poitrine pour lui incite de sortir de la pièce.**

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » me dit-il.

« Expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'aie caché délibérément que j'allais tomber sur lui ? » grognais-je en lui faisant face.

« Je suis désolé Amy, mais ça devait se passer comme ça. Si j'avais vu, à un moment qu'il mourrait avant que tu ne le trouves, je t'aurais prévenu sur le champ pour que tu interviennes, mais mes visions restaient les mêmes : tu le sauvais de l'ours et tu le ramenais ici pour que Bella puisse le transformer ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Puisque tu sais toujours tout sur tout Monsieur le Médium, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il foutait dans les bois ? » m'écriai-je.

« Il vaut mieux que ça soit lui qui te l'explique. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, juste qu'il habite en Alaska et qu'il, enfin qu'il est, euh…» hésita-t-il.

« Et que quoi ? T'as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais Brendan ! » m'impatientai-je.

**Brendan soupira puis résigné, il m'avoua la vérité.**

« Il est fait pour toi Amy. Jason, est ton âme-sœur ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai insisté pour qu'on vienne à Vancouver. J'avais vu l'arrivée des parents dans notre vie et celle de Jason dans la tienne. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous avoir caché tout ça mais, il le fallait ! »

**Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit de la chambre, suivit de Summer qui m'avait lancé un regard désolé. Elle savait elle aussi, je ne le crois pas !**

« Je vais lui parler ! » dit mon père.

**Je m'assis près de Jason mais je constatais que mon lit était couvert de sang. Il fallait que je vois si le venin agissait sur les blessures donc j'arrachais les vêtements de mon _âme-sœur_, comme me l'avait dit Brendan, mais je lui laissais son caleçon Diesel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! Même en pleine transformation, ce garçon me faisait de l'effet.**

« Amy ? »

**Je me retournais et vit que ma mère et Bella m'avait préparé de quoi m'occuper de Jason. Elles avaient préparé une bassine d'eau ainsi que des serviettes et des vêtements propres.**

« On te laisse t'occuper de lui ma chérie. Et n'en veux pas trop à ton frère, il pensait bien faire ! » me dit ma mère.

**Je refusais de dire quoi que ce soit puis je fus entièrement seule avec Jason. J'entrepris donc de le débarrasser du sang qui était sur sa peau. Une fois qu'il en fut totalement débarrassé, je vis avec horreur des marques impressionnantes sur son corps, comme si on l'avait battu à plusieurs reprises. Je me repris et partis dans ma salle de bain pour vider la bassine d'eau coloré par le sang. Je retournais dans ma chambre avec une bassine propre mais je déplaçais Jason sur une couverture que j'avais posée au sol pour pouvoir changer mes draps couverts de sang. Quand ce fut fait, je replaçais Jason sur mon lit mais lorsque j'enlevais ma main de son dos, mes doigts frôlèrent une surface rugueuse. **

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » me demandai-je à voix haute.

**Je bougeais Jason de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le côté et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son dos. Des blessures causées par une ceinture certainement. Elles étaient encore ouvertes mais Bella avait dû injecter une tonne de venin car elles ne saignaient plus. Qui avait pu lui causer ça ?**

_**Jour un.**_

**La transformation se mettait en place petit à petit. Jason sursautait de temps à autre mais en aucun cas il criait. Je l'avais rhabillé d'un pantalon de survêtement, d'un pull noir à capuche et d'une paire de basket. J'en avais profité pour l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Il était très séduisant. Des cheveux courts blonds, un visage d'ange, et un corps plutôt musclé. Il devait faire beaucoup de sport, enfin, avec toutes ces blessures sur le corps ça devait être dur mais bon, il avait dû en faire, c'est certain.**

_**Jour deux.**_

**Je n'avais toujours pas quitté ma chambre, ni même le chevet de Jason. Je voulais être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Contrairement à Brendan et Summer qui avaient été transformés sans voir le visage de leur sauveur, je savais que voir un visage familier aiderait Jason à son réveil. Moi, j'avais vu Bella étant donné que j'étais avec elle à ce moment là, et j'espère que ma présence auprès de lui l'apaisera à son réveil.**

_**Jour quatre.**_

**La transformation ne devrait plus tarder à s'achever. Mais pourquoi Diable cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Cela faisait quatre jours que la transformation avait eus lieu ! Je n'avais pas assez chassé il y a trois jours et j'avais soif mais je ne voulais pas quitter le chevet de Jason. **

_« Alors, il s'est réveillé ? »_

**Je regardais derrière moi et vis Bella.**

« Non, c'est étrange d'ailleurs ! » murmurai-je.

« Amy, tu devrais aller chasser. Je sais que tu ressens encore les effets, et le fait d'avoir était aussi proche du sang humain comme tu l'as été t'affecte. Va chasser, et profites-en pour parler à Brendan ! » me conseilla-t-elle.

« Je le ferai, quand Jason se réveillera ! » dis-je tout bas.

« Maintenant Amy ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je soupirai mais je ne partais pas de suite. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le visage de Jason puis je sortis. Je courais vers les montagnes et je m'attaquais à la première proie que j'aperçu. Je vidais un puma et un pauvre renard. La soif était tellement puissance que je n'avais pas eu le choix que de tuer ce pauvre petit renard. Je posais le corps de cette pauvre bête près de l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé et fis demi-tour mais Brendan me barra le chemin.**

« Je veux juste qu'on parle ! » me dit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Pardonne-moi Amy. Je ne voulais pas intervenir dans cette vision que j'ai eue car elle ne m'impliquait pas directement. Certes, elle t'impliquait mais, est-ce que tu m'aurais cru si je t'avais dis tout ce que je savais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement pas au début mais, j'aurais fais un effort pour t'écouter. Ce que je te reproche, c'est d'avoir mêlé Summer à tout ça. Quand elle est sortit de la chambre l'autre jour, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait. » expliquai-je.

« Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire et d'ailleurs, je ne comptais pas lui en parler mais elle a bien vu que je vous cachais quelque chose d'important, alors j'ai préféré le lui avouer ! » dit-il.

« C'est bon, je ne t'en veux plus mais, fais-moi plaisir ! Plus de mensonge ! » quémandai-je.

« Plus de mensonge ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Je me jetais dans ses bras et je m'étais réconcilié avec mon frère.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**C'est étrange, pourquoi ressentais-je cette douleur dans tout mon corps ? Est-ce que l'ours m'avait tué et s'amusait avec moi avant de me bouffer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais des mains sur mon corps et pourquoi Diable est-ce que je me sentais trimballé dans tous les sens ? J'entendis ensuite la voix d'un ange. Je la reconnu et tout me revint en mémoire. Une jeune fille m'avait sauvé de l'ours et elle s'appelait Amy si ma mémoire était bonne. Mais pourquoi était-elle toujours auprès de moi ? La douleur que je ressentais n'était rien comparée à l'enfer que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans avec mon père donc je pouvais la supporter. J'entendis la voix d'une autre fille parler avec Amy et mon ange partit. Non, pourquoi elle part ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse seul. J'ai besoin d'elle. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je me suis retrouvé accroupi et dents retroussées. Devant moi se trouvait une fille qui n'était pas Amy. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma poitrine, ce qui me surprit.**

« Jason, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé, à la demande d'Amy ! » me dit-elle.

**Amy ! Aussitôt je me suis mis à paniquer mais je fus assaillit par des voix dans ma tête. D'où sortaient-elles ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains sous l'afflux de ces voix qui me donnaient terriblement mal à la tête. Je me laissais tomber au sol et me terrais dans un coin de la pièce en me tenant la tête.**

« ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER AUTANT ! » criai-je.

« MAMAN, PAPA ! »

**Je levais les yeux et vis une femme et un homme arriver près de la jeune fille. L'homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance et l'image de mon père me vint en tête, provoquant des tremblements venant de tout mon être. Une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blonds entra mais mon regard resta fixé sur l'homme. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'il à Bella ? » demanda l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux. Papa, il faut faire quelque chose ! » répondit la fameuse Bella.

**_Papa ! _Ce mot résonna dans ma tête et des images de mon père me battant jusqu'à m'en casser les côtes virevoltèrent dans ma tête. Une rage incontrôlable m'envahit et quand mon regard se posa sur ces personnes, je plissais les yeux sous la douleur qui me prenait la tête et les gens en face de moi furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce. **

« Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. JE VEUX VOIR AMY ! » criai-je en me tenant la tête.

**A cet instant, une voix masculine cria :**

_« TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »_

**Une petite main se posa sur mon visage et je croisais un regard ambré. **

« Jason, je suis là maintenant ! Tout va bien, n'aie pas peur ! » me rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Amy ! » murmurai-je.

« Calmes-toi Jason ! Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici ! » me dit-elle, toujours aussi calme.

**Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et aussitôt, mes ennuis s'envolèrent. Ma colère s'évapora tout comme mon mal de tête. Les voix dans ma tête cessèrent et je pu souffler de répit. **

« Où suis-je ? » demandai-je à Amy.

« Tu es chez moi ! Nous sommes à Vancouver ! » répondit-elle.

« Au Canada ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, au Canada ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Son regard se fit triste tout à coup.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Jason. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'avais pas le choix ! » répondit-elle en se levant.

**Elle me tendit la main, que je pris sur le champ et elle m'aida à me relever. Lorsque je me suis mis sur mes deux jambes, j'avais une sensation de bien être. Plus aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir sur mon corps et j'en fus très heureux. Amy m'attira vers un immense miroir et quand je vis mon reflet, je me figeais. J'étais, un autre homme. Attends une petite minute, mes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux sont rouges ?**

« Mes yeux ! » soufflai-je.

« Jason, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais, je suis un vampire, et tu en es un toi aussi maintenant. C'était le seul moyen de te sauver la vie. Pardonne-moi ! » dit-elle, toute triste.

**Un vampire, moi ? Un sanglot me fit sortir de ma léthargie et je posais mon regard sur Amy. Elle avait les yeux baissés. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa une de mes mains sur son menton, que je relevais doucement. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je la rassurais en lui disant :**

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie Amy. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir ! »

**Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et, allez savoir pourquoi, je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de la serrer dans mes bras. J'écoutais mon instinct et je l'attirais dans mes bras, où elle s'y engouffra volontiers, à ma grande surprise.**

« Une question ! » dis-je.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Pourquoi ma gorge me brûle ? » demandai-je.

**Elle s'écarta aussitôt de moi et avait un air paniqué et confus.**

« Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment tête en l'air. Il faut que je t'emmène chasser pour apaiser ta soif ! » répondit-elle.

« Chasser ? » arquai-je.

« Des animaux. On ne tue pas d'humains ! » me rassura-t-elle.

**Elle sortit sur son balcon et sauta par-dessus la rambarde. Je me précipitais vers l'accoudoir et regardais en bas, où je vis Amy sur ses deux jambes, tout sourire.**

« Saute ! » me dit-elle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'étranglai-je.

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte et saute. Tu ne pourras pas te faire mal même si tu le penses ! » assura-t-elle.

**Etant la seule personne présente en qui j'avais une totale confiance, je sautais à mon tour par-dessus la rambarde et j'atterris sur mes deux jambes, sans aucune casse.**

« Et bien tu vois, aucune casse ! » me sourit-elle.

« Tu m'as traité de chochotte ! » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » me défia-t-elle avant de filer à toute vitesse je ne sais où.

**Elle voulait jouer, et bien on va jouer. Je m'élançais à sa poursuite et se fut avec bonheur que je m'exaltais de ma nouvelle vitesse, et j'adore ça. Je rattrapais facilement Amy, qui riait pendant sa course mais j'accélérais et je la percutais sans le vouloir, et on se retrouva par terre, moi sur elle.**

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je.

« Ne le sois pas ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle me regardait comme jamais aucune fille ne m'avait regardé. Nos visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Son odeur m'enivrait et je perdais pied peu à peu. Au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, un grognement sourd se fit entendre, nous sortant de notre bulle. Je relevais la tête et vis un énorme ours se rapprocher de nous. Je grognais en me rappelant que j'avais failli me faire bouffer par un ours, mais également parce que cette boule de poil sur patte nous avait interrompu. Avec une vitesse incroyable, je sautais sur l'animal et plantais mes crocs dans sa peau, faisant couler le sang dans ma gorge. Je buvais petit à petit la substance chaude mais malgré cela, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé il y a même pas une minute : j'étais sur le point d'embrasser la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu ! **


	30. Accorder sa confiance

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'AMY :<strong>_

**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? J'avais failli embrasser Jason. Non mais t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre Amy ! Heureusement que cet ours est intervenu parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de faire plus qu'embrasser Jason. Certes, on ne s'est pas embrassé mais ça a failli, et nos corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que j'ai failli me consumer sur place. Après qu'il se soit jeté sur l'animal, je me suis vite relevée et je m'assis sur une souche d'arbre, attendant que Jason ait fini de se nourrir. Quand je relevais mes yeux, je me figeais sur place. Jason était dos à moi et il était, penché. Son pull était un peu remonté, son baggy, baissé et je voyais son boxer. Il a une chute de rein monumentale. Je suis en train de fantasmer grave là ! **

_« Amy ? »_

**Je sortis de mon fantasme et je relevais les yeux. Jason s'était relevé et il me regardait. **

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien ! » répondis-je pressement.

**Il me fit un sourire qui me fit défaillir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? S'il cherche à me déstabiliser, c'est déjà fait. Je remarquais qu'il avait du sang qui coulait sur son menton alors je me levais et je riais.**

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu as, du sang, juste là ! » informai-je en lui montrant son menton.

**Il tenta de l'essuyer avec sa main mais il s'en mit partout, me faisant encore plus rire.**

« Attends, laisse-moi faire ! » suggérai-je en souriant.

**Je sortis un mouchoir de la poche de mon jean que j'avais toujours sur moi par précaution, et nettoyais le sang du visage de Jason. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je n'avais pas enlevé ma main de là où elle était et je regardais Jason dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et son regard transperça le mien. Je me laissais faire et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. C'est comme si je renaissais une troisième fois. Comme si je trouvais ma place dans ce vaste monde. Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand la musique de mon téléphone retentit.**

_**What if I need you baby?  
>Would you even try to save me?<br>Or would you find some lame excuse  
>To never be true<br>What if I said I loved you?  
>Would you be the one to run to?<br>Or would you watch me walk away  
>Without a fight*<strong>_

**Je redescendis sur Terre bien malgré moi et je m'écartais à regret de Jason. Je pris mon portable dans ma poche et regardais de qui venait l'appel. C'était ma mère !**

« Oui maman ? »

_« Oups, je dérange ! »_

« Pas du tout ! »

**A ces mots, je vis un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de Jason. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas faire valser mon téléphone contre un arbre et sauter dessus l'apollon que j'avais devant moi pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé, même si ce n'était pas allé très loin pour l'instant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Comment va Jason ? Brendan nous a dit que tu devais lui parler seul à seul, et savoir pourquoi il ne s'est calmé qu'avec toi ! »_

« D'accord mais, la prochaine fois, envoies un texto ! »

**Je raccrochais et soupirais. Je rangeais mon portable, tournais le dos à Jason et me pris la tête entre les mains. Que devais-je faire ? **

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »_

**Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Une petite minute. Je sens, pas un mais deux pouvoirs venant de Jason. Je me retournais vers lui et me concentrais pour en déterminer la nature.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je tente de découvrir les pouvoirs que tu possèdes ! » répondis-je.

« Tu peux faire ça ? Savoir si j'ai un pouvoir ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, c'est mon don. Je peux détecter un vampire où il se trouve et savoir s'il a un don ou pas. Toi, tu en as deux ! » expliquai-je.

« Tu dis que j'ai deux pouvoirs ? » dit-il.

« Oui ! Télékinésie et télépathie ! Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé à ton réveil ! » concluais-je.

« Wow, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser ! » souffla-t-il.

« On va rentrer ! » lui dis-je.

**A peine avais-je dis ça, qu'il commençait à paniquer.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Euh, je ne veux pas, m'imposer dans ta famille surtout que, j'ai un peu de mal avec ton, ton père. Je sais qu'il ne m'a rien fait mais, je, je… » paniqua-t-il.

**Il se prit la tête entre les mains et commençait à trembler de tout son corps, puis il se retrouva sur la souche d'arbre où j'étais assise il y a dix minutes. Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur et posa ma main sur sa joue en lui disant avec douceur :**

« Jason, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. On va prendre notre temps pour rentrer, et en chemin, on va parler tous les deux. On va parler de ce que tu veux. Tu peux te confier à moi Jason ! Regarde-moi Jason, tout va bien ! »

**Il me regarda et je vis de la peur dans ses yeux. **

« Jason, de quoi as-tu peur ? » demandai-je.

« Je…je ne veux pas…qu'il me retrouve…je…c'est pour ça que…j'étais dans…la forêt… » dit-il apeuré.

« Qui ? De qui as-tu peur Jason ? Qui ne doit pas te retrouver ? » insistai-je.

« Mon père ! » lâcha-t-il avant planter sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**A ma grande surprise, il se mit à pleurer. Il s'accrocha à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais le hic, c'est qu'il me serrait un peu trop fort.**

« Jason, tu me fais mal ! » dis-je en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte.

**Il se releva aussitôt et s'éloigna de moi, apeuré.**

« Désolé ! » plaida-t-il, terrifié.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Tu es jeune, et ta force est décuplée. Il va te falloir du temps pour apprendre à maitriser ta force. » le rassurai-je en le rejoignant.

**Je lui tendis la main et il la prit. Je l'entraînais avec moi en direction de la maison et on marchait sans se presser.**

« Il me battait ! » dit Jason.

« Qui ? » demandai-je.

« Mon père. Deux ans après la mort de ma mère, il a commencé à boire de plus en plus et il s'est mit à me frapper. Au début c'était une fois de temps en temps et puis, ça devenait plus régulier. D'un côté, il me tient responsable de la mort de ma mère. » répondit-il.

« C'est horrible ! » m'écriai-je.

« Je sais ! » approuva-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas porté plainte ? » demandai-je.

« C'est mon père ! » dit-il simplement.

« Ça ne lui donnait pas tous les droits ! » contrai-je.

« Barbara et Oliver m'ont dit la même chose ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« Qui est Barbara ? » grognai-je malgré moi.

« T'es jalouse ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » menti-je.

« Menteuse ! » rit-il.

**Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans les côtes pour le faire taire mais il attrapa mon poignet et je me suis retrouvé plaquée contre un arbre.**

« Joli réflexe ! » souriais-je.

« Dix ans de self-défense ma belle ! » m'avoua-t-il

« Je vois ! » murmurai-je.

« Barbara est ma meilleure amie si tu veux tout savoir. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! » m'informa-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. » répliquai-je.

« Bien sûr que si, parce que depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai une terrible envie de faire une chose mais on est sans cesse interrompu ! » me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy qui me faisait fondre.

**Et là, je fus propulsé au septième ciel ! Il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. ENFIN ! Je lui rendis son baiser et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure, me faisant ouvrir la bouche tout en gémissant mais lorsque sa langue entra dans ma bouche et y trouva ma langue, mes jambes ne me supportaient plus alors je m'écroulais mais Jason m'entoura de ses bras et m'empêcha de tomber. Etant une vraie novice en matière de garçon, je laissais Jason guider nos mouvements et putain que j'avais raison. Il se sert de sa langue avec une telle intensité, que je me demande s'il sait se servir aussi bien de ses mains et de son… là tu t'égares Amy ! Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, il me regarda dans les yeux et je dis :**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Il éclata de rire et m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes. Lorsque je fus remise de mes émotions, je repris le chemin de la maison et je fus rattrapé par Jason sans problème. Il noua ses doigts aux miens.**

« Jason, je sais que t'as peur par rapport à ton père, et que tu as du mal à faire confiance au mien mais, sache qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu es distant avec lui. Il est professeur de psychologie alors il comprend ce que tu ressens. » lui dis-je.

« Comment peut-il savoir ce que je ressens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Brendan peut voir l'avenir et le passé. Il t'a vu arriver dans notre vie et il sait tout de toi. A l'heure où on parle, il doit parler de ton histoire à mes sœurs et mes parents, parce qu'il sait que tu n'arriveras pas à l'avouer devant eux. Je lui en ai voulu de ne rien m'avoir dit parce que, j'aurai pu t'éviter toutes ces souffrances inutiles et cette agression dans la forêt ! » avouai-je.

« Je vais bien c'est le principal alors, on va arrêter de penser au passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Je vais, tout d'abord, essayer d'oublier ces deux dernières années avec mon père et m'ouvrir au tien puisque, je vais faire partie de votre famille. Il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi ! » me dit-il.

**Je souris et on continuait à marcher jusqu'à la maison, main dans la main.**

« Est-ce que, Brendan, toi et moi sommes les seuls à avoir des dons ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bella est un bouclier mental et physique. C'est-à-dire qu'elle peut se protéger de toute attaque et protéger ceux qui l'entoure, et Summer, elle peut contrôler la nature. » répondis-je.

« Cool ! » s'exclama-t-il.

**La maison fut dans notre champ de vision et je sentis la main de Jason se crisper dans la mienne.**

« Je serai près de toi, n'aies pas peur ! » le rassurai-je.

« Attends ! » me dit-il en s'arrêtant.

**Il m'embrassa tendrement puis quand il fut calmé, on rentra à la maison. Brendan était en train de jouer à sa console de jeu, Summer feuilletait un magasine de mode, Bella était dans sa chambre d'après mes données, et les parents n'étaient pas là !**

« Où sont les parents ? » demandai-je.

« Papa est à l'université pour son cours et maman est dans son bureau ! » répondit Brendan.

« Jason, il me faut tes mensurations ! » s'empressa Summer en se levant.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Jason.

« Je dois aller au centre commercial pour ta garde-robe. Il te faut des vêtements ! Maintenant, bouges-toi de me dire tes mensurations pour que je puisse aller faire du shopping pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un sacré flair pour ce genre de chose ! » assura-t-elle.

**Jason me regarda et j'acquiesçai de la tête. Il donna donc ses mensurations à Summer et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la maison en vitesse, suivit de Brendan. **

« Je dois m'inquiéter ? » me demanda Jason.

« Avec Summer, toujours, mais quand il s'agit de mode, c'est la meilleure ! » répondis-je.

**Je lui pris la main et je l'attirais dans ma chambre pour qu'on soit au calme avant le retour de la furie qu'était ma sœur. **

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé transformé ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'on venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Euh, Bella m'a aussi sauvé la vie. J'avais un cancer du foie en phase terminale et, je refusais de me faire soigner ! » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

**Jason s'installa à côté de moi et me prit la main. Il ne dit rien, mais je devais lui dire mon passé. Si lui m'avait parlé de son père violent, alors je devais lui parler de mes parents dictateurs.**

« Je suis vampire depuis maintenant dix ans. Je vivais à Londres avec ma famille mais, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Mon père est procureur et ma mère neurochirurgien, tout deux très respecté dans leur travail. J'ai un frère et une sœur ainé, qui ont tous les deux fais des études pour suivre les traces de nos parents, mais pas moi. J'ai toujours été passionné par les voitures et j'avais un don pour la mécanique. Hélas, ça ne convenait pas à mes parents qui voyaient la mécanique comme une profession de bas niveau. Quand je suis rentré à Oxford, j'ai refusé de faire médecine ou bien du droit, rien que pour emmerder mes parents, alors j'ai commencé un cursus littéraire avec option mécanique, encore plus pour les emmerder. Trois mois après mon entrée à la fac, j'ai commencé à tomber malade alors je suis allé voir un médecin et il m'a annoncé que j'étais malade. Le cancer était trop avancé pour le soigner avec une chimio. Seule une greffe pouvait me sauver, mais j'ai refusé, mais quand ma mère l'a su, elle m'a faite expulsé de la fac alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti dans un motel pas trop cher. C'est là que Bella est venu à mon aide. Elle m'a proposé de vivre chez elle et deux mois plus tard, j'étais convoqué au commissariat pour une confrontation avec ma famille et après leur avoir dit leurs quatre vérités, je suis rentré avec Bella et j'ai eu une crise fatale. J'allais mourir mais Bella m'a transformé. Ma famille me croit morte, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. J'ai une nouvelle vie, une vraie famille qui m'aime, et j'ai rencontré un garçon ultra sexy que j'ai sauvé à mon tour ! » racontai-je en souriant à la fin.

**Je regardais Jason et il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant mon histoire. Il ne dit pas un mot mais il posa sa main sur mon visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**Amy venait de me raconter comment elle était devenue vampire, et je dois avouer qu'elle aussi avait morflée. J'étais en train de l'embrasser et dans le feu de l'action, on se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Elle relâcha mes lèvres pour me dire :**

« Tu sais, quand nos parents ont voulus nous adopter, la première chose que j'ai faites c'est de partir. J'avais peur, mais surtout, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Mes parents ne se sont jamais comportés comme des parents. L'argent qu'on recevait compensé leur manque d'affection et de présence à la maison, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Je ne me suis jamais senti aimé par mes parents ou par mon frère et ma sœur, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella, puis Brendan et Summer, et les parents. William et Annabelle sont les meilleurs parents qu'un enfant puisse avoir. Tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même ! »

**Je scellais son discours avec un baiser.**

_« Amy, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma… Oups ! Je dérange ! »_

**Je me détachais d'Amy et je vis une fille brune.**

« J'aurais dû frapper. Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien Bella. Tout le monde n'a pas le don de Brendan ! » la rassura Amy. « Jason, je te présente ma sœur Bella ! »

« Salut ! » lui dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Bell's ? » lui demanda Amy.

« Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture ? Elle fait un drôle de bruit ! » expliqua Bella.

**Amy lui tendit la main et Bella lui lança les clés de sa voiture. A ce même moment, Summer entra en trombe dans la chambre, les bras chargés de sacs, tout comme Brendan qui entra juste derrière.**

« Tout le monde dehors. Je vais faire de la place dans le dressing d'Amy pour les affaires à Jason. Allez, OUST ! » ordonna Summer.

« Oui Mon Adjudant ! » ironisa Amy.

**Elle me prit la main et m'attira hors de la chambre. Une fois dans le garage, je me figeais devant les voitures qu'il y avait. Une Porsche Panamera grise, une Ferrari California rouge, une Skyline GTR blanche et une BMW X6 noire. **

« Est-ce que ça va Jason ? » me demanda Amy.

« Laquelle de ces petits bijoux est la tienne ? » lui demandai-je.

« La Porsche ! » répondit-elle.

« Wow ! » soufflais-je.

**Elle rit devant mon incrédulité puis elle se dirigea vers la Ferrari. Elle mit le contact et effectivement, un claquement se fit entendre. Amy arrêta aussitôt le moteur et sortit de la voiture pour soulever le capot. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et dit :**

« Ce n'est rien de grave. Les cosses de batterie ont rouillées ! »

**Elle se dirigea vers un établi et elle en sortit une brosse métallique puis elle retourna à la voiture. Elle s'occupa de la voiture et moi j'admirais. Bon sang que c'est sexy une fille qui fait de la mécanique.**

_« Amy ? »_

**La porte s'ouvrit sur le père de la famille.**

« Jason ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Bonjour Monsieur et, pardon pour le petit vol plané lors de mon réveil. C'était intentionnel ! » m'excusai-je.

« Je le sais bien Jason ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » demanda Amy.

« J'ai un problème avec l'embrayage. Tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil dès que t'as fini avec la voiture de Bella ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Tu n'as qu'à poser tes clés sur le bureau et j'irais voir dans dix minutes ! » répondit-elle avant de replonger sa tête en avant.

« Merci ma chérie ! » dit-il avant de poser ses clés.

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? En privé si possible ! » quémandai-je.

« Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau ! » me dit-il.

**Je jetais un œil à Amy et elle m'encouragea à la suivre. Je pris sur moi et suivis William dans son bureau. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'installa derrière son bureau et m'incita à prendre place en face de lui.**

« C'est assez cours ce que j'ai à dire ! » contrai-je.

« Je t'écoute ! »

« Je, euh, je me suis enfui de chez moi parce que, mon père me battait. Ce pouvoir, s'est manifesté à mon réveil parce que, je vous ai vu mais surtout, parce que Bella vous a appelé _papa, _ce qui a provoqué en moi une rage incontrôlable. Je revoyais toutes les fois où mon père me cognait jusqu'à m'en briser les cotes. Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul pendant deux ans pour me remettre de mes blessures causées par l'accident qui a tué ma mère et qui m'a laissé dans un état aggravant. Une fois guéri, je croyais que j'étais hors de danger mais, mon père a commencé à boire de plus en plus et à rejeter la faute du décès de ma mère sur mon dos, alors il a commencé par me frapper. J'ai dû mentir à tout le monde, en particulier à mes deux meilleurs amis qui ont finalement su ce qu'il se passait, et j'ai refusé de porter plainte parce que, même si il me maltraitait, ça restait mon père, et je n'avais plus que lui. Et où j'aurais été envoyé s'il avait été mit en prison ? Je n'avais que dix-sept ans. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de ressentir l'amour de son père, ni de voir la fierté dans ses yeux quand on fait quelque chose. Je ne l'ai vu que chez ma mère quand je remportais des tournois de self-défense ou quand je faisais quelque chose de bien, mais depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, je me sens comme vide à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle est morte, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Il va me falloir du temps et surtout, il va vous falloir de la patience avec moi, enfin, si vous voulez bien de moi dans la famille parce que, je suis brisé à l'intérieur. Je suis en morceau, et il va me falloir de l'aide pour me débarrasser de toute cette haine et de toute cette rage que je ressens depuis la mort de ma mère ! » expliquai-je.

**William se retrouva en face de moi en une seconde et il ne dit rien. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'attira dans ses bras. Je me figeais car je n'avais jamais eu droit à ce genre d'étreinte avec mon père.**

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Jason, et bien entendu que je veux de toi dans cette famille. Tu rends une de mes filles heureuses et je crois surtout que tu as besoin de stabilité. » me dit-il.

**Il se détacha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Tu es ici chez toi Jason, et lorsque tu seras prêt, nous ferons en sortes que tu fasses officiellement parti de la famille ! » poursuivit-il.

**Je le remerciais silencieusement puis le laissais tranquille. Je sortis de son bureau avec un énorme poids en moins sur les épaules. **

« Jason, comment te sens-tu ? »

**Je tournais la tête et vis la mère d'Amy.**

« Je vais bien ! » assurai-je.

**Je lui souris puis j'allais dans la chambre d'Amy où je trouvais Summer.**

« Ah Jason, tu tombes bien. Prends ces vêtements et files sous la douche ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je sentais qu'il était préférable de ne pas discuter alors j'allais dans la salle de bain que Summer m'indiqua et pris une douche salvatrice. Lorsque je fus propre, je me séchais et mis les vêtements que m'avait passé Summer. Je mis un jean délavé, un t-shirt customisé et une paire de converses. Elle avait bon goût. Je descendis dans le salon et y trouvais Brendan en train de regarder un film.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demandai-je.

« _Jurassic Park !_ » répondit-il.

« _Les dinosaures mangent l'homme, la femme hérite de la Terre !_ » récitai-je.

« J'adore cette réplique ! » ricana Brendan.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demandai-je.

**Il tapota la place à côté de lui, m'incitant à m'asseoir et j'abdiquais. Après dix minutes de film, c'est-à-dire au moment où les héros du film visitaient le parc à bord des voitures, je sentis la présence d'Amy derrière moi. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me susurra à l'oreille :**

« Je vais prendre une douche et je suis tout à toi après ! »

**Elle m'embrassa vite fait et elle quitta le salon. J'entendis Brendan pouffer et je lui donnais un coup de poing dans les cotes.**

« Hey ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » répliquai-je.

« Tu m'as fais mal ! » se plaignit-il.

« Pauvre petit père. Je te plaindrais quand j'aurais cinq minutes ! » contrai-je.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais, t'es un nouveau-né alors ta force est supérieure à la notre pendant la première année ! » m'expliqua-t-il. « SUMMER ! »

« Pas la peine de hurler, je ne suis pas sourde ! » rétorqua-t-elle en arrivant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un bisou. Jason est méchant il m'a frappé dans les cotes ! » bouda-t-il.

« Pauvre trésor ! » sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Toujours en train de se ravaler la façade ces deux-là ! » soupira Bella en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

**Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à ma gauche et quand je tournais la tête sur le côté, je vis Amy. J'entourais mon bras autour d'elle et elle se cala contre moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Summer faire pareil avec Brendan. Je laissais les deux dévergondés dans leur bulle et reportais mon attention sur le film, tout en gardant Amy dans mes bras. Des sentiments nouveaux commençaient à naître en moi depuis ma renaissance, et je crois bien que c'est de l'amour !**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique musical :<strong>

*** Ashley Tisdale : What If**


	31. Avouer son amour

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASON :<strong>_

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

**Tant de choses positives m'étaient arrivés depuis que j'étais parti de chez moi en Alaska. Même l'attaque de l'ours était un évènement positif, il m'a permis de rencontrer Amy ainsi qu'une nouvelle famille. J'adorais de plus en plus d'être un vampire. Je m'entraînais tous les jours pour maîtriser mes dons. J'arrivais à créer un lien télépathique avec les membres de ma famille mais cela me demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Pour la télékinésie, c'était pire car il y a un mois, je pouvais déplacer un objet avec mon esprit uniquement, mais voilà que maintenant je peux me servir de mes mains, et ça m'épuise encore plus. Je dois me nourrir après chaque entraînement mais heureusement qu'Amy est là pour me soutenir. Amy ! Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis notre rencontre et notre premier baiser, et voilà que je suis tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime en retour ? Avant de prendre une décision sur comment avouer mes sentiments à Amy, je devais tout d'abord régler une question et pour cela, il faut que je parle à William. Je sortis de la chambre que j'occupais avec Amy, et je me dirigeais vers le bureau du père de famille. Je frappais deux coups à la porte et j'attendais.**

_« Entrez ! »_

**Je soufflais un bon coup et entrais dans le bureau.**

« Jason, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en posant une copie de devoir sur le bureau.

« Tout va très bien Monsieur Carter, je veux dire, _papa _! » répondis-je.

**A ces mots, les yeux de mon futur père s'illuminèrent de joie.**

« Je serai honoré d'être votre fils et de faire partie intégrante de la famille ! » terminais-je.

**Il se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. **

« Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté notre proposition mon fils ! » me dit-il.

**_Mon fils ! _Mon cœur mort fit un triple salto arrière dans ma poitrine. Mon père biologique ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça. Je ne devais plus laisser cette ordure me pourrir la vie comme il l'avait fait pendant deux ans, et je devais me focaliser sur ma nouvelle vie avec mes nouveaux parents même si je penserai toujours à ma mère, celle qui m'a aimé depuis le jour de ma naissance jusqu'à sa mort. _Mon père_ me libéra de son étreinte paternelle et il me dit :**

« Je vais prévenir Annabelle et nous allons officialiser tout ça ! » me dit-il.

« D'accord euh, je vais te laisser, il faut que je parle à Amy. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire ! » expliquai-je.

« Dans ce cas ne la fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! » me pressa-t-il.

**Je sortis du bureau tout guilleret, et quand je fermais la porte derrière moi, je croisais Annabelle, ou plutôt, _ma mère._**

« Ah Jason, est-ce que William est occupé ? Je dois lui parler de quelque chose ! » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu peux y aller maman ! » répondis-je.

**Elle se figea mais je souriais. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de descendre dans le salon. Arrivée dans la pièce, Brendan et Summer étaient en train de s'embrasser de façon, dégueulasse. **

« Vous n'avez pas une chambre pour faire ce genre de sport ? » soupirai-je.

« T'es jaloux ! » marmonna Brendan, trop occupé avec la langue de Summer.

« L'un de vous sait où est Amy ? » demandai-je.

« Dans le garage ! » répondit Summer, tout aussi impliquée dans le baiser.

**Je laissais ces deux vampires en chaleur à leur partie de bécotage et je rejoignis ma moitié dans le garage.**

« Amy ? » appelai-je en entrant dans le garage.

« Sous la voiture de Bella ! » me répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je.

« Brendan a encore trifouillé les câbles qui relis la batterie au moteur ! » grogna-t-elle.

« A quoi ça lui sert de faire ça ? » m'étonnai-je.

« A emmerder Bella ! » répondit-elle en sortant de sa cachette.

**Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes, je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser plein d'amour et elle se laissa faire. Quand elle se détacha de moi, elle alla vers son établi pour prendre quelque chose dans sa boîte à outils. Elle me tournait le dos et moi, je ne savais pas comment lui dire ce que je ressentais. N'ayant jamais été amoureux, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau, tant pis pour la suite.**

« Amy, je t'aime ! » avouai-je.

**Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et lorsque je relevais les yeux, je vis qu'elle avait fais tomber une clé à molette sur le sol et qu'elle s'était figée. Elle se retourna vers moi doucement et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait pleurer.**

« Tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

« Je t'aime ! » répétai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**Quand je fus assez proche d'elle, je continuais mon discours.**

« Je t'aime Amy, depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi mais, comme je n'avais jamais ressenti ça je, je croyais que ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais, mais c'était ça. Tu me redonnes goût à la vie et grâce à toi je revis. J'ai besoin de toi constamment, sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'aime à en crever Amy ! »

**Lorsque j'eus prononcé ma dernière phrase, Amy s'était jeté sur moi et m'avait embrassé. Elle se recula de moi toute essoufflée :**

« Je t'aime aussi Jason ! »

**Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je replongeais aussitôt sur les lèvres de ma petite amie. Avide de caresses, avide de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, je la fis asseoir sur l'établi et elle m'attira aussitôt à elle, ses jambes autour de ma taille et elle reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser torride. Ma bouche descendit le long de ses joues pour ensuite aller flatter son cou. Dans le feu de l'action, Amy arracha mon t-shirt, le réduisant en miette et me retrouvant torse nu. Ses mains sur mes épaules me firent frissonner de plaisir. Mes mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le chemisier d'Amy et je fis éclater les boutons. Amy se débarrassa de son bout de tissu pendant que j'admirais la lingerie qu'elle portait.**

« Ça te plaît ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Oh que oui ! » acquiesçai-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, enfin, le peu de cheveux blonds que j'avais, tandis que mes mains narguaient l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de ma belle. **

_« Jason, tu viens chasser avec moi ? » _

**Un éclat de rire raisonna dans le garage et je reconnu mon crétin de frère. Je me détachais des lèvres d'Amy en grognant puis Amy injuria son frère en lui disant :**

« Brendan, pour un médium tu tombes vraiment très mal ! »

« Désolé ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Tu viens Jason ? »

« Donnes-moi dix minutes ! » grognai-je.

« Je t'en donnes vingt si tu veux ! » rit-il.

« SUMMER ! » cria Amy.

**Celle-ci arriva et elle regardait Brendan qui se tenait les cotes tellement il riait puis elle nous regarda.**

« Je suppose que c'est par rapport à la position dans laquelle vous êtes qu'il rit comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Soit tu le fais sortir, soit je le tue ! » menaça Amy.

**Summer attrapa l'oreille de Brendan et celui-ci se plaignit de douleur.**

« Ma puce tu me fais mal ! » minauda-t-il.

« La prochaine fois tu frapperas avant d'entrer dans une pièce où il y a du monde ! » le gronda-t-elle en le trainant hors du garage par l'oreille.

**Je retins un fou rire devant cette scène puis quand la porte claqua, la tension sexuelle que j'avais ressentie ces cinq dernières minutes était redescendue et maintenant j'étais frustré. _Merci Brendan !_**

« Je le hais ! » grognai-je.

**Amy éclata de rire et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et me dit :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Elle y avait mit tellement d'amour dans ce _je t'aime_ que j'en eu des frissons. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et je respirais le parfum de sa peau. Je déposais un baiser dans le creux de son cou et je l'entendis ronronner.**

« Tu ronronnes ? » m'amusais-je.

« Je pourrais ronronner quand on sera dans notre chambre si ça peut te faire plaisir ! » me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, me faisant grogner.

« Peut-être plus tard ! » assurai-je d'une voix rauque.

**Je l'embrassais avec amour puis je la laissais pour aller chasser avec mon abruti de frère. Je montais d'abord dans ma chambre pour mettre un t-shirt car l'ancien était en morceau puis je rejoignis Brendan. Je le retrouvais dans le jardin.**

« Summer est où ? » demandai-je.

« Elle s'occupe de ses cheveux ! » répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » soupirai-je.

« Moi ? Rien du tout voyons, tu me connais ! » ricana-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question ! Alors, tu lui as fais quoi ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » questionna-t-il. **J'acquiesçai. **« Ce que vous faisiez avec Amy dans le garage il y a cinq minutes sauf que c'était beaucoup plus torride, à en rendre jaloux un acteur porno ! »

« C'est bon ne va pas plus loin ! » répliquai-je.

**Il éclata de rire et je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de partir en courant vers la forêt en riant. Il me rattrapa facilement et on se mit en quête d'une proie. On tomba sur un troupeau de cerfs puis une fois qu'on fut repu, on rentra à la maison en prenant notre temps.**

« Qui aurait cru que notre Jason aurait les mains autant baladeuses ? » s'esclaffa Brendan.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

« Tu vas me dire que les boutons du chemisier d'Amy ont pétés tout seul ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oh ça va ! Comme si ça ne t'arrivait pas avec Summer ! » grognai-je.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle la petite balade qu'on a faite hier soir dans sa voiture. Je me souviens même très bien de sa banquette arrière ! » rêva-t-il.

« AH, arrête ! » rétorquai-je.

« Fais pas ton timide va. Tu verras quand vous aurez passé le cap avec Amy. Vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! » me dit-il.

« C'est ce que me disait mon meilleur ami quand il s'est mit avec ma meilleure amie ! » expliquai-je en soupirant.

**Plus de deux mois que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Barbara et Oliver. Je me demandais ce qu'ils devenaient et s'ils avaient récupérés les affaires que je leur avais demandé dans la lettre que je leur avais laissé.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont tous prit le jour même où ils ont eut ta lettre ! » me dit Brendan.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? Peu importe, oublie ma question ! » rétorquai-je.

« Faudrait peut-être que tu prennes une douche en rentrant. Tu sens le chien mouillé ! » me charria Brendan.

« Oh ta gueule Brendan ! » grognai-je.

**Il éclata de rire tandis que je m'élançais jusqu'à la maison pour changer de vêtement et prendre une bonne douche car il faut le dire, j'étais encore perturbé par la séance de câlin dans le garage de tout à l'heure.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'AMY :**_

**Enfin ! Je venais de remettre en état la voiture de Bella donc je rangeais tous mes outils et partis dans ma chambre pour me nettoyer un peu le cambouis que j'avais sur les mains. En chemin je croisais Summer qui avait deux flacons dans les mains.**

« Amy, toi qui est la spécialiste, tu peux me dire lequel de ces deux produits je peux utiliser pour nettoyer le cuir de ma voiture ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Celui-là mais, attends, pourquoi tu veux nettoyer le cuir de ta caisse ? J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil hier et il est intact ! » m'étonnai-je.

**Elle me regarda avec un air qui voulait tout dire.**

« Oh non Summer ! Ne me dis pas que Brendan et toi vous l'avez fait dans ta voiture ? » m'écriai-je.

« Il m'a titillé le bas ventre, et tu sais ce qui m'arrive quand il me titille le bas ventre ! » répondit-elle.

« Non, et je ne veux pas savoir ce que toi tu lui as titillé. Utilise ce produit mais n'en mets pas des masses sur le cuir. Il est assez puissant comme ça, surtout l'odeur et laisse ta voiture aérer dehors ! » expliquai-je en lui désignant le flacon qu'elle avait dans la main droite.

« Merci frangine ! » dit-elle avant d'aller dans le garage.

**Dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre, je vis Bella sortir de sa chambre.**

« Tiens ma belle, tout est remit en place ! » informai-je en lui balançant ses clés.

« Merci ! Je te jure que si Brendan me refait ça, je le tue ! » me dit-elle.

**Je riais et me figeais quelque seconde. Les garçons étaient rentrés et ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle de bain respective. **

« Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain pour m'enlever ce cambouis ? Jason est en train de prendre une douche et si je rentre dans la pièce je risque de lui sauter dessus ! » soupirai-je.

« Mais oui vas-y ! » rit-elle.

**Je filais vite dans la salle de bain de Bella pour me passer de l'eau sur le cambouis que j'avais sur les mains, le visage et le cou. Quand plus une trace ne se fit voir sur ma peau, je pris la direction de ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermais la porte à clé et enlevais mon chemisier qui était bon pour la poubelle. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma chambre et je ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Jason m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement de temps que je pourrais en danser tellement je suis heureuse. **

_« Tout va bien ma chérie ? »_

**Je tournais la tête vers ma gauche et une immense vague de chaleur me parcouru. Jason était devant moi, en boxer, et les cheveux encore mouillé. Je ne tenais plus alors que mes hormones bouillonnaient en moi. Je m'avançais vers Jason, pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais de toute mon âme. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille et il me rendit mon baiser. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse et je fus prise d'une irrésistible envie de le faire valser sur le lit alors je le poussais sur le lit très fort et m'installais sur lui à califourchon.**

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai envie qu'on le fasse ! » répondis-je.

**En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos, Jason entre mes jambes. Il reprit ma bouche entre ses lèvres et moi je fis courir mes doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je caressais sans gêne. Jason relâcha mes lèvres et il s'écarta de moi mais pas pour longtemps car il entreprit de défaire les boutons de mon jean. Je soulevais mes hanches afin qu'il puisse me l'enlever et le jean atterrit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Mon chéri vint se replacer entre mes jambes, une main sur l'une d'elle et l'autre près de mon visage.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends beau gosse ? » demandai-je.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime ! » affirmai-je.

« Je t'aime ! » répéta-t-il à mon attention.

**On partagea un baiser doux et passionné puis les lèvres de Jason vinrent cajoler mon cou, pour ensuite descendre sur ma poitrine jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Il refit le sens inverse tout en prenant le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ma peau puis lorsqu'il revint sur mes lèvres, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et je nous fis basculer de façon à être sur lui.**

« A mon tour ! » murmurai-je.

**Il me sourit et je fondis de nouveau sur sa bouche tentatrice. J'embrassais son cou puis je descendis sur son torse que je pris le temps de connaître en y parsemant des baisers. Quand je remontais vers ses lèvres, je me suis retrouvée de nouveau sur le dos. Jason me défit de mon soutien-gorge mais comme c'était la première fois qu'un homme me voyait comme ça, je me cachais la poitrine instinctivement, mais Jason me retira le bras doucement.**

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné mon amour. Tu es magnifique ! » m'assura-t-il.

**Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, puis sur mon boxer en dentelle noir. Je soulevais mes hanches une nouvelle fois et le boxer subit le même sort que le jean. J'étais entièrement nue devant Jason mais comme s'il sentait ma gêne, il tira sur la couverture de notre lit et m'incita à m'y loger. Avant cela, je le débarrassais de son boxer et je dû me mordre la lèvre devant la taille de son sexe. Apparemment il en avait autant envie que moi. Il fit valser son sous-vêtement sur le sol pendant que je me blottis sous la couverture et Jason me rejoignit aussitôt, se plaçant immédiatement entre mes jambes. **

« T'es prête ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » lui soufflai-je.

**Il entra en moi avec une douceur infinie, ce qui ne me déplu pas parce que ça faisait un mal de chien. Je serrais la couverture dans mes mains tellement la douleur était insoutenable, et Jason dû le sentir parce qu'il me regarda dans les yeux et me rassura en me disant :**

« Détends-toi mon amour. Ça va passer ! »

**Faire l'amour pour la première fois sous la condition vampirique devait être pire qu'en restant humaine parce que je ne pense pas que ma meilleure amie à la fac avait eu autant mal sa première fois. Je devais penser à autre chose pendant que Jason s'immisçait en moi sans geste brusque alors je l'embrassais, et il sourit contre mes lèvres. Il perça mon hymen et j'étouffais un gémissement de douleur contre ses lèvres. **

« Désolé mon amour. Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tais-toi ! » lui sommai-je.

**Je continuais de l'embrasser et lorsque je fus habitué à sa présence en moi, je remuais mes hanches pour lui intimer de commencer ses mouvements. Il reçu le message et commença à se mouvoir en moi. N'étant plus humaine, je ne ressentais pas la douleur prévu lors d'une première fois, sauf quand mon hymen fut percé. Tout ne fut que tendresse et douceur. Jason ne me lâchait pas du regard pendant ses mouvements prudents, ni moi d'ailleurs. Je serrais un peu plus mes jambes autour de ses hanches et j'entourais mes bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Jason avait une de ses mains sur une de mes jambes et l'autre près de mon visage. A son regard, je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non retour mais il lutta pour ne pas l'atteindre sans moi.**

« Laisse-toi aller ! » lui susurrai-je.

« Pas sans toi ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Jason, s'il te plaît ! » le suppliai-je.

**Il baissa les armes et accéléra la cadence, et une minute plus tard, je sentis un liquide froid en moi. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, et je lui caressais les cheveux pour le rassurer. Je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme mais c'était normal la première fois.**

« Ce n'est rien Jason. On aura d'autres occasions mon cœur ! » assurai-je.

« Je ne mérite pas une femme comme toi ! » souffla-t-il.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es parfait pour moi ! » affirmai-je en lui caressant le dos. « Jason, regarde-moi ! »

**Il enleva sa tête de mon cou et me regarda dans les yeux.**

« Je t'aime ! Et je vais te le prouver tous les jours pendant très, très longtemps. Toi et moi c'est pour toujours ! » lui dis-je tendrement.

« Je t'aime ! » me chuchota-t-il.

**Il s'enleva de moi pour se placer à mes côtés et il m'embrassa. Je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon corps et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il inséra deux doigts en moi, et je me cambrais aussitôt.**

« Jason ! » soupirai-je.

**Il fit de lent vas et viens avec ses doigts et là, je le sentais le plaisir. J'aurais aimé le ressentir pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour mais on aura d'autres occasions, comme quand il aura terminé avec ses doigts.**

« Jason…ce n'est pas…avec…tes doigts…que je…veux… » haletai-je.

**Il retira ses doigts et se plaça entre mes jambes. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant et entra en moi une fois de plus. **

« Humm ! » minaudai-je.

« Tu vas l'avoir ton orgasme mon bébé. T'as ma parole ! » me jura Jason.

**Et quel orgasme ! En moins de cinq minutes, je fus frappé d'un orgasme foudroyant, et heureusement que la chambre était insonorisée sinon, j'aurais entendu Brendan se foutre de nous pendant de longues minutes. Jason ne me laissa pas me remettre de mon orgasme qu'il accentuait ses pénétrations et cette fois, on vint ensemble, en même temps. J'étais une femme comblée.**

« Prête pour un quatrième round ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Sous la douche ? » proposai-je.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ! » rit-il.

**Il nous sortit du lit et en moins d'une minute on se retrouva sous la douche, pour un quatrième round.**

_**Un mois plus tard.**_

**Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Jason et moi avions fait l'amour et je dois dire que j'aimais ça de jour en jour. Certes, nous n'étions pas aussi démonstratif que Brendan et Summer, mais nous cédions très souvent à nos envies et ce, tous les jours. Jason était devenu un membre à part entière de notre famille et nos parents le firent passer pour le frère jumeau de Summer, alors il prit le nom de cette dernière. Dès à présent, il fallait l'appeler Jason Anderson, et plus Sanders. Il était plus que comblé au sein de notre famille et pourtant, je savais bien que quelque chose lui manquait, et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est et l'aider si je le pouvais !**


	32. Contrôle sur soi

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Ouf, je suis enfin de retour avec la suite. Je reprendrais désormais un rythme de publication régulier.**

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : LILY FICTIONS, pour suivre mes actualités et mes nouvelles idées !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASON :<strong>_

_**Six mois plus tard.**_

**Ça y est ! Je contrôle parfaitement mes pouvoirs et également ma soif. J'avais mis un petit peu de temps pour me faire à ma nouvelle condition, mais la présence d'Amy m'avait été d'un grand secours. Elle était tout pour moi, et le fait de l'avoir à mes côtés me réconfortait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.**

**J'étais dans ma chambre, assis sur mon lit, réfléchissant à une chose très importante, quand Amy entra en trombe, et elle semblait contrariée.**

« Jason, si je te pose une question, tu me répondras franchement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » répondis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais bien que t'es heureux avec nous mais, y a des fois où je te sens ailleurs ! » me dit-elle.

**Et voilà on y était ! Elle arrivait toujours à savoir quand j'étais contrarié ou peiné, ou tout autre chose. Je n'y échappais jamais.**

« Alors ? » me pressa-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de retourner en Alaska pour récupérer des affaires que je n'ai pas pu prendre en partant ! » avouai-je.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler au lieu de rester renfermé sur toi-même ? » voulut-elle savoir en se radoucissant.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » tentai-je.

« Evidement que je t'accompagne, gros nigaud ! » acquiesça-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai quoi sans toi ? » souriais-je.

« On se le demande ! » rit-elle avant de m'embrasser. « Tu veux qu'on parte quand ? »

« On pourrait y aller tout de suite ? On prend quelques poches de sang avec nous juste au cas où, et on passe d'abord chez moi pour que je récupère une chose que je n'ai pas mis dans la liste pour mes amis. C'est un objet qui appartenait à ma mère et j'en ai hérité après son décès ! » dis-je.

« En route beau gosse ! » susurra-t-elle.

**On se prépara et descendit dans le salon pour prévenir la famille mais on ne trouva que Brendan et Summer.**

« Allez-y ! Je leur dirai où vous êtes ! » nous assura Brendan.

**On fila dans le garage et on se mit en route pour l'Alaska. Durant les deux premières heures de route, personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Amy prenne la parole.**

« Tu es sûr de vouloir revoir ton père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'y vais pas pour le voir mais pour récupérer un objet qui m'est cher ! » répondit-je.

« Je sais mon amour, et n'oublies pas que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ! » dit-elle.

« J'ai toujours besoin de toi ma chérie ! » renchéris-je.

**Amy appuya sur l'accélérateur pour aller plus vite.**

_**Une heure plus tard devant l'ancienne maison de Jason.**_

**Je n'étais toujours pas sorti de la voiture. Je stressais en imaginant la façon dont se passeront les retrouvailles entre mon père et moi. La dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, il m'avait mit un coup de poing au visage.**

« Pourquoi son pick-up est encore là ? Il ne devrait pas être là ! » marmonnai-je.

« Tu veux que je viennes ? » demanda Amy.

« Si ça ne t'ennui pas ! » répondis-je.

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la voiture, m'incitant à faire pareil. Je soufflais un bon coup puis descendis de la voiture et Amy fut à mes côtés en un clin d'œil. Elle me regarda tendrement et me dit :**

« Tout se passera bien. Tu prends ce que tu dois prendre et on fiche le camp ! »

**Je l'embrassais comme pour prendre une bonne dose de courage. Deux minutes plus tard, j'ouvris la porte de la maison, sachant très bien que mon soi-disant père ne la fermait jamais avant de se coucher. Je pénétrais dans le salon et quelle ne fut ma surprise en découvrant mon père avec une femme. Elle était du même âge que lui je dirai, rousse et elle avait un look de camionneur. Elle était couverte de tatouage sur les bras, un piercing sur le nez et sur le nombril, et une bière à la main. Ils ne nous avaient pas encore vus, trop occupé à, se peloter sur le canapé alors je créais un lien télépathique avec ma copine.**

_« Dis-moi que je rêve ? » demandai-je pas la pensée._

_« Il manquerait plus qu'elle ait un nom de pétasse ! » me dit-elle._

_« Attends-moi ici, je vais dans ma chambre chercher l'objet en question ! » lui dis-je._

**Je filais à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé. Je déplaçais la commode près de mon lit et souleva le morceau de latte cassé. J'en sortis une petite boite qui contenait un objet précieux que je comptais bien offrir à Amy un de ces jours. Je plaçais la petite boite dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et je rejoignis ma chérie. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir mon père s'approcher un peu trop d'Amy, tandis que l'autre garce souriait en buvant sa bière.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma maison ma jolie ? » demanda mon _père_ à ma copine.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour vous ni pour votre strip-teaseuse ! » répondit Amy, un sourire en coin.

« Comment tu m'as appelé espèce de garce ? » s'emporta la rouquine.

« Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité ! » sourit Amy.

« Espèce de salope ! » s'énerva la femme en s'apprêtant à mettre une gifle à Amy mais… « AAAAHHHH ! ELLE M'A CASSÉ LA MAIN ! »

**Amy avait attrapé le poignet de la rousse et elle avait dû faire exprès de serrer un peu trop fort.**

« Amy ? » appelai-je. **Elle me regarda. **« Lâche-la ! »

**Elle lâcha la main de la rouquine et elle vint vers moi.**

« Tiens, tiens, tiens mais regardez-moi qui est là ! Ne serait-ce pas mon fugueur et bon à rien de fils ? » s'esclaffa mon père.

« Ton bâtard tu veux dire ! » ricana l'autre garce.

**Un grognement sourd retentit et je regardais Amy, qui en fut la provenance. **

« Est-ce que je peux connaître le nom de ma future belle-mère ? » demandai-je avec sarcasme.

« Elle s'appelle Nikki ! » répondit-il.

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Un nom de strip-teaseuse ! » répliqua Amy.

**Je retins un fou rire devant l'audace d'Amy, surtout quand elle dit à _Nikki _:**

« Vous devriez mettre de la glace sur votre poignet et aller à l'hôpital en disant que vous avez trébuché ! Ce qui ne sera pas difficile à croire vu le taux d'alcool que vous devez avoir dans le sang ! »

**Ma _belle-mère _allait protester mais Amy lui lança un regard noir qui l'en dissuada. _Richard, _mon père, me regarda et me demanda :**

« Où t'étais passé ? »

« Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose ! » répondis-je en le défiant du regard sauf que cette fois, je n'avais plus peur de lui.

« Tu te mesures à moi maintenant ? Tu le sais Jason, si tu veux me défier, tu te bats ! » me dit-il.

« J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Tu devrais être content, après maman, tu vas pouvoir être enfin débarrassé de moi ! » dis-je la gorge serré en repensant à ma mère.

« Ta mère t'a trop gâté et elle t'a mal élevé. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! » cracha-t-il.

**La colère m'envahit à cet instant. Comment osait-il parler de ma mère comme ça ? Ma mère, la femme qui a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui ! Pas le côté vampire mais les valeurs de la vie qu'elle m'a inculqué depuis que j'avais l'âge de comprendre le mot _respect_ ! Je serrais mon poing tellement fort que mes articulations craquaient. Je sentis une petite main se placer sur la mienne et je reconnu le toucher d'Amy.**

« Jason, ne fais pas ça. Tu pourrais le regretter et puis, ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu tombes aussi bas que lui. Partons ! » me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

**Elle a raison. Ma mère ne voudrait pas que je devienne comme lui, alors après avoir fait sortir un rugissement de ma poitrine, faisant tressaillir de peur mon père qui recula de quelques pas de moi, je pris la main d'Amy et nous sortions de la maison. On monta en quatrième vitesse dans la voiture et Amy me demanda :**

« Tu veux qu'on aille chasser avant d'aller voir tes amis ? »

« Je vais bien ! » assurai-je.

**Je me tassais dans le siège en soupirant.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Amy.

« Je ne pensais pas un jour voir mon père avoir peur de moi ! » répondis-je en souriant.

**Amy s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement.**

« Je suis fière de toi, et sache que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! » me dit-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » minaudai-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

« Hum…moi…aussi…hum ! » marmonna-t-elle entre deux baisers.

**Je continuais à l'embrasser passionnément tout en lui communiquant par la pensée :**

_« On ferait mieux d'y aller ma chérie sinon je risque de nous faire sortir de la voiture et de te prendre sur le capot ! »_

_« Tu deviens comme Brendan ! » s'amusa-t-elle._

**Après un dernier baiser elle rompit nos lèvres et démarra la voiture. Je lui indiquais le chemin à prendre pour se rendez chez Oliver et Barbara et nous y étions en moins de dix minutes.**

_**Devant l'appartement.**_

**J'étais angoissé à mort. Mauvais jeu de mot je sais mais j'ai trouvé que ça pour décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. J'espère qu'Oliver n'essaiera pas de me foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule, il risquerait de se faire plus mal que moi.**

« Jason ? » m'appela Amy.

« Hum ? » fis-je en la regardant.

« Ça va aller ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais mais, je stresse ! » répondis-je.

« C'est normal tu sais. Tu ne les as pas vus depuis six mois, et ils n'ont eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis tout ce temps. Ça va bien se passer ! » m'assura-t-elle.

**Je respirais un bon coup et appuyais sur la sonnerie.**

_« J'arrive ! » fit la voix de mon meilleur ami._

**A l'entente de sa voix, mon stresse grandit. La porte s'ouvrit et je cru voir une statue en face de moi. Oliver s'était figé en m'apercevant.**

« Jason ? » souffla-t-il.

« Salut Oliver ! » souriais-je, tout en redoutant le coup de poing.

**Qui ne vint pas. A la place, il me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte mais je fis attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne remarqua même pas la froideur de ma peau.**

« Si tu savais comme on s'est inquiété avec B ! » me dit-il en retenant ses sanglots.

« Ce n'était pas la peine tu sais ! Je vais bien ! » assurai-je en me détachant de lui.

**Je sentais le regard d'Amy sur moi et je lui pris la main.**

« Qui est-ce ? » me demanda Olivier.

« Amy ! C'est elle qui m'a sauvé on va dire ! » répondis-je.

« Entrez ! On a une surprise pour toi mec ! » me dit-il.

**On entra dans l'appartement et je vis un grand changement. Il y avait une poussette dans l'entrée et plusieurs objets pour bébé comme un parc à jouet.**

_« Oliver, qui est-ce qui a sonné ? » fit la voix de Barbara._

**Elle arriva de la cuisine avec un bébé dans les bras.**

« Jason ? » murmura-t-elle en me voyant.

**Oliver alla prendre le bébé des bras de Barbara et celle-ci se rua sur moi. Contrairement à Oliver, elle ne pu contenir ses larmes et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se détacha de moi et malgré ses larmes, je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était en colère contre moi.**

« Espèce de crétin. Huit mois sans nouvelles. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de nous laisser dans l'ignorance ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Désolé B, mais j'étais en train de me reconstruire une vie, et un foyer ! » expliquai-je en tendant la main à Amy.

**Elle vint se blottir contre moi et je fis les présentations.**

« Amy, je te présente Barbara, ma meilleure amie. B, je te présente Amy, ma petite amie ! » dis-je.

« Jason m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et d'Oliver ! » dit Amy.

« En mal le connaissant ! » plaisanta Oliver.

« Il ne m'a dit que des choses positives ! » rassura-t-elle.

**Mon regard se posa sur le maxi-cosy et son contenu. Elle était vraiment magnifique.**

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demandai-je.

« Kaitlin ! » répondit Barbara en me souriant.

**Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, je serai trempé de larmes.**

« Vous lui avez donné le prénom de ma mère ! » constatai-je, ému.

« Je savais que ça ne te dérangerait pas ! » dit Barbara.

« Je suis content, mais, euh, je suis désolé de devoir presser les choses mais, Amy et moi on est juste passé pour que je récupère les affaires que je vous avais demandé dans la lettre ! » expliquai-je.

« On les a toujours. On attendait que tu viennes les chercher ! » me dit Oliver.

« Tu ne restes pas encore un peu ? » me demanda Barbara.

« On a une longue route à faire. Nous vivons à Vancouver avec ma famille ! » répondit Amy.

« C'est une longue histoire ! » dis-je en voyant les regards de mes amis.

« Pour le miroir, il faudrait que tu viennes parce que tout seul, je ne pourrais pas le prendre ! » me dit Oliver.

« Je viens t'aider ! » proposa Amy.

**Elle suivit mon meilleur ami dans le couloir qui menait à une pièce qui servait de garde meuble. Je vis Barbara s'asseoir sur le canapé alors je m'installais à ses côtés.**

« Je suis navré d'avoir manqué votre mariage ! » m'excusai-je.

« Quand on a finalement compris que tu ne viendrais pas, que ce soit par ta volonté ou par un empêchement, on a décidé de changer les plans du mariage et de n'être qu'avec nos parents. Ma mère était ma demoiselle d'honneur et le père d'Oliver était son témoin. Nous n'étions que six. J'étais enceinte de cinq mois pendant la cérémonie ! » me dit-elle.

« Où êtes-vous allez pour votre lune de miel ? » demandai-je.

« Il m'a emmené à Barcelone. On y est resté une semaine car Oliver devait reprendre les cours rapidement ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne vous ai jamais oublié pendant tous ces mois tu sais ! » informai-je.

« Nous non plus ! » dit-elle en versant quelques larmes. « J'espère que ta petite amie prend soin de toi ! »

« C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Grâce à elle j'ai retrouvé une famille, un frère et deux sœurs que je n'ai jamais eus, en dehors de toi et Oli bien sûr, et des parents formidables! » avouai-je.

« Des parents ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ils ont tous étés adoptés, et moi aussi ils m'ont adoptés, avec mon accord ! » répondis-je.

« Tu es heureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très heureux. Amy est ma bouée de sauvetage. La personne sur qui je peux compter à tout moment. C'est la femme de ma vie ! » assurai-je.

« Alors si tu es heureux, je le suis également pour toi ! » me sourit-elle.

_« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide Amy ? » entendis-je demander Oliver._

_« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin ? » s'amusa Amy._

**A tous les coups, elle avait dû insister pour porter le miroir, et Oliver devait certainement croire que c'était trop lourd pour elle. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Amy portait effectivement le miroir sans difficulté grâce à sa force vampirique. Je pris un carton des mains d'Oliver et il me dit :**

« Il reste le carton avec tes trophées. Je reviens ! »

**Je posais le carton sur le canapé et je pris ma meilleure amie dans les bras.**

« Prenez soin l'un de l'autre, et surtout, prenez soin de la petite Kaitlin ! » quémandai-je.

« Juré ! » sanglota Barabara.

**Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et Oliver revint avec un autre carton. Il nous aida à tout descendre jusqu'à la voiture d'Amy et quand il vit la Porsche, il ne pu retenir un sifflement.**

« Ça c'est de la bagnole ! » souffla-t-il.

**Amy ria en mettant le miroir de ma mère à l'arrière de la voiture. Je plaçai les cartons dans le coffre et une fois tout en place, je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami afin de lui faire mes adieux.**

« A en juger par la tête que tu fais, on se dit adieux ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Oliver mais, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger toi et Barbara, ni même Kaitlin. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, désolé ! » expliquai-je tristement.

« Je vois bien que tu as changé. Tu es plus fort qu'avant, enfin, tu es différent ! » dit-il.

« Prends bien soin de ta famille ! » dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Et toi prends soin de ta petite amie ! » retourna-t-il.

« Compte sur moi ! » assurai-je.

**Je le relâchais pour monter dans la voiture quand je l'entendis dire à Amy :**

_« Fais bien attention à lui. C'est un mec bien ! »_

« T'as ma parole ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Amy et moi montions dans la voiture et après un dernier signe de la main, ma chérie démarra et nous repartons pour le Canada. Durant la moitié du trajet, je ne disais pas un mot, jusqu'à ce que je voie un sentier qui menait dans la forêt.**

« Arrêtes-toi là s'il te plaît ! » ordonnai-je à Amy.

« A vos ordres ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Une fois garé, je sortis de la voiture et je m'enfonçais dans les bois.**

_« Rejoins-moi ! » dis-je à Amy par la pensée._

**Elle fut à mes côtés en deux secondes et je la plaquais aussitôt contre un arbre qui craqua sous ma force. **

« J'ai envie de toi ! » murmurai-je à Amy.

« Alors prends-moi ! » minauda-t-elle en fondant sur mes lèvres.

**Un grognement sourd sortit de ma bouche et la bête qui sommeillait en moi surgit quand Amy frotta son genou contre mon entre-jambe. **

_« Tu joues avec le feu Amy ! Je ne vais pas réussir à me contrôler ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« Epates-moi ! » répondit-elle._

**Ni une ni deux, je la plaquais au sol et je nous débarrassais de nos vêtements. J'entrais en elle sans plus attendre et elle colla son bassin un peu plus au mien.**

« Prends-moi fort Jason ! » me supplia-t-elle en m'embrassant.

**Je grognais sous sa demande et la prit aussi fort qu'elle le souhaitait.**

« Amy… » haletai-je.

« Je t'aime… » gémit-elle contre mes lèvres.

_« Tu lis dans mes pensées mon cœur ! » m'amusai-je par la pensée._

_« Oh tais-toi et embrasse-moi beau gosse ! » ronchonna-t-elle._

**Nos lèvres bougèrent en synchronisation tandis que nos hanches se frappèrent l'une contre l'autre en même temps, intensifiant le plaisir.**

_« J'y suis presque Jason ! » m'informa-t-elle._

**Pour toute réponse, je maintenais une de ses jambes avec mon bras et accélérais mes mouvements, jusqu'à ce que je sente les parois vaginales d'Amy se resserrer autour de moi. Je me vidais en elle au même instant, dans un cri libérateur commun. Nous restions comme ça pendant cinq minutes puis nous nous rhabillions mais quand je mis ma veste, l'écrin contenant la bague de ma mère tomba au sol. J'utilisais mon pouvoir de télékinésie pour la rangeais dans ma veste, et heureusement juste à temps parce qu'Amy vint se coller à moi pour m'embrasser.**

« T'en veux encore ? » m'amusai-je.

« Peut-être quand on sera à la maison ! » susurra-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

**Je pris son visage entre les mains et je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour.**

« Rentrons chez nous ! » chuchotai-je.

**Elle me sourit et nous repartions vers la voiture.**

_**Vancouver.**_

**Enfin nous étions chez nous. Bella vint à notre rencontre et nous serra dans ses bras.**

« Où sont les autres ? » demandai-je.

« Les parents sont partis chasser et, les deux autres, ils se chassent l'un l'autre à l'étage ! » répondit-elle en réprimant un air de dégoût.

« Tu nous aides à monter les affaires de Jason dans notre chambre ? » questionna Amy.

« Oui ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Amy prit le miroir tandis que je pris le carton avec les albums photos et mon ordinateur portable, et Bella le carton avec mes trophées de self-défense. Lorsque tout fut rangé dans la chambre, le miroir dans notre dressing, je pris un album photo et l'ouvris. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit car je venais de tomber sur une photo de ma mère et moi le jour où j'avais remporté mon premier trophée à l'âge de sept ans, et juste à côté, une photo où je venais de recevoir ma ceinture marron à l'âge de dix ans. Je sentis une paire de bras m'entourer et une tête se poser contre mon épaule. Amy et Bella !**

« T'étais trognon ! » me charria Bella.

« C'est ta mère ? » demanda Amy en pointant une photo où j'étais avec ma mère. **J'acquiesçai. **« Elle était vraiment belle ! »

« Oui, elle l'était ! » approuvai-je d'une petite voix.

**Amy déposa un baiser sur ma joue tandis que Bella se contenta de laisser poser sa tête contre épaule. On fut interrompu par Brendan qui arriva en trombe dans la chambre, le visage horrifié.**

« Bella ! » dit-il d'une voix enroué.

**Au même moment, le portable de Bella se mit à sonner.**

_**You can never say never  
>While we don't know when<br>But time and time again  
>Younger now than we were before*<strong>_

**Bella leva la tête de son portable et elle regarda Brendan, inquiète par ce coup de téléphone. Vu la tête que faisait mon frère, ça n'envisageait rien de bon. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Amy se raidit et se leva pour se poster près de la fenêtre, sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?**

**Point de vue inconnu :**

**J'avais enfin retrouvé la piste de William et Annabelle. Comment avaient-ils pu échapper à mon traçage ? Cela faisait des mois que je les cherchais, et maintenant que je les ai trouvé, les voilà avec une belle petite famille toute fraiche. Ça devient vraiment la mode d'adopter des enfants dotés de pouvoir.**

_« Allô ? »_

« J'ai retrouvé leurs traces. Ils sont à Vancouver au Canada ! »

_« Je t'écoute ! »_

« On a du souci à se faire. Ils ont adoptés cinq enfants qui ont des dons puissants ! »

_« Très bien. Reste aux aguets, nous seront là dans quatre jours ! »_

« Entendu ! »

**Je raccrochais et je continuais d'observer les enfants. Deux d'entre eux, une fille et un garçon entrèrent dans la chambre où étaient les trois autres. Le brun avait un air inquiet sur le visage mais malheureusement pour moi, l'une des filles, la rousse, senti ma présence. Lorsqu'elle fut près de la fenêtre, son regard croisa le mien et il se fit dur. Quand elle se retourna, j'en profitais pour déguerpir et rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel j'étais depuis mon arrivée. C'est la première fois que je me faisais griller, et en plus, c'est un traqueur, comme moi !**


	33. Inquiétudes et deuil

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Alors là, ça n'augure rien de bon ! Brendan qui débarque dans la chambre de Jason et Amy avec un air à faire peur, et Jake qui m'appelle à ce moment-là, il se passe quelque chose de grave ! Je me levais du lit et décrochais.**

« Allô Jake ? »

_« Bella, je suis vraiment désolé ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jake ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Leah ou aux garçons ? »

_« Non, ils vont très bien c'est euh, c'est Charlie ! »_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

_« Il est mort, Bella ! »_

**A ces mots, je n'entendais plus rien et je fis tomber le téléphone par terre, tout en m'effondrant à mon tour, pleurant autant que je le pouvais, sachant très bien qu'aucunes larmes ne couleraient. Après Phil et Renée, je venais de perdre mon père. Ce n'est pas juste ! **

_« LES ENFANTS ! » entendis-je ma mère appeler._

_« DANS LA CHAMBRE D'AMY ! » cria Brendan._

**Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais dans les bras de Summer jusqu'à ce que je l'entende me parler.**

« Je suis désolé Bella ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda mon père en arrivant dans la chambre avec ma mère.

« Charlie, son père biologique. Il est mort. Elle vient de l'apprendre ! » répondit Brendan.

« Oh ma chérie ! Je suis tellement désolé ! » me dit ma mère en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout le monde au salon, vite ! » ordonna Amy en sortant de la chambre en vitesse.

**Je me relevais avec l'aide de ma mère et lorsque nous fûmes tous au salon, Amy avait tiré tous les rideaux, ne laissant qu'une seule lampe allumée.**

« Amy, tu nous expliques ? » pressa Brendan.

« Quelqu'un nous observait ! » répondit-elle.

« Qui ? » demanda mon père.

« Un vampire. C'est un traqueur. Il a filé dès que je l'ai repéré ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu saurais le décrire ? » questionna mon père.

« C'était trop rapide ! » dit Amy.

« Euh, avant qu'on reprenne le sujet de ce vampire je, je voudrais savoir si l'un de vous à parlez à Jake pendant que je pleurais ? » demandai-je.

« L'enterrement aura lieu dans deux jours. Lui et la meute savent que tu ne pourras pas y aller mais ils voulaient que tu le saches ! » informa Brendan.

« Je vais y aller ! » décidais-je.

« Bella, dois-je te rappeler que tout Forks te croit morte ! » dit Summer.

« Je resterai à l'écart, mais Jake et ceux de la meute toujours actif sentiront ma présence. Je me dévoilerai à eux après la cérémonie. J'en ai besoin ! » expliquai-je en regardant mes parents.

« Nous comprenons ma chérie ! » acquiesça mon père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ce vampire ? » demandai-je.

« Amy, tu saurais me montrer où tu la vus ? Je pourrais tenter d'avoir une vision en repérant son odeur, on ne sait jamais ! » proposa Brendan.

« Sans problème ! » répondit Amy.

« Allons-y ! » dis-je en me levant.

**Nous partions tous les sept en direction de l'endroit où se tenait le vampire. Une fois sur place, Amy mit en place son mode _traqueur_ qu'elle n'appréciait pas tout le temps. Elle posa sa main sur un arbre et renifla l'odeur.**

« Il a filé depuis longtemps, mais il ne s'est pas éternisé non plus. Il est malin ! » dit-elle.

« Papa, tu es le plus vieux d'entre nous. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de qui est derrière tout ça ? » demanda Jason.

« Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de traqueur dans ma vie. Le seul traqueur que j'ai rencontré c'est Demetri Volturi. Il est très compétent, si ce n'est le meilleur. Aro se sert beaucoup de lui pour des missions. C'est un redoutable combattant ! » répondit mon père.

« Blond, les yeux rouges et un air vicieux ? » demanda Amy.

« C'est lui ! » affirma mon père.

« On rentre ! » suggérai-je.

**De nouveau dans notre salon, on fut tous soit assit sur les fauteuils soit debout.**

« Brendan, essaye de surveiller les Volturi. Depuis que nous les avons quittés il y a cent cinquante ans avec votre mère, Aro nous envoie souvent un membre de sa garde, et Demetri est toujours là ! » dit mon père.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ? » s'étonna Summer.

« Pour avoir un œil sur nous ! » répondit ma mère.

« Je vais les surveiller ! » assura Brendan.

_**Le jour de l'enterrement de Charlie.**_

**J'étais parti de Vancouver depuis plus de deux heures et je filais à Forks au volant de ma Ferrari rouge. Brendan m'appellerait lorsque les Volturi seront au Canada et je reprendrais la route aussitôt. En quelques heures, j'étais à Forks et une fois au cimetière, je me garais, mis la capuche de ma veste et une paire de lunette de soleil. Je sortis de ma voiture et alla jusqu'à l'entrée. Je regardais la cérémonie de là où j'étais et je voyais toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur Sue, ce n'est pas son visage strié de larmes qui m'interpella, mais deux enfants à ses côtés. Une fille et un garçon. J'enlevais mes lunettes pour mieux les voir et je fus frappé par la ressemblance entre mes parents et eux. La petite fille avait les mêmes yeux que les miens lorsque j'étais humaine, et le garçon le même nez. Etrange ! Je vis que le cercueil était sur le point d'être mit en terre et à ce moment là, je vis cinq des Quileutes se raidir. J'étais grillée. Je repartis en vitesse à ma voiture et démarrais, direction La Push ! Ils n'étaient plus que tous les cinq sous leurs formes de loup et puis, Jake m'avait dit que je pouvais passer quand je voulais !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Ils étaient cinq à avoir senti que quelqu'un les épiés. Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil et Embry, les seuls membres de la meute à ne pas avoir stoppé leur mutation, se tendirent. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, tout le monde présentait leurs condoléances à Sue, l'épouse de Charlie. La meute, ainsi que les anciens membres, Paul, Jared et Sam qui avaient bien vu leurs frères et leur sœur se tendre, se réunirent.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sam.

« Quelqu'un nous observait ! » répondit Quil.

**Jake reçut un texto sur son portable qui disait :**

_**« Chez toi dans dix minutes avec la meute au complet ! Xx »**_

**Il montra le message à la meute et Jake décida donc d'y aller.**

« C'est peut-être un piège Jacob ! Tu ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé le message ! » le mit en garde Paul.

« Je n'aime pas ça ! » dit Jared.

« Dites à vos femmes de rester avec les enfants chez Sue. Ne dites rien de plus qui pourrait les inquiéter ! » ordonna Jake.

**Ils obéirent puis dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Jake et Leah. Ils virent une splendide Ferrari rouge garée devant la maison !**

« Jolie caisse ! » constata Paul.

« C'est pas le moment Paulie ! » charria Jake.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » grogna Paul.

« Ah, cette odeur. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas senti ! » s'étouffa Embry en se pinçant le nez.

« Je reconnais cette odeur ! » dit Leah.

**Elle se rapprocha de la voiture et renifla l'odeur. Elle regarda Jake et se mit à sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit une jeune fille de dos.**

« Bella ! » s'exclama Leah.

**Bella se retourna et Leah se précipita aussitôt sur sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras. Les garçons venaient d'entrer dans la maison et ils se figèrent en apercevant leur sœur !**

« Bella ! » s'écrièrent-ils.

**Ils la prirent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour puis ce fut au tour de Jake qui la serrait très fort contre lui.**

« Tu m'as manqué Bella ! » murmura-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Jake ! » retourna-t-elle sur le même ton que lui.

**Une fois les retrouvailles effectuées, ils s'installèrent tous au salon, Bella assise sur le canapé entre Jared et Paul. Leah était assise sur les jambes de Jake et les autres étaient restés debout.**

« On pensait que tu ne viendrais pas ! » dit Sam.

« Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Bella, il faut que tu saches quelque chose ! » dit Paul.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les deux enfants qui étaient avec Sue ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui ! Il s'agit de ton frère et de ta sœur ! » répondit Jake.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Peu de temps après ton _« enterrement »_, ta mère est tombé enceinte et elle a eu un petit garçon qu'elle a appelé Ryan. Deux ans plus tard, Sue est tombé enceinte elle aussi et avec ton père ils ont eu Lisa ! » avoua Jake.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ryan est à Forks ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Après la mort de ton beau-père, ta mère est tombé gravement malade alors, avec l'accord de Sue, ta mère est venue s'installer ici avec Ryan. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt, Renée a tenue à ce que Ryan soit confié à Sue et Charlie lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là. Depuis deux ans, ma mère et ton père s'occupaient de lui mais, maintenant ma mère sera seule mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour prendre soin de lui ! » expliqua Leah.

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Alors comme ça, j'avais un petit frère et une petite sœur ? Je me disais aussi que la ressemblance était trop frappante.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jared.

« Ouais ! » répondis-je en soupirant.

**Mon téléphone sonna et quand je regardais l'interlocuteur, je vis que c'était Summer. Je me levais et décrochais.**

« Je t'écoute Summer ! »

_« Ils seront là cette nuit. Dépêches-toi de rentrer ! » _

« Je pars tout de suite ! »

**Je raccrochais et me tournais vers mes amis.**

« Qui sera chez vous cette nuit ? » demanda Jake, qui avait entendu la conversation grâce à son ouïe.

« Les Volturi. C'est un clan de vampire très puissant et, je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus ! » répondis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ? » questionna Leah.

« Aucune idée ! Je dois partir ! » informai-je en me ruant à l'extérieur.

**J'allais monter dans ma voiture quand Jake m'interpella. **

« Bella attends. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si pressée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Jake. Moi seul peux protéger ma famille des pouvoirs des Volturi. Grâce à mon bouclier nous seront invulnérables s'ils décident d'attaquer ! » répondis-je. « Je vous appellerais ! »

**Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais en trombe. **

**J'avais poussé ma voiture à son maximum durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Vancouver, ne voulant pas arriver trop tard. Je fus à la maison une heure avant l'heure fatidique et je trouvais mes frères et sœurs sur le perron de la maison.**

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? » demandai-je.

« Ils seront là plus tôt que prévu. Il nous reste vingt minutes ! » répondit Brendan.

**Nous rentrons tous à l'intérieur.**

« T'as une idée de ce qu'ils veulent ? » demandai-je à Brendan.

« D'après Aro, notre famille est trop nombreuse et, il pense, que nous sommes dangereux pour eux ! » répondit-il.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il ne veut pas d'un clan capable de pouvoir les mettre en danger ! » dit mon père.

« Il ne dit rien avec les Cullen pourtant ! » marmonnai-je.

« Aro a dans l'espoir de recruter trois d'entre eux Bella, et tu le sais ! » poursuivit mon père.

« Il rêve s'il pense qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward se joindront à eux ! » ricanai-je.

« Combien de temps Brendan ? » demanda Summer.

« Six minutes ! » répondit-il.

« Je les sens approcher. Le traqueur est avec eux. En tout ils sont dix ! » informa Amy.

« Il a emmené ses meilleurs gardes, et je suis sûr que Marcus et Caïus sont avec lui ! » conclus mon père.

« Ils se rapprochent ! Plus qu'une minute ! » avertit Brendan.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna mon père.

**Nous nous retrouvions dans le jardin, mes parents devant, Summer et Brendan à leur gauche, Amy et Jason à leur droite, et moi, je me tenais près de ma mère, les protégeant de mon bouclier.**

« Ils sont là ! » dit Brendan.

**Des formes furent dans notre champ de vision et en moins de cinq secondes, ils furent devant nous. Les trois personnes en tête du cortège enlevèrent leurs capuches et je reconnu les Rois que j'avais vu sur une peinture dans le bureau de Carlisle il y a treize ans. Les autres enlevèrent également leurs capuches et il y avait quatre garçons et trois filles.**

« J'ai comme l'impression que vous nous attendiez ! » sourit le chef des Volturi que je reconnu.

« Aro ! » fit simplement mon père.

**Le silence ce fit, tandis que de notre côté, nous étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et concentré, et du côté des Volturi, à l'instar d'un des Rois, ils avaient tous un sourire de sadique sur le visage. Aïe !**


	34. Liens inébranlable

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Voilà enfin la confrontation que vous attendiez tous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

**Les deux clans se faisaient face !**

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour une simple visite de courtoisie Aro ! » dit William.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime prendre des nouvelles de mes amis ! » sourit Aro.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu avec tes meilleurs hommes ? » demanda William.

**Aro lui servit un sourire entendu, et auquel avait été habitué lorsqu'il vivait chez les Volturi.**

« Si on en venait au fait ! » proposa William.

**Aro remarqua que les enfants de William se regardaient, comme s'ils discutaient entre eux.**

« Comme tu le sais, je surveille de près les vampires qui vivent parmi les humains. Et je vois que tu as formé ta propre famille. Fascinant ! » s'exclama Aro en souriant.

_« Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire s'il continu ! » dit Summer par la pensée._

_« Calmes-toi Summer ! » lui conseilla Bella._

**Jason avait crée un lien télépathique entre eux, seulement les enfants.**

« Ce qui m'étonne, c'est comment avez-vous su que nous venions ? Tes enfants ont des dons, d'après Demetri ! » dit Aro.

**Summer se mit à grogner très fort, ce qui activa son pouvoir qui se manifesta et le ciel se couvrit, ce qui attira l'attention des Rois sur elle.**

« Tu dois être Summer ! » renchérit Aro en la regardant.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Surveilles tes paroles en présence de mon maître! » lui retourna Jane en se rapprochant.

**Brendan fit pression sur la main de Summer pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui fonctionna mais Jane fit agir son pouvoir, en vain.**

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu ton maître te demander d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur ma sœur ! » constata Amy.

« Jane ! » appela doucement Aro.

« Maître ? » fit Jane.

« Calmes-toi je te prie ma chère ! » lui ordonna-t-il sans élever la voix.

**Jane obéit aux ordres et Aro reporta son attention sur son vieil ami.**

« Intéressant. Le pouvoir de Jane n'a pas fonctionné. Je me demande bien pourquoi ! » dit Aro.

« Viens-en au fait, Aro ! » le pressa Annabelle.

« Ma chère Annabelle, je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi ! » sourit-t-il.

« Le plaisir aurait pu être retourné si tu n'avais pas d'arrière-pensée concernant mes enfants ! » lui dit-elle.

**Le sourire d'Aro se fit plus grand mais il fut coupé par un grognement sourd provenant de sa garde. Il se retourna et vit que Demetri défiait du regard Amy.**

« Demetri ? » appela Aro.

« Maître ? » répondit-il.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Aro.

« Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de s'être fait repéré pendant qu'il nous observait. Ta fierté masculine en a prit un gros coup hein ? » le charria Amy, tout en restant concentré.

« Toi et moi on est pareil alors ravales tes paroles ! T'es un traqueur comme moi ! » dit Demetri en grognant.

« Sans blague ? » ironisa Amy.

**Ils se défièrent du regard encore mais Jason attira Amy par le bras tandis que Caïus posa une main sur l'épaule de Demetri.**

« Détends-toi mon garçon ! » lui suggéra Caïus.

« Bien Maître ! » acquiesça Demetri.

« Ça devient vraiment, intéressant ! Tu as ton propre traqueur ! » s'amusa Aro.

**Amy se mit à grogner de mécontentement.**

« Elle n'aime pas être catalogué comme tel ! » expliqua William.

**Demetri laissa échapper un ricanement qui agaça Amy mais la pression de Jason sur sa main la maitrisa, ce fut le même cas du côté de Summer et Brendan. Marcus observa les deux couples et constata immédiatement le lien qui les unissait.**

« Aro, tu n'as rien d'autres à dire ? » demanda William.

« Et bien, je crains fort que ta famille soit trop nombreuse pour rester ensemble. Mais j'ai une proposition à faire ! » répondit Aro, tout sourire.

**Brendan se figea et fut prit d'une vision. Il se mit à grogner très fort à l'encontre d'Aro.**

« Si vous croyez que je vais laisser Summer venir avec vous, vous vous trompez ! » grogna-t-il.

« Comment a-t-il su ce que tu allais dire Aro ? » s'étonna Caïus.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas séparer notre famille ! » grinça Brendan en tenant la main de Summer dans la sienne.

« Baisse le ton quand tu t'adresses à mon Maître ! » ordonna Jane en avançant vers lui.

**Elle se rapprocha un peu plus mais elle se heurta au bouclier de Bella qui l'envoya contre un arbre qui craqua sous l'impact.**

« JANE ! » s'écria Alec.

**Heidi alla aider sa sœur à se relever tandis qu'Alec était en colère. Il était face à Bella et il s'avança pour venger sa sœur mais Bella leva la main.**

« Ah ah, je n'avancerai pas si j'étais toi ! » le prévint-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? » grogna-t-il.

« Tu finiras comme ta sœur ! » informa Bella.

**Alec rugit plus fort et Bella se contenta de sourire. **

« Ça suffit ! » ordonna Aro.

**Tout le monde se calma.**

« Ne blâme pas mes enfants Aro. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont commencés ! » dit William.

« Je le sais bien mon ami ! Mes gardes sont un peu dispersés ces derniers temps ! » dit Aro.

« Si tu veux bien aller jusqu'au bout de ta proposition ! » encouragea William.

« J'allais proposer à ta fille, Summer de se joindre à nous, ainsi que la jeune Amy ! Elle est Demetri seraient invulnérable ensemble ! » avoua Aro.

« Alors là vous rêvez ! Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser emmener mon âme-sœur loin de moi, et bien c'est que vous êtes idiot ! » s'énerva Jason.

**La colère monta en lui et son pouvoir de télékinésie était sur le point de se manifester.**

« Ça sent pas bon du tout ! » constata Brendan.

**Aro avait un sourire en coin. **

_« Ce garçon à un pouvoir lui aussi ! » se dit-il._

**Jason n'en pouvait plus alors il laissa libre court à ses émotions et son pouvoir se déclencha contre sa volonté. Les chaises du jardin s'envolèrent et se fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre.**

« Amy, fais quelque chose ! » lui ordonna William.

**Amy prit le visage de Jason entre ses mains et le rassura sous l'œil attentif des Volturi, très intéressé par ce qu'il se passait.**

« Jason, ça va aller mon amour calmes-toi. Je n'irais nulle part tu m'entends ? Je ne partirai pas ! » assura-t-elle.

**Amy força Jason à plonger son regard dans le sien, et il se calma, enfin, de l'extérieur. Son pouvoir cessa toute activité, et il attira Amy dans ses bras pour ne pas la laisser partir.**

« Vraiment, très intéressant ! » avoua Aro.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser emmener mes enfants, et encore moins séparer des âmes-sœurs. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe si tu les sépares ! » dit William.

**Aro sourit de manière assez, vicieuse. Il s'approcha prudemment de son ami et lui tendit la main.**

« Bella s'il te plaît ! » demanda William.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

_« Abaisse ton bouclier seulement sur moi. Aro veut lire dans mes pensées mais pour ça il doit me toucher ! » expliqua-t-il par la pensée._

**Malgré le fait qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, elle obéit tout de même à son père et abaissa le bouclier au niveau du patriarche de la famille. William s'avança vers Aro et lui tendit la main, que le Roi s'empressa de prendre. Aro pu voir toute la vie de son ami, mais le plus intéressant fut quand il vit les souvenirs que son ami a depuis son arrivée. La rencontre de Bella, Brendan, Amy et Summer, leur adoption, et l'arrivée de Jason, tout comme sa transformation et son réveil en fanfare, et le reste de ses souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'Aro relâcha la main de son ami, un énorme sourire ornait son visage.**

« C'est vraiment intéressant ! » se répéta Aro.

« Vous devriez changer de disque ! » dit Summer à l'encontre du Roi.

« C'est donc, la jeune Isabella qui a transformé ce jeune garçon ! » remarqua Aro en regardant Jason. « Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le tuer ? »

« Je sais me contrôler en présence d'un humain et je suis vampire depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas leur faire de mal. De plus, le sang humain me donne envie de vomir ! » expliqua Bella en replaçant son bouclier autour de son père.

« Tu me rappelles un de mes amis les plus proches ! » dit Aro en s'approchant de Bella mais ne toucha pas le bouclier.

« C'est pour lui que je ne veux pas tuer d'humain, et que j'ai aidé mes frères et sœurs à se contrôler à leur réveil ! » avoua Bella.

« Tu les as tous transformé ? » demanda Caïus.

« Exactement ! » répondit Bella.

« Tu as mordu des humains sans la moindre difficulté, et tu ne ressens aucune gêne de leur avoir pris leur humanité ! » s'étonna Aro.

« Ils étaient en train de mourir. Je pense qu'ils me sont reconnaissants de leur avoir sauvé la vie ! » dit Bella.

« Tu as vraiment un don extraordinaire Isabella ! » fit-il remarquer en souriant.

« Remballez votre sourire. Je ne vous rejoindrais pas ! » contra Bella.

« Je vois bien qu'aucun membre de cette famille ne veut se joindre à nous, et je trouve ça dommage parce que, vos dons pourraient être utilisé de manière productive ! » se désolé Aro.

« Pour vous, vous voulez dire ! » arqua Brendan.

« Ne rêvez pas, aucun de nous ne vous suivrons. Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! » assura Amy.

« Je crains fort que vous avez fait le déplacement pour rien mon cher ami ! » dit Annabelle.

« Oh mais nous ne nous déplaçons jamais pour rien. Nous avons pu rencontrer votre fabuleuse famille, et j'espère que vous continuerez à maintenir le secret de notre existence ! C'est la seule condition pour que je vous autorise à rester unis ! » expliqua Aro.

« Si on a pu le maintenant pendant plus de dix ans, on peut continuer ! » souligna Bella.

**Les gardes commençaient à s'impatienter, surtout Demetri qui était plus que fasciner à l'encontre de sa réplique au féminin, c'est-à-dire Amy.**

« J'ai une question ! » fit Demetri.

« Exprime-toi je te prie ! » l'encouragea Aro.

« Quand je surveille une famille de vampire, je fais très attention à ne pas me faire repérer. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comme _elle _a fait pour savoir que j'étais là, même si c'est également un traqueur ! » demanda Demetri.

**Amy regarda ses parents et son père acquiesça de la tête.**

« Je détecte les pouvoirs des vampires. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'on était surveillé et j'ai détecté ton don de traqueur. Je sais aussi qu'il y a cinq vampires parmi vous, en dehors de toi Demetri, qui ont des pouvoirs ! » répondit-elle.

« Je vois. Peux-tu nous décrire ces dons ma chère ? » demanda Aro.

« Mais avec joie ! » dit Amy avec ironie. « Vous pouvez lire les pensées des gens en les touchant, Marcus peut détecter les liens entre les gens, humain ou vampire, Jane peut insuffler une douleur atroce à son ennemi, Alec peut priver son adversaire de ses cinq sens, et Chelsea peut rapprocher ou diviser les gens sur le plan émotionnel ! »

« Merveilleux ! » s'extasia Aro.

« Tu as visé juste sur mon don ma chère enfant. Je peux voir que toi et ton compagnon êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre. Tu as bel et bien rencontré ton âme-sœur ! » déclara Marcus, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

« Aro, si tu n'as rien à rajouter, peut-être serait-il temps que vous rentrez à Volterra car vois-tu, Annabelle et moi avons un travail très important demain mon ami ! » expliqua William.

« Oui tu as raison. Nous prendrons régulièrement de vos nouvelles mais, j'éviterai d'envoyer mes hommes ! » dit Aro.

« Comme tout s'est bien passé et que tu respectes le choix de mes enfants de ne pas vous rejoindre, je vais donc vous souhaiter un bon retour en Italie et au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement ! » le congédia poliment William.

« Je te retourne ces dires mon ami ! » sourit Aro.

**Après quelques affrontements du regard entre les membres de la garde et Bella et les autres, les Volturi remirent leurs capuches et repartirent par où ils étaient arrivés.**

**Mais Bella avait vu trop souvent le regard de Demetri passer d'Amy à elle. Hum !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Je surveillais le départ des Volturi grâce à mon don et je fus soulagé de constater qu'ils partaient pour de bon. **

« Et bien, il était temps qu'ils disparaissent de notre vie ceux-là ! » souffla Summer.

« Je vais ranger le bazar que j'ai causé ! » dit Jason en remettant les chaises qu'il avait fait voltiger avec son don.

« Je vais t'aider mon chéri ! » dit Amy en le suivant.

**Il y avait eu un peu plus de dégât que prévu et tout le monde mit la main à la patte. Pendant qu'on rangeait, je réfléchissais et que je me suis dis que vampire ou pas, même si on avait l'éternité devant nous, rien n'était jamais acquis.**

_« Brendan ? » _

« Hum ? »

**Je sortis de ma léthargie et je vis que Summer me regardait étrangement.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui euh, je réfléchissais à quelque chose ! » répondis-je simplement.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » m'encouragea-t-elle.

**Je la regardais et je ne pouvais imaginer mon éternité sans elle.**

« Je veux qu'on se marie. Tout de suite s'il le faut mais je veux qu'on se marie ! » avouai-je.

**Plus un seul bruit ne se fit autour de nous. Tout le monde avait cessé de faire quoi que ce soit.**

« Brendan ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus Summer. On est fiancé depuis des mois et, et rien du tout je veux t'épouser le plus vite possible ! » déballais-je.

**Elle était émue, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras puis elle prit mon visage entre ses miens et me dit :**

« C'est d'accord. Marions-nous demain s'il le faut ! »

**Je lui lançais un sourire qui la fit frémir et je l'embrassais tendrement. Lorsqu'on s'écarta, Summer avait un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.**

« Si vous voulez faire ça demain il va falloir qu'on organise tout ça ! » fit la voix d'Amy.

**On regarda notre famille et ils avaient tous le sourire mais quelque chose me turlupinait.**

« Papa, demain tu ne travailles pas alors pourquoi t'as dis à Aro que maman et toi vous travailliez demain ? Tu voulais te débarrasser de lui avoue ! » m'amusai-je.

« Coupable ! » rit-il.

« Papa, espèce de petit menteur ! » ricana Summer.

« Comment t'as fais pour berner Aro ? » s'étonna Amy.

« Votre mère et moi le connaissons depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment fonctionne son pouvoir ! » répondit-il.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire et on rentra chez nous pour préparer mon mariage.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Nous voilà tous au centre commercial de Vancouver.**

« Papa, Brendan et Jason, filez tout de suite trouver un costume et Brendan tu ne triches pas pour connaître la robe de Summer. Allez, du vent ! » ordonna Amy.

« T'es pire que Summer quand tu t'y mets ! » me moquais-je.

**Un dernier bisou express à Summer et je filais avec mon père et mon frère au magasin indiqué par Summer. Je me marie dans quelques heures !**


	35. Noces mouvementées, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Bonne lecture à vous, la seconde partie d'ici deux trois jours !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :<strong>_

« Summer arrêtes de bouger je n'arrive pas à te coiffer ! » s'emporta Amy.

« Désolé ! » m'excusai-je en cessant de bouger.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te verrai nerveuse à ce point le jour de ton mariage ! » s'amusa Bella.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Bell's ! » soupirai-je.

« Tu n'es pas en train de regretter d'avoir accepter de te marier aujourd'hui quand même ? » demanda Amy.

« Non, je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que je veux que tout soit parfait, même si on est qu'entre nous. C'est pour ça que je stresse ! » répondis-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Maman s'est occupée de tout. Tout sera parfait ! » m'assura Bella.

« Vous avez raison. Je stresse pour rien ! » dis-je en reprenant contenance.

**Je laissais mes sœurs finir de me faire belle, puis, quand Amy eut terminé avec mes cheveux et Bella avec mon maquillage :**

« Faut mettre la robe ! » me dit Amy.

**J'allais dans mon dressing et j'enfilais ma robe pendant que mes sœurs allèrent dans leur chambre s'habiller à leur tour. Quand ma robe fut enfin mise, je me regardais dans mon miroir et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Sans me vanter, j'étais sublime. **

**Ma robe était une robe bustier, évasée à partir de la taille. Ma coiffure était simple mais Amy avait fait un travail remarquable. Elle me les avait ondulé et ils étaient très soyeux. Quant à mon maquillage, il était simple, mais faisait ressortir la couleur ambré de mes yeux. Je mis mes escarpins blancs et sortis du dressing. Mes sœurs entrèrent et elles étaient sublimes elles aussi. Leur robe était longue et rouge, et avec un bustier également. Amy approcha et plaça un collier avec un saphir incrusté autour de mon cou.**

« Quelque chose de bleu ! » dit-elle.

**Bella vint à son tour et attacha un bracelet en or qu'elle s'était acheté l'année dernière.**

« Quelque chose d'emprunté. Tu n'oublieras pas de me le rendre ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire avec Amy. **

« Ta robe est neuve donc c'est bon. Il ne manque plus que quelque chose de vieux pour que tout soit parfait ! » dit Bella.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, qui portait une magnifique robe marron. Elle s'avança vers moi et elle me montra un très beau diadème forgé dans du cristal qui devait dater d'un ou deux siècles, voire plus, mais qui était toujours en très bon état. Elle le plaça sur ma tête en disant :**

« Quelque chose de vieux ! Je l'ai porté le jour où j'ai épousé ton père il y deux cent ans, et il m'avait été offert par ma mère il y a trois siècle ! »

« Il est magnifique maman. Merci ! » dis-je émue.

« Tu es magnifique Summer ! » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Bon et bien, étant donné que tu ne veux pas mettre le voile, il est temps d'y aller ! » déclara Amy.

**Bella me tendit mon bouquet de fleurs, des roses rouges et blanches, et elles quittèrent la chambre avec ma mère. **

_« C'est bon on est en place. A toi de faire ton entrée sœurette ! » me fit la voix de Jason dans mes pensées._

**Je sortis de la chambre et arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je vis mon père qui m'attendait.**

« Tu es ravissante ma chérie ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Merci papa ! » souriais-je à mon tour.

**La marche nuptiale retentit, ma mère étant au piano, et mon père me conduisit dans le jardin où tout avait été placé pour la cérémonie. Le prêtre était un ami de longue date de mon père, et un vampire de surcroit. **

« Comment t'as fais pour le faire venir aussi vite ? » demandai-je tout bas à mon père.

« Il était à Toronto quand je l'ai appelé donc ça a été rapide ! » répondit-il sur le même ton que moi.

**Mon regard croisa celui de Brendan et il me lança un sourire qui me fit trembler les jambes. Une fois à sa hauteur, je pris la main de Brendan et mon père se plaça derrière Jason en tant que deuxième témoin. Je passais mon bouquet à Bella et le prêtre commença la cérémonie.**

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir deux âmes-sœurs par les liens sacrés du mariage. Avant que je ne commence, si une personne souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle tout de suite ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais ! » dit le prêtre. **Rien. **« Bien ! Brendan, veux-tu prendre Summer ici présente comme légitime épouse ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » accepta Brendan, me faisant sourire.

« Summer, veux-tu prendre Brendan ici présent comme légitime époux ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

**On passa les alliances aux doigts et le prêtre déclara :**

« Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Brendan, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Sans plus attendre, Brendan prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, sous les applaudissements de notre famille.**

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard.**_

**Après avoir dansé sur _Right Here Waiting _de_ Richard Marx, _lancé le bouquet qui avait atterrit dans les bras d'Amy et la jarretière sur Jason, Brendan et moi nous étions changés et nous étions partis à l'aéroport. Mes sœurs m'avaient fait ma valise et une fois dans l'avion qui partait pour Liverpool, je demandais à mon mari :**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi nous allons à Liverpool ? »

« Parce que je veux te faire visiter la ville où j'ai grandi, et je me suis dis que je pourrai par la même occasion revoir ma sœur et mes potes ! » répondit-il.

**Il me regarda et pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais.**

« Pas avant de m'avoir fait l'amour ! » susurrai-je.

« Cela va s'en dire ! » rit-il.

_**Liverpool.**_

**Arrivée à Liverpool, le climat était parfait pour nous. Pas de soleil, rien que des nuages et de la pluie. Je décidais d'être gentille et je fis agir mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne pleuve plus, mais que les nuages gris restent.**

« Tricheuse ! » s'amusa Brendan.

« C'est pour être gentille que j'ai fais ça ! » contrai-je.

« C'est plutôt pour que tes cheveux restent au sec ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

**Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité puis il siffla un taxi qui nous déposa dans un endroit assez chic de la ville. Il demanda une chambre à la réceptionniste, visiblement déjà réservé. **

_**Dans la chambre.**_

**Brendan posa nos valises sur le sol et ferma à clé tandis que moi, je m'avançais vers le divan. Je regardais mon chéri de façon à l'allumer.**

« Pas ce regard Summer ! » grogna-t-il.

**Je maintenais mon regard et enlevais ma robe longue beige. Elle glissa le long de mon corps et en moins de deux, j'étais allongé sur le lit, Brendan sur moi, déjà en boxer.**

« On va vite se débarrasser de ce joli ensemble qui est sur toi parce que là, je n'en peux plus ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fus débarrassé de sous-vêtements et lui de son boxer. Il entra en moi sans plus attendre.**

« Hum que c'est bon ! » soupirai-je.

« On n'est pas prêt de sortir de cette chambre c'est moi qui te le dit ma belle ! » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

**Je resserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il fit de long va et viens, en prenant son temps mais en me faisant gémir comme jamais auparavant. **

_**Le lendemain en début d'après-midi.**_

**Nous marchions tranquillement dans les rues de Liverpool en direction de l'appartement où vivaient les copains de Brendan. **

« T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir les appeler pour leur dire que t'es là ? Ça va leur faire un choc de te revoir après six ans d'absence ! » dis-je à mon mari.

« C'est bien pour ça que je préfère débarquer sans prévenir. J'ai trop hâte de voir leur tête ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« T'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! » soufflai-je.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? » rit-il.

« Crétin ! » pouffai-je.

_« Tiens, tiens, Brendan ! Quelle surprise ! »_

**Brendan et moi nous arrêtons pour faire face à une fille blonde, habilléet comme une trainée et avec la moitié du visage refait. Je ne la connais pas mais je la déteste déjà.**

« Kylie ! » dit Brendan.

**Voilà pourquoi je la déteste !**

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais quitté Liverpool. Enfin, c'est ce qui s'est passé d'après tes copains ! » dit-elle.

« Oui je suis parti ! » répondit simplement Brendan.

« Tu sais, tes parents regrettent vraiment leur comportement envers toi. Ils ne voulaient que ton bien et notre mariage nous aurait vraiment apporté à tous les deux ! » minauda cette garce.

« Tu parles pour toi parce que de mon côté, ça aurait plutôt été un cauchemar de devoir t'épouser ! » renchérit Brendan.

« C'est toi qui dit ça mais, Dave lui ne s'est pas plaint de moi depuis que nous sommes mariés ! » expliqua cette salope.

« Et je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien prendre soin de toi, surtout que tu dois bien prendre soin de sa carte bleue ! » se moqua Brendan.

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ? » espéra-t-elle.

« Moi jaloux ? » s'étouffa Brendan.

**Je commençais à en avoir ras le bol de cette garce qui regardait mon mari comme si c'était un morceau de viande, alors je décidais d'intervenir.**

« Salut, je m'appelle Summer ! » saluai-je en lui tendant la main.

« Moi c'est Kylie ! » dit-elle en me serrant la main. « Tu es… »

« Sa femme ! » répondis-je en resserrant ma prise autour de sa main.

**Elle grimaça et je retirais ma main.**

« Tu t'es marié à ce que je vois ! » dit-elle sans grande enthousiasme.

« Et oui ! J'aurais été ravi de poursuivre cette discussion Kylie mais, on est assez pressé alors, au déplaisir de te revoir ! » railla Brendan.

**Il prit ma main et nous reprenions notre route.**

« Heureusement que je suis végétarienne sinon je l'aurais bouffé. Quoi que, elle doit être avariée avec tout le botox qu'elle a dans l'organisme ! » grognai-je.

**Brendan éclata de rire et il m'embrassa. Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant un immeuble luxueux, où devait se trouver des appartements plus beaux les uns que les autres. Nous nous arrêtions au cinquième étage, et Brendan se plaça devant l'appartement 526.**

« Ne dis rien, et écoute ! » me dit-il tout bas.

**Je tendis l'oreille et des voix masculines se firent entendre.**

_« Allez Nate, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Mets-lui ça dedans ! » _

_« Je voudrais bien t'y voir Brian mais je suis coincé ! » _

_« Ah ben ça on l'avait remarqué ! »_

_« Oh ta gueule Kyle ! »_

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foute ?**

« Ils sont gays ou quoi tes copains ? » murmurai-je.

« Ils jouent à la X-Box ! » pouffa Brendan.

« Ça leur arrive souvent de faire des allusions pareilles ? » demandai-je.

« C'était pire quand j'étais encore humain ! » répondit-il.

« Oh ! » dis-je simplement.

**Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Ça décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.**

_« Qui que vous soyez on est en pleine milieu d'une partie très importante alors rappelez plus tard. »_

« C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton meilleur ami Nate ? »

_« Oh, Brendan ! Désolé mec, je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! »_

« Ouais, trop absorbé par la X-BOX ! »

_« Comment tu sais ça ? Ah oui t'as dû le voir ! »_

« Non, on vous entend depuis le couloir ! »

_« T'as dis quoi là ? »_

« Tu vas me laisser sur le pas de l'appart' encore longtemps ? »

**Brendan fit un énorme effort pour ne pas rire, et moi aussi. Un boucan pas possible se fit dans l'appartement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en trombe.**

« BRENDAN ! »

**Et le garçon en question lui sauta dans les bras. Je m'écartais pour leur laisser de l'espace, surtout que les deux autres arrivèrent et prirent mon mari dans leur bras.**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? On te croyait au Canada ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« C'est le cas, mais je voulais faire découvrir la ville à Summer ! » expliqua Brendan.

« Summer ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

**J'étais adossé contre les parois de l'ascenseur et les garçons me regardaient. Je leur fis un signe de main et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas rire car ils avaient la bouche ouverte en me voyant et l'un d'eux me reluquait de la tête au pied. Brendan lui mit une claque derrière la tête.**

« HEY ! » se plaignit-il.

« Arrête de mater ma femme comme ça ! » lui ordonna Brendan.

« Ta femme ? » s'écrièrent-ils.

« On s'est marié avant-hier ! » répondit Brendan en me tendant la main que je pris.

« Dites, vous allez nous faire entrer où on va rester sur le seuil jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin ? » demandai-je.

« Oh euh, désolé ! » s'excusa l'un d'eux.

**Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui était gigantesque, je ne pu m'empêcher de dire sur un ton moqueur :**

« Vous savez qu'à force de déblatérer des trucs comme tout à l'heure pendant que vous jouez à la X-BOX, les gens vont croire que vous êtes gay ! »

**Brendan éclata de rire et je me retenu le plus possible mais ce n'était pas facile devant leur tête.**

« Brendan, tu l'as trouvé où ? » demanda le blond.

« A Paris ! » répondit Brendan.

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

« C'est la fille de la vision ! » avouai-je.

« Tu débloques ? » s'étonna Nate.

« Pas du tout ! » dis-je en attirant ma femme dans mes bras.

« D'accord on te croit euh, je suppose que vous êtes en lune de miel alors, pourquoi Liverpool au lieu d'un endroit où y a du soleil vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? » demanda Kyle.

« Si vous n'êtes pas content de me voir on peut très bien repartir ! » tentai-je.

« NON ! » crièrent-ils.

**Summer éclata de rire, et moi aussi. **

« Vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui on est tombait en venant vous voir ! » dis-je en calmant mes rires.

« Qui ? » demanda Brian.

« Si je vous dis poupée Barbie superficielle ! » répondis-je.

« Tu déconnes. T'es tombé sur Kylie ? » s'ahuri Kyle.

« Malheureusement ! » grimaçai-je.

« Comment elle a prit le fait que t'étais marié ? » demanda Nate.

« Pas très bien ! » avouai-je.

« Elle est mariée depuis quoi ? Trois mois ? Et elle croit avoir encore une chance avec toi. Elle est vraiment blonde ! » soupira Brian.

« HEY ! » s'écria Summer ?

« Quoi ? » demanda Brian.

« Je suis blonde moi aussi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! » ironisa Summer.

« Elle est très susceptible ! » informai-je.

« En tout cas, on est ravi de voir la fille sur qui il n'arrêtait pas de fantasmer pendant plus de deux ans ! » sourit Kyle.

**Summer se mit à rire quand j'eus une vision de ma sœur. Oh oh !**

« Brendan, est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda Summer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? » demanda Brian.

« J'ai vu, Meaghan à la sortie de la fac et, un garçon insiste auprès d'elle ! » répondis-je.

« Je rêve ! Cette ordure de Lance n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire ! » soupira Kyle.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » questionnai-je.

« Il y a trois semaines, ta sœur est venue nous voir pour qu'on intervienne à la fac. Un gars de son ancien lycée n'arrête pas de lui faire des avances et chaque fois elle dit _non _mais, il ne lâche pas l'affaire ! » expliqua Nate.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il va la voir tous les jours à la fac ? » m'écriai-je.

« D'après Meaghan oui. Elle commence vraiment à avoir peur Brendan, et elle refuse d'aller porter plainte par peur d'avoir des problèmes ! » avoua Kyle.

« D'accord ! Vous me conduisez au campus s'il vous plaît ? Je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toute ! » m'énervai-je.

**Il a un sacré culot ce Lance machin chouette ! On ne s'amuse pas à harceler ma sœur sans en subit les conséquences.**

_**Devant la fac de Liverpool.**_

**Je descendis de la voiture de Nate avec Summer et mes potes. On entra sur le campus et je cherchais ma sœur. Lorsque je la vis, elle parlait avec une des ses copines. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Ma petite sœur était devenue une femme !**

« MEAGHAN ! » criai-je.

**Elle se retourna vers ma voix et quand elle me vit, un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

« BRENDAN ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Elle courut dans ma direction rapidement et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et je profitais entièrement de cet instant. Six ans. Six ans sans voir ma sœur, c'est long ! Quand je suis parti pour Paris elle n'avait que treize ans, aujourd'hui elle en a dix-neuf. Elle était devenue vraiment belle. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de mon étreinte, elle pleurait.**

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que je pensais que je ne te reverrai plus jamais ! » dit-elle en calmant ses pleures.

« Je ne pensais pas revenir non plus mais, des circonstances ont fait que, j'ai changé mes projets ! » expliquai-je.

« Quelles circonstances ? » questionna ma sœur.

« Je me suis marié, et je voulais que Summer découvre la ville où j'ai grandi mais aussi qu'elle connaisse ma petite sœur ! » avouai-je.

« C'est elle ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière moi.

« Oui, c'est elle ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Summer vint près de moi et je fis les présentations.**

« Summer, je te présente ma petite sœur Meaghan ! Meaghan, voici mon rayon de soleil, Summer ! »

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Meaghan. Ton frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » dit Summer en serrant la main de ma sœur.

« Salut ! Euh, vous restez combien de temps ? » demanda ma sœur.

« Une semaine, voir deux selon comment ça se passe à Vancouver ! » répondis-je.

« T'es allé t'exiler au Pole Nord ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre au Canada ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Surveilles tes paroles jeune demoiselle ! » prévins-je.

« Pardon ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Tu habites sur le campus ? » demanda Summer.

« Oui, ça évite à maman de se prendre les embouteillages pour venir me chercher ! » répondit-elle.

« Maman ? » s'étonna Summer.

« Euh, peu de temps après que tu sois partis pour Paris, Tara a voulu m'adopter et j'ai accepté. Le père de Brian a tout fait et désormais Tara est ma mère. J'ai changé aussi de nom de famille, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » craignit ma sœur.

« Je suis mal placé pour te faire la leçon dessus étant donné que j'ai trouvé une famille dans laquelle je vis avec Summer et j'ai changé de nom aussi ! » souriais-je.

« Ça m'a l'air compliqué alors je ne vais pas chercher plus loin ! » rit-elle. « Une dernière question, y a une raison particulière pour laquelle t'es venu me voir ? Parce que j'ai un partiel dans pas longtemps et je dois absolument réviser à la bibliothèque ! »

« Les garçons m'ont parlé de Lance ! » dis-je de but-en-blanc.

« Ce pot de colle ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? » demandai-je.

« Si mes trois frères de substitutions n'ont rien pu faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y arriverais ! » se désola-t-elle.

« D'abord, parce que tu n'as pas voulu porter plainte, et ensuite, parce que je suis ton frère et que je vais le mettre en garde ! » expliquai-je.

_« HEY MEAGHAN ! »_

« Oh non ! » soupira ma sœur.

**Le garçon en question approcha et il reluquait ma sœur de haut en bas. Je vais le tuer !**

« Salut, moi c'est Brendan ! Je suis le grand frère de Meaghan ! » me présentai-je en lui tendant la main, qu'il prit sans se méfier.

« Ouais, comme les trois rigolos derrière ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, son vrai frère ! » grinçai-je en refermant ma prise sur sa main.

**Ses os craquèrent et il grimaça de douleur.**

« Etant donné que je ne vis pas à Londres, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas foutre la paix à ma sœur, sinon je peux te garantir que tu le regretteras. Et tu vois le garçon brun derrière, celui avec un baggy et une casquette ? **(Il fit oui) **Son père est avocat. Fait un pas de travers, et tu devras régler ça avec les autorités. Suis-je assez clair ? » menaçai-je en grognant sur la fin.

« Très clair ! » murmura-t-il.

**Je lui lâchais la main et lui ordonna :**

« Maintenant fous le camp et ne reviens plus sur ce campus. Et ne t'approche plus de ma sœur. Dégage ! »

**Il partit sans demander son reste.**

« Je t'aime Brendan ! » me dit ma sœur.

« C'était très impressionnant mec ! » me charria Kyle.

« Tu fais aussi peur qu'un vampire dans _Van Helsing _! » dit Nate.

**Au mot _vampire_, j'entendis Summer s'étouffer, et moi avec.**

« Ça va vous deux ? » demanda Brian.

« Très bien ! » affirma Summer.

« Euh, Meaghan, on va te laisser pour aller réviser tes partiels. Ils ont lieu quand ? » demandai-je.

« Après-demain et je dois apprendre tout le mécanisme d'un corps des différentes races de chiens ! » répondit ma sœur en soupirant.

« C'est toi qui a voulu devenir vétérinaire Meaghan ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Je sais, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre et aller bosser d'arrache pied. Je vais le réussir ce fichu examen ! » assura-t-elle.

« J'en suis persuadé ! » souriais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si j'allais m'envoler. Je la dégageais doucement de moi et lui dit :**

« Allez ma belle, va étudier. On se verra après ton examen. C'est promit ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en reprenant ses affaires pour rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait.

**Une paire de bras m'entoura la taille et je reconnu ma femme. Ouh que j'aime l'appeler comme ça !**

« T'es un grand frère formidable, tu le sais ça ? » me sourit-elle.

« Ouais je le sais ! » me vantai-je en souriant.

**Elle ria à son tour et je l'attirai un peu plus dans mes bras pour l'embrasser, puis elle me dit tout bas :**

« Tu sais, la façon dont tu as menacé ce garçon tout à l'heure, et bien, ça m'a vachement excité ! »

« Dans ce cas on va rentrer à l'hôtel pour voir jusqu'où t'es excité ! » dis-je à mon tour sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Bon les deux tourtereaux, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger mais ça va bientôt être l'heure qu'on aille bosser _nous _! » intervint Kyle en insistant sur le _nous_.

« On ne vous retient pas car, on a des trucs très importants à faire nous aussi ! » dit Summer avec un air qui voulait tout dire.

« S'il vous plaît, évitez ce genre d'allusion ! » quémanda Brian.

« Quelles allusions ? » s'étonna Summer.

« Fais pas ta naïve. Evitez de nous dire que vous allez vous envoyer en l'air pendant que les autres vont bosser ! » grogna Brian.

**Summer et moi éclations de rire, suivit par Kyle. Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions à notre hôtel, et Summer m'avait littéralement jeté sur le lit, et c'était mit à califourchon sur moi.**

« Tu n'as pas soif ? » demandai-je alors qu'elle enlevait son haut.

« Pas pour l'instant ! » répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

**Elle fit glisser ses doigts sous mon pull et me fit frémir par la même occasion. Je le retirais, me retrouvant torse nu mais je restais assis sur le lit et j'attirais Summer un peu plus contre moi. Je l'embrassais avec tout ce que j'avais en moi pendant que ses mains se baladaient le long de mon dos et que les miennes dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire de l'œil depuis un moment. Je nous fis basculer de façon à me retrouver sur elle et je continuais de l'embrasser tout en la caressant pour attiser son désir grandissant !**


	36. Noces mouvementées, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Je vous garanti, les deux chapitres suivants, hilarants à souhaits...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :<strong>_

**Trois jours que nous étions à Liverpool Summer et moi. Je n'avais pas revu mes potes car ils travaillaient plusieurs heures d'affilées, et ma petite sœur passait un partiel important aujourd'hui, mais je savais que Kyle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer alors avec Summer, nous avions décidés d'aller lui rendre visite. Nous avions quand même chassé cette nuit en dehors de la ville par pure précaution. Grâce à ma femme qui maintenait le temps pour que nous puissions circuler parmi les humains sans que notre peau ne se mette à scintiller, nous marchions tous les deux dans les rues chics de Liverpool pour nous rendre à l'appartement des garçons.**

« Les humains sont vraiment des chochottes. Regarde-les emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements ! » s'amusa Summer.

« Il faut dire que tu t'amuses à faire baisser la température un peu plus rien que pour voir leur réaction ! » fis-je remarquer.

« Ça va, je réchaufferai leur température si tu réchauffes la mienne ce soir ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Je souriais rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec elle ce soir mais si elle savait ce qui l'attendait ! **

**On venait d'arriver au bâtiment des garçons et on attrapa l'ascenseur juste à temps. Kyle était adossé au fond de l'appareil et il était à moitié endormi.**

« Tout va bien mon pote ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, à part que j'ai enchainé une garde de soixante-douze heures à l'hôpital. Je n'ai même pas été autorisé à dormir plus d'une heure par jour ! » râla-t-il.

« Il ne fallait pas prendre médecine si c'est pour te plaindre du manque de sommeil ! » ricanai-je.

« Ta gueule ! » grogna-t-il.

**Heureusement pour lui, l'ascenseur arriva au cinquième étage et Kyle se rua sur sa porte et en l'ouvrant.**

« Vite du café ! » dit-il en allant dans la cuisine.

**Au moment où je fermais la porte, on entendit Kyle injurier Brian et Nate, qui n'étaient pas là.**

« Les enfoirés, je vais leur faire la peau. Ils font le coup à chaque fois ! » s'énerva Kyle en arrivant dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais buter mes deux abrutis de colocataires. Aucun d'eux n'a pensée à faire de cafetière avant de partir alors qu'ils savaient très bien que je terminais ma garde aujourd'hui ! » répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Je reviens ! » me dit Summer.

**Elle alla dans la cuisine et pendant ce temps, je m'assis à côté de mon pote qui commençait à s'endormir.**

« Ne t'endors pas, Summer est allé te faire du café ! » informai-je.

_« KYLE, COMBIEN DE SUCRE ? » fit la voix de Summer._

« TROIS ! » répondit-il.

_« OK ! » fit-elle._

« MERCI SUMMER ! » retourna-t-il.

_« PAS DE QUOI ! »_

**Summer arriva aussitôt avec une tasse fumante de leur machine expresso. Elle plaça la tasse devant les yeux de Kyle qui l'a prit aussitôt dans ses mains. Summer vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, posant ses jambes sur les miennes.**

« Hum que ça fait du bien ! » soupira Kyle.

« Mais ce n'est pas une tasse de café qui va t'empêcher d'aller piquer un somme. Je me trompe ? » questionnai-je en cachant un rire

« Va te faire foutre ! » marmonna-t-il en buvant son café.

**J'éclatais de rire mais Summer me frappa l'arrière de la tête.**

« Aïe ! » me plaignis-je en me frottant la tête.

« Sois gentil ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

« Faites pas ça devant moi. Je suis célibataire je vous signale ! » railla Kyle.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Summer.

**Kyle termina son café et voulut se lever pour aller dans la cuisine je pense, mais Summer fut plus rapide et lui prit la tasse des mains.**

« Laisse ! Je m'en occupe et toi, file te reposer. Tu vas finir par t'écrouler si tu persistes ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Si toutes les filles sont comme toi à Paris, je vais aller vivre là-bas ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non mon pote ! Tu restes ici, crois-moi ! » affirmai-je.

« Toi t'as vu quelque chose. Avoue tout ! » me dit-il.

« Disons que j'ai vu qu'une jolie petite infirmière te matait très souvent ! » avouai-je.

« S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est Olivia Jennings la sublime infirmière qui a deux ans de plus que moi et qui me fais totalement perdre tous mes moyens ! » supplia-t-il d'une seule traite.

« C'est elle ! » acquiesçai-je.

« YES ! » s'écria-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

**Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Brian qui était plié de rire. Et pour cause, Nate entra dans l'appartement, trempé, de la boue sur les vêtements ainsi que dans les cheveux et un peu sur le visage, et ses habits étaient, foutus ! Kyle éclata de rire, oubliant sa fatigue sur le champ et je ne pu que suivre avec Summer qui venait d'arriver.**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Summer en cachant mal son fou rire.

« Quand on est sorti de boîte, un motard est passé à la vitesse de l'éclair près de nous et, voilà l'état dans lequel je suis ! » répondit Nate, mécontent.

« D'ailleurs, tu dois rappeler Karen ! » s'esclaffa Brian.

« Ouais ben, elle attendra que je sorte de la douche ! » grogna Nate.

**Il fila dans la salle de bain pendant qu'avec Brian et Kyle on essayait de se remettre de ce fou rire.**

« Brendan ? » m'appela Summer.

« Oui ma chérie ? » fis-je en me calmant.

« A quelle heure ta sœur termine-t-elle ses cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Son dernier cours se finit dans moins d'une heure. Pourquoi ? » questionnai-je.

« J'aimerai l'emmener faire du shopping et faire plus connaissance avec elle, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais non ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux y aller ! » acceptai-je.

« Tiens ! » lui dit Kyle.

**Il lui tendit ses clés de voiture.**

« C'est pour m'avoir fait un super café. Parking de la résidence, un Porsche Carrera noire, place 12 ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Merci ! » dit Summer en prenant les clés.

**Elle prit son sac, vint m'embrasser et sortit de l'appartement.**

« Je vais me coucher ! » soupira Kyle.

« Bonne nuit ! » ricanai-je.

« TA GUEULE ! » cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

« Il est toujours aussi amical quand il n'a pas dormi ! » m'amusai-je.

« C'est devenu pire depuis qu'il est interne ! » dit Brian en allant dans la cuisine.

**Je le suivis et pendant qu'il se faisait un expresso, je lui demandais :**

« Qui est Karen ? »

« Une étudiante en droit qui est stagiaire dans le cabinet d'avocat de mon père ! » répondit-il.

« Nate sort avec elle ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Depuis plus d'un an ! » dit Brian. « Ne fais pas cette tête-là. T'as dû le voir, non ? »

« Tu sais Brian, avec Kyle et Nate, je vous adore mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vérifier vos vies amoureuse ! » rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te comprends ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Et toi, une copine ? » demandai-je.

« La meilleure amie de Karen ! Elle s'appelle Serena ! » répondit-il.

« Tu ne te casses pas la tête ! » me moquai-je.

« C'est elle qui m'a dragué ! » dit-il.

« En plus ! » m'esclaffai-je. « Et elle fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Elle est interne dans le même hôpital que Kyle ! » répondit-il.

« Oh ! » dis-je simplement.

**Une vision me frappa. Et merde ! Je revins à moi et Brian me dit :**

« Raconte ! »

« Pour faire court : Summer va tomber sur mes parents en ramenant Meaghan chez Tara ! » répondis-je.

« Je ne veux surtout pas rater ça ! » sourit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas rater ? » demanda Nate en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Summer face aux parents de Brendan ! » répondit Brian.

« C'est à quelle heure ? » pouffa Nate.

**J'allais réveiller Kyle et quand j'entrais dans sa chambre, il était étalé sur son lit et ronflait.**

« Kyle ! » appelai-je.

« Humm ? » grogna-t-il.

« Confrontation entre Summer et mes parents ! » dis-je simplement.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu moins endormi.

« Dans environs trois heures ! » souriais-je.

« BRIAN, DU CAFÉ ! » cria-t-il en se levant.

**J'éclatais de rire et Kyle fila dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas pu voir la suite des festivités, mais tel que je connais ma femme, ça risque d'être enflammé.**

**POINT DE VUE DE SUMMER :**

**Je venais d'arriver devant le campus de Meaghan, quand je la vis sortir avec un gros sac plus son sac de cours.**

« MEAGHAN ! » appelai-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

« Salut Summer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ton frère est avec ses trois compères, et si je suis là c'est pour te proposer de passer le reste de la journée avec moi. On va au centre commercial ? » proposai-je.

« Euh, d'accord. Il faut juste que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je serai en retard mais… » je la coupais.

« Dans combien de temps tu dois être chez toi ? » demandai-je.

« Dans deux heures ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est largement suffisant ! Allez, suis-moi ! » lui dis-je en lui prenant son gros sac.

**En moins de vingt minutes nous étions au centre commercial de la ville. Le temps était toujours nuageux grâce à moi qui le maintenais comme ça.**

« Alors, quel magasin me conseilles-tu ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je dirais tous ceux du premier étage mais, on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire en deux heures ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu me connais mal ma belle. T'es prête pour un marathon ? » questionnai-je.

« Je suis prête ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Une heure et demi plus tard, nous avions fais la quasi-totalité des magasins du premier étage du centre commercial. Les bras chargés de sacs diverses, je décidais de faire un dernier cadeau à Meaghan.**

« Suis-moi ! » lui intimai-je.

**J'entrais dans un salon de coiffure et aussitôt, un coiffeur très séduisant arriva et il se mit au travail pour Meaghan.**

« Je pense que vous devriez couper seulement un centimètre et demi de ses cheveux, puis lui faire un dégradé et mettre en valeur sa franche, et vous terminerez avec une couleur pour des reflets. Je pencherai plus pour des reflets roux mais pas trop flashy, plutôt un roux sombre mais qui reste brillant. Vous pouvez faire ça ? » expliquai-je.

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » affirma-t-il.

**Je pris les sacs des mains de Meaghan et le coiffeur s'occupa d'elle. Un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Meaghan était prête. Quand elle se vit au miroir, elle n'en revenait pas.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite du résultat ! » dit le coiffeur.

« C'est parfait ! » avouai-je.

**Pendant que Meaghan regardait sa nouvelle coiffure, je réglais la note puis je fis sortir ma belle-sœur du magasin avec les sacs. Une fois dans la voiture :**

« Meaghan ! » appelai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Ça va ? » demandai-je.

« Oui mais, je me demande comment maman va réagir ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait faire un piercing ma belle. Elle réagira bien ! » assurai-je. « Bien, maintenant, tu vas me guider jusqu'à chez toi ! »

« D'accord ! » sourit-elle.

**Avec les indications de Meaghan, j'avais mis dix minutes pour arriver devant l'immeuble où vivait la fameuse Tara. Je freinais sec et regardais la réaction de Meaghan.**

« On peut recommencer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ma voiture alors on va éviter ! » m'amusai-je.

**On descendit de la caisse et on prit les sacs qu'il y avait dans le coffre. Je suivis Meaghan jusqu'au troisième étage et elle s'arrêta devant l'appartement 311 et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme âgée d'à peine trente ans.**

« Tu n'as pas tes clés Meaghan ? » demanda la femme.

« Maman, regarde mes bras ! » répondit Meaghan.

« Tu es très chargée en effet ! Entrez ! » dit la mère de Meaghan.

**Une fois à l'intérieur, je me présentais.**

« Je m'appelle Summer. Je suis la femme de Brendan ! »

« Brendan est à Liverpool ? » s'étonna la femme.

« Oui, nous sommes venus ici pour notre lune de miel mais là, il est avec ses trois compères ! » expliquai-je.

« Mon Dieu, quand ces quatre là sont réunis ! Je m'appelle Tara ! » me dit-elle en me tendant la main, que je serrais.

« Maman, on va déposer les sacs dans ma chambre et on revient ! » dit Meaghan.

« D'accord ma chérie ! » acquiesça Tara.

**Je suivis Meaghan jusque dans sa chambre et je l'aidais à ranger tout dans son armoire.**

« Comment t'as fais pour tout faire rentrer ? » s'ahuri-t-elle.

« Un bon sens de l'organisation, et de la patience ! » avouai-je.

**J'entendis la sonnette de la maison retentir et des voix se firent entendre.**

_« Où est-il ? » fit une voix de femme._

_« Madame Stevens, que me vaut ce déplaisir ? » demanda Tara._

« Meaghan, je crois que tes parents biologiques sont là ! » dis-je à Meaghan.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-elle.

**Elle se rua hors de la chambre et je la suivis. On atterrit dans le salon où un couple très en colère faisait face à Tara.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? » demanda Meaghan.

« Change de ton avec nous Meaghan ! » ordonna l'homme.

« Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » rétorqua Meaghan. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Où est Brendan ? » demanda la femme.

« Il n'est pas là, _maman !_ » cracha Meaghan.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il était là ? » demanda Tara.

« Kylie s'est fait un plaisir de venir nous le dire. Maintenant qu'il est là, il va se faire un plaisir de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui depuis la fin du lycée, c'est-à-dire reprendre l'entreprise de la famille et épouser Kylie ! » répondit Madame Stevens.

**Je laissais échapper un ricanement malgré moi. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers moi.**

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fais rire ? » demanda l'homme.

« Vous croyez vraiment que Brendan va épouser cette petite greluche qui est refaite de la tête au pied ? » demandai-je en croisant les bras.

**On fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte. Tara alla ouvrir et quelques secondes après, elle revint avec mon mari et ses trois acolytes. Brendan embrassa sa sœur tandis que mes _beaux-parents _observaient les garçons.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici vous trois ? » questionna Madame Stevens.

« Brendan avait besoin d'un chauffeur ! » répondit Nate en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

« On a oublié les pop-corn mais bon, on fera sans. On va rester sagement là et apprécier le spectacle. Surtout que Kylie ne va pas tarder. On la snobé en montant ! » s'esclaffa Brian en tapant dans la main de ses potes.

« Si jamais je m'endors, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller ! » bailla Kyle.

« Vous vous croyez au cinéma ? » s'énerva Monsieur Stevens.

« Absolument ! » ricana Nate.

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Kylie débarqua.**

« On frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens ! » fulmina Meaghan.

« Ne soit pas si grincheuse ma petite Meaghan. On sera bientôt belle-sœur toi et moi ! » sourit cette garce.

« J'ai déjà une belle-sœur ! » répliqua Meaghan.

« Ah vraiment ? Et qui ça ? » demanda Madame Stevens.

« Moi ! » répondis-je.

« Voyez-vous ça ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a donnez le droit d'épouser mon fils ? Si vous êtes vraiment mariés ! » dit Monsieur Stevens.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me justifier d'avoir épousé l'homme que j'aime. Si vous pensez que je vais laisser cette fausse blonde me prendre mon mari, c'est que vous croyez encore au Père Noël, et à votre âge ce serait grave ! » dis-je calmement.

**J'entendis les garçons s'étouffer tellement ils se retenaient de rire.**

« Tu n'as pas le choix ma grande. Brendan et moi sommes fiancés depuis le jour où il a fêté ses dix-huit ans ! » minauda cette salope.

« T'essaye de m'impressionner ? Tu ne me fais pas peur, espèce de poupée shootée au botox ! » rétorquai-je.

« Oh ça fait mal ! » s'esclaffa Nate.

« Dis-moi, t'es jalouse que Brendan t'ai rejeté ce soir-là ? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu poser ses mains sur toi alors que tout ton ancien lycée, à l'exception des trois mecs derrière moi, te soit passé dessus ? La seule fille que Brendan ait touché, tu l'a juste devant tes yeux ! » avouai-je en la défiant du regard.

« J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, et j'aurais Brendan, tu peux en être sûre ! » assura-t-elle.

« Sois réaliste ma petite Kylie, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Chez toi, tout est refait jusqu'à ta couleur de cheveux, tandis que chez moi, c'est cent pour cent naturel. De mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Je peux voir d'ici la trace de la couleur que tu te fais faire tous les deux mois. Un petit conseil : garde le mari que tu as, et reste éloigné du mien, sinon je te refais le portrait ! » menaçai-je.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Brendan épousera Kylie, qu'il le veuille ou non ! » s'emporta Madame Stevens.

**N'aimant pas qu'on se mêle de mes discussions, je lançais un regard noir à ma _belle-mère_ qui déglutit.**

« Je me prends pour une fille qui défend ce qui lui appartient. Et Brendan m'appartient, que vous le vouliez ou non. On est peut-être marié que depuis quelques jours, mais on est ensemble depuis plus de trois ans, et je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre de moi, surtout quand je lui fais plein de chose, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit ! » balançai-je.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une trainée. Vos parents vous ont mal éduqués ! » cracha Madame Stevens.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de parler de mes parents comme ça ? De mon père je m'en fiche, il a laissé tombé ma mère avant même que je ne vienne au monde. Quant à ma mère, elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans, et j'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère jusqu'à mes dix-huit et elle est décédé elle aussi. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à votre fils parce qu'il m'a évité le pire. Vous pensez être des parents parfaits ? Et bien vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Vous ne méritez pas des enfants comme Brendan et Meaghan. On n'impose pas des choix comme épouser une greluche à son fils. Et puis de toute façon, on repart chez nous dans quelques jours, alors si jamais je vous vois ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois vous approcher de mon mari, ça ira très mal pour vous ! » grondai-je.

**La colère était tellement grande en moi que mon pouvoir se matérialisa malgré moi et le tonnerre gronda, faisant sursauter toute la pièce. Je sentis une paire de bras musclé m'entourer et la voix de Brendan raisonna doucement dans mes oreilles.**

« Calmes-toi mon amour. Respire, ça va aller ! Je suis là mon bébé ! » me susurra-t-il.

**Je fermais les yeux et je me focalisais sur les mots doux que me susurrait mon mari. Je tentais vraiment de me calmer mais surtout de maitriser mon pouvoir et faire cesser ce grondement qui devait alerter la population de Liverpool. Je parvins finalement à me contrôler et toute once de colère disparu de mon corps. Le tonnerre cessa et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis que les yeux ambres de mon époux.**

« Ça va mieux ? » me demanda-t-il.

**Je fis _« oui »_ de la tête et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

« Brendan, ça suffit maintenant ! Je me fiche que tu aimes cette jeune fille alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'honorer le contrat que nous avons passé avec la famille de Kylie et l'épouser ! » ordonna Monsieur Stevens.

**Brendan relâcha mes lèvres et il marmonna :**

« Là, ça commence à bien faire ! »

**Il se retourna pour faire face à ses parents. **

« Maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez ! J'ai un scoop pour vous, j'ai changé de nom à la minute où j'ai rencontré deux personnes qui eux se comporte comme des parents. J'ai pris leur nom, et c'est comme ça depuis presque un an, et je m'en porte très bien. Six ans que j'ai quitté Liverpool, et vous espérez que je revienne ? Pourquoi je reviendrai ? Pour l'argent ? Pour vous ? Si je suis venu ici avec Summer c'était pour revoir mes potes et ma petite sœur, mais sachez bien que ma vie n'est plus ici désormais. Foutez-moi la paix, et surtout, n'essayez pas d'entraîner Meaghan dans votre sale arnaque parce que je le saurai et ça ira mal pour votre matricule. Je ne suis plus un _Stevens_, et Meaghan non plus. Maintenant fichez le camp de chez Tara avant que je m'énerve ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas fini Brendan. Un jour tu finiras par m'appartenir ! » minauda Kylie en s'approchant de Brendan.

**Elle leva la main pour lui toucher le visage mais manque de pot pour elle, je la lui attrapai au vol.**

« Enlève tes sales pattes de moi espèce de minable ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de toucher mon mari, peau de vache ! » rétorquai-je en raffermissant ma prise sur son poignet.

« Tu me fais mal ! » se plaignit-elle.

**Je relâchais sa main et je lui lançais un regard noir ainsi qu'un grognement sourd. Ça eut l'effet escompté et elle recula sous la peur. En moins de trente secondes, elle et les Stevens avaient fichu le camp. Une fois la porte fermée, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Je me retournais pour voir Nate, Kyle et Brian taper des mains.**

« Je t'adore Summer ! » me dit Kyle.

« Il faut fêter ça ! » suggéra Nate.

« Je vais de ce pas montrer la vidéo aux potes du boulot et à Serena. Ils vont adorer, surtout qu'ils adorent tes parents et Kylie ! » ironisa Brian.

« T'as filmé ? » s'ahuri Meaghan.

« Tu crois que je me suis gêné ? Je vais la mettre sur Facebook ! » pouffa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour fêter ça ? » demandai-je en souriant.

« Une soirée en boite ! » répondit Nate.

« Vous n'avez qu'à inviter Karen et Serena. Quant à Kyle, il va de ce pas se réveiller un bon coup et aller inviter Olivia ! » dit Brendan.

« Comme je le savais que tu la kiffais. Olivia par-ci, Olivia par-là ! Fais-toi pousser une paire de couilles et invite-la à sortir putain ! » renchérit Nate.

« Très poétique Nate ! » bailla Kyle.

« L'un de vous peut nous ramener à l'hôtel ? » demanda Brendan.

« Pourquoi vous voulez aller à votre hôtel ? » questionna Brian.

« Je n'ai pas trop envie de dire ça devant ma sœur ! » dit Brendan.

« N'en dis pas plus. Je vous ramène, et j'irai voir Olivia en rentrant ! » dit Kyle.

**Je dis au revoir à Meaghan qui me remercia pour la virée shopping et le coiffeur, et Brendan et moi rentrions à l'hôtel pour faire des folies de nos corps. **

**Une fois devant l'hôtel, Brendan ordonna à Kyle de parler à la fameuse Olivia en lui assurant qu'elle accepterait l'invitation, puis nous regagnons notre chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée à clé, Brendan me prit dans ses bras et me dit :**

« J'ai adoré te voir envoyer Kylie et mes parents sur les roses ! C'était très sexy ! »

« Ça t'a donné des envies particulières Monsieur Carter ? » demandai-je d'une voix suave.

« Une en particulier me trotte dans la tête depuis que tu as dis à Kylie que chez toi, tout était naturelle. Ça m'a donné envie d'approfondir cette théorie et de parcourir ton corps de baisers torride et te dévorer entièrement avant de te faire l'amour ! » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends beau gosse ? » allumai-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

**Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres de façon à provoquer mon mari et il fut sur mes lèvres en deux secondes. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et quand sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche pour trouver la mienne, je fus empli d'une chaleur frénétique. Mes jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement et se placèrent autour de la taille de mon mari. Mes mains caressèrent son torse à travers sa chemise mais ça m'empêchait de toucher le satin de sa peau alors je lui arrachais la chemise.**

« C'était une de mes chemises préférées ! » grogna Brendan.

« Tu vas me punir ? » minaudai-je.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Summer ! » me prévint-il.

« Je t'aime Brendan, de tout mon cœur ! » dis-je avec amour.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! » retourna-t-il en reprenant mes lèvres.

**Il rompit le baiser pour enlever mon haut et je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge. Il retira également mon jean et j'attirai mon Brendan contre moi et son sexe toucha mon intimité, nous faisant grogner tous les deux. Les lèvres de Brendan dérivèrent sur mon oreille qu'il mordilla puis il dévora mon cou de baiser fiévreux pendant que mes mains s'aventuraient le long de son dos. J'en profitais pour lui défaire la ceinture et lui baisser son pantalon, et il se retrouva en boxer d'où je pouvais voir clairement son membre durcit par le plaisir. **

« T'es en forme mon bébé ! » remarquai-je en glissant ma main dans son boxer.

« C'est toi qui me rend dans cet état ! » susurra-t-il.

**Ses lèvres descendirent sur ma poitrine, puis sur mon ventre, et il posa ses mains sur le rebord de mon boxer. Je soulevais mes hanches et je fus débarrassais de mon bout de tissu.**

« Allonges-toi ! » m'ordonna Brendan.

**Etant une brave épouse qui obéit à son mari, je m'allongeais sur le dos tandis que mes jambes s'écartèrent instinctivement. Je sentis la bouche de Brendan se poser sur mes lèvres humidifiés par le plaisir que je ressentais, et une explosion volcanique m'envahit. Je n'avais pas encore eu mon orgasme que déjà, je sentais les prémices de ses caresses !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Je sais que ma Summer n'est pas patiente du tout et que ce que je lui faisais endurer la frustrée, alors je ne perdis pas un seul instant. Après avoir embrassé ses lèvres humides, je fis courir ma langue le long de sa féminité, et ma femme se cambra aussitôt. Je maintenais ses hanches avec mes mains afin qu'elle ne bouge plus, et je dégustais la partie de son anatomie que j'avais gouté tant de fois auparavant. Je pris son clitoris entre mes dents plusieurs fois, ce qui la fit gémir de plus en plus fort.**

« Brendan…oui comme ça…hum je te veux en moi…TOUT DE SUITE ! » ordonna-t-elle en agrippant les draps.

« Tu veux que je te prenne comment Summer ? » demandai-je en introduisant un doigt en elle.

« Comme tu veux ! » répondit-elle en gémissant.

**Je souriais face à sa réponse. Je me relevais et me débarrassais de mon boxer, avant de me placer devant son entrée. J'entrais doucement en elle, sachant très bien que si je m'immisçais vite, elle jouirait aussitôt et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'elle ait son orgasme en même temps que moi. Je fis de lents vas et viens et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand je sentis le corps de Summer trembler contre le mien. Quand elle était comme ça, c'est qu'elle prenait un pied pas croyable.**

« Tu trembles mon cœur ! » murmurai-je.

« C'est toi le responsable ! » me dit-elle. « Embrasse-moi ! »

**Comment refuser quand elle me le demandait comme ça ? Sans arrêter mes pénétrations, je me penchais vers sa bouche et je l'embrassais de toute mon âme. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et agrippa mes épaules pour me coller un peu plus à elle. Je m'allongeais complètement sur ma femme et je caressais une de ses jambes. Les parois vaginales de Summer commençaient à se resserrer autour de moi mais je n'étais pas encore prêt.**

« Je n'y suis pas encore Summer ! » marmonnai-je dans son oreille.

**Elle ne répondit pas. Elle resserra un peu plus ses jambes autour de ma taille et lécha mon lobe de l'oreille. Seigneur que cette femme était douée ! Elle sait exactement ce qui me fait grimper aux rideaux.**

« Accélère ! » m'ordonna-t-elle en empoignant mes fesses avec ses mains.

**Je repris ses lèvres et j'accélérais mes pénétrations. Après un dernier coup vif, nous atteignions tous les deux l'orgasme dans un cri libérateur. Je me laissais tomber de tout mon corps sur ma femme, essoufflé. Je sais, vous vous dites que les vampires ne peuvent pas être essoufflés mais je peux vous garantir qu'avec une fille comme Summer, on devient aussi essoufflé qu'une tortue après un marathon.**

« Tu penses à quoi mon chéri ? » me demanda Summer.

« A quel point tu m'épuises ! » répondis-je en souriant.

« Donc t'es trop fatigué pour un deuxième round ! » remarqua-t-elle.

**Je déposais des petits baisers sur son cou qui la fit frémir de plaisir. Je remontais sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser et je lui dis :**

« Je suis toujours partant pour une seconde manche ! »

**Elle se mit à rire et elle reprit mes lèvres tandis que je la pénétrais de nouveau. On fit l'amour pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour nous de rejoindre mes potes en boite pour une nuit de folie… à danser !**


	37. Quand les chats ne sont pas là

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Après avoir déposé Amy et Jason chez le concessionnaire moto pour Jason, je pris la direction de l'aéroport afin de récupérer mon frère et ma sœur qui rentraient de leur lune de miel. **

_« BELLA ! » _

**Je regardais en direction de la voix et je vis Brendan et Summer arriver vers moi. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras, puis mon frère.**

« Comment ça s'est passé à Liverpool ? » leur demandai-je.

« C'était génial. Il a des potes complètement à la masse et une petite sœur vraiment adorable, et des parents bon à rien ! » répondit Summer.

« Amy et Jason sont restés à la maison faire des folies ? » s'esclaffa Brendan.

« Ils sont allés acheter une moto pour Jason ! » informai-je.

« Ah carrément ! » dit Brendan.

« Ne fais pas celui qui n'a rien vu ! » rétorquai-je.

« On rentre ? Je meurs de soif ! » couina Summer.

**Je les entraînais avec moi à l'extérieur et une fois dans ma voiture, je filais à toute vitesse à la maison. En chemin, une moto noire nous a dépassés à vive allure. Il y avait deux passagers dessus.**

« Oh l'enfoiré ! Il s'est prit le dernier modèle ! » s'écria Brendan.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Summer.

« C'est Jason et Amy ! Et bah mon couillon, il s'est fait plaisir ! » ricana Brendan.

_« On traîne bande de ramolli ? » fit la voix de Jason dans nos têtes._

_« Espèce d'enflure ! Comment t'as osé prendre le dernière modèle ? » demanda Brendan._

_« Je t'en pose des questions ? » le charria Jason._

_« Oh ça suffit vous deux ! » grogna Summer._

_« Amy, pas trop basse les mains s'il te plaît ! Tu me déconcentres mon cœur ! » lui dit Jason._

_« Ce serait dommage d'entrer en contact avec un arbre alors qu'il vient juste de s'acheter la moto ! » se moqua Brendan._

_« Ta gueule Brendan ! » grogna Jason en accélérant un peu plus._

_« Ah ouais tu veux jouer comme ça ! » m'amusai-je en passant la cinquième et en appuyant sur l'accélérateur._

**J'ai facilement rattrapé la moto de mon frère grâce aux modifications que m'a fait Amy sur le moteur. Elle l'avait rendu plus puissant ! J'arrivais la première à la maison en freinant d'un coup sec, et Jason s'arrêta lui aussi en freinant. Je sortis de la voiture avec Brendan et Summer, tandis que Jason et Amy enlevèrent leurs casques. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et ma mère arriva, furieuse.**

« NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE FREINER COMME ÇA ? VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTS ! » cria-t-elle.

« Elle est assez flippante quand elle hurle ! » marmonna Brendan.

« J'AI ENTENDU ! » cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

« Maman, t'as oublié qu'on était des vampires et que rien ne peut nous arriver en voiture ? » ironisa Summer.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'ironie Summer Lydia Anderson ! » gronda ma mère.

**Ma sœur flancha à l'entente de son nom complet. Ma mère était vraiment en colère ! Papa arriva et calma ma mère.**

« Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît Annabelle ! Les enfants savent ce qu'ils font et il ne peut rien leur arriver ! » lui dit-il calmement.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle, plus détendue.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi tendu maman ? » demandai-je.

« Parce qu'on va partir pour la semaine avec votre père. Il doit donner des cours à l'université de Dartmouth et je l'accompagne pour rencontrer les étudiants ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ou pour l'état de la maison ? » souligna Brendan, un air malicieux.

« Pour les deux ! » sourit-elle.

« Vous pouvez partir tranquille, maman ! » leur assura Brendan.

« Ouais, mais ne faites pas les clowns, surtout toi Brendan ! » dit ma mère.

« Moi ? Maman, c'est mal me connaître ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« N'écoute pas cet abruti. La maison sera nickel à votre retour ! » promit Summer.

« Amy, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture avant qu'on ne parte ? » demanda notre père.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Mon père lui lança les clés, qu'elle attrapa habilement et Jason la suivit dans le garage avec sa moto.**

« Au faites Jason, c'est quoi comme marque ? » demandai-je.

« C'est une Ninja Kawasaki ! C'est le tout dernier modèle ! » répondit-il en sautillant.

« Brendan on va chasser ? Je meurs de soif ! » s'impatienta Summer.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre que maman et papa s'en aille ? Une fois qu'ils seront partis, on ira chasser ! » dit Brendan.

« D'accord ! » grommela ma sœur.

« Montez vos bagages dans votre chambre ! » ordonna ma mère.

**Ils firent ce que ma mère leur dit et montèrent dans leur chambre. En entrant dans la maison, je vis Brendan me faire un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire en coin. Ah, je déteste quand il me fait ça !**

« Bella ? » m'appela mon père.

« Hum ? » répondis-je.

« Tu vas arriver à gérer Brendan et sa folie pendant tout une semaine ? » demanda-t-il.

_« J'AI ENTENDU ! » cria l'intéressé, me faisant rire._

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai réussi à vivre plus de six ans avec lui, je peux bien tenir une semaine sans vous ! » m'amusai-je.

« On te fait confiance ma chérie, mais on voulait s'en assurer. Tu vas être seule au milieu de deux couples ! » me dit ma mère.

« Maman, tu n'essaierais pas de trouver des excuses par hasard ? » demandai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Coupable ! » admit-elle.

« Allez chercher vos valises ! » ordonnai-je à mes parents.

« Oui maman ! » ironisa ma mère.

**J'éclatais de rire avec mes parents et ils filèrent dans leur chambre. Amy arriva dans le salon, suivit de Jason qui avait deux boutons de sa chemise ouverte et Amy plus une seule trace de gloss sur les lèvres. Je les regardais et haussais les sourcils comme pour poser une question silencieuse.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Amy.

« Oh rien ! Je me demandais juste comment les boutons de la chemise de Jason ont bien pu faire pour se détacher tous seuls et ton gloss pour disparaître subitement ! » me moquai-je.

« Aucun commentaire ! » dit-elle.

**Mes parents arrivèrent avec leurs valises, suivit des deux lapins en chaleur de la maison. On était tous dans le garage en train de dire au revoir à nos parents.**

« On vous appelle dès notre arrivée ! » nous dit ma mère.

« D'accord maman ! » acquiesçai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**Après cinq minutes pour que notre mère réussisse à nous laisser et partir avec notre père, nous étions seuls.**

« On va chasser ? » s'impatienta Summer.

« Oui, on y va mon amour ! » répondit Brendan.

« Ne casser pas d'autres chênes ! » charria Jason.

« Toi ta gueule ! » grogna Brendan en courant derrière Summer qui avait filé.

« Je vais dans ma chambre. Pas de bêtise vous deux ! » dis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

« Compte sur nous ! » me dit Amy.

**Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient faire des bêtises. Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je fermais à clé et me laissais glisser au sol. Quand je vois mes frères et sœurs heureux l'un avec l'autre, ça me fait mal au cœur car moi, je ne pourrais jamais retomber amoureuse. Edward avait été et est toujours l'amour de ma vie. Malgré qu'il m'ait fait souffrir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer de toute mon âme. Je sais qu'un jour je le reverrai et qu'on devra s'expliquer, mais je ne sais pas si je serai prête lorsque ce jour arrivera. Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »_

**C'était Leah !**

« Salut Leah, et oui, je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. Comment ça va à La Push ? »

**On discuta pendant quelques minutes et j'oubliais durant un court laps de temps mes peines de cœurs.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**Bella venait de monter dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec Amy dans le garage. Ma chérie était près de son établi, me faisant dos, et je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses bien fermes.**

« T'es bien en train de mater mes fesses ? » me demanda Amy.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

**Elle se retourna, s'accoudant à l'établi et me regarda avec malice. Hum, je connais ce regard ! Elle a envie de jouer !**

« T'aimerais bien les toucher hein ? » m'alluma-t-elle.

**Et bien on va jouer. Je créais un lien télépathique entre elle et moi seulement et j'allais la chauffer à mort !**

_« Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire là, maintenant ! » dis-je par la pensée._

_« Tu veux qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé il y a dix minutes ? » demanda-t-elle._

**Je ne répondis pas et utilisais ma télékinésie mais en me servant de mes yeux, et non de mes mains. Je fis donc agir mon pouvoir et je détachais la boucle de la ceinture d'Amy et la fis disparaître rapidement, avant de défaire les boutons de son jean et de baisser la fermeture éclaire. Je pouvais clairement entrevoir la dentelle rouge de son sous-vêtement.**

_« Très joli ! » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre._

_« Il faudrait fermer le garage si tu veux faire ça ici ! » me prévint-elle._

**Je me retournais et j'actionnais à distance le bouton qui commandait le rideau de fer du garage pour le fermer, ainsi que la porte qui donnait au salon. Une fois que tout fut fermée, nous fûmes plongé dans le noir mais peu nous importais car nous voyons parfaitement dans l'obscurité.**

« Jason ! » me susurra-t-elle d'où elle était.

_« Oui mon petit cœur ? » demandai-je par la pensée._

_« Tu sais que j'aime faire l'amour avec toi mais, rien que le fait d'être enfermé avec toi dans le garage, dans le noir, et bien ça m'excite encore plus ! » m'avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave._

**Je lui fis face et je laissais échapper un grognement. Elle en avait profité pour se déshabiller, restant en sous-vêtement rouge ultra sexy, et elle s'est assise sur l'établi, les jambes croisées.**

_« J'ai envie de toi mon bébé ! » me dit-elle dans ma tête._

**En un clin d'œil, j'étais près d'elle, entre ses jambes que j'avais écartées rapidement.**

« T'es trop habillé ! » chuchota-t-elle en déboutonnant mon jean délavé.

« T'as qu'à me débarrasser de mes fringues pour que… »

**Je laissais échapper un sifflement en serrant les dents car Amy venait d'empoigner mon membre entre ses mains.**

_« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu commences comme ça ! » avertis-je en stoppant ses gestes._

_« Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu ne veux pas ? »_

**Comment peut-elle imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je n'ai pas envie d'elle ? Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui assura :**

« Ecoute-moi bien mon bébé, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai toujours envie de toi, et je vais te le prouver dans cinq minutes ! »

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je pris ses lèvres en otage et força l'entrée de sa bouche pour atteindre sa langue tentatrice qui me faisait tant chavirer. Pendant le baiser, Amy défit les boutons de ma chemise et me l'enleva entièrement, puis caressa mon torse de ses mains expertes. Mes lèvres bifurquèrent le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine pour cajoler son point sensible. Entre les seins ! Je m'attardais sur ce point, quand je la sentis se cambrer !**

_« T'aimes ce que je te fais Amy ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Oh oui ! » gémit-elle._

**Ses gémissements qui résonnaient dans ma tête me faisaient démarrer au quart de tour. Tout en poursuivant mes baisers sur son point sensible, mes mains s'égarèrent sur les pans du très joli boxer rouge en satin de ma déesse et le baissèrent. Amy souleva ses hanches et je la débarrassais du bout de tissu qui devenait encombrant. Ma bouche descendait encore plus bas tandis qu'une des jambes d'Amy pendait dans le vide, et l'autre était remonté sur l'établi. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'entrée de la féminité de ma bulle de bonheur, son odeur m'enivra aussitôt. Je posais mes lèvres sur le champ sur sa féminité et ma merveilleuse Aphrodite se cambra, agrippant l'établi avec sa main droite, et son autre main fourragea dans mes cheveux.**

_« Jason ! » _

**Sa voix résonna dans ma tête avec une telle sensualité que j'accentuais mes coups de langues entre ses lèvres trempées. Elle avait un goût divin ! Elle bougeait tellement sous le coup du plaisir que je plaquais mes mains contre ses hanches pour la maintenir en place.**

_« Arrête de bouger Amy ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._

_« C'est trop bon Jason ! » gémit-elle._

**Sa main quitta mes cheveux pour tomber sur l'établi, qui craquela sous le choc. Je pris son clitoris entre mes dents, le mordillant puis le suçotant et j'entendis un grand fracas.**

_« Amy ? » m'amusai-je tout en continuant de mordiller son bouton de plaisir._

_« C'est la caisse qui est tombé, que j'ai fais tomber ! Oh Mon Dieu continue ! » me supplia-t-elle._

**Pour l'embêter un peu, je stoppais ce que j'étais en train de faire avec ma bouche et me relevais pour être à sa hauteur !**

« Jason, prends-moi ! » murmura-t-elle.

« A vos ordres Mademoiselle Carter ! » lui souriais-je.

**Mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, j'avais largement la place pour prendre Amy sur l'établi. Je baissais mon boxer et je ne perdis pas une minute de plus. Je la pénétrais sans plus attendre et elle cria aussitôt, laissant place à son orgasme.**

« Déjà Amy ? » demandai-je en mordant son oreille.

« Je crois que c'est le fait d'être dans le garage qui me rend aussi, affamée ! » me dit-elle en embrassant mon épaule.

« Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à, combler cet appétit ! » lui dis-je en bougeant lentement en elle.

**Pendant que je bougeais en elle, je vis les yeux d'Amy se noircir de plus en plus, signe de désir. Mais là ce n'était plus du désir mais une explosion volcanique. Ses mains se détachèrent de mes épaules pour se poser sur le rebord de l'établi qui se mit à craquer sous la poigne d'Amy.**

_« AMY, DESSERRE TA PRISE DE L'ETABLI, IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE PÉTER ! » se fit entendre la voix de Brendan._

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » lui retourna Amy avant de se cambrer d'avantage.

_« SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE JEUNE FILLE ! » lui ordonna-t-il._

« SUMMER, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE SINON JE LE TUE ! » hurlai-je à l'attention de ma sœur.

**Un énorme _« PAF »_ se fit entendre et Brendan crier :**

_« AIEUH ! »_

**Je fus détourné de ma satisfaction d'avoir entendu Brendan avoir mal, par les lèvres d'Amy sur ma nuque. Je la regardais dans les yeux et elle me dit :**

« Il es temps de mettre le turbo mon chéri ! »

**Je l'attirais sur le bord de l'établi, empoignais ses fesses et la plaçais sur le capot de sa voiture. Je repris donc mes pénétrations mais cette fois plus rapidement, tout en faisant attention de ne pas casser le capot de la voiture de ma chérie.**

« Oh oui…plus vite…Jason…hum…plus viiiiiiiiiite ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et après une dernière pénétration vive, je me vidais en elle dans un cri libérateur tandis que son orgasme la frappa également, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Je me retirais d'elle, lui tendis une main qu'elle prit, et l'attirais à moi.**

« T'as réussi à me laisser mon soutien-gorge ! » rit-elle.

« J'ai fais très attention ! » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Je mis fin au baiser et on se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.**

« Va falloir changer l'établi ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ose dire que t'as pas apprécié le faire dessus ? » demandai-je en embrassant son cou.

« J'ai adoré chaque seconde, mais Brendan va nous casser les oreilles pendant longtemps ! » répondit-elle.

« T'inquiètes va ! On a qu'à l'ignorer mon amour ! » suggérai-je. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Elle rangea la caisse à outil qu'elle avait fait tomber et on sortit du garage pour aller dans notre chambre pour prendre une douche et nous changer.**

« Hey Jason, une partie d'échec ça te tente ? » me demanda Brendan.

« Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive ! » répondis-je en suivant Amy.

**Une fois dans la chambre, je vis les vêtements d'Amy joncher le sol et l'eau de la douche couler. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je rejoignis ma déesse de la mécanique sur le champ.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Après une chasse au cerf qui a fini en partie de jambe en l'air dans les bois avec ma femme, et une balle de match sous la douche, j'attendais que Jason finisse sa course de rallye dans le garage avec Amy. Bella était devant la télé en train de regarder je ne sais quoi, pendant que Summer lisait un magasine de mode. Jason et Amy sortirent enfin du garage et je demandais à mon frère :**

« Hey Jason, une partie d'échec ça te tente ? »

« Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive ! » répondit-il avant de monter à l'étage.

**Je pris donc l'échiquier et le posais sur la table du salon. Je m'installais sur une chaise et attendis mon frère. Une paire de petit bras vint m'enlacer les épaules et je sentis les dents de Summer me mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne pu m'empêcher de ronronner tellement ça me faisait du bien.**

« Et alors mon petit chaton, on aime ça hein ? » me susurra-t-elle avant de faire glisser sa langue derrière mon oreille.

« Ne me dis pas que t'en veux encore ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vraie bête de sexe mon chéri ! » minauda-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Allez faire vos déclarations cochonnes loin de moi s'il vous plaît ! » grogna Bella depuis le fauteuil.

« Désolé Bella ! » s'excusa Summer en riant.

**Ma femme posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement puis elle mit fin baiser avant de déposer un petit baiser sur mon nez. Jason et Amy arrivèrent et mon frère prit place en face de moi. Summer nous laissa entre homme et rejoignit ses sœurs.**

« Un petit pari, ça te dit ? » demandai-je en me frottant les mains.

« De combien ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait, le perdant à droit à un gage. Si je perds, tu me demandes ce que tu veux, et je le fais, et vice versa ! » proposai-je en tendant la main.

« Ça marche ! » accepta-t-il en me tapant dans la main. « Bella, bloque son pouvoir le temps de la partie ! »

« Tu me crois assez stupide pour utiliser mon pouvoir ? Tu me connais voyons ! » m'indignai-je.

« Justement ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Je fis tourner le plateau de façon à ce que ce soit lui qui commence la partie.**

_**Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

**La partie n'était toujours pas finie. Sa Reine prit mon Cavalier et il avait un énorme sourire.**

« Enlève ce sourire de ta face de télépathe ! » grognai-je.

**Je vis enfin la solution pour gagner. Je bougeais mon Fou et pris Reine en disant :**

« Echec et mat ! »

« Non ! » souffla-t-il.

« YES ! Tu vas en baver mon frère ! » ricanai-je.

« Je te déteste ! » grogna-t-il. _« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire ? » _

_« Un strip au milieu du salon, avec une super tenue que je vais t'acheter dès maintenant ! » répondis-je par la pensée._

_« Brendan ne fais pas ça ! Je ne pourrai jamais me dessaper devant Summer et Bella ! » rétorqua-t-il._

_« T'auras le droit de garder ton caleçon t'inquiètes ! » pouffai-je._

**J'éclatai littéralement de rire devant la tête qu'il tirait. Amy vint derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, pour le consoler. Je me lève et me dirige vers le deuxième garage où était ma voiture.**

« Où tu vas ? » me demanda ma femme.

« Faire une course pour le gage de Jason ! » répondis-je en l'embrassant.

« Je peux venir ? » me demanda-t-elle avec ses yeux de cockers.

« Pourquoi pas ! » acquiesçai-je.

**Elle me suivit dans ma voiture et je fis route vers le sex-shop de la ville. Une fois devant le magasin, Summer me demanda :**

« Pourquoi on est devant un sex-shop ? »

« Parce que Jason va nous faire un strip-tease ! » répondis-je en tapant dans mes mains.

« Je choisis la tenue ! » sautilla-t-elle.

**Je me suis mis à rire et on sortit de la voiture pour entrer dans le magasin en quête du costume parfait pour mon frère ! Je sens que ça va chauffer !**


	38. Les souris dansent

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes... Bavez pas trop mais vous allez avoir chaud !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE JASON :<strong>_

**Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que j'hérite d'un frère comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Brendan est si con ? Il a perdu la tête. Me faire faire un strip-tease devant mes sœurs ! Au secours ! Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ma main gauche sur ma joue, et l'autre sur la table, je maudissais Brendan et ses idées !**

_« Chéri ? » entendis-je._

« Hum ? » grognai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour ? » me demanda Amy en m'enlaçant les épaules.

« Je songe à tuer Brendan de mes propres mains ! » répondis-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bella.

« C'est à cause du pari ? » demanda Amy.

« Je vais le tuer ! » grognai-je à nouveau.

« Connaissant Brendan, ça doit être mauvais signe ! » dit Bella.

« Je dois faire un strip-tease, et il est allé acheter une tenue exprès pour l'occasion ! Je le hais ! » avouai-je avec hargne.

**Bella éclata de rire aussitôt, se foutant littéralement de ma gueule.**

« Ah, ah, ah, vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule ! Tu sais comment remonter le moral petite sœur ! » ironisai-je.

**Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle se tenait les côtes et riait. Je créais un lien télépathique avec Amy !**

_« Ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri ! » me dit-elle._

_« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! » grommelai-je._

_« J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre mon bébé ! » me chauffa-t-elle._

_« Arrête ! » soupirai-je. « D'accord on est des vampires, on est censé savoir tout faire, mais comment tu veux que j'arrive à me dessaper devant Summer et Bella ? J'ai un minimum de pudeur ! » m'énervais-je._

_« Tu pourras garder ton caleçon ! » se moqua-t-elle._

**J'étouffais un grognement mais Amy l'entendit quand même.**

_« Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu grognes ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave._

_« Avoue que ça t'exciterait de me voir me trémousser et me dessaper ! » dis-je en esquissant un sourire._

_« Ça me mettrait dans tous mes états, et si tu le fais, peut-être que ce soir je te laisserai voir un ensemble tout neuf ! » répondit-elle en ronronnant._

_« Tu danserais ? » demandai-je._

_« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! » dit-elle avant de prendre mes lèvres en otage._

_« Je t'aime ! »_

**Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et je la fis asseoir sur moi. Je relâchais ses lèvres et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.**

« Je me demande quelle tenue va te choisir Brendan ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Je te pari que c'est Summer qui va choisir ! » soufflais-je. « Je crains le pire ! »

**La porte du garage s'ouvrit sur mon crétin de frère et sur ma sœur. J'aperçus le sac dans la main de Summer et mes yeux faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites !**

« Vous êtes allés dans un sex-shop ? » m'écriai-je.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on serait allé à l'armée du salut pour ta tenue ? » répliqua Brendan.

« Tu vas adorer ! En plus, c'est moi qui ait choisit ! » sautilla Summer.

« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur ! » avouai-je.

« Dans ta chambre mauvaise graine, et laisse-moi faire ! Brendan va faire de la place pour le show ! » ordonna Summer.

**Amy m'embrassa pour me donner du courage, et cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma salle de bain en train d'enfiler une tenue de mécanicien composée d'une veste et d'un pantalon bleu jean. De MECANICIEN ! Amy va fantasmer grave, je le sais ! Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Summer m'attendait et quand elle me vit, elle siffla !**

« Attends-toi à ce que ta femme bave ! » me dit-elle.

« T'es pas allé chercher loin pour la faire craquer aussi ! Une tenue de mécano ! Avant que je me dessape elle sera déjà toute émoustillée ! » avouai-je.

« Mets ces lunettes ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

**Je mis la paire de lunettes Dolce & Gabanna, puis Summer me dit :**

« T'as la classe mon frère ! »

« En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je pari autre chose que de l'argent avec ton mari ! « grognai-je en enfilant la veste en cuir qu'elle me passa.

**Elle éclata de rire quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Brendan qui me dit :**

« En piste, Monsieur l'Artiste ! »

« Tu me paieras ça ! » marmonnai-je.

**Mais bien sûr il l'entendit, et il se mit à rire ! Je le hais !**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Dans le salon, Bella et Amy étaient toute deux assises sur le canapé blanc du salon qui avait été déplacé pour faire de la place pour que Jason puisse faire son show. Les rideaux du salon étaient tirés afin que personne ne puisse voir, et de toute façon il commençait à faire nuit ! La table basse en verre avait été remplacé par une table basse en bois, au cas où, et la chaîne hifi était prête à fonctionner ! Brendan et Summer arrivèrent et Brendan annonça :**

« Mesdemoiselles mes chères sœurs, c'est un immense privilège pour moi de vous annoncer, Monsieur Jason Anderson dans un super numéro de danse en tenue très spécial qui plaira certainement à Amy. Summer l'a choisit spécialement pour toi ! »

**Il s'esclaffa puis poursuivit :**

« Jason, en piste ! »

**Et il mit en marche la chaîne hifi !**

_**Joe Cocker : You can leave your hat on !**_

**Jason arriva avec sa tenue de mécano, et Amy s'agrippa au canapé en le voyant dans cette tenue ! Brendan alluma aussitôt sa caméra tandis que Summer se mit à siffler lorsque Jason entama son déhancher !**

_**Baby take off your coat  
>Real slow<strong>_

**Doucement, Jason enleva la veste en cuir qu'il portait, sans cesser de fixer Amy du regard. Il fit tournoyer la veste au-dessus de sa tête avant de la faire valser avec classe jusqu'à une chaise grâce à son pouvoir. **

_**Take off your shoes  
>I'll take off your shoes<strong>_

**Il monta sur la table basse, et ôta ses baskets avec agilité.**

_**Baby take off your dress  
>Yes, yes, yes<strong>_

**Il enleva ses lunettes, les lança sur Amy tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit vibrer de l'intérieur.**

_**You can leave your hat on**_

« Allez Jason ! Allez Jason ! » l'encouragea Bella en tapant dans ses mains.

_**You can leave your hat on**_

_**You can leave your hat on**_

**Brendan filmait sous tous les angles, tandis que Summer sortit un billet de vingt dollar de la poche de son jean.**

_**Go over there, turn on the light  
>Hey, all the lights<strong>_

**Jason dégrafa la fermeture éclaire de la veste qui composait sa tenue jusqu'au milieu du torse, et on pu apercevoir un débardeur noir. **

« ENLÈVE TOUT ! » cria Brendan.

**Jason fit glisser la fermeture jusqu'à la fin, et enleva la veste entièrement, laissant apparaître ses muscles parfait. **

_**Come over here, stand on that chair**_

**Jason descendit de la table basse et prit la main d'Amy, tout en utilisant son pouvoir pour faire venir une chaise, et il fit asseoir sa chérie sur la dites chaise.**

_**Yeah, that's right**_

**Avant de remonter sur la table basse, il se pencha pour mordiller l'oreille d'Amy, qui frissonna.**

_**Raise your arms up in the air  
>Now shake 'em<strong>_

**Il repartit où il était et défit les deux boutons du pantalon. On pouvait clairement reconnaître la marque de son boxer, et Amy dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas sauter sur son homme qui portait sa marque de caleçon préféré : DIESEL ! **

_**You give me reason to live  
>You give me reason to live<strong>_

**Déhanchement endiablé qui fit défaillir Amy!**

_**You give me reason to live  
>You give me reason to live<strong>_

« Continu comme ça Jay, Amy est en train de s'enflammer! » s'écria Summer.

_**Sweet darling, (you can leave your hat on)  
>You can leave your hat on<br>Baby, (you can leave your hat on)  
>You can leave your hat on<br>(You can leave your hat on)**_

**Jason enleva d'un seul coup son pantalon, se retrouvant avec seulement son débardeur et le caleçon !**

_**(You can leave your hat on)  
><strong>_

**Brendan se mit à siffler tout en filmant d'une main, et de l'autre, il tendit un billet de cinquante dollar à Summer pour qu'elle le glisse à Jason.**

_**Suspicious minds are talkin'  
>They're tryin' to tear us apart<strong>_

_**They don't believe in this love of mine  
>They don't know what love is<strong>_

**Jason enleva son débardeur tout en se déhanchant, sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit du côté d'Amy, qui était sur le point d'exploser tellement elle avait chaud ! Le débardeur rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol !**

_**They don't know what love is**_

**Summer glissa un billet de vingt dollar dans le caleçon de Jason, qui n'arrêta pas de se trémousser pour autant.**

_**They don't know what love is  
>They don't know what love is<strong>_

**Elle glissa ensuite le billet de cinquante dollar de Brendan.**

_**Yeah, I know what love is**_

**Et ce fut au tour de Bella de glisser un billet de vingt dollar à Jason.**

_**There ain't no way  
>(You can leave your hat on)<br>You can leave your hat on**_

**Summer glissa un dernier billet de dix dollar avant de siffler à son frère.**

_**(You can leave your hat on)  
>Give me the reason to live<strong>_

**Jason se servit de son don de télékinésie pour récupérer ses lunettes Dolce & Gabanna et il les remit sur son nez alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. **

_**(You can leave your hat on)  
>You can leave your hat on<strong>_

**La chanson se termina, et Jason fit une pose à la Travolta comme dans _La Fièvre du samedi soir ! _Bella, Summer et Brendan applaudirent tandis que Jason fit une révérence alors qu'il était toujours en boxer.**

« Ah bravo Jason ! » le félicita Bella.

« Franchement je n'aurais pas fais mieux ! » s'esclaffa Brendan.

« T'es le meilleur frangin ! » dit Summer.

« Merci, merci ! » se pavana Jason en récupérant les billets coincés dans son boxer.

**Lorsque Jason se tourna vers l'endroit où était Amy, celle-ci avait disparu !**

« Elle est où ? » demanda Jason.

« Avec le show que tu viens de faire, elle est sûrement en train de prendre une douche froide ! » charria Brendan.

**Jason leva les yeux au ciel avant de ramasser toutes ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol.**

« Faut que je revoie tout ça ! » pouffa Brendan.

« Il faudra la faire voir aux parents aussi ! » ria Summer.

« Je peux l'envoyer à Jake ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu risques de te retrouver sur Facebook, Jason ! » dit Brendan.

« Ce n'est pas grave, si ça vous amuse ! » avoua Jason avant de monter dans sa chambre.

**Brendan éclata de rire avant d'allumer son ordinateur portable !**

_**POINT DE VUE D'AMY :**_

**Oh Seigneur Tout Puissant ! En moins de cinq minutes, j'avais eu au moins quatre orgasmes rien qu'en regardant mon chéri se déhancher. Et quel déhanché ! J'étais vite parti dans notre chambre et j'étais à présent dans la salle de bain en train de me préparer pour sa surprise. Il m'avait mise dans tous mes états, à mon tour de faire pareil ! J'avais mis un ensemble noir qui était muni d'une guêpière, et j'avais passé une chemise blanche de Jason. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis claquer.**

_« Amy ? »_

« J'arrive mon chéri. Installe-toi sur le lit, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

_« D'accord ! »_

**Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de souffler un bon coup, quand j'entendis la voix de Jason dans mon esprit.**

_« Que fais-tu ma beauté ? » demanda-t-il._

_« C'est une surprise ! » répondis-je._

_« Dépêche, j'ai envie de toi ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque._

_« Patience mon chéri. Tu vas adorer ! » assurai-je._

_« J'ai hâte ! »_

**J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et pris la pause dans l'encadrement. Le regard de Jason s'enflamma aussitôt et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.**

_« T'es à croquer mon amour ! » grogna-t-il._

_« T'as envie de me croquer ? » demandai-je, taquine._

_« Si tu savais à quel point ! » me dit-il._

**Sans que je ne fasse un geste, les boutons de la chemise sautèrent, laissant le loisir à mon amoureux de voir le bout de tissu que je portais.**

_« Très joli ! » me dit-il, toujours par la pensée._

_« C'est de la triche. Arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ! » le prévins-je._

_« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il en me défiant du regard._

_« Sinon tu t'amuseras tout seul ! » menaçais-je._

**Il fut devant moi en un éclair et je fus plaqué contre le mur, les mains au dessus de ma tête, fermement tenues par Jason.**

« Tu crois ça ? » me défia-t-il en me transperçant du regard.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je danse rien que pour toi ! » dis-je en tentant de retenir mes pulsions.

« Une autre fois mais là, je sens ton désir pour moi ma belle, et j'ai trop envie de toi pour attendre ! » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

**Je sentis ses dents sur ma peau et ça me fit démarrer au quart de tour. Lorsque sa tête revint vers moi, je pris sa bouche en otage et l'embrassa de toute mon âme. Il relâcha mes mains, et je les enroulais autour de sa nuque, tandis que ses mains à lui m'enlevèrent la chemise. Nos langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre, provoquant des grognements des deux côtés.**

« Prends-moi Jason ! » dis-je tout bas avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

**Il me souleva de terre et je me suis retrouvée en un clin d'œil sur le lit, Jason sur moi. Nos lèvres étaient toujours collées l'une à l'autre alors que nous nous débarrassions de nos dernières barrières. Nos sous-vêtements voltigèrent dans tous les sens et une fois complètement nus, Jason entra en moi sans plus tarder. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que mon fougueux compagnon dévorait mon cou de baisers tout en bougeant ses hanches.**

« Jason ! » soufflai-je.

« Hum ? » fit-il, toujours scotché sur mon cou.

« Je t'aime ! » dis-je avec amour.

« Je t'aime aussi bébé ! » grogna-t-il contre ma peau.

**Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille et ses pénétrations se firent plus fortes, augmentant mon désir ! J'attrapais les cheveux de Jason et le forçais à me regarder puis je collais ma bouche à la sienne et l'embrassais à en perdre haleine. Que c'est bon de ne pas avoir à respirer ! Durant le baiser, mes ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de Jason et je lui griffais dos.**

_« Une vraie tigresse ! » grogna-t-il par la pensée._

_« Plus fort ! » ordonnai-je._

**Sans rompre le baiser, il intensifia ses mouvements et je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserrer autour de lui.**

_« J'y suis presque ! » dis-je en gémissant._

**Dans un dernier coup vif, mon orgasme me submergea et je sentis la semence froide de Jason en moi. Le souffle coupé par le plaisir que nous venions d'avoir, on sépara nos lèvres et Jason se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur moi.**

« Wow ! T'as raté ta vocation mon chéri ! » taquinai-je.

« T'as aimé ? » demanda-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

« C'était génial ! » avouai-je.

« Humm ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou, suivis de sa langue.**

« T'es prête pour un second round ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis plus que prête ! » répondis-je.

**Il m'embrassa en pleine bouche mais on fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte !**

_« Quoi ? » grogna Jason par la pensée._

_« La meute a adoré et t'es sur Facebook ! » informa Bella._

_« Brendan, je vais me venger ! » dit Jason, sans me lâcher des yeux._

_« J'attends de voir ça, petit frère ! » ricana ce bouffon._

**Jason coupa le lien télépathique et reprit mes lèvres !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Jason a assuré. Pendant que Jake et toute la meute, ainsi que les imprégnées regardaient la vidéo, j'étais toujours au téléphone avec mon meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous morts de rire ! Après ce petit passage, je regardais Summer et Brendan et leur dit :**

« Je vais chasser ! »

« Ok ! » me dirent-ils en même temps.

**Je courais hors de chez moi et je m'enfonçais dans les bois sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que mes sens se mirent en éveils. Plusieurs odeurs vinrent à mes narines, sans que je n'en reconnaisse la provenance. Je reconnus cependant la fragrance que dégageais les vampires, alors je me mis sur mes gardes, et c'est là que je vis un groupe de cinq vampires ! Ils me regardaient tous avec méfiance ! Ça ne sent pas bon !**


	39. Les Denali

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Voilà, bonne lecture et dans la suite, Bella qui passera un petit peu de temps chez les Quileute !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

« Qui es-tu ? » me demanda l'une d'entre eux, une blonde.

« Ce serait peut-être à moi de vous poser la question. Vous êtes dans le secteur de ma famille ! » dis-je.

« Ce territoire n'a jamais été annexé par des humains auparavant ! » se pavana une autre des trois blondes.

« Tanya s'il te plaît ! » la réprimanda la jeune femme brune.

**Tanya ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose !**

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué blondinette, je ne suis pas humaine ! » informai-je.

« Nous ne voulons pas provoquer de bagarre, et puis tu es toute seule donc ce serait prendre l'avantage. Nous somme seulement venu chasser ! » me dit le jeune homme brun.

« Qui vous dit que je suis seule ? » arquai-je de mauvais poil.

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et je reconnu mes frères et sœurs. En même pas deux secondes, je fus entouré par ma famille.**

« Ça va Bell's ? » demanda Amy.

« Ouais, ça va ! » répondis-je.

_« Jason ? C'est bien toi ? »_

**C'était l'homme qui avait parlé. Je regardais Jason et… il s'ét ait figé.**

« Eleazar ? » s'étonna Jason.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais humain ! » dit le fameux Eleazar.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! » s'impatienta Summer.

« Je vous présente les Denali ! » dit Jason.

**Oh merde !**

« Oh non ! » dis-je tout bas.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » me demanda Jason par la pensée._

_« Ils connaissent les Cullen. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis ! » répondis-je._

**Les Cullen ne doivent pas savoir que je suis devenu un vampire, donc les Denali ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis.**

« Je vais aller chasser ailleurs ! » informai-je avant de courir en direction de chez moi, activant mon bouclier.

**En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et je pris cinq poches de sang avant de monter dans ma voiture, après avoir attrapé mon sac. Je roulais hors de la ville, loin de tout ça. Même au Canada, je suis obligé de tomber sur un clan qui connaît les Cullen. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ni même ce que je devais faire. Quand je cherchais un panneau pour savoir vers où je me dirigeais, je fus surprise de voir que j'étais à Washington. C'était un signe ! Je décidais donc d'aller voir Jake et la meute, et d'y rester pour quelques jours !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Merde ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir où va Bella. Aucune décision n'a été prise, et je ne peux déterminer sa direction. Je m'inquiétais !**

« Pourquoi est-elle parti ? » demanda la femme brune.

« On n'en sait pas plus que vous ! Je vous présente Brendan, Summer, et Amy. Et voici, les Denali. Il y a Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina ! » nous présenta Jason.

« Comment vous avez connu Jason ? » demandai-je à l'attention d'Eleazar.

« Ils habitent la propriété voisine de celle de mes parents ! » répondit Jason.

« Donc, vous connaissez Jason depuis longtemps ! » dit Amy.

« C'est exact ! » acquiesça Carmen.

« En étant vampire, vous êtes capable d'entendre à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, alors dites-moi, comment avez-vous pu, laisser Jason se faire battre par son père pendant deux ans ? » s'emporta Amy.

« Nous, nous n'étions pas au courant ! » s'étonna Eleazar. « Jason, est-ce vrai ? »

**Jason ne répondit pas. A la place, il porta une de ses mains sur son épaule gauche. Je sais qu'il portait encore les marques des nombreux coups causaient par son père. Marques qui n'avaient pas disparu, malgré la quantité de venin que Bella avait injecté dans son corps en le transformant.**

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? » s'offusqua Eleazar.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » marmonna Jason.

« Tu aurais pu porter plainte ! » s'indigna Carmen.

« C'est le passé tout ça alors, n'en parlons plus ! » dit Jason.

« Ça durait combien de temps ? » demanda Eleazar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, allons chasser. Je dois retrouver la sale garce qui est responsable de la mort de Laurent ainsi que ces chiens ! » s'impatienta celle que j'imaginais être Irina.

**Une vision me frappa et je vis Irina chercher Bella, et tenter de tuer les membres de la meute. Je revins à moi et me mis à grogner sur elle.**

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? » gronda Tanya.

« Je ne te connais pas, Irina, mais crois-moi, avant même que tu ne puisses mettre un pied à Forks, je préviendrais _ces chiens_ comme tu dis, et tu ne pourras pas faire un pas que tu seras en charpie. Et la fille que tu cherches, désolé de te dire ça mais elle est morte ! » expliquai-je.

« Comment sais-tu ce que j'avais en tête ? » déglutit-elle.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Pour ton information, si ces loups ont tués ton compagnon, c'est parce qu'il était sur le point de s'attaquer à une humaine, et ils n'ont fait que leur devoir en protégeant leur terre. Etant donné que vous connaissez les Cullen, vous devez savoir qu'un traité a été signé entre les deux parties il y a des années de cela, et tout vampire s'aventurant sur leur territoire, ou s'attaquant à un humain, sera poursuivit et tué ! » poursuivis-je.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis Irina. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre eux ! Laurent n'était pas fait pour être végétarien, et il a choisit sa propre destiné. Tu dois t'y faire ! » lui dit Kate.

**Elle était triste, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais Laurent s'en était prit à Bella et les loups-garous ont seulement protégés ma sœur. **

« Je ne vous crois pas. Laurent n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Jason, tu peux créer un lien entre elle et moi ? » demandai-je à mon frère.

« Pour faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » dit Irina.

« Je vais te montrer que je ne mens pas ! » répondis-je.

**Je vis Jason me faire un signe de la tête pour me dire que c'était bon, puis j'avançais vers Irina et posa ma main sur sa joue gauche et lui dis :**

« Ferme les yeux ! »

**Elle ferma les yeux, et je fis pareil, tout en me concentrant sur la passé de Bella. Etant donné que mon don s'était développé et que je pouvais non seulement voir dans le passé des gens, mais également voir les Quileutes, je fus aussitôt connecté avec les souvenirs de Bella. Les images défilèrent dans ma tête et grâce au lien crée par Jason, les images se transférèrent dans le cerveau d'Irina. **

_« Je suis venu, rendre service à Victoria ! » **(Laurent)**_

**Je sentais qu'Irina se tendait devant ce qu'elle voyait.**

_« Victoria m'en voudra de t'avoir tué, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es tellement, appétissante ! » **(Laurent)**_

_« Quoi mais, vous nous avez aidé vous… » **(Bella)**_

_« Chut, chut, chut, je te fais une faveur je t'assure. Victoria préfèrerait te tuer plus lentement, douloureusement. Avec moi ce sera plus rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien, je te le promets ! » **(Laurent)**_

**La main d'Irina se crispa sur celle que j'avais posée sur sa joue.**

_« Je n'arrive pas y croire ! » **(Laurent)**_

**Et là, Irina et moi assistions à la mort de Laurent.**

« ARRÊTE ! » cria Irina.

**J'ouvris les yeux et stoppa la vision. Ce petit exercice m'avait fatigué. Je ne maitrisais pas totalement cet aspect là de mon don, et je vis que Jason aussi été épuisé car il avait maintenu le lien télépathique pendant cinq minutes Je regardais Irina et je lui dis :**

« Je suis désolé Irina, mais maintenant tu sais que ce que je t'ai raconté était vrai ! »

« La fille, c'était, la fille de tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, on ne peut rien vous dire ! » répondit Summer.

**Je me replaçais à côté de mon épouse, épuisé physiquement. J'avais besoin de chasser, et Jason aussi.**

« Elle est en danger ? » demanda Kate.

« Non mais… » hésita Amy.

« Quoi ? » nous pressa Carmen.

_« Elle va nous tuer si on leur dit tout ! » nous dit Jason par la pensée._

**Une nouvelle vision me prit, et d'après mes données, ça se passera dans plusieurs décennies. Dans trente-cinq ans exactement. Notre emménagement à Forks, les retrouvailles inévitables de Bella avec les Cullen, et sa réconciliation avec Edward. Je revins à moi, sous le regard inquiet de ma femme.**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Brendan ? » demanda Jason._

_« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais on peut leur faire confiance. Croyez-moi ! » répondis-je._

**Je portais mon regard sur les Denali et décidais de leur avouer toute la vérité, quitte à me fâcher avec Bella.**

« Ma sœur s'appelle Bella, et elle connaît les Cullen ! » avouai-je.

« Isabella Swan ? C'était elle ? » s'écria Eleazar.

« Vous ne devez rien dire au Cullen. Elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Ils l'ont abandonnée et elle ne veut plus jamais les revoir. ! » expliquai-je.

« Ce sera difficile avec Alice et Edward ! » dit Tanya.

« Il vous suffit de ne penser à rien en présence d'Edward, et de ne prendre aucune décisions en présence d'Alice. Depuis le temps que vous les connaissez, vous devez savoir comment fonctionnent leurs pouvoirs ! » dit Amy.

« De toute façon, Edward préfère être seul depuis quelques temps. Il a quitté sa famille pour s'isoler un peu ! » informa Carmen.

« Irina, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kate.

« J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi Irina, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ce que tu avais en tête sans réagir ! » m'excusai-je.

« Tu as bien fait. C'est juste que, j'ai un peu de mal avec la trahison de Laurent. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait changé mais, il a menti ! » couina-t-elle.

**Sa sœur Tanya la prit dans ses bras puis Eleazar se tourna vers nous et nous dit :**

« Nous allons rentrer en Alaska et nous chasserons là-bas. Nous ne reviendrons plus chasser sur votre territoire ! »

« La prochaine fois que vous venez, passez nous un petit coup de fil ! » dit Summer.

« Merci Jason ! » dit Carmen.

« Pas de quoi ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Carmen avait son portable entre les mains, et je compris que mon frère avait utilisé son don télépathique pour communiquer le numéro de la maison à Carmen.**

« Je n'ai pas tout suivi ! » dit Kate.

« Je me suis servi de ma télépathie ! » répondit Jason.

« Comme Edward ? » demanda Irina.

« Non. Edward lit seulement dans les pensées. Moi je communique avec les autres par la pensée ! » répondit Jason.

« Si les Volturi l'apprennent ! » grimaça Eleazar.

« On a reçu leur visite pas plus tard qu'il y a deux semaines ! » informai-je.

« On vous expliquera tout, mais une autre fois. Pour l'instant, on va rentrer parce qu'on ne sait pas où est Bella, et je m'inquiète. Je ne sens plus sa présence dans les alentours ! » expliqua Amy.

« Entendu. Encore pardon d'être venu sur vos terres ! » s'excusa une nouvelle fois Eleazar.

**Et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement.**

_**POINT DE VUE D'IRINA :**_

**Lorsque nous sommes rentrés chez nous, je suis monté m'enfermer directement dans ma chambre pour pleurer. Je ne voulais pas chasser. Après ce que je venais de voir grâce à Brendan, je n'avais plus la force de partir me nourrir. Laurent m'avait baratiné depuis le début. Même si je suis sûre qu'il avait été sincère envers moi, ce n'était que pour en apprendre plus sur les Cullen. J'aurais dû me poser des questions quand il m'avait dit qu'il partait voir une amie, juste un jour après que ma famille et moi avions apprit que les Cullen avaient quittés Forks. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, mais je ne répondis pas. Je gardais les yeux fermés et à cet instant, j'avais l'impression de dormir. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser sous moi, et une main sur mon épaule. Kate !**

« Est-ce que ça va Irina ? » me demanda-t-elle.

**Je fis _« oui »_ de la tête.**

« Tu devrais aller chasser ! » me dit-elle.

**Je refusais.**

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ma sœur.

« Pas la force ! » répondis-je.

« Ma chérie, n'en veux pas à ce garçon de t'avoir montré la vérité ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire. Je lui en suis reconnaissante, et j'ai déjà pardonné à Bella ! » répondis-je.

« C'est la bonne attitude ! » me dit Kate.

« Il reste des poches de sang dans la cuisine ? » demandai-je.

« Carmen est allé en chercher ! » répondit Kate.

« Ok ! » dis-je tout simplement.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas soif ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai dis que je n'avais pas la force d'aller chasser, pas que je n'avais pas soif ! » souriais-je.

**Kate se mit à rire, et je la suivis. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Tanya.**

« Carmen est là avec les poches, et les Cullen ! » informa-t-elle.

« Il y a Edward ? » demanda Kate.

**Tanya acquiesça !**

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Ne pas penser à Bella ! » nous dit Kate.

« Qui ? » fit mine de demander Tanya.

**J'éclatais de rire avec mes sœurs avant de descendre dans le salon pour accueillir nos amis.**

« Carlisle, Esmé, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » s'exclama Kate.

« Le plaisir est partagé Kate ! » dit Carlisle en prenant ma sœur dans ses bras.

**Je saluais les cinq enfants Cullen avant de partir dans la cuisine et de prendre une poche de sang. Je pris mon temps pour la vider, en ne pensant à rien. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, car je savais que ça emmerderait Edward. Quand quelqu'un ne pense à rien en particulier, ça le fait chier, et moi ça me fait rire. Quand je le vis rappliquer dans la cuisine avec un air frustré, je me suis mise à rire.**

« Et ça t'amuse en plus ! » grogna-t-il.

**Je jetais la poche de sang vide à la poubelle et en pris une autre dans le réfrigérateur.**

« Si tu savais à quel point ! » le taquinai-je en me rasseyant sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? » demanda-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » fis-je à mon tour.

« Kate qui pense à bien boucler ses cheveux ce soir, Tanya qui se demande quel vernis à ongle mettre, Carmen qui récite un traité de philosophie dans sa tête, et Eleazar pense au cours de la bourse ! » dit-il.

**J'éclatais de rire tandis que je vidais la poche de sang dans une tasse.**

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Rien du tout. C'est juste qu'on en a marre que tu t'immisces dans nos pensées sans demander la permission ! » répondis-je.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès ! » se défendit-il.

« Mouais ! » fis-je avant de boire le sang dans ma tasse.

**Je le vidais d'un trait sec et je fus rassasié en moins de deux. J'allais nettoyer la tasse quand j'entendis des pas arriver dans la cuisine. Quatre, pour être exact !**

« Calme-toi Alice ! » entendis-je dire Jasper.

« Désolé mais ça me frustre de ne pas la voir ! » fit la voix d'Alice.

« Ce n'est rien Alice. Peut-être qu'elle ne décide rien ! » fit Rosalie.

« Ça t'arrange que je ne la vois plus, hein Rosalie ? » cracha Alice.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! » répliqua Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Edward.

« Alice ne voit plus Bella ! » répondit Emmett.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu ça dure ? » demanda de nouveau Edward.

**Je me retournais et je dû surveiller mes pensées.**

« Je ne voulais rien te dire mais, j'ai commencé à la surveiller quelques mois après notre départ. Je ne vois rien depuis ce jour ! » avoua Alice.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Depuis plus de vingt ans, tu me caches que tu ne vois plus Bella ? » s'emporta Edward.

« Et Victoria ? » demanda Emmett.

« Je ne la vois pas non plus ! » dit Alice. « Par contre, je vois les Volturi. Ils ont rendus visite à quelqu'un à Vancouver il y a deux semaines ! »

« Qui ? » questionna Jasper.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. En plus, son visage n'est pas resté visible plus de vingt secondes. Le temps qu'Aro lise en lui, puis plus rien ! » répondit Alice.

**Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Pas parce qu'ils parlaient en famille, mais parce que je savais où était Bella. Jasper sentit mon angoisse et arqua un sourcil envers moi. Avant de trahir ma promesse de ne penser ni à _elle _ni à sa nouvelle famille, je sortis de la cuisine normalement puis je montais dans ma chambre. J'allais prendre une douche rapide afin de chasser mes idées noires concernant Laurent, et de penser à avancer, et trouver la bonne personne faites pour moi.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'avais dépassé le panneau m'annonçant mon arrivée à Forks, et je commençais à avoir soif. Je pris le sentier qui menait chez les Cullen et me garais bien avant la villa blanche. Je sortis de la voiture et me suis mise à courir aussi vite que possible à la recherche d'une proie. Mais je me stoppais net. Une odeur étrangère vint à mes narines. Je reconnaissais la fragrance des loups-garous, mais je ne reconnaissais pas cette odeur là. Ce n'était pas Jacob, Leah, Seth ou Embry. Encore moins Paul, Sam, Jared et Quil. **

**Quil avait arrêtait de muter il y a deux ans car Claire avait aujourd'hui dix neuf ans, et elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus longtemps pourquoi Quil était toujours aussi beau depuis vingt ans. Elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'elle était son imprégné. Elle l'avait accepté. Quil et elle allait se marier l'année prochaine, et Claire était enceinte de cinq mois d'un petit garçon. J'entendis une branche d'arbre craquer et je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec un loup-garou noir. Il me regardait en grognant et en avançant vers moi prudemment. Je ne voulais pas le blesser alors je m'entourais de mon bouclier physique afin qu'il ne m'atteigne pas lorsqu'il aura décidé de me sauter dessus. Mais pour combien de temps réussirais-je à le retenir ?**


	40. Prendre du recul

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**Il y a un petit aparté entre jake et Leah dans ce chapitre, un LEMON que j'ai introduis dans le chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_**Gentil toutou… pensai-je !**_

**Ce loup noir était sur le point de me sauter dessus mais il se stoppa net quand une voix d'homme raisonna :**

_« ETHAN, STOP ! »_

**Jacob ! Merci Seigneur ! Mon meilleur ami arriva et dit au loup :**

« Retourne auprès d'Embry ! »

**Le loup abdiqua et repartit dans les bois. **

« T'es arrivé pile au bon moment ! » lui dis-je.

« T'es complètement inconsciente Bella. D'accord tu es la bienvenue à Forks et à la réserve, mais préviens avant de venir ! » me gronda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir car il s'est passé un imprévu ! » avouai-je.

« Quel genre d'imprévu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Plus tard pour les explications. Je dois chasser ! » dis-je.

« Très bien. Je t'attends ici ! » me dit-il.

**Je filais sans demander mon reste, me laissant guider par la soif. Je repérais vite une odeur de sang et typique des cerfs. Sans plus attendre, je me jetais sur le premier cerf qui passait devant moi et je le vidais de son sang pour apaiser la brûlure à ma gorge. Une fois l'animal vidé de son sang, je le posais délicatement à terre et lui fermais les yeux, tant j'étais désolée de l'avoir tué pour me nourrir. Ma soif étant apaisée, je repartis vers Jacob et je le retrouvais près de ma voiture.**

« Je te dépose ? » demandai-je en allant du côté conducteur.

« Ouais, comme ça on discutera de ta venue soudaine ! » répondit-il en montant dans la voiture.

**Je grimpais à mon tour dans la voiture et démarrai en trombe. **

« Il me semblait que tu détestais la vitesse ! » me dit Jake.

« Sauf que je ne suis plus humaine ! » répliquai-je.

« Alors, raconte pourquoi t'es venu sans dire un mot ! » me pressa-t-il.

**Tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, je lui narrais ma rencontre avec le clan Denali, et ma fuite avant même que les présentations furent faites.**

« Je vois ! » soupira Jacob.

**Je dépassais le panneau qui nous indiquait notre arrivée à La Push, et en moins de cinq minutes, j'étais devant la maison des Black. Billy était mort il y a quatorze ans, bien avant mon père, et Jake a gardé la maison. Leah avait emménagé avec lui bien avant la mort de Billy. Je me garais devant la maison, et lorsque je coupais le moteur, je vis quatre loups arriver vers nous. Ils allèrent derrière des arbres pour muter, ce qui me fit rire. J'avais bien entendu reconnu Embry et Seth. Je suivis Jake chez lui et Leah me sauta immédiatement dessus.**

« Bella, je suis si contente de te voir ! » me dit-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Lee ! » répliquai-je.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour résumé, alors que j'étais en train de chasser, je suis tombé sur un clan qui connaît les Cullen alors, me voilà ! » répondis-je.

**Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et quand je vis l'interlocuteur, je su que ça allait chauffer pour moi. Embry, Seth et deux jeunes garçons que je devinais comme étant les nouveaux parmi la meute, entrèrent dans la maison. Je décrochais mon téléphone et me préparais à subir les foudres de mon frère.**

« Allô ? »

_« ISABELLA MARIE CARTER, RAMÈNE IMMÉDIATEMENT TES FESSES A VANCOUVER ! »_

**_Mes oreilles !_ Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jake étouffer un rire, mais il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Leah.**

« Brendan, pas la peine de crier comme ça ! »

_« Où est-ce que t'es ? »_

« Je suis à La Push, et comment ça se fait que tu ne me vois pas ? »

_« Tu as bloqué mon pouvoir en te protégeant de ton bouclier ! »_

« Désolé ! »

_« Bella, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Tu aurais pu rentrer à la maison et nous attendre. Je ne te dis pas l'état dans lequel sont Amy et Summer ! »_

« Excuse-moi Brendan, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ni où j'allais. Je me suis retrouvé à Washington en même pas une heure alors je me suis dis, _'Et si j'allais voir Jake ?'_ »

_« Très drôle ! Les parents rentrent dans trois jours je te signale. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur dire ? »_

« Rien d'alarmant. Tu leur expliques juste ce qui s'est passé durant la chasse et tu leur dis où je suis, et qu'ils ne s'affolent pas ! »

_« Papa comprendra, mais pas maman ! »_

« Je règlerais tout ça en rentrant. Je vais rester quelques jours ici, le temps de faire le point, ensuite je rentrerai ! »

_« Entendu. Bella ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Fais attention à toi. Et par pitié, enlève-moi ce bouclier que je puisse te voir ! »_

« D'accord ! A plus tard frérot ! »

**Je raccrochais et enleva mon bouclier. J'avais à peine mis mon portable dans ma poche, que je me suis retrouvé dans deux bras musclés. **

_Bella, Bella, Bella ! » s'écria-t-il en me faisant tournoyer_

**Je reconnu l'odeur d'Embry, et je lui rendis son étreinte.**

« Embry, je suis contente de te revoir mais évite de me faire tourner comme ça ! » riais-je.

**Il me reposa et me dit :**

« Tu n'es plus humaine alors tu ne crains rien ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » répliquai-je.

**Seth vint à son tour me prendre dans ses bras, puis Jake me présenta aux deux nouveaux. C'est fou à quel point ils pouvaient ressembler à leurs père.**

« Bella, je te présente Ethan, le fils de Sam et Emily, et Adam, le fils aîné de Jared et Kim ! »

« Salut les garçons ! » dis-je.

« Salut ! » me dirent-ils en même temps.

« Joshua et Billy n'ont pas encore mutés ? » demandai-je.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. C'est une question de jours ! » répondit Embry.

« Pour que ces deux-là aient mutés, vous avez dû avoir la visite d'un ou deux vampires ! » hésitai-je.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! » dit Jake.

« Hein ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ethan a muté deux jours après l'enterrement de Charlie, et Adam une semaine après ! » m'expliqua Leah.

« C'est ma faute alors ! » soupirai-je.

« Mais non. C'est cool d'être un loup ! » s'enthousiasma Adam.

« Tu es bien comme ton père ! » m'amusai-je.

**Adam bomba le torse, fier du commentaire que je venais de faire, ce qui lui valu un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part d'Ethan. On frappa à la porte et quand Embry ouvrit, Quil entra. Quand il me vit, il se figea.**

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vois que t'es content de me voir ! » ironisai-je.

« Désolé c'est juste que, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! » répondit-il.

« T'inquiètes, personne ne savait ! » le rassurai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jake.

« Billy et Joshua sont sur le point de muter mais, ils refusent de sortir de leur chambre ! » expliqua Quil.

« Très bien, on va s'en charger. Embry et Seth, vous prenez Ethan et vous allez chez Paul pour faire muter Billy. S'il refuse de sortir de la maison, vous le forcez. Leah et Adam, vous venez avec moi. On va s'occuper de Joshua ! » ordonna Jake.

« Je vais vous laisser régler ça et, je vais aller sur la tombe de mes parents ! » dis-je.

« Fais attention à ce que personne ne te vois ! » conseilla Leah.

« Lee, t'es gentille mais j'arrive à gérer maintenant ! » assurai-je.

**Elle me sourit et alors que tout le monde se dirigea vers les maisons de Paul et Jared, je remontais dans ma Camaro et je partais direction le cimetière de Forks pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents pour la toute première fois. **

**J'avais pris tout mon temps même si ça m'énervait de conduire à soixante kilomètre heure alors que d'habitude, je roule à plus de cent soixante. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au cimetière de Forks, je me garais puis je pris ma veste en cuir qui était à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et une casquette. Je sortis de ma caisse et entra dans le cimetière. Je tombais sur la tombe de ma mère qui était juste à gauche de la mienne. Je m'agenouillais et lui parlais.**

« Bonjour Maman, c'est Bella ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir te voir parce que, je n'habite plus à Forks. Je sais que t'as souffert en apprenant ma mort mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait un coup pareil à toi et papa mais, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Ne t'en fais pas, je fais attention à moi et, je pense tous les jours à toi. Ryan va bien d'après Jacob. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Je t'aime ! »

**Je restais encore quelques minutes avant d'aller sur celle de mon père qui se trouvait à droite de la mienne.**

« Papa, excuse-moi de ne pas être vraiment venu pour ton enterrement. Je suis censé être morte et, euh, pardon, d'être parti en te faisant croire que j'étais morte. Il le fallait, je n'ai pas eu le choix mais, Jacob me donnait de tes nouvelles, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris que j'avais une petite sœur. C'est ton portrait craché mais, j'espère qu'elle saura faire la cuisine ! »

**Je me suis mise à rire doucement quand mon regard se posa sur ma tombe. Une inscription y était gravée !**

_Ci-git :_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_13-09-1987 / 10-07-2006_

_Fille bien-aimée et amie dévouée_

_« Vivre sans mon amour c'est mourir un peu plus chaque jour »_

**La dernière phrase avait été ajouté par Jake. Leah m'avait dit qu'il avait écrit quelque chose dessus après mon départ pour Londres. Un craquement se fit entendre derrière moi et je me retournais, faisant attention. C'était Sue !**

« Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur ! » soupirai-je.

« Je pensais que rien ne pouvais te surprendre ! » me sourit-elle.

« J'étais ailleurs ! » dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir ! » me dit-elle.

« Moi aussi ! » retournai-je.

**Je me détachais d'elle et la regardais de plus près.**

« T'as changé ! » m'amusai-je.

« Ne commence pas avec mes rides ! » rit-elle.

**Elle calma ses rires et s'avança sur la tombe de mon père pour y déposer un bouquet de Jonquilles, et une Orchidée sur celle de ma mère.**

« Comment vont Ryan et Lisa ? » demandai-je.

« Ils vont très bien. Ils me demandent souvent de leur parler de toi ! » répondit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant que je suis… » hésitai-je.

« Non ! J'évite de demander de tes nouvelles à Jake quand ils sont dans la même pièce que moi ! » informa-t-elle.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! » affirmai-je.

**Je restais encore un peu avec elle jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe complètement sur la ville. Je raccompagnais Sue à sa voiture quand deux cries de loups se firent entendre. Enfin, les garçons venaient de muter !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE LEAH :**_

**Nous étions arrivé chez Kim et Jared et Jake ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra. **

« Où il est ? » demanda Jake.

« Dans sa chambre. Jared essaie de le raisonner. Jacob, dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne blesse son père ! » le supplia Kim.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va l'aider ! » le rassura Adam.

« Adam, reste là avec ta mère et ta sœur ! » dit Jake.

« Mais je veux venir ! » protesta Adam.

« Tu restes ici ! » grogna Jake. « Leah, suis-moi ! »

**Je le suivis jusque dans la chambre de Joshua mais je devais me contenir parce que quand Jake utilisait sa voix d'Alpha, ça me faisait un putain d'effet !**

_« Joshua, calmes-toi ! » se fit entendre la voix de Jared._

_« Sors de ma chambre ! » s'énerva Joshua._

**Jake et moi entrons dans la chambre, et Jared était face à son fils, qui lui, était prêt de la fenêtre.**

« Enfin vous êtes-là ! » souffla Jared.

« Va en bas, on prend le relai ! » assurai-je.

**Jared sortit de la pièce et partit rejoindre sa femme.**

« Joshua, tu vas sortir de cette chambre et me suivre ! » dit Jake, calmement.

« Va te faire foutre Black. Tu m'as pris mon frère. T'as brisé ma famille ! » s'emporta Josh.

« T'es en colère contre moi ? Et bien allons dehors régler ça ! » suggéra Jake.

« DÉGAGE ! » cria Josh.

« Joshua, tu vas me suivre et sortir de cette maison, tout de suite ! » ordonna Jake.

**Joshua frissonna en entendant la voix autoritaire de Jake, et il finit par abdiquer et suivre mon chéri. Arrivée en bas, lorsque Joshua vit son frère, il trembla de tous ses membres.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Espèce de traitre ! » grogna Josh.

« Dehors, immédiatement ! » ordonna Jake.

**Les garçons sortirent et je les suivis jusque dans les bois. Adam posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère de quinze ans mais ce dernier le repoussa violement. **

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

« Vas-y petit frère. Laisse éclater ta colère ! » le poussa Adam.

« LAISSE-MOI ! »

« Quoi, tu m'en veux d'être partit ? Tu m'en veux de ne pas être revenu au lycée depuis ces trois semaines ? T'es tout seul pour affronter les autres ? T'as peur ? » l'énerva Adam en le poussant.

« ARRÊTE ! »

« Allez, laisse-toi aller. Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches ! » dit Adam.

**Joshua résistait contre la mutation, et quand Adam regarda Jake, celui-ci fit un signe de tête pour qu'Adam pousse son petit frère dans ses retranchements.**

« Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai laissé tout seul au lycée, parce que j'ai laissé papa et maman, et Izzy pour aller avec Jake ? Tu m'en veux parce que je ne suis plus à la maison ni au lycée pour te protéger ? Mais tu sais quoi, tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. Tu fais tout pour me ressembler ou pour ressembler à papa, mais tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Tu me déçois Josh, tu déçois les parents, et tu déçois Izzy. Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre tout seul. T'es qu'une mauviette, et tu le resteras toute ta vie ! » dit Adam.

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

**Et là, Joshua explosa en un loup brun tacheté de noir. Fier de lui, Adam sauta en arrière et transmuta lui aussi, mais son pelage était plus foncé que celui de son frère, et sans tâche. Jake et moi nous transformons à notre tour, et les pensées d'Adam et Josh nous vinrent à l'esprit.**

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » sanglota Joshua._

_« Calme-toi frangin ! Je suis là, n'aies pas peur ! » le rassura Adam en se rapprochant de lui._

_« Adam ? » s'étonna Josh._

**Je fus surprise quand je vis Adam poser son museau sur la tête de son frère. Joshua se mit à couiner mais ne repoussa pas son frère.**

_« Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je disais, mais il le fallait pour que tu transmutes à ton tour ! » lui expliqua Adam._

_« Les légendes que nous raconte papa, sont vraies ? » demanda Josh._

_« Oui, car ton père en était un aussi il y a vingt ans ! » répondit Jake._

_« C'est pour ça, que tu es parti ? » demanda Josh à son frère._

_« Oui, il le fallait car je ne me maitrisais pas totalement, et je ne voulais pas risquer de te blesser, ou de blesser Izzy et les parents ! » répondit Adam._

_« Comment je fais, pour redevenir humain ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Josh._

_« Pense que tu veux redevenir humain ! » dit Adam._

**Ça prit cinq bonnes minutes mais il y réussit, et quand il constata qu'il était tout nu :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à poil ? »

**Adam sortit d'un buisson vêtu d'un short et éclata de rire avant de lui tendre un short. Quand il se releva, Jake vint se placer devant moi sous sa forme humaine. Je laissais échapper un feulement moqueur avant de taper les fesses de Jake avec mon museau.**

« Hey, arrête ça ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Joshua était décent, donc je me rapprochais de Jake et je posais ma tête contre son torse. Il caressa mes oreilles, ce qui me fit ronronner.**

« Jake, t'es pas gay, rassure-moi ? » questionna Joshua.

**Adam éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et Jake dit :**

« C'est Leah ! »

« Hein ? » s'ahuri Josh.

« Ton frère t'expliquera tout mais, pour l'instant tu vas rentrer chez toi avec ton frère, et ne pas te mettre en colère. Adam, tu le surveilles de près, on reparlera de tout ça demain matin ! » ordonna Jake.

« Chef, oui Chef ! » acquiesça Adam en faisant le salut de l'armée.

**Adam prit son frère par le bras et couru jusqu'à chez eux.**

_« Leah, où est Jake ? » me parvint la voix d'Embry._

_« Attends ! » lui dis-je._

**Je repris ma forme humaine et dis à Jake :**

« Embry veut te parler ! »

**Quand il me regarda, le désir naissait dans ses yeux mais :**

« Non, tâche de savoir ce que veut Embry, et après on verra ! »

**Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enlever son short et de muter. Ça prit dix bonnes minutes avant que Jake ne reprenne sa forme humaine, et lorsque ce fut le cas, je fus attiré contre son corps chaud. Sa main glissa jusqu'à mon entrée déjà humide, et lorsqu'il inséra un de ses doigts, je soupirais de plaisir.**

« Déjà Leah ? » grogna-t-il.

« Toujours et, quand tu donnes des ordres, ça m'excite, et ça me donne envie de faire des choses, comme la nuit qu'on a passé près de la cascade la semaine dernière. A la seule différence, que je veux que tu me donnes des ordres ! » minaudai-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Nos langues se trouvèrent et je sentis le doigt de Jake faire de lent va et viens en moi.**

« Tu veux que je te donne des ordres, hein ? » fit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Oh oui, je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! » dis-je en me détachant pour courir et m'enfoncer dans les bois.

**A mesure que je courrai, je sentais la présence de Jake derrière moi, et je savais qu'il pouvait me rattraper quand il le souhaitait.**

_« LEAH, STOP ! » ordonna-t-il._

**Sa voix rauque me fit frissonner et je me stoppais. Les mains de Jake se posèrent sur ma taille et son souffle sur ma peau.**

« Tu veux jouer Leah, alors on va jouer ! » susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

**Mon entre-jambe se fit plus humide, provoquant les grognements de mon loup, et ma main se faufila sur son membre durcit. **

« T'es en forme ! » haletai-je.

« Leah, je t'ordonne, de te mettre sur tes genoux ! »

« Comme hier soir ? » demandai-je, souriante.

« Tu as tout compris, à la condition que ce sera, encore plus démentiel ! » répondit-il en léchant ma peau. « Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis ! »

**Je relâchais ma prise autour de son sexe et me mis à quatre pattes. On faisait souvent l'amour dans cette position, et chaque fois, c'était de plus en plus torride. Je sentis les mains de Jake se poser sur mes fesses, et il me pénétra d'un coup sec.**

« Hhhaaannnnn, Jake ! » criai-je.

« Je ne veux pas t'entendre Leah. Tu vas rester, muette, c'est compris ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

« Jacob, je ne pourrai pas, ne pas crier ! » contrai-je dans un murmure.

« Tu vas faire, ce que je te dis Leah, sinon, je ne te toucherai plus pendant une semaine ! » me menaça-t-il d'une voix carrément sexy.

**Je détournais la tête de façon à ce que ma bouche se retrouve près de la sienne et je lui dis :**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me faire monter au septième ciel ? »

**Ma langue glissa sur sa bouche, et il reçut le message. Je me tiendrais à carreaux pendant qu'il me ferait l'amour, et je ferai tout ce qu'il me dira. Il commença à bouger en moi, d'abord lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement. C'était tellement bon que je faillis désobéir. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas crier mais le plaisir était si bon, que ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule mais la main de Jake se plaqua contre ma bouche, et mon cri fut étouffé. Je sentis mon orgasme approcher à grand pas, et quand il me frappa, ce ne fut qu'un faible gémissement qui sortit de mes lèvres. Jake retira sa main ainsi que son membre, et, alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos, Jake entre mes jambes.**

« T'es une vilaine fille, Leah Clearwater ! » me gronda-t-il avant de me pénétrer de nouveau.

« Hum…Jake… » gémissais-je avant de l'embrasser.

**Mes jambes remontèrent le long de mon corps pendant que Jake me pénétrait avec force. La forêt était calme. Seul le bruit de nos hanches qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre se faisait entendre.**

« Jacob…oh mon Dieu…plus…fort… » suppliai-je.

« Tais-toi Leah ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

**Je grognais tellement ça m'excitais lorsqu'il me parlait avec cette voix-là !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**Bella était partit depuis quatre jours, et les parents étaient très inquiets car elle ne donnait des nouvelles que par texto. Pour ma part, j'étais dans ma chambre pendant qu'Amy était en ville avec Summer pour une énième séance de shopping. Allongé sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce que j'entendais autour de moi. Le bruit du vent, les animaux qui s'agitaient dans les bois et mon crétin de frère qui jouait à la X-Box !**

_« Je t'emmerde ! » me dit-il par la pensée, me faisant rire._

**Grâce à son don et au mien, on avait réussi à créer un lien entre nous, qui nous permettait de communiquer l'un l'autre quand on le souhaitait. Bien sûr, j'évitais de m'introduire dans sa tête quand il faisait une partie de chasse avec Summer.**

_« Encore heureux ! » me dit-il._

_« Bon, je te cause pas alors sors de ma tête cinq minutes. Merci ! » répliquai-je._

_« Je t'aime aussi frangin ! »_

**Je fis abstraction de sa présence, et me concentrais de nouveau. Je me sentis tout drôle, comme si, comme si j'entrais en transe. Je fus connecté à une personne que je ne connaissais pas.**

_« Qui est là ? » me demanda la personne._

_« Jason, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » me demanda Brendan._

_« Je ne sais pas je, Brendan, dépêche-toi de rappliquer ! » répondis-je._

**Je regardais autour de moi et je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce inconnue. **

_« Qui es-tu ? » me demanda la voix._

**C'était une voix de fille ! **

_« Où es-tu ? » demandai-je à mon tour._

_« Derrière-toi ! » répondit-elle._

**Je me retournais mais la forme était floue !**

_« Jason, réveille-toi ! »_

**Je rouvris les yeux et ça me prit un temps fou pour réaliser que j'étais dans ma chambre ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?**


	41. S'éloigner

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà un chapitre entièrement corrigé, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :<strong>_

**Nous étions chez les Denali depuis quelques jours et mes visions au sujet de Bella n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer. Un coup je voyais Charlie devant une tombe portant le nom de Bella, le lendemain je voyais Bella dans une voiture, et le lendemain encore, je revoyais la tombe. J'en ai marre de toutes ces visions qui ne me rassurent guère sur ma petite sœur. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que quand je la vois en vision, elle est resté la même que lorsque nous sommes partis il y a plus de vingt ans. Je descendais dans le salon, flanquée de mon mari et je m'arrêtais en plein milieu des escaliers à cause d'une vision. Une fille se tenait devant une tombe mais je ne la voyais pas vraiment car elle avait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette sur la tête. Au moment où elle ôta les lunettes, je fus prise de tremblements et mes yeux se fermèrent. Ma vision était bien différente, et je su que mon subconscient me jouait un tour car je fus connecté avec l'esprit d'une personne qui m'étais inconnu. **

_« Qui est là ? » demandai-je en apercevant une forme floue devant moi._

_« Jason, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » fit une voix que je ne connaissais pas._

_« Je ne sais pas je, Brendan, dépêche-toi de rappliquer ! » fit une autre voix masculine._

**La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, ou plutôt là où mon subconscient m'avait envoyé, m'était inconnu. C'est étrange !**

_« Qui es-tu ? » demandai-je._

_« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il à son tour._

_« Derrière-toi ! » répondis-je en voyant qu'il me tournait le dos._

**Il se retourna mais tout autour de moi se mit à bouger et je fus secouer dans tous les sens.**

_« Alice ouvre les yeux ! » me fit la voix de Jasper._

**Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur le visage de mon mari, inquiet.**

« Jasper ? » appelai-je.

« Je suis là Alice ! » me dit-il.

« Où suis-je ? » demandai-je, totalement déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Chez les Denali. Alice, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » me pressa-t-il.

« Je l'ignore ! » répondis-je en me plongeant dans ses bras.

**Jasper m'aida à aller jusqu'au salon et je m'assis sur le canapé alors que toute la famille ainsi que les Denali nous entourait.**

« Ces visions vont me rendre folles ! » soupirai-je en me prenant la tête.

« De quelles visions tu parles ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Des visions qui concernent Bella. Elles se diffèrent toutes et ça m'agace. Un jour je la vois dans une voiture pendant quelques secondes, le jour d'après je la vois avec un garçon, et sans compter la fameuse vision où j'ai vu Charlie sur une tombe portant le nom de Bella ! » me crispai-je.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr ! » dit Rosalie.

**Elle s'installa sur l'ordinateur du salon et se connecta à internet. Je me plaçais derrière elle et la regardais faire. Elle fit je ne sais quoi avant de taper _Isabella Swan, Forks ! _Un article de journal apparut et Rosalie lut à voix haute :**

_« Après des recherches menées par Charlie Swan, Chef de la police de Forks, il n'y a plus aucun doute sur la mort d'Isabella Swan. Sa camionnette a été retrouvée près de la forêt avec les seules empreintes de sa propriétaire. Les recherches ont aboutis jusqu'à une clairière où une grande quantité de sang fut trouvé, une trop grosse quantité pour qu'elle puisse y avoir survécue, malgré l'absence du corps. Le sang fut analysé et identifié comme appartenant à Mademoiselle Swan. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que le Chef Swan a annoncé lui-même à la presse le décès de sa fille unique qui n'avait que dix-neuf ans. L'enterrement aura lieu demain au cimetière de Forks où toute la famille ainsi que les amis de la défunte seront présents. Nous présentons nos condoléances les plus sincères au Shérif Swan ! »_

« C'est daté de juillet 2006 ! » lut Emmett.

**Elle cliqua sur un lien et une photo apparut. Je reconnaissais le cimetière de Forks et j'aperçus Charlie ainsi que la mère de Bella alors que le cercueil fut mit en terre. Un sanglot m'échappa et le suivant coincé dans ma gorge. Je plaquais une main devant ma bouche quand une photo de Bella apparut. La photo avait apparemment été prise lors de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme avec Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben et Tyler.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit Rosalie.

« Quoi ? » demanda Esmé.

**Rosalie cliqua sur un autre lien et lut :**

_« Après le décès de Renée Dwyer, la mère d'Isabella Swan, voilà que le Shérif Swan vient de décéder des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Il aurait été retrouvé par sa fille de dix ans, Lisa. L'enterrement a eut lieu ce matin, et le corps de Charlie Swan fut enterré aux côtés de sa fille Isabella. Toutes nos condoléances à l'épouse et à la petite fille de notre bien aimé Shérif ! »_

**Oh non !**

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! » entendis-je dire Edward._

« Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Quelque chose à Forks brouille tes visions ! » dit Jasper.

« Plutôt quelqu'un ! » dit Emmett.

**On se retourna vers l'écran où une photo de l'enterrement de Charlie était en ligne.**

« Jacob ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Les loups-garous sont à Forks. Leur présence doit brouiller tes visions Alice ! » expliqua Carlisle.

**Une vision me frappa et je vis Edward défier les Volturi.**

« Non Edward ! » m'écriai-je. « Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Rosalie en se plaçant à côté d'Emmett.

« Alice, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus, pas sans Bella ! » dit-il en retenant des sanglots.

« Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que tu te sacrifies ? Et puis réfléchis une minute, Aro refusera de te tuer. Tu es bien trop précieux pour lui ! » répliquai-je.

« Edward, Alice a raison, et nous devons tous vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Bella est morte et te sacrifier ne changera rien à la peine que nous ressentons. Au contraire, elle empirera ! » tenta de le calmer Carlisle.

**Le visage d'Edward était déformé par la douleur et la peine. **

_« Si tu ne l'avais pas quitté, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tu aurais dû la transformer quand elle te la demandé ! » pensai-je._

« Merci de me le rappeler Alice. Je sais que tout ça c'est de ma faute. Depuis le jour où je l'ai quitté, il n'y a pas un jour que je ne le regrette et où j'aimerai revenir en arrière. Et vous voulez tous que je reste à vivre parmi vous alors que celle que j'aime plus que tout est morte ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était Jasper, Alice ? Que ferait Emmett si Rosalie se faisait tuer ? Ou Carlisle et Esmé ? Je croyais la protéger en partant. La protéger de notre famille, de notre condition, mais j'avais tort. Et je vais devoir vivre avec ça toute l'éternité ! » cracha-t-il avant de partir de la maison.

**J'essayais de savoir où il allait mais tout ce que je vis, c'était Edward dans une grotte qui pleurait.**

« Alice, où est-il ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Il ne va pas voir les Volturi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! » répondis-je.

**J'avais besoin d'être seule et Jasper le sentit car il m'attira avec lui dans notre chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je me laissais tomber sur le lit et pleurais. Une vague de calme m'envahit mais rien ne pouvait apaiser le chagrin que je ressentais.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BRENDAN :**_

**Jason m'inquiète depuis plus de cinq minutes. Depuis que je l'avais réveillé d'une étrange vision. C'est moi qui suis médium et c'est lui qui a des visions !**

« Jason, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » le pressai-je.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer. Je pensais à Bella en espérant qu'elle allait bien quand je me suis senti comme, projeté ailleurs. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer, je ne comprends pas moi-même ! » me dit-il.

« C'est quand même étrange tout ça. Tu n'as rien vu, reconnu personne ? » demandai-je.

« Je te l'ai dis. La personne était floue, et c'était la première fois que j'entendais cette voix ! » répondit-il.

« Admettons, mais ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est cette connexion. » dis-je.

« C'est peut-être dû à ma télépathie ! » dit-il.

« Peut-être ! » soupirai-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

**La porte de la chambre de Jason s'ouvrit sur Amy et Summer.**

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Amy.

_« Ne dis rien ! » me supplia Jason par la pensée._

_« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je._

_« Amy va s'inquiéter et me pouponner ! » répondit-il._

**Je réprimais un fou rire avant de répondre à ma sœur :**

« Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Vous êtes bizarre ! » dit Summer.

« On s'inquiète un peu pour Bella, c'est tout ! » mentit Jason.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien ! » assura Summer.

« Et si tu me montrais toutes les belles choses que tu t'es acheté ? » demandai-je à ma femme.

« Suis-moi cow-boy ! » m'aguicha-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

**Je suivis ma femme jusqu'à notre chambre et je la plaquais contre le mur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.**

« La porte n'est pas fermée ! » susurra Summer alors que je faisais glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« T'as une envie particulière beauté ? » demandai-je en collant nos intimités l'une contre l'autre.

« Hum…continue ! » gémit-elle alors que je frictionnais nos intimités.

_« BRENDAN FERME LA PORTE ! » hurla Jason._

**J'éclatais de rire et au moment où j'allais fermer la porte :**

_« LES ENFANTS, DESCENDEZ ! » fit la voix de ma mère._

**Je soupirai en regardant ma femme qui se mit à rire.**

« Je suis frustré maintenant ! » grognai-je.

« Je te débarrasserai de ta frustration ce soir ! » me dit-elle en agrippant mon sexe de sa main ferme. « T'as intérêt à être en forme ! »

**Elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et toucha la mienne avant de sortir de la chambre, me laissant comme un con face au mur.**

_« Elle va me le payer ! » pensai-je._

**Je soufflais un bon coup pour tenter de me reprendre mais surtout pour faire redescendre l'étroitesse de mon pantalon. Lorsque tout fut de nouveau normal, je rejoignis ma famille dans le salon.**

« C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais que nous sommes à Vancouver depuis à peine un mois, mais votre père a eu une offre très intéressante ! » dit ma mère.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Amy.

« L'université de Brown a proposé à votre père d'enseigner dans leur établissement ! » répondit ma mère.

« J'espère que t'as dis _oui_ papa ! » espérai-je.

« Brendan a raison. Brown est une super fac ! » approuva Jason.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas de déménager ? » questionna mon père.

« Au contraire, ça nous fera du bien de voir ailleurs ! » dit Summer.

« Bon, et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à tout préparer dans ce cas ! » dit Amy.

« Votre père et moi partirons en premier, le temps de trouver une maison et un terrain de chasse ! » expliqua ma mère.

« No problemo hum, étant donné qu'on est tous d'accord je suggère que l'un de vous annonce la nouvelle à Bella mais elle sera d'accord. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Summer et moi avons un truc à finir ! » dis-je en prenant ma femme sur l'épaule et en courant jusque dans notre chambre.

_« T'ES QU'UN OBSÉDÉ BRENDAN ! » me cria Jason._

« ET J'EN SUIS FIER ! » répondis-je.

**C'est sous les rires de ma famille que je m'enfermais à double tour dans ma chambre et je plaquais contre le mur ma tentatrice et diablesse de femme.**

« Hum, j'aime quand t'es brutal comme ça ! » m'alluma-t-elle.

« Le défilé sera pour plus tard ! » grognai-je en lui arrachant la robe qu'elle portait.

« Hey ! C'était ma préférée ! » m'engueula-t-elle.

« Je t'en achèterai pleins d'autres ! » promis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Pendant le baiser, elle en profita pour m'arracher mon débardeur et m'enlever mon pantalon en toute hâte.**

« J'ai envie d'un petit miam-miam ! » me dit-elle en me caressant le torse.

**Et là, je me suis retrouvé plaqué sur le lit, à poil ! En moins d'une demi-seconde, Summer était sur moi à me caresser.**

« J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu ? » me demanda-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

**J'essayais de me relever mais ce fut peine perdue car elle me plaqua au lit aussitôt.**

« Pas bouger mon chéri. Laisse-toi faire ! » me susurra-t-elle avant de me mordre la lèvre.

**Sa main droite glissa sur mon corps et je retins un juron lorsqu'elle empoigna mon sexe déjà bien érigé. **

« Summer ! » soufflai-je.

**Je la regardais faire quand elle posa ses lèvres sur mon torse avant de descendre plus bas. Très très bas !**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » pensai-je alors qu'elle me prit carrément dans sa bouche._

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu mêles Dieu à tes histoires ? » se moqua Jason._

_« Sors de ma tête Jason, tu risques d'être choqué pour l'éternité ! » le prévins-je._

_« D'accord, je vous laisse ! » rit-il._

**Je sentis la connexion entre nous se couper et je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'atteignis le plaisir avant que Summer ne vienne m'embrasser à pleine bouche.**

« Summer tu me tues ! » marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Ça s'appelle de la vengeance mon chéri. Quand c'est toi qui joues avec moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire alors à mon tour de jouer ! » me dit-elle avant de s'emboiter sur moi.

**Trop heureux par les évènements qui se passaient, je ne tentais rien pour prendre les commandes ou faire quoi que ce soit parce que c'était trop bon !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à La Push, et cela faisait également une semaine que Billy et Joshua avaient mutés. J'étais en train de faire ma valise car j'avais encore besoin de m'éloigner et de rentrer chez moi, même si j'ai envie de faire un détour et de prendre mon temps. La porte s'ouvrit :**

_« Bella ! »_

**Quand Leah vit ma valise fermée et prête à être placée dans ma voiture, son visage se peina.**

« Je suis désolé Leah, mais il faut que je rentre ! » lui dis-je.

« Je sais. Tu ne veux pas courir le risque que quelqu'un te voit ! » comprit-elle.

« Il y a de ça, mais ma famille va bientôt quitter Vancouver pour Providence alors, je dois les rejoindre pour tout préparer ! » expliquai-je.

« Je comprends, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on se reverra jamais ! » sourit-elle.

**Je lui rendis son sourire et elle vint me prendre dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard, j'avais fais mes adieux à la meute ainsi qu'aux imprégnés et à Sue. Je montais dans ma voiture et fis route jusqu'à Vancouver mais je ne me sentais pas de rentrer dans les quatre heures qui suivirent alors je décidais de prendre mon temps. Je conduisais à la même allure que les humains et je suis certaine que Brendan se foutrait de moi s'il me voyait faire. **

**Après une heure de route, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris la bonne direction. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vais dans le Montana ? Ma gorge me brûlait et je vis justement une petite route menant dans la forêt. Je m'engageais dans le petit chemin et alla le plus loin possible avec ma Camaro. Je m'arrêtais quand je sentis que ma voiture ne pouvait aller plus loin alors je descendis de la voiture et me mis à chercher du gibier. Alors que je m'enfonçais dans la forêt, j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'on me suivait et qu'on m'observait. J'étendis mon bouclier autour de moi de façon à me protéger au cas où il s'agirait d'un vampire, comme ça s'il essayait de m'attaquer alors que j'avais le dos tourné, il se heurterait à ma barrière électromagnétique et sera projeté loin de moi. **

**Une odeur familière vint me taquiner les narines et je reconnu la fragrance d'un grizzli. Mon instinct de chasseur prit le dessus et je me laissais guider par l'odeur, faisant fit de cette présence que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Une fois le grizzli en vu, je ne perdais plus une minute de plus et je me jetais sur sa carotide. Je vidais le pauvre animal de son sang en me délectant de la sensation qui m'envahit. Lorsque je fus repu, je retirais mes crocs du cou de l'animal et lui ferma les yeux en lui chuchotant combien j'étais désolé de m'être nourris de lui. **

**Je me relevais et lorsque je me retournais, je vis enfin la personne ou plutôt le vampire qui me suivait depuis que j'avais quitté Forks.**

« Bonjour Miss Isabella ! » me salua-t-il de sa voix terriblement sexy.


	42. Ennemi intime

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Ah la la, la fin de la fic arrive à grand pas... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

_« Bonjour Miss Isabella ! » me salua-t-il de sa voix terriblement sexy._

**Qu'est-ce qu'il fou ici ?**

« Vous avez perdu votre langue, Miss Isabella ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Que faites-vous loin de Volterra ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Il semble que tout soit calme dans notre monde vampirique alors, on a champ libre durant plusieurs jours. J'étais à Seattle quand j'ai reconnu votre voiture ! » répondit-il.

« Et vous m'avez suivi ! » ricanai-je.

« Moi c'est Demetri ! » me dit-il.

« Je sais, et je m'en fiche ! » dis-je en repartant vers ma voiture.

**Alors que je passais devant lui, sa main agrippa mon bras, me stoppant. Mon bouclier physique s'était résorbé sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! Misère !**

« Pas si vite ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Je fis tout mon possible pour rester sur mes deux jambes car faut dire ce qui est, il est carrément à tomber à la renverse. D'accord il se nourrit de sang humain, mais il ne me laisse pas indifférente !**

« Je vous trouble, Miss Isabella ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« N-nn-non- ! » bégayai-je.

**Bravo Bella, tu repasseras pour convaincre quelqu'un ! Je le sentis se placer derrière moi et il inspira mon odeur. Heureusement que j'avais bloqué tout pouvoir psychique sur moi sinon, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.**

« Il faut que je vous avoue que depuis que je vous ai vu avec votre famille il y a plusieurs mois, vous me troublez ! » avoua-t-il.

« Désolé de vous décevoir mais, je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme ! » répliquai-je.

« Oui je sais. Edward Cullen ! » dit-il.

**Je réussi à me dégager de son étreinte et je lui fis face.**

« Comment savez-vous que je connais les Cullen ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai fais des recherches sur vous, Bella Swan, et je sais tout sur vous et la famille Cullen ! » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai que de nos jours, on trouve tout via Google, même les secrets de familles ! » ironisai-je.

« Et je sais aussi que vous avez des amis loups-garous qui vivent à Forks ! » poursuivit-il.

« Pour un vampire vieux de je ne sais pas combien de siècle, vous êtes plutôt bien informé ! » crachai-je.

**Il se contenta de sourire à ma remarque.**

« Pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec moi alors que je suis sûre qu'une ravissante vampire vous attends à Volterra ! » m'impatientai-je.

« Elles ne sont pas faites pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma moitié ! » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Et je ne suis pas celle qui est faites pour vous non plus. » rétorquai-je en reculant à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Tu te dis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen mais tu ne lui fais même pas savoir que tu es vampire depuis presque trente ans ! » répliqua-t-il.

« On est passé au tutoiement ! » marmonnai-je.

**Mon dos buta contre un gros arbre et Demetri en profita pour me bloquer le passage en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête.**

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je crie au viol ! » prévins-je.

« Tu ne le feras pas. T'en as autant envie que moi. Je sens que je te fais de l'effet ! » dit-il, sûr de lui.

**Je ne dis rien.**

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Cullen ne sait pas que tu es vampire, et tu peux protéger tes pensées grâce à ton bouclier. Quant à moi, Aro ne saura même pas ce qu'on aura fait étant donné que j'arrive à lui dissimuler mes pensées. Depuis le temps que je fais partie de sa garde, j'ai appris à garder mes pensées intimes pour moi ! » me dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » rétorquai-je.

« Tu veux te réserver pour Cullen c'est ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. On est ennemi ! » répondis-je.

« Et alors ? » rit-il.

« Et ce n'est pas bien ! » contrai-je.

« Et alors ? » répéta-t-il.

« T'es agaçant ! » grognai-je.

« On me la déjà dit ! » sourit-il.

« Tu peux me lâcher ? » demandai-je gentiment.

« Je ne te tiens pas ! » répondit-il.

« Alors laisse-moi passer ! » repris-je.

« Non ! » contra-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » soupirai-je.

« T'embrasser ! »

**Je déglutis péniblement et une sensation étrange me parcouru. **

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Isabella ! » susurra-t-il.

**Est-ce que t'as envie qu'il t'embrasse Bella ? Oh que oui !**

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il.

**Je ne répondis pas et me contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il sourit et ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes. Nos lèvres bougèrent au même rythme, ce qui ne fut pas désagréable, au contraire. Je sentis les mains de Demetri se poser sur ma taille et il me plaqua contre son corps. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, à son plus grand étonnement.**

« Quoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Depuis quand Demetri Volturi s'inquiète-t-il de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? » m'étonnai-je.

**Il me lança un regard noir qui me figea.**

« Non, tu n'as rien fais de mal, au contraire ! » le rassurai-je.

**Il parut soulagé et il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes mais au dernier moment, il les posa sur ma nuque et se mit à suçoter ma peau. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, ce qui fit sourire mon vampire.**

« Demetri, pas ici ! » lui dis-je en me détachant de lui.

« Et où tu veux qu'on aille ? » demanda-t-il en me rapprochant de lui.

« J'ai vu un motel pas loin ! » répondis-je avant que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

« D'accord, mais avant ! »

**Il prit possession de ma bouche et me donna un baiser des plus fougueux. Quand sa langue toucha la mienne, un feu encore inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui se manifesta en moi. Il stoppa le baiser et me dit :**

« Allons-y ! »

**Il prit ma main et me ramena jusqu'à ma voiture.**

« Je peux conduire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » refusai-je.

**Il éclata de rire devant mon refus et alla sur le siège passager. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans ma voiture. Alors que mis le moteur en marche, je sentis la main de Demetri se balader sous mon haut.**

« T'es bien un mec ! » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » fit-il tout en jouant avec la dentelle de mon boxer. « J'adore la dentelle ! »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » dis-je en lui ôtant la main de mon pantalon.

**Il se mit à rire et je me mis en route jusqu'au motel. Durant le trajet, je sentais le regard du traqueur sur moi, ce qui me gêna.**

« Arrête de me regarder ! » grognai-je.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sinon, sinon, sinon je ne te laisserai plus me toucher ! » menaçai-je sans grande conviction.

« Tiens dont ! » rit-il.

**Ce qu'il peut m'agacer. On arrivait enfin au motel et je me garais avant de prendre ma valise du coffre.**

« Pourquoi tu prends ta valise ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rentrer chez ma famille avec l'odeur du sexe et d'un autre vampire sur moi ? » répliquai-je.

**En un clignement d'œil il fut devant moi et me dit d'une voix rauque :**

« Je savais que t'avais envie de moi ! »

« Oh la ferme et rends-toi utile. Prends ma valise et attends-moi ici ! » rétorquai-je en lui fourrant ma valise dans les bras et en allant à l'accueil.

**C'était un homme qui gérait l'accueil et quand il me vit, son regard se fixa sur mon décolleté.**

« Une chambre s'il vous plaît ! » dis-je.

« Pour combien ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter ma poitrine du regard.

« Pour deux ! » répondis-je.

**Sa tête se releva et je souris devant son air déçu. Il finit par me donner une clé et je sortis de la pièce pour trouver Demetri adossé à ma voiture. Je partis jusqu'à la chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, je fus immédiatement plaquée contre le mur.**

« Je vais le tuer ! » grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a maté mon décolleté ? » questionnai-je en souriant.

« Oui ! » répondit-il en rapprochant nos lèvres mais je le stoppais. « Quoi ? »

« D'un, tu ne le tueras pas, et de deux, toi et moi, ce n'est que du sexe qui durera quelques heures maximum. Ensuite tu rentreras à Volterra et moi à Vancouver. Maintenant embrasse-moi ! »

**Il m'embrassa sans plus tarder et nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait, il m'attira jusqu'au lit sur lequel je basculais en même temps que mon amant. Il se retrouva sur moi et je lui dis :**

« J'espère que tu en vaux la peine pour que tu sois celui qui prennes ma virginité ! »

« T'es vraiment vierge ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui ! » affirmai-je.

« Cullen n'est qu'un abruti, et moi je suis un homme chanceux ! » dit-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres.

**Durant le baiser, ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon chemisier en soie noir qu'il déboutonna avec délicatesse. Il s'écarta un peu pour me contempler.**

« Isabella ! » souffla-t-il avant de plonger sur ma poitrine.

**Mon dos se cambra à mesure qu'il dévorait ma poitrine.**

« Hum…appelle-moi…Bella ! » marmonnai-je en agrippant ses cheveux.

**Il stoppa ses baisers avant de se relever sur ses genoux et de se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son t-shirt. J'eus le souffle coupé devant son torse parfait. _Jolies tablettes ! pensai-je._**

« La vue te plaît ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il me débarrassa de mon chemiser ainsi que de mon soutien-gorge.

**Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais, le faisant sourire. Mes mains défirent la ceinture de son jean noir et il ne fut bientôt qu'un souvenir, laissant mon vampire en boxer. Il me força à m'allonger et sa bouche se posa sur mon ventre avant qu'il ne me défasse de mon pantalon et de mon boxer.**

« Oups ! » dit-il, un brin amusé.

« Les hommes ! » murmurai-je.

**Mais bien sûr il l'entendit et se mit à rire. D'un geste habile de la main, il m'écarta les jambes et sa bouche partit à l'assaut de ma féminité. Oh Seigneur !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Avais-je planifié ma rencontre avec Isabella ? Non ! Avais-je voulu coucher avec elle lorsque je l'avais suivi ? Oui ! Avais-je prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Non !**

_« Demetri ! » gémit-elle alors que je pris son clitoris entre mes dents._

**Elle avait un goût divin. Je pourrais la goûter pour l'éternité. J'insérais un doigt en elle, puis deux avant de les bouger lentement en elle.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu ! » jura-t-elle._

**Ma langue cajola son clitoris avec avidité tandis que mes doigts continuaient de faire des va et viens en elle.**

_« Demetri, s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en m'agrippant les cheveux._

**_Une vraie diablesse cette fille, m'amusai-je_. Je remontais vers bouche vers la sienne tout en posant des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que je rencontrais, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur sa bouche tentatrice. Sans plus attendre, je m'immisçais en elle d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri.**

« Tu parles d'une délicatesse ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Désolé ma belle mais, je ne pouvais plus attendre ! » répliquai-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.

**Je bougeais mes hanches lentement mais ça ne me convenait pas alors j'allais de plus en plus vite. Pendant que je claquais mes hanches à celles de Bella, ma bouche partit à l'assaut du cou de ma maitresse. **

« Oh merde ! » jura-t-elle.

« Que de vilain mot dans une si belle bouche ! » susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Nos langues dansèrent en harmonie quand je sentis les parois vaginales de Bella se raffermir autour de moi. Mon apogée était proche alors j'accentuais mes pénétrations et je me vidais en elle en même temps qu'elle criait sous le coup de l'orgasme. Je me retirais d'elle et me laissais tomber sur le dos en essayant de me remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais l'amour mais, ni Heidi ni Jane ne m'avaient procuré autant de plaisir.**

« Nom de Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.

**J'éclatais de rire mais ça ne la fit pas rire et je me reçu une gauche en pleine figure. **

« Aïe ! » me plaignis-je en me tenant la joue.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas rire ! » me dit-elle.

« Où t'as appris à cogner aussi fort ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« Merci à mes amis les loups ! » répondit-elle en se mettant sur le ventre.

« Ils t'ont appris à te battre ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Comment, t'es tu retrouvé transformé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » questionnai-je en me mettant sur le côté.

« C'est une longue histoire ! » soupira-t-elle.

« J'ai tout mon temps ! » dis-je en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Elle s'appelait Victoria, et elle me traquait parce que les Cullen avait tué son compagnon, James, qui voulait me bouffer ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu sentais si bon que ça étant humaine ? » demandai-je en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » répondit-elle.

**J'arquais un sourcil en guise d'attente.**

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Edward, mon odeur l'a tellement assoiffé qu'il est partit pendant une semaine, et quand j'ai su qu'il était un vampire, il m'a avoué que mon odeur était comme une drogue pour lui. Quand je suis tombé sur James et Victoria, ainsi que leur compagnon Laurent, les Cullen faisaient une partie de baseball à laquelle j'assistais quand les vagabonds sont arrivés, et le vent a fait bouger mes cheveux et James a été, charmé, on va dire ça comme ça ! » narra-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Les Cullen m'ont protégés et je suis parti avec Alice et Jasper dans le sud, à Phoenix, mais le traqueur m'a retrouvé et j'ai dû semer mes protecteurs pour le retrouver seul car il m'a fait croire qu'il tenait ma mère. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde mais les Cullen sont arrivés, mais pas à temps avant que James ne me morde. Jasper, Emmett et Alice se sont occupés de James tandis qu'Edward, sous les conseils de Carlisle a aspiré le venin hors de mon corps, et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, si Edward t'aimait vraiment, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé le venin agir ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Il ne voulait pas que je devienne un monstre. Il pense qu'il n'a pas d'âme mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais être comme lui afin de passer l'éternité à ses côtés ! » dit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils partis ? » demandai-je de nouveau.

« Lors de ma soirée d'anniversaire, je me suis coupé en ouvrant un cadeau, et Jasper a essayé de m'attaquer. Edward m'a quitté le lendemain, en me disant qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Il m'a laissé dans la forêt où je me suis perdu et où j'ai été retrouvé par un loup-garou. J'étais un vrai zombie pendant six mois, mais mon meilleur ami a su me redonner le moral jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi. Mais, alors que Laurent était sur le point de m'attaquer pour rendre service à Victoria, les loups sont arrivés et j'ai appris que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou et j'ai fais la connaissance de toute la meute, avec qui je suis devenue très proche ! » finit-elle.

« Et pour Victoria ? »

« Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'année, je ne pouvais plus supporter les risques que couraient mes amis alors je me suis rendu à Victoria en lui demandant de laisser les loups et mon père tranquille. Elle a accepté et m'a mordue, mais les loups sont arrivés et l'ont tués. Jacob m'a emmené loin de Forks pour que j'achève ma transformation, et pendant deux ans, lui et sa fiancée sont restés près de moi pour que j'apprenne à me contrôler envers les humains. Dès la minute où j'avais été mordue, je savais qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'annoncer à mon père que j'étais morte. Pour les habitants de Forks et les autres, Isabella Swan est morte le dix juillet 2006 ! » termina-t-elle.

**Elle avait le regard dans le vague et si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait couverte de larmes.**

« Je suis désolé ! » dis-je avec sincérité.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça remonte à très loin tout ça, et j'ai une nouvelle vie avec une famille géniale ! » me sourit-elle.

« Comment fais-tu pour résister à ce point au sang humain ? » demandai-je en rapprochant mon corps du sien.

« Etant humaine, je détestais la vue et l'odeur du sang humain alors quand j'ai goûté le sang d'Amy lors de sa transformation, j'ai été écœurée. Pareil pour les trois autres ! » répondit-elle.

« Je vois ! » marmonnai-je alors que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à _ce que c'est bon_, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle me repoussa et se plaça sous les draps.**

« Ça fait presque une heure que je te fais l'amour, et tu te mets sous le drap maintenant ? » m'amusai-je.

« Et alors ? » dit-elle.

**Je me mis à rire avant de la rejoindre sous le drap et lorsque ce fut fait, je lâchais un grognement de plaisir alors qu'elle se plaça sur moi.**

« Entreprenante ! » souriais-je.

« Tu vas t'en plaindre ? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant sur mon membre.

« Oh non ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

**Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle bougeait agilement ses hanches, m'offrant une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine délicieuse. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches pour accentuer les mouvements mais j'avais une envie folle de prendre ses seins parfaits dans ma bouche. Je me relevais donc de façon à être assis à mon tour, et je pris son sein droit entre mes lèvres. Je mordillais son téton avec mes dents, la faisant gémir, et je fis la même chose avec son sein gauche. Ma bouche remonta le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche, que j'embrassais férocement. Un grognement m'échappa lorsqu'elle emprisonna ma langue avec ses dents. Je lui fis la même chose avant qu'elle ne me griffe le dos. Je relâchais ses lèvres et je bougeais mes hanches au même rythme qu'elle. Je me vidais une nouvelle fois en elle et au moment où je m'allongeais sur le dos, elle eu son orgasme et se laissa tomber sur moi.**

« Et ben dis donc, je comprends pourquoi mes frères et sœurs passent leur temps dans leur chambre ! » rit-elle.

**Je la suivis dans son hilarité et elle se retira de moi pour s'allonger sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Je me plaçais derrière elle et au moment où j'enlaçais sa taille avec mon bras gauche, son portable sonna.**

_**So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",<br>And I go back to December all the time.***_

**Elle regardait le nom de l'interlocuteur mais je l'embrassais dans le cou pour la dissuader de répondre.**

« Laisse sonner ! » murmurai-je contre sa peau.

« C'est mon frère. Il doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir ! » dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
>Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right***_

**Je tentais de l'amadouer en l'embrassant sur les lèvres mais elle me repoussa doucement.**

« Sois sage si tu veux un troisième round ! » me prévint-elle alors qu'elle décrocha. « Allô Brendan ? »

_« Pourquoi je ne te vois plus ? »_

« Je vais bien Brendan, ne t'en fais pas ! »

_« Pourquoi t'as remis ton bouclier ? Tu sais que je m'inquiète beaucoup quand je n'arrive pas à te voir ! »_

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu voulais quelque chose d'autres ? »

_« Tu comptes faire le tour du pays avant de rentrer ? »_

« Je me suis arrêter pour chasser et j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je serai à la maison dans la nuit ! »

_« Promis ? »_

« Promis ! »

_« Brendan on va chasser ? Je meurs de soif ! » fit la voix d'une fille._

_« J'arrive mon cœur. » répondit le frère de Bella. « Bouge toi le cul Bell's ! »_

« A plus Brendan ! »

**Et elle raccrocha.**

« Je vais devoir rentrer ! » dit-elle.

« Malheureusement ! » soupirai-je.

« Fais pas ton malheureux. Tu savais très bien que ça n'allait pas durer l'éternité non plus ! » me fit-elle.

« Viens à Volterra avec moi ! » proposai-je.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« T'as très bien entendu ! » dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

« Je ne peux pas ! » contra-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que j'ai une famille, et que nous ne sommes pas fais pour être ensemble tous les deux, et tu le sais ! » répondit-elle.

« Bella, je t'a… » mais elle me coupa en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Non, ne dis rien. S'il te plaît, ne va pas plus loin ! »

**Elle m'embrassa tendrement et nous fit basculer sur le lit. Je me plaçais sur elle et la pénétrais sans plus tarder pour la troisième fois. Je claquais nos hanches violement, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'on le ferait. **

« Demetri…plus…fort…mets le…paquet ! » grogna-t-elle en me plantant les ongles dans mes reins.

**Elle va me rend complètement cinglé et accro, mais ça c'est déjà fait et l'idée de ne plus la voir ni la toucher me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je bougeais mes hanches à vitesse vampirique, et Bella se mit à crier come une vraie tigresse.**

« DEMETRIIII…ENCORE…PLUS VIIIIITE ! »

**En un dernier coup de rein, elle jouit, et moi avec. Je me retirais d'elle et elle en profita pour se lever et pour filer dans la salle de bain. J'entendis la douche se mettre en marche donc je pris sur moi l'envie de la rejoindre et attendis. **

**Je soufflais de frustration rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer à Volterra sans elle car j'avais apprécié ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie. **

_« Demetri ? »_

**Je sortis de mes pensées et vis Bella en serviette, toute mouillée.**

« Tu peux y aller ! » me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa valise.

**Je me levais donc du lit et alla prendre une douche.**

_**Point de vu de Bella :**_

**Pendant que Demetri se lavait, je m'habillais tout en pensant aux évènements de cette journée. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, coucher avec un vampire qui n'est pas Edward, et pour être honnête, ça fait un bien fou. Grâce à Demetri, je n'ai pas pensé à Edward pendant des heures et c'est très revigorant. **

**Je mis un jean noir, un haut noir et je remis les bottes que j'avais avant que Demetri ne me les enlève. **

« Ça fait un bien fou ! » fit la voix de Demetri.

**Je me mis à rire doucement tout en attachant mes cheveux avec une pince. Je refermais ma valise et j'étais fin prête à rentrer chez moi. **

« Je te dépose quelque part ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

**Il avait remit les mêmes fringues.**

« A Seattle, au _Edgewater_ ! » répondit-il.

« En route ! » dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

**Je plaçais ma valise dans le coffre et Demetri me proposa de régler la chambre.**

« Je vais le faire ! » assurai-je.

« Bella, c'est moi qui t'ai séduite et comme je suis un homme galant, c'est à moi de payer ! » insista-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas tuer le gérant ? » questionnai-je.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? » se vexa-t-il.

« Pour un vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain ! » répliquai-je.

« Je te jure que je ne le tuerai pas. Je me nourrirai à Seattle ! » dit-il.

**Je le regardais dans les yeux pour voir s'il était sincère, et il était. Je lui tendis les clés et il partit à l'accueil. Je me concentrais pour savoir s'il allait tenir sa promesse et je fus surprise de ne rien entendre à l'exception du cœur du gérant qui battait à cent à l'heure. Je montais dans la voiture en réprimant un sourire. La porte du côté passager s'ouvrit et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Demetri.

« T'as fais quoi à ce pauvre homme pour qu'il soit aussi apeuré ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

« Je lui ai simplement fais peur, mais je ne l'ai pas touché. Je me suis contenté de lui lancer un regard meurtrier pour t'avoir dragué ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Les mecs ! » marmonnai-je en mettant le moteur en marche.

**Mais bien sûr, il l'entendit et se mit à rire. Cette fois-ci, je roulais à fond pour arriver à Seattle en seulement une heure et demie. **

**Je me garais devant l'hôtel quatre étoiles, _l'Edgewater_, et avant que Demetri ne sorte de la voiture, je lui demandais :**

« Personne ne saura rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Il plaça sa main sur ma joue et me regarda droit dans les yeux en disant :**

« Rien du tout. Je te l'ai dis, ce qui s'est passé sera notre petit secret ! »

« Fais-moi une promesse, s'il te plaît ! » quémandai-je.

« Ce que tu voudras ! » dit-il.

« Si tu te nourris avant de rentrer à Volterra, ou pendant le reste de ton séjour, ne tue pas une personne innocente. Quitte à se nourrir de sang humain, autant que la victime soit quelqu'un qui mérite vraiment de mourir ! »

« Pour toi, je le ferai ! » accepta-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

**Nos langues furent de nouveaux réunis et je devais avouer que ça allait me manquer. On se sépara, front contre front.**

« Au revoir Bella ! » me dit-il tout bas.

« Au revoir Demetri, et merci pour tout ! » dis-je sur le même ton.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! » me sourit-il.

« J'espère que tu la trouveras rapidement, celle qui est faite pour toi ! » lui souhaitai-je.

« Et, j'espère que tu finiras par être heureuse avec Edward, parce que c'est lui ton âme-sœur. Fais-moi une promesse à ton tour ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » fis-je en attendant la suite.

« Promets-moi que, le jour où tu retrouveras les Cullen, et ça va arriver tôt ou tard, promets-moi de tirer un trait sur le passé, et de lui pardonner. On ne quitte pas son âme-sœur sans raison, et il en avait sûrement une. Il t'aimait, j'en suis sûr ! » me dit-il.

« Promis, mais, si ça arrive que je le recroise, il va en baver ! » expliquai-je.

« Au revoir Bella, et j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, et qu'on deviendra ami ! » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

**Et quand il relâcha mes lèvres, il sortit de ma voiture et je le vis rentrer dans l'hôtel. Je ne perdis pas un instant et me remis en route jusqu'à Vancouver.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**J'arrivais enfin chez moi et il était deux heures du matin. Je mettrais ma voiture au garage plus tard alors je la garais devant la maison et j'en sortis en prenant mon temps. Mes frères et sœurs devaient être occupés entre eux donc je décidais de ne pas les importuner. Après avoir pris ma valise, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison où je fus surprise de voir mes frères et sœurs devant un film.**

« Salut tout le monde ! A plus tout le monde ! » dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

**Je fermais vite ma chambre pour ne pas à avoir à répondre à leurs questions, je n'étais pas disposé à le faire. Je posais ma valise sur le sol et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je venais de passer des heures merveilleuses avec un vampire qui n'était pas Edward, j'avais couché avec lui trois fois, et j'avais adoré ça. Je vais avoir du mal à cacher ça à ma famille, mais il le faut !**

* * *

><p><strong>* Taylor Swift : Back to december !<strong>


	43. In Extremis

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

**On approche de la fin, plus que quelques chapitres... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que l'épisode _Demetri_ était passé, et depuis tout ce temps, je n'avais fais qu'une chose : préparer mon départ pour Providence. Les parents étaient déjà là-bas et ils avaient trouvés une superbe maison. Ma mère avait déjà tout décoré, même les chambres, en tenant compte de nos goûts bien sûr. **

**C'était l'heure du départ et je chargeais le dernier carton dans ma voiture. J'avais revendu ma Camaro et j'avais décidé de garder ma Ferrari rouge. Mon petit bijou que j'avais choisis avec mes sœurs. Je fermais la portière de ma caisse quand Brendan et les autres arrivèrent.**

« J'ai eu maman au téléphone. Elle voudrait qu'on ferme tout et qu'on parte aujourd'hui ! » dit Brendan.

« Heureusement que la maison est à nous ! » soupira Amy.

« On devrait aller chasser avant de partir ! » suggéra Jason.

« T'as raison mais, avec Brendan on a chassé il y a une heure ! » répondit Summer.

« On n'a qu'à y aller nous trois ! » dis-je à Amy et Jason.

« On va s'occuper de fermer la maison et de tout protéger en attendant ! » dit Brendan.

« A tout à l'heure ! » dit Amy en courant dans les bois.

**Jason et moi la suivions de près.**

_« Vous avez soif jusqu'à quel point ? » demanda Jason dans nos esprits._

_« Un ou deux cerfs me suffiront ! » répondit Amy._

_« Je vais devoir aller plus loin que vous car je n'ai pas chassé depuis mon retour de Forks ! » dis-je._

_« Bécasse ! » me dit ma sœur._

_« Sois prudente Bella ! » insista Jason alors que je m'éloignais d'eux._

_« T'inquiètes ! » le rassurai-je._

**Je couru très loin de Vancouver, jusqu'à la limite des montagnes, pour trouver de quoi me rassasier durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Providence, quand une odeur familière vint me chatouiller les narines. C'était l'odeur d'un grizzly.**

_« Parfait ! » me dis-je._

**J'aperçus ma proie, et je lui sautais au cou sans plus attendre. Je pris mon temps pour me nourrir et sentir le sang couler dans ma gorge me fit un bien fou. Mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et je lâchais ma proie avant de lire le message que venait de m'envoyer Brendan.**

_**« Planque-toi vite au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche. Les Cullen approchent ! »**_

**Mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine et d'un bond, je sautais en haut d'un chêne. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, et en sortis mes lunettes de soleil que je mis sur le champ. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et attendis, me cachant comme je le pouvais. Je me concentrais et la voix de mon ex meilleure amie me vint aux oreilles.**

_« Edward, grouille-toi ! »_

**Je déglutis péniblement mais je me repris. J'osais un œil sur eux, et je vis Jasper se raidir.**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit la voix de Rosalie._

_« Je ressens des choses, étranges. Des émotions qui ne viennent pas de vous ! » dit-il._

**Je m'entourais de mon bouclier afin de me protéger de tout pouvoir, et surtout pour masquer ma présence. J'arrêtais de respirer, et heureusement que je n'en avais plus besoin.**

_« Oh je rêve ! » fit la voix d'Emmett._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Rosalie._

_« Quelqu'un s'est permis de bouffer un grizzly ! » se plaignit Emmett._

_« Emmett ! » soupira Rosalie._

**Je dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas rire car c'était typique d'Emmett.**

_« Je ne savais pas que d'autres vampires rôdaient dans la région ! » s'étonna Alice._

_« Eleazar n'a rien dit à ce sujet ! » dit Rosalie._

_« Ils se comportent bizarrement depuis notre arrivée chez eux. Ils pensent à des choses complètement banales quand je suis dans les parages ! » expliqua Edward._

**Sa voix me fit frissonner. Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps que s'en était grisant. Je posais mon front sur l'écorce de l'arbre et me reculais pour me cacher.**

_« Qui que soit ce vampire, il n'a pas finit son dîner ! » dit Emmett. « Il lui reste encore du sang dans le corps à ce pauvre petit animal ! »_

**Je sentis le pouvoir de Jason s'infiltrer dans mon bouclier et je le débloquais afin qu'il puisse entrer en contact avec moi.**

_« Bella, où t'es ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Au sommet d'un chêne en train d'espionner les Cullen. Ils savent qu'un vampire était dans les parages et j'ai réussi à masquer ma présence mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps ! » répondis-je._

_« Summer va te rejoindre mais elle restera éloigné pour t'aider à t'échapper. Elle va se servir de son pouvoir quand ce sera le moment ! » m'informa Amy._

_« Jason, faudra que tu viennes aussi parce que même si je leur échappe et qu'ils m'aperçoivent, Edward est le plus rapide et il n'aura aucun mal à me rattraper ! » expliquai-je._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin ! » m'assura-t-il._

**Tout en restant connecté avec ma famille, je continuais d'observer les Cullen, mon ancienne famille.**

_« Pourquoi ce vampire aurait-il abandonné sa proie avant d'avoir terminé de se nourrir ? » s'interrogea Alice._

_« Peut-être a-t-il senti notre approche ! » dit Jasper._

_« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Rosalie._

**Je risquais à nouveau un œil sur mon ancienne famille et vis Edward se figer. Il humecta l'endroit où j'étais il y a moins de dix minutes.**

_« Oh non ! » pensai-je._

_« Quoi ? » me demanda Brendan._

_« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? » questionna Jasper._

_« Ce n'est pas possible ! » murmura-t-il, mais je l'entendis d'où j'étais._

_« Quoi ? » pressa Alice._

_« Je connais cette odeur ! » répondit Edward._

_« Je suis fichue. Edward sait que je suis là. Il a reconnu mon odeur ! » m'apeurai-je._

_« Bella ! » fit la voix d'Edward._

_« Impossible. Elle est morte ! » contra Emmett._

_« Pourtant c'est son odeur, Emmett ! » jura Edward._

_« Bella, dégage de là où t'es, on te couvrira s'ils s'approchent trop prêts ! » m'avertit Summer._

**Sans plus attendre, je quittais mon arbre et atterrit dans un bruit sourd, trop sourd à mon goût. Merde, mon anxiété avait prit le dessus sur mes capacités vampiriques.**

« HEY ! » me héla la voix d'Emmett.

**Je courus sans perdre un instant et je mis toute la puissance que j'avais dans les jambes, mais surtout l'envie que j'avais de m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne regardais pas derrière moi, mais une poigne, qui me déclencha des frissons, m'arrêta dans ma fuite. Edward, son odeur m'étouffa et faillit me faire commettre l'irréparable. Il me bloqua en m'attrapant les poignets dans ses mains, et je fus obligé de m'arrêter. Il m'attira contre son torse et lorsque mon dos buta contre lui, ce fut carrément un choc électrique qui me parcouru. Mes lunettes étaient toujours à leur place, mais j'étais fichu, à moins que je ne les envois tous valser avec mon bouclier.**

_« Bella ! » m'appela Jason par la pensée._

_« Edward me retient ! » répondis-je._

« Edward ! » fit la voix d'Alice.

**A travers mes lunettes, je vis les quatre autres Cullen s'avancer vers nous.**

« Ne m'approchez pas ou vous le regretterez ! » menaçai-je.

« Ce n'est pas Bella, Edward, alors lâche-la ! » lui dit Rosalie.

« Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Je vais vous le prouver ! » claqua Edward.

**Je me raidis car Edward enleva mes lunettes mais je fermais les yeux et activa mon bouclier, qui envoya Edward valser à tout bout de champ. Sans demander mon reste, je repris ma course, mais aussitôt les Cullen se remirent à ma poursuite.**

« ATTENDS, BELLA ! » cria Edward.

_« Il est collant ! » pensai-je. « Summer, Jason, c'est quand vous voulez vous intervenez ! »_

**Je vis les nuages devenir gris et le tonnerre se mit à gronder.**

_« La pluie masquera son odeur. Summer, à toi de jouer ! » dit Brendan._

**Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur les alentours.**

_**POINT DE VUE NORMAL :**_

**Les Cullen poursuivaient Bella à travers la forêt, quand celle-ci retrouva Jason qui avait mit sa capuche par-dessus sa tête. Quand Bella le dépassa, il fit face aux Cullen et utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour les repousser aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Alice s'étaient fait rejetés très loin malgré la pluie qui tombait en abondance, mais quand vint le tour de Jasper, ce dernier se stoppa.**

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire pareil. Tout ce que veut ma sœur, c'est que vous nous fichez la paix. De toute façon on quitte la ville ! » prévint Jason.

**Jasper acquiesça et Jason partit sur les traces de ses sœurs. **

**Lorsqu'il fut hors de champ, Jasper se retourna vers sa famille qui se releva difficilement.**

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ? » demanda Edward, trempé et des tâches de boues sur son jean.

« Et à quoi ça aurait servi ? Je me serai retrouvé dans le même état que vous ! » répondit Jasper.

« T'as laissé filer Bella ! » désespéra Edward.

« Ce n'est pas Bella, je te l'ai dis Edward. Nous l'aurions reconnu si c'était elle, et elle est morte de toute façon. Tu as bien lu l'article sur internet ! » s'emporta Alice.

« Elle a très bien pu être transformé et fait croire à sa mort ? Vous avez vu son visage ! » protesta Edward.

« On a rien vu de concret, et qui l'aurait transformé ? Les Volturi ? Victoria ? J'aurais perçu leur décision, et même si c'était Bella, elle n'aurait pas pu vivre trente ans en vampire sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ! » contra Alice.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici. Rentrons ! » dit Rosalie en enlevant les tâches de boues qui ruinaient ses vêtements. « Saleté de pluie ! »

**Les Cullen repartirent vers la maison des Denali, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous dans le jardin, Irina ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

« Un grizzly vous a donné du fil à retordre ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

**Kate et Tanya se joignirent à elle, mais les enfants Cullen n'étaient pas enclins à rire. La pluie avait cessé de tomber quand ils avaient quitté la forêt, sans qu'ils l'expliquent.**

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le patriarche des Cullen.

« Un petit corps à corps avec deux vampires ! » répondit Emmett en ôtant son pull, restant en débardeur.

« Edward n'a pas arrêté de prétendre que c'était Bella ! » dit Alice.

« Je sais que c'est elle, Alice ! » affirma Edward.

« Elle est morte, alors arrête un peu ! » intervint Rosalie.

« Alors comment vous expliquez qu'il y avait son odeur prêt du cadavre de l'ours ? Quand je l'ai tenu par les poignets, l'odeur était encore plus forte ! » persista Edward.

« Tu as vu la morsure ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Edward.

« La morsure que James lui a faites au poignet, est-ce que la jeune fille que tu penses être Bella avait une morsure sur le poignet droit ? » demanda de nouveau Carlisle.

« Je, je n'ai rien vu ! » répondit Edward.

« Alors ce n'est pas Bella ! » dit Carlisle.

« Mais, l'odeur ! » s'attrista Edward. « J'étais certain que c'était elle ! »

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit elle, Edward, mais même avec ces lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait, je n'ai pas reconnu son visage. Et n'oublie pas que Bella n'a jamais portait de talons ! » dit Alice.

**Du côté des Denali, ils faisaient de gros effort pour maitriser leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Quant à Edward, il était plus que perdu. Il aurait juré que c'était Bella. Sa Bella qui lui manque tant !**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Je venais à peine de dépasser Jason que celui-ci repoussa les Cullen avec son pouvoir. Je l'entendis dire à Jasper de nous laisser tranquille et Dieu merci, il accepta et je sentis la présence de Jason derrière moi. Arrivée devant chez nous, la pluie cessa et je grimpais dans ma voiture, mettant le contact et démarra en trombe. Je fus suivi de près par la Porsche d'Amy, la BM de Summer, la Skyline de Brendan et la moto de Jason.**

_« Est-ce que ça va Bell's ? » demanda Brendan dans mon esprit._

_« Ouais, ça va ! » répondis-je._

_« Allez, on se dépêche d'aller à Providence. Les parents doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas nous savoir en route ! » dit Amy._

**Sans plus attendre, j'accélérais, tout comme les autres. **

_**Providence.**_

**A notre arrivée à Providence dans la nuit, nous arrivâmes devant notre nouvelle maison. Elle me rappelait celle des Cullen à Forks, à la seule différence qu'il y a trois étages et qu'il y a plus de baies vitrées que de murs. Les murs sont peints en blancs à l'extérieur, et à l'intérieur, les bordures étaient noires. Une fois garés, les parents sortirent de la maison tout souriant, alertés par le bruit des moteurs de nos voitures, mais quand ils virent l'état dans lesquels nous étions Summer, Jason et moi, leur sourire s'évapora.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » nous pressa ma mère.

« Une légère altercation avec les Cullen ! » répondis-je en ouvrant le coffre de ma Ferrari.

« Développes ! » dit mon père.

« Plus tard les explications. Il faut que je prenne une douche ! » répliquai-je en sortant les valises de mon coffre.

**Après avoir pris possession de nos chambres, je m'enfermais dans la mienne et alla dans ma salle de bain. L'eau chaude coula sur la peau et me détendis, m'enlevant toute la crasse que j'avais chopé quand Summer a fait tomber la pluie sur nous dans les bois. Une fois propre, je sortis de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de la taille avant de me sécher les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Je retournais dans ma chambre et sortis de mes valises, un jogging gris et un sweat-shirt de la même couleur. J'entrepris de ranger mes affaires dans mon dressing, mes livres et mes cd sur les étagères des meubles que ma mère m'avait acheté, quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je fus surprise de voir qui m'appeler.**

« Salut le fantôme ! »

_« Bonjour Isabella ! »_

« T'arrête de m'appeler par mon nom entier ! »

_« Oh la, toi, t'as passé une mauvaise journée ! »_

« Si tu savais ! »

_« Raconte tout à tonton Demetri ! »_

« Je suis tombé sur les Cullen pendant une partie de chasse ! »

_« Ouh, ils savent alors ! »_

« Dieu merci, non ! Grâce à Jason et Summer, j'ai pu m'enfuir ! »

_« Dis-moi que t'as envoyé valser ce télépathe avec ton pouvoir ! »_

« Et Emmett, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ! »

_« Je suis désolé ! »_

« Ce n'est rien. On a quitté le Canada pour une nouvelle vie ! »

_« C'est bien. Euh, Bella, il faut que je te dise un truc ! »_

« Ne me dis pas que tout le monde sait pour nous ! »

_« Quoi ? Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Je, je l'ai trouvé ! »_

« T'es sérieux ? »

_« Si ! »_

« Je suis contente pour toi. Dis-moi tout, elle s'appelle comment, à quoi elle ressemble ? »

_« Elle s'appelle Maïa, et elle est vraiment très belle, mais, elle est humaine ! »_

« Elle sait pour toi ? »

_« Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. J'ai peur de sa réaction ! »_

« Et t'as besoin de mon aide ! »

_« Elle habite en France, et je suis à Volterra. Aro ma confié une mission importante et je pars ce soir pour Moscou. Je, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais, pourrais-tu te rendre à Paris pour lui parler. S'il te plaît ! »_

« Tu me laisses une semaine, que je sois bien installé, et après j'irais la voir ! »

_« Oh merci Bella. Je t'adore ! »_

« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

**Je ris doucement puis on continua à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de quitter Volterra. J'allumais mon ordinateur portable et me connectais à internet afin de vérifier mes e-mails. Il y avait un mail URGENT de la part de Jacob. Je l'ouvris et ce que je lu me brisa le cœur.**

_« Je n'arrivais pas à t'appeler pour te le dire au téléphone, et même par e-mail c'est très dur. Sam et Emily ont eu un accident de voiture et, Emily est dans le coma mais Sam, ne s'en est pas sorti. Les funérailles ont déjà eu lieu, et Samantha est inconsolable. En même temps, c'est normal. Ethan reste fort pour sa sœur, et il prie pour que sa mère se réveille. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'apprendre ça par e-mail, mais comme je te l'ai dis plus haut, je n'arrivais pas à t'appeler. Je t'aime, Jake ! »_

**Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, je serai couverte de larmes. Je répondis rapidement à Jake, lui demandant de présenter mes sincères condoléances à Samantha et Ethan. Quand je pense que je vivrais éternellement, alors que petit à petit, au fil des années, Jake et Leah m'annonceront les morts de Kim, Jared, Rachel et les autres. L'éternité à ses hauts, et ses bas. Quelle terrible punition que de voir tout ceux que l'on aime mourir l'un après l'autre, que ce soit par vieillesse ou par maladie, tandis que nous, vampires, ne vieilliront jamais.**

_**Point de vue de Jason :**_

**Je venais de rentrer sous la douche, pour me débarrasser de toute cette crasse accumulé à Vancouver à cause de ces Cullen, quand je sentis les mains de ma chérie se placer sur mon ventre. **

« Amy ! » soupirai-je.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! » me dit-elle en m'embrassant l'omoplate.

« Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? » demandai-je en me retournant vers elle.

**Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes aussitôt, et notre baiser plein de tendresse se transforma en un baiser plus vorace. Je la plaquais contre la paroi de la douche, et j'entrais en elle sans plus tarder. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, puis elle reprit mes lèvres en otage pendant que je commençais mes va et viens en elle. Mes pénétrations se firent lentes, ce qui agaça ma douce déesse de la mécanique car elle se mit à grogner de frustration.**

« Jason… ! » grogna-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Oui ma déesse ? » fis-je avant de dévier mes lèvres sur sa nuque.

« Ne me fais pas languir, mon amour ! » me supplia-t-elle.

« J'aime quand tu me supplies ! » dis-je avant de suçoter sa peau.

**Je ne la fis pas languir plus, et j'accélérais la cadence, renouvelant l'expérience trois fois avant de vraiment nous laver.**

**J'avais enfilé un jean délavé et un pull à capuche noir, et pendant qu'Amy s'habillait dans notre dressing, je m'assurais qu'elle ne regardait pas vers moi, et j'ouvris un tiroir de ma table de nuit, d'où j'en sortis l'écrin qui contenait l'alliance de ma mère. Je l'avais récupéré à sa mort, dans ses effets personnelles, car elle m'avait dit un jour que lorsque je trouverais la femme avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie, je la lui offrirais, et c'est ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui même. Je ne peux plus attendre.**

_« Jason ? » me fit la voix d'Amy._

**Je me retournais vers elle, l'écrin ouvert.**

« Jason… » souffla-t-elle en voyant l'écrin de velours dans ma main.

**Je m'avançais vers elle et mis un genou à terre.**

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours alors, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

**A peine lui avais-je mis la bague au doigt qu'elle me sauta au cou, me faisant tomber sur le dos, elle sur moi. On se mit à rire quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent, cessant nos pitreries.**

« Je t'aime tellement Jason ! » me dit-elle en me caressant le visage.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Amy ! » répliquai-je.

**Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer aux autres !**


	44. Consumer son mariage

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Et voilà, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres + l'épilogue avant la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE D'AMY :<strong>_

**Cela faisait seulement cinq jours que Jason m'avait fait sa demande en mariage. Demande que j'aie accepté. Summer a insistée pour qu'on se marie rapidement et elle nous avait assuré à Jason et moi que cinq jours, s'étaient suffisant pour tout préparer. Amusés par le comportement de notre sœur, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'elle nous avait fait ses yeux de cockers qu'on avait cédé. J'avais quand même mis mon droit de véto, ce qu'elle a accepté sans rechigner. Malgré ça, j'étais heureuse de me marier avec Jason. Même si cela faisait à peine un an que nous nous étions rencontrés, je savais que c'était l'homme de ma vie et que j'avais envie de passer mon éternité à ses côtés.**

_« Amy, you ouh ! » me fit la voix de Summer._

« Hum ? » demandai-je en sortant de mes pensées.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais parti ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je pensais à Jason, c'est tout ! » répondis-je.

« Je m'en doutais ! » dit Summer en épinglant mes cheveux avec une broche bleue.

**Elle vérifia une dernière fois mon maquillage avant de retirer le drap qui recouvrait le miroir de ma coiffeuse. Une fois de plus, elle avait fait des merveilles. Mes paupières teintées de vert émeraude très léger, du gloss rose pale sur les lèvres et un peu de fard à joues pour contraster la pâleur de ma peau.**

« T'es la meilleure sœurette ! » lui dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« Je n'aime pas me vanter mais c'est vrai ! » se vanta-t-elle.

**On se mit à rire quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. C'était une robe bustier verte.**

« T'es magnifique Bella ! » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Je te remercie ! » me sourit-elle. « Summer, tu devrais aller te changer. Je vais aider Amy à enfiler sa robe ! »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » assura Summer.

**Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne et Bella me demanda de me presser alors j'allais dans mon dressing et détacha la robe qui était pendu sur une tringle. Avec l'aide de ma sœur numéro un, j'enfilais ma robe et Bella remonta la fermeture éclair derrière la robe pendant que je me regardais sous tous les angles possibles et vampiriquement possible. **

**Ma robe avait des bretelles en soie, un décolleté qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur, pas vulgairement non plus, et le bas de la robe était simple. Un peu la même robe que porte _Julie Cooper_ lors de son mariage avec _Bullit_ dans la série _Newport Beach_ ! Summer arriva et un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je sortis du dressing quand ma mère entra dans la chambre avec le diadème que Summer avait porté le jour de son mariage avec Brendan. **

« Quelque chose de vieux ! » me dit-elle en me plaçant le diadème sur la tête.

« Quelque chose d'emprunter ! » dit Summer en m'attachant un collier sertis d'une émeraude que lui avait offert Brendan.

« Et quelque chose de neuf ! » dit Bella en me tendant une paire d'escarpin blanches toutes neuves.

« Elles sont sublimes ! » souriais-je en les mettant aux pieds.

« Il manque quelque chose de bleu ! » remarqua maman.

« Je lui ai mis une broche bleue dans les cheveux ! » expliqua Summer.

« Dans ce cas, tu es prête à te présenter devant ton futur époux ! » sourit ma mère.

« Je suis prête ! » affirmai-je.

**Attrapant le bouquet de roses blanches et roses que me tendait Summer, mon père entra à ce même instant et mes sœurs et ma mère sortirent de la chambre.**

« Prête ? » demanda mon père.

« Prête ! » assurai-je.

**Il me tendit son bras, que je m'empressais de prendre et on se hâta vers le jardin. **

**Lorsque la marche nuptiale retentit au piano jouait par ma mère, nous fîmes notre entrée, ou plutôt notre sortie. Pas à pas, nous marchions jusqu'à l'autel où m'attendait mon âme-sœur qui arborait un sourire ravageur. Le prêtre qui allait nous marier était le même qui avait célébrer le mariage de Summer et Brendan. Mon père déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser entre les mains de Jason. Je passais mon bouquet à Bella et nouais mes mains à celles de Jason et le prêtre commença :**

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir Jason et Amy par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

**Rien ! _Encore heureux, pensai-je !_**

« Jason, veux-tu prendre Amy ici présente comme légitime épouse ? »

« Je le veux ! » accepta Jason en me souriant.

« Amy, veux-tu prendre Jason ici présent comme légitime époux ! »

« Je le veux ! » acceptai-je.

**On se passa les alliances et il déclara :**

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Jason, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Mon _mari _prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement, sous les applaudissements de notre petite famille.**

**Après avoir dansé sur _Back At One _de _Brian McKnight_, j'avais troqué ma robe de mariée contre un jean taille basse et une tunique noire ainsi que d'une paire de bottes. Jason avait échangé son costume contre un jean délavé, un haut à capuche et une veste en cuir. S'il y a un Dieu sur cette Terre, il a décidé de me torturer parce que je risque de violer mon mari dans l'avion avant d'atterrir à São Paulo ! Pendant que Brendan chargeait ma valise et celle de Jason dans le coffre de sa Skyline, je disais au revoir à mes parents et à Bella.**

« Profites-en bien ! » me dit Bella en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Comptes sur moi ! » lui assurai-je.

« Vous avez prit des précautions avant de partir ? » demanda mon père.

« On a fait le plein avant la cérémonie. Et comme on arrivera à São Paulo au beau milieu de la nuit, on aura le temps d'aller chasser en arrivant ! » répondit Jason.

« Ou bien, vous passez les prochaines vingt-quatre heures dans votre chambre d'hôtel à consumer votre mariage avant de refaire le plein pour une autre session ! » suggéra Brendan.

**Je ne pu m'en empêcher et me suis mise à rire, suivit des autres.**

« Allez, mettez-vous en route si vous ne voulez pas rater votre avion ! » dit ma mère.

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je en prenant la main que me tendait mon mari.

**On monta à l'arrière de la voiture, tandis que cette espèce de médium qui me servait de frère monta du côté conducteur et Miss Météo du côté passager.**

« Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent le médium et Miss Météo ? » riposta Brendan.

« Qu'il va faire beau au Brésil pendant deux semaines ? » répliquai-je en souriant.

**Summer éclata de rire, suivit de Jason. Mon frère se calma et fit route jusqu'à l'aéroport de Providence. Une fois à destination, on se dépêcha de faire enregistrer nos bagages, dire au revoir à Brendan et Summer et on monta dans l'avion qui décolla cinq minutes après. **

**Nos places étaient en première classe bien sûr, et côté hublot à droite de l'appareil. Jason ferma le petit store du hublot pour protéger notre peau des rayons du soleil, peu présent soit-ils mais mieux vaut être prudent. On aurait du mal à expliquer pourquoi notre peau scintille au soleil. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et j'en fis autant. Attrapant ma main droite dans la sienne, il noua nos doigts tendrement et je sentis son esprit se lier au mien.**

_« Je t'aime ! » me dit-il par la pensée._

_« Moi aussi, et j'ai envie de toi ! » répondis-je d'une voix suave._

_« Vivement qu'on arrive à São Paulo dans ce cas ! » rit-il._

**Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front alors je tournais la tête vers lui et quémandai ses lèvres, que je trouvais sur le champ. Notre baiser fut tendre et plein d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'une hôtesse ne vienne nous déranger pour nous demander si nous voulions quelque chose.**

« Non merci ! » refusa poliment Jason.

« Faites-moi signe ! » lui sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Garce ! » murmurai-je.

**Jason rit doucement et on continua notre conversation télépathique pendant que l'avion poursuivait son trajet jusqu'au Brésil. **

_**São Paulo, dans un bungalow qui bordait la forêt et la plage !**_

**Bénis soit Brendan et son don ! Il a réussit à nous trouver un endroit où nous pourrions sortir Jason et moi en plein jour sans que nous soyons dérangé par des humains. C'était mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Sortant de la voiture de location, je pris ma valise dans le coffre mais les mains de Jason qui se posaient sur mes hanches alors que je me baissais, me firent frissonner de plaisir. Il me plaqua contre lui et sa bouche se colla sur la peau de mon cou.**

« J'ai envie de toi, bébé ! » me susurra-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, rentrons vite à l'intérieur et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux ! » l'allumais-je en collant mes fesses un peu plus contre sa virilité.

**Il grogna avant de fermer brusquement le coffre de la voiture, laissant les bagages à l'intérieur et dans la minute qui suivit, je fus allongée sur un matelas, en sous-vêtements. La bouche de Jason sur la mienne me fit gémir et mes jambes se crochetèrent autour de la taille de mon mari avec force. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous le pull de Jason et la sensation de sa peau sous mes mains m'excita de plus en plus. **

**Je lui ôtais son pull et la vue de son torse parfait intensifia mon désir. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur les cicatrices visibles à l'œil vampirique qui ornaient toujours son corps parfait. Je me relevais lentement et embrassais la cicatrice placée sur sa clavicule gauche. Un son rauque retentit dans sa poitrine, me faisant sourire. Je me reculais légèrement de façon à pouvoir lui enlever son pantalon, mais quand je lui baissais le vêtement, ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes et les trouva facilement. Il se débarrassa lui-même de son pantalon avant de revenir se positionner sur moi pour m'embrasser avec passion. **

**Il joua avec ma langue quelques minutes quand je sentis une de ses mains se faufiler dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il me l'enleva et sa bouche lâcha la mienne pour aller taquiner ma poitrine de ses baisers fiévreux. Il mordilla et suçota chacun de mes tétons avant de descendre plus bas et de jouer avec mon boxer en dentelle. Il me l'ôta et je sentis ses lèvres sur mes jambes, les couvrants tendrement de baisers. Je sentis son souffle sur ma féminité, me faisant frémir d'impatience. **

« Jason ! » soufflai-je.

**Et sans que je ne le voie venir, la langue de Jason trouva mon clitoris. On est parti pour une longue nuit, surtout s'il continu de prendre son temps comme il le fait !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE JASON :**_

**Prenant son clitoris entre mes dents, le désir d'Amy grimpa en flèche, encore plus que d'habitude.**

« Jason…prends-moi ! » me supplia-t-elle.

**Mais j'avais bien l'intention de prendre mon temps et de lui donner le maximum d'orgasme possible rien qu'en me servant de ma langue. Pendant que je léchais avidement son bouton de plaisir, j'insérais deux doigts en elle. Ses parois vaginales se contractaient furieusement autour de mes doigts, alors à mesure que je bougeais mes doigts en elle, je pris son clitoris entre mes dents et mordilla très fort, sans le percer non plus.**

« JASOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! » cria-t-elle.

**Je continuais encore et encore, et pour l'instant, on avait battu nos records car elle avait eu huit orgasmes rien qu'avec ma langue et mes doigts. J'étais en train de laper tout son jus quand je la sentis agripper mes cheveux avec force et je me suis retrouvé à mon tour allongé sur le dos. Elle fut sur moi en moins de deux secondes.**

« A mon tour de jouer ! » me dit-elle, les yeux noirs de désir.

**Elle s'empara de ma bouche avec fièvre et nos langues se mélangèrent aussitôt. Ses lèvres bifurquèrent directement sur mon torse qu'elle couvrit de baisers mouillés. A mesure que sa bouche vorace descendait le long de mon corps, j'appréhendais de plus en plus.**

« Oh putain, Amy ! » jurai-je en me cambrant.

**Elle venait de prendre entièrement mon sexe dans sa bouche en gémissant. Elle allait et venait avec sa bouche, me faisant totalement oublier où j'étais durant quelques minutes. Sa langue experte taquinait chaque parcelle de mon membre qui se durcissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qu'elle me prodiguait sa douce cajolerie. C'était la première fois qu'elle me faisait ça, et je devais avouer que ça faisait vraiment un bien fou. Je n'allais pas tenir plus longtemps si elle continuait à ce rythme.**

_« Amy, arrête je vais… »_

**Mais trop tard, je me déversais déjà dans sa bouche. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration, même pour ce dernier point ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais complètement détendu. La bouche d'Amy se posa sur ma nuque puis elle prit mon oreille entre ses dents.**

« Amy, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! » lui dis-je en posant une main sur son dos et en y faisant glisser mes doigts.

« J'en avais envie ! » me confia-t-elle.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et je ne fis même pas attention à l'arrière goût de ma propre mixture qui envahissait encore la bouche tentatrice d'Amy. Doucement, je nous fis basculer de façon à me retrouver sur elle, et j'entrais en elle sans plus attendre. Elle referma ses jambes autour de moi comme une seconde peau, et nos corps de faisaient plus qu'un. **

**Je bougeais mes hanches lentement puis de plus en plus vite sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Sans briser notre contact visuel, je me relevais en position assise, l'attirant avec moi, et son corps s'ondula au mien, au même rythme. Je cherchais ses lèvres, sentant un grand vide en moi malgré la proximité totale de nos corps avide d'amour et de désir. Nos bouches bougèrent en harmonie, étouffant nos gémissements et faisant grimper notre envie commune.**

« Jason… ! » marmonna-t-elle contre ma bouche.

_« Hum ? » demandai-je par la pensée, tout en gardant ma bouche collée à la sienne._

_« C'est si bon ! » me dit-elle._

_« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! » taquinai-je._

**Son rire mélodieux résonna dans ma tête avant qu'elle ne me fasse basculer sur le dos, sans rompre notre étreinte et notre baiser qui durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Nos hanches claquèrent fortement l'une contre l'autre et dans un dernier claquement, le point de non-retour nous atteignit. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre de son puissant orgasme, j'inversais nos places et me retrouvais de nouveau sur elle.**

_**Plus tard dans la soirée.**_

**Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le sable, observant le ciel étoilé et la lune qui se reflétée sur l'océan. Amy était assise entre mes jambes, son dos collé contre mon torse. Mes bras l'entouraient comme pour la protéger de tout danger. Nous ne disions rien, profitant du silence apaisant qui régnait. J'avais revêtu un bermuda en jean et une chemise noire que je n'avais pas fermé. Amy portait une robe d'été légère rouge. Cette couleur lui allait parfaitement. **

« On est bien ici ! » dit Amy, rompant le silence.

« Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps ! » avouai-je en caressant tendrement ses bras.

« Brendan m'a dit qu'on pourrait voir des dauphins au levé du soleil ! » m'informa-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, on va rester sur la plage jusqu'à ce qu'on les voit ! » lui assurai-je.

« On pourra nager avec eux ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

**Elle avait des yeux d'enfants, comme si elle le voulait par-dessus tout. Ne pouvant jamais rien lui refuser :**

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon bébé ! ».

**Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa tendrement. Après avoir relâché mes lèvres, ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, son regard ancré au mien et me dit :**

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour ! » répondis-je.

**Elle allait m'embrasser mais mon attention fut détournée par quelque chose à l'horizon.**

« Regarde ! » dis-je à Amy.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**Elle regarda là où je pontais mon doigt et on dû attendre quelques minutes quand un dauphin sauta hors de l'eau avec grâce.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Amy en se levant.

**Le soleil commençait à se lever et plusieurs dauphins firent leurs apparitions au large de l'Atlantique.**

« On y va ? » quémanda Amy toute excitée.

« D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je, aussi excité qu'elle.

**Elle fit tomber sa robe pour laisser apparaître un magnifique bikini rouge carmin, et je me débarrassais de ma chemise avant de courir jusqu'à la mer avec Amy où nous nagions assez loin pour être avec les dauphins. Amy se mit à tapoter la surface de l'eau avec la paume de sa main à plusieurs reprises et un dauphin sauta au dessus de nos têtes, puis un autre. D'un seul regard, Amy et moi plongions dans l'eau où nous furent entourés par huit dauphins qui nagèrent autour de nous avec légèreté. Nous commencions à nager avec eux et à nous amuser pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la soif nous rappelle à l'ordre, alors nous décidions de repartir vers le rivage. **

**Sur le sable chaud, alors que le ciel se colorait de rose et d'orange, Amy enfila sa robe et moi ma chemise, puis nous partions main dans la main dans la forêt à la recherche d'un prédateur à nous mettre sous la dent.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Amy et Jason étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand je reçu un texto de Demetri me demandant quand est-ce que je partais pour parler à Maïa !**

_**« Je vais partir à l'instant de chez moi. Je t'appelle dès que je serai à Paris ! »**_

**Troquant ma robe contre un jean et un pull, et mes talons contre une paire de converses, j'attrapais ma valise prête depuis la veille, mon passeport et mon billet d'avion pour Paris, puis je sortis de ma chambre. Je déposais ma valise dans le salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine prendre quelques poches de sang par pure précaution et alla les mettre dans ma valise. Mes parents étaient au courant que j'allais à Paris pour quelques jours, mais je ne leur avais pas dis les raisons de mon voyage. Je n'osais imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprenaient que j'avais couché avec Demetri sur le chemin du retour de La Push il y a un mois.**

_« Arrête d'y penser ! » me dis-je à moi-même._

**Je partis dans le garage où je mettais ma valise dans le coffre de ma Ferrari. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand ma mère arriva dans le garage.**

« Tu pars sans dire au revoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas les au revoir ! » répondis-je.

« Bella, je sais bien que tu nous caches quelque chose, mais je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses, ou quoi que tu aies pu faire, on ne te jugera pas avec ton père ! » me rassura-t-elle.

**Je détournais les yeux, me maudissant intérieurement de m'être fait prendre à mon propre piège par ma mère.**

« Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour vous, oui ! » avouai-je.

« Bella, tu peux tout me dire ! » m'encouragea-t-elle.

« Disons que, à mon retour de Forks j'ai fais un détour non voulu vers le Montana et je me suis arrêté pour chasser et, je suis tombé sur quelqu'un et… ! » dis-je, hésitant à poursuivre.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ça s'est terminé dans une chambre d'hôtel ? » termina-t-elle à ma place, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**Je grognais de frustration.**

« Dis-moi qui c'est ! » me dit-elle.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas ! » lui assurai-je.

_« T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC DEMETRI ? » hurla la voix de Brendan._

« Et merde ! » soupirai-je.

**Brendan et Summer entrèrent dans le garage en trombe et Brendan me regardait avec des yeux noirs de colère.**

« T'as couché avec ce détraqué ? » cracha-t-il.

« Brendan ! » le réprimanda ma mère.

« Quoi Brendan ? Bella a couché avec un Volturi et tu ne lui dis rien ? » s'emporta-t-il.

« Ta sœur est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut, et avec qui elle veut ! » dit simplement ma mère.

**Elle se retourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me disant :**

« Fais bon voyage ma chérie ! »

**Je ne répondis rien et elle sortit du garage.**

« Comment t'as pu Bella ? » me demanda Brendan.

« Oh je t'en prie Brendan. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais suivi à Volterra ! » m'énervais-je à mon tour.

« Tu vas le rejoindre j'imagine ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Non ! » rétorquai-je. « Figure-toi qu'il a trouvé son âme-sœur et qu'elle est humaine. Il ne sait pas comment lui parler de sa condition alors il m'a demandé mon aide et j'ai accepté. Maintenant abstient-toi de tout commentaire. Je t'interdis de me juger ! »

**Je montais dans ma voiture mais je ne démarrai pas sur le champ. Une porte claqua et je savais que c'était Brendan. Je sentis la présence de Summer sur le siège passager de ma caisse.**

« Tu m'en veux aussi, je pari ! » dis-je à ma sœur, m'attendant à des remontrances de sa part.

« Je veux seulement savoir un truc ! » dit-elle.

« Et quoi donc ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

« C'était un bon coup ? » voulut-elle savoir en souriant.

**J'éclatais de rire avec elle puis je lui répondis :**

« Oh oui ! »

**Elle me prit dans ses bras à son tour et me demanda de faire attention à Paris. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle me dit :**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Brendan, je m'en occupe ! »

« Merci Summer ! » lui souriais-je.

« Les sœurs sont là pour ça ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre Brendan.

**Le rideau de fer du garage s'ouvrit et une fois la voie dégagée, je démarrai en trombe jusqu'à l'aéroport de Providence. Paris, me revoilà !**


	45. Maïa

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Il ne reste que deux chapitres... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE MAÏA :<strong>_

**Moi, c'est Maïa, vingt ans et française de pure souche. Il y a une semaine, j'ai fais la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie : Demetri ! Lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, je savais que ma vie allait changer à tout jamais. Il était beau comme un Dieu, même s'il avait caché ses yeux derrière des lunettes de soleil.**

« J'ai une conjonctivite ! » m'avait-il dit.

**Il était resté avec moi durant toute la nuit, en tout bien tout honneur, respectant ma pudeur, et je le voyais rarement durant la journée, sauf à mon studio quand je n'avais pas cours. La première fois que j'ai vu ses yeux, je pensais que j'allais avoir une grosse surprise, sauf que je suis tombée sur les yeux les plus magnifiques de toute ma vie. Il avait des yeux bleus océan sublimes. Deux jours après notre rencontre, nous nous étions promenait au bord de la Seine, et nous avions échangés notre premier baiser. Je m'étais faite à la froideur de sa peau, et ses lèvres n'en furent que plus délicieuses. **

**Le lendemain, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, et je lui avais répondu que je l'aimais également. Le samedi suivant, il était venu frapper à mon studio et après un baiser langoureux, il m'a avoué qu'il devait partir en Russie pour affaire. Il n'en avait pas dit plus.**

« Je reviendrais rapidement vers toi Maïa, je t'en fais le serment. Je serai séparé de toi très peu de temps ! » m'avait-il dit.

« Tu m'appelleras ? » l'avais-je supplié.

« Tous les jours. Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime ! »

**Le baiser qu'il m'avait donné m'avait secoué. Il était parti le lendemain matin.**

**Aujourd'hui, je me dirige vers mon cours de littérature contemporaine à la Sorbonne, l'une des universités la plus côté de France. Je retrouvais Candice, ma meilleure amie qui avait la bouche collée à celle de Matthieu, son copain depuis le collège. **

« Salut vous deux ! » saluai-je.

**Ils se décollèrent et me saluèrent.**

« Oh, t'as pas l'air en forme ! » constata Matthieu.

« Ton jules n'est pas là ? » demanda Candice.

« Il est en Russie ! » répondis-je, le cœur en miette.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Oh ça va, il m'appelle tous les jours donc ça compense au moins son absence, un petit peu ! » lui dis-je.

**Le début des cours commença, et nous allions tous les trois dans la même salle, car nous suivions le même cursus universitaire. Mon Demetri me manque !**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**Il était deux heures du matin quand mon avion atterrissait à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Je montais dans le premier taxi qui me conduisit à l'hôtel le plus proche. Installée dans ma chambre, j'appelais Demetri. Il décrocha à la première tonalité.**

_« Dis-moi que t'es à Paris ? »_

**J'éclatais de rire en entendant sa voix complètement hystérique.**

_« T'es en train de te foutre de moi là ? »_

« Moi ? Je n'oserai jamais me moquer d'un Volturi ! »

**On pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans ma voix.**

_« T'es à Paris ? »_

« Oui espèce de gros bébé. Je suis à Paris ! »

_« J'ai cinq cents ans Bella ! »_

« Arrête de râler ! »

_« Pardon ! »_

« Au fait, ma famille sait qu'on a couché ensemble ! »

_« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ! »_

« Ma mère m'a incité à lui parler et, au moment où j'allais lui dire que c'était avec toi que j'étais ce jour-là, mon frère l'a vu et, il s'est énervé contre moi. Il croyait que je venais à Paris pour te rejoindre ! »

_« J'espère que ça s'arrangera ! »_

« Oh je compte sur Summer pour ça ! »

_« Elle t'en a voulu pour ça ? »_

« Non, elle m'a simplement demandé si t'étais un bon coup ! »

**Il se mit à rire, et je suivis.**

« Passons aux choses sérieuse. Dis-moi où je peux trouver ta copine ! »

_« Elle étudie à la Sorbonne ! »_

« D'accord, mais comment je la reconnaitrais ? »

_« Sérieusement ? »_

« Je plaisante ! »

_« Son premier cours est à huit heures trente ! »_

« T'auras mon rapport détaillé au moins deux fois par jours ! »

_« Je t'adore Bella ! »_

« C'est réciproque. Bon, je vais chasser avant d'aller voir ta douce ! »

_« Merci pour tout Bella ! »_

« De rien ! »

**On raccrocha et je sortis de ma chambre d'hôtel avec une veste à capuche et mes lunettes de soleil. Au lieu d'aller chasser, je décidais de rendre une petite visite à Rémy. Arrivée devant sa boucherie, je contournais le bâtiment et tapais à la porte de l'arrière boutique. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rémy.**

« Bella ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Salut Rémy ! » souriais-je.

« Oh je le crois pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Je lui rendis son étreinte puis il me relâcha.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Paris ? Est-ce que ton frère et tes sœurs sont avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis venu rendre service à un ami, et non, je suis toute seule. Brendan et Summer sont à Providence avec nos parents, et Amy est en lune de miel à São Paulo ! » répondis-je.

« Entre, et tu vas me raconter tout ça ! » m'invita-t-il.

**Il me fit monter dans son appartement au dessus de la boucherie. Il versa deux poches de sang dans deux tasses, et m'en tendit une. Je dû réprimer un fou rire devant celle qu'il me tendait : à l'effigie de la série télé _The Vampire Diaries_ !**

« Epargne-moi tes commentaires je te prie ! » me dit-il.

« Je me tairais ! » dis-je en buvant.

« Alors, que devient ta famille ? » demanda-t-il.

« A notre arrivée à Vancouver, on a rencontré un couple de vampire végétarien qui sont maintenant nos parents. Brendan et Summer se sont mariés. Amy a trouvé Jason qui vivait en Alaska et qui a été gravement blessé par un ours. Elle a réussit à le ramener chez nous et j'ai pu le sauver en le transformant. Ils se sont mariés il y a quelques jours et ils sont au Brésil où ils profitent l'un de l'autre ! » répondis-je.

« Et toi ? »

« Une petite aventure avec l'ami en question, mais rien de sérieux ! » avouai-je.

« C'est qui ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demandai-je.

**Son regard n'en démordait pas.**

« Demetri ! » répondis-je.

« Tu t'es tapé un Volturi ? » s'écria-t-il.

« T'as la même réaction que Brendan, sauf qu'il n'a pas digéré ! » dis-je en buvant d'une traite le reste du sang qu'il y avait dans ma tasse.

« Pourquoi lui ? » questionna-t-il.

**Je lui racontais l'histoire en détail et il comprit. Vers les coups de sept heures, je décidais de prendre congés.**

« Tiens ! »

**Il me lança les clés de sa voiture.**

« Merci ! »

**Je sortis de la boucherie et montais dans la voiture de Rémy. Une Opel Astra noire. Les vitres étaient teintées, ce qui était l'idéal pour moi et procéder à ma filature. Je démarrais et fis route jusqu'à l'université de la Sorbonne. **

**Je me garais sur le parking et ouvrit à peine la vitre pour entendre ce qui se disait. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, les étudiants affluaient devant le bâtiment. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je décrochais sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelait.**

« Allô ? »

_« La fille châtain en jean et tunique blanche avec une veste Prada bleu ! »_

« Brendan ? »

_« Non, le Pape ! A ton avis bécasse ? »_

« Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule ? »

_« Je mets de côté ma colère envers toi le temps que t'aide Maïa ! »_

« Comment tu connais son nom ? Je retire ma question ! »

_« Fais attention à elle. Quelqu'un lui veut du mal et risque de l'attaquer à tout moment ! »_

« Tu n'as pas plus de détail ? »

_« Pas pour l'instant, mais je continu de surveiller son avenir ! »_

« Merci Brendan ! »

_« Fais quand même attention à toi ! »_

**Et il raccrocha sans que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et observais la jeune fille en question. Elle était vraiment très belle, et je comprenais pourquoi elle était l'âme-sœur de Demetri. **

**Elle disparue dans la faculté et j'attendis que le parking et le devant de la fac furent désert pour sortir de la voiture. Mettant mes lunettes de soleil ainsi que ma veste pour protéger ma peau du soleil. C'est dans ces moments là que Summer est plus que la bienvenue. On est pourtant en octobre ! Je m'encapuchonnais et entra dans le bâtiment aussi vite que possible. J'arpentais les couloirs à la recherche de Maïa, et je m'arrêtais au premier étage, devant la salle de littérature. Je tendis l'oreille et entendit le professeur parler de Shakespeare. Je continuais ce petit cirque toute la journée, sans me faire repérer bien sûr, et à la fin de la journée, c'est-à-dire à dix-sept heures, l'heure où Maïa venait de sortir de son cours de latin, j'étais postée devant l'université, près des portes. **

**Le soleil avait disparu derrière une masse nuageuse. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je vis Maïa sortir rapidement, comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses. Elle se hâta de l'autre côté du parking donc je me servais de mon agilité vampirique pour me retrouver sur son chemin. Je la bousculais de façon à ce que ça ressemble à une coïncidence, et ses affaires de cours tombèrent sur le sol.**

« Oh pardon, je suis vraiment maladroite ! » m'excusai-je en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires.

« Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ! » me rassura-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Bella. C'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella ! » dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

« Maïa ! » répondit-elle en serrant la mienne.

« Maïa Carni ? » fis-je mine de demander.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Demetri me parle souvent de vous. Je suis vraiment contente de faire enfin votre connaissance ! » informai-je en souriant.

« Demetri ? Volturi ? » questionna-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

« Lui-même. C'est un ami de très longue date et, comme je suis à Paris pour y passer quelques jours, j'en ai profité pour venir vous saluer. Vous êtes vraiment très jolie et faite pour lui. Il a beaucoup de chance ! »

**Bon, d'accord, je mentais sur la véritable raison de ma venue à Paris mais faut bien mentir de temps en temps.**

« Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ! » m'avoua-t-elle.

« C'est tout lui ça ! » dis-je. « Je peux vous raccompagner si vous voulez ? »

« Oh ça ira, je vais prendre le bus ! » me dit-elle.

« J'insiste, et Demetri m'en voudrait beaucoup si je ne restais pas avec vous quelques minutes. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait connaître mon avis sur vous ! » expliquai-je.

« Et, quel est le verdict ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, et faisons connaissance. Là, je vous dirai vraiment ce que je pense de vous ! » souriais-je.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter ! » dit-elle.

**Elle me suivit jusqu'à la voiture et elle monta du côté passager. Elle me donna l'adresse de chez elle.**

« Ce n'est pas un quartier bien fréquenté ! » arquai-je en démarrant.

« Je sais mais, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes moyens de vivre ailleurs. Mes parents m'ont coupés les vivres quand je leur ai fait part de mon désir de devenir enseignante, alors, je fais avec les moyens du bord ! » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Que voulaient-ils que tu fasses ? » demandai-je.

« Ils voulaient que j'étudie le droit et que je devienne avocate, comme eux ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu as bien fais de suivre ta propre voie ! » lui dis-je tout en me concentrant sur la route.

« C'est ce que Demetri m'a dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Il aimerait que je quitte le quartier où je vis mais, je n'ai pas les moyens et, je refuse de demander quoi que ce soit à quiconque ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Elle et Demetri sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle est aussi têtue que lui. J'arrivais devant son immeuble et elle me remercia.**

« Comment pourrais-je te joindre si jamais… » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Je ne serai jamais loin ! » lui assurai-je en souriant.

**Elle me rendit mon sourire et sortit de la voiture. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et appelais Brendan.**

_« Ouais ? »_

« Surveilles-la pour les trois prochaines heures s'il te plaî ! »

_« Il ne lui arrivera rien, en tout cas, pas avant trois jours ! »_

« Sûr ? »

_« Certain ! »_

« Entendu, merci ! »

**Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui raccrochais en premier. Je fis demi-tour et retournais voir Rémy. Il m'attendait derrière sa boutique. Je descendis de la voiture et il me demanda comment s'était passée ma journée. Je lui parlais de Maïa et de la vision de mon frère.**

« Je dois en parler à Demetri. S'il sait que Maïa est en danger, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ! » dis-je à Rémy.

« Fais-le sans plus tarder ! » me conseilla Rémy.

**J'appelais Demetri, mais je tombais sur sa messagerie. Soit il était en mission, soit il était au téléphone avec Maïa. Je lui laissais un message.**

« Demetri, c'est Bella. Il faut que tu m'appelles aussitôt que tu as ce message. C'est au sujet de Maïa euh, Brendan dit qu'elle est en danger mais il n'a pas plus de détail pour l'instant. Dépêche-toi ! »

**Je raccrochais et tendis les clés à Rémy.**

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Va te changer et reviens si tu veux ! » me dit-il.

**Je fis donc ce qu'il me dit et je rentrais à l'hôtel. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, je changeais mes vêtements. Un slim noir, une robe-tunique évasée par-dessus, bleue, et une paire de bottes en cuir. Je pris la même veste qu'hier mais un message de Brendan sur mon portable me contredit.**

_**« Demain, pas de soleil à Paris de toute la journée. Pas besoin de porter une veste ! »**_

**Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je sortis de ma chambre sans ma veste. Je repartis chez Rémy et en chemin, mon portable sonna.**

« Allô ? »

_« Qu'est-ce que ton frère a vu ? »_

**Je pouvais entendre la panique dans sa voix.**

« Calme-toi ! »

_« Ma compagne est en danger et tu me dis de me calmer ? »_

« Brendan m'a assuré qu'il ne lui arrivera rien d'ici trois jours. Ce qui nous laisse pleinement le temps de découvrir qui lui veut du mal ! »

_« Je peux pas la perdre ! »_

« Et tu ne la perdras pas Demetri. Je te le jure ! »

_« Je vais demander à Alec de te rejoindre. Il te sera utile ! »_

« Seulement si je suis confronté à des vampires ! »

_« Bella, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi l'appeler ! »_

« Demetri, si j'ai besoin d'Alec, je te le ferai savoir. J'ai confiance en Brendan, et je ne lâcherai pas Maïa d'une semelle ! »

_« D'accord, je te fais confiance ! »_

**Je me garais derrière la boucherie de Rémy, et sortis de la voiture.**

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau ! »

_« Entendu. Ciao ! »_

« Dasvitania ! »

**Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.**

« Quoi ? »

_« Je savais pas que tu parlais Russe ! »_

« C'est le seul mot que je connais ! »

**Il éclata d'un rire franc et me dit :**

_« Dasvitania Bella ! »_

« Arriverdechi ! »

_« Tu vas me dire au revoir dans combien de langues ? »_

**Je pouvais clairement entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.**

« Juste ces deux-là ! »

_« Au revoir Bella ! »_

« Au revoir ! »

**Je raccrochais et retrouvais Rémy chez lui. Je lui fis part des inquiétudes de Demetri, et de sa proposition de m'envoyer Alec.**

« Il est vrai que son aide te sera précieuse ! » m'affirma Rémy.

« Je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers les Volturi, et encore moins leur aide ! » rétorquai-je.

« Il ne le fera pas pour toi mais pour Demetri, alors tu n'as rien à craindre ! » m'assura-t-il.

« Je ne préfère pas tenter le Diable ! » dis-je en vidant une tasse de sang de porc.

**La journée s'était passée sans encombre, et je l'avais passée avec Maïa dans les boutiques, mais surtout dans une librairie où nous avons découvert notre passion commune pour certaines œuvres. **

**Le soir même, alors que j'étais en route pour une bonne partie de chasse en dehors de la ville, mon portable sonna.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, appelle Demetri et dis-lui de t'envoyer Alec, et Jane s'il le faut. Ce ne sont pas des humains qui sont après Maïa, mais des vampires. Ils sont six et à toi toute seule tu ne pourras pas les repousser, même avec ton bouclier. Tu ne ferais que les ralentir ! » _

« Qui sont-ils et quand doivent-ils s'en prendre à elle ? »

_« Demain soir. Ils l'attaqueront dans son quartier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'un d'eux a échappé à Demetri il y a quelques semaines en Pologne, et il cherche à se venger de lui. Il sait pour Maïa et il a bien l'intention de la tuer ! »_

« Très bien, je l'appelle tout de suite ! »

**Je raccrochais et appelais Demetri, tout en faisant demi-tour pour partir en direction du studio de Maïa.**

« Décroche. Allez Demetri décroche ! »

_« Allô ? »_

« Demetri, appelle Aro, et envoie-moi Jane et Alec. Six vampires ont l'intention de s'en prendre à Maïa demain soir. Je vais lui coller aux basques mais je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser des vampires toute seule ! »

_« Qui sont-ils ? »_

« Tout ce que m'a dit Brendan, c'est que l'un d'eux est un vampire qui t'aurais échappé en Pologne et il sait que Maïa est ton âme-sœur. Il veut la tuer pour te faire souffrir ! »

_« Je demande à ce qu'on t'envoie Alec et Jane au plus vite. Protège-la Bella. Je t'en supplie ! »_

« Tu as ma parole ! »

**Sur ce, je raccrochais et accélérais. Grillant quelques feux rouges, j'arrivais enfin dans le quartier de Maïa. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre son studio et frappais fortement sur la porte, en faisant attention à ne pas la casser. Maïa m'ouvrit. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama en coton bleu.**

« Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

**J'entrais sans demander la permission, fermais la porte et vérifier que toutes les issues étaient verrouillées. **

« Mais tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria-t-elle.

**Je me retournais vers elle et lui dis :**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Ce que je craignais allait se produire. Dans ma chambre d'hôtel à Moscou, j'appelais mes Maîtres.**

_« Bonjourno, que puis-je pour vous ? » me parvint la voix de Gianna._

« Gianna, c'est Demetri. Passez-moi Aro immédiatement ! » ordonnai-je.

**Quelques secondes plus tard :**

_« Demetri, qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il._

« Maître, j'ai besoin de vous ! » répondis-je.


	46. Compte à rebours

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

C''est l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE NORMAL :<strong>_

_- « Demetri, qui y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il._

_- « Maître, j'ai besoin de vous ! » répondis-je._

**Dans la salle du trône, toutes les personnes présentent pouvaient clairement entendre la voix de Demetri prise de panique.**

« Calme-toi mon garçon et dis-moi en quoi puis-je t'aider. Est-ce en rapport avec ta mission à Moscou ? » demanda Aro.

_« Non Maître, ma mission est terminée, mais je n'aurais pas le temps d'arriver à Paris avant que le drame ne se produise. Alors je vous demande d'envoyer Alec et Jane aider mon amie ! » répondit Demetri._

« Explique-toi Demetri ! » le pressa Caïus.

_« Je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir caché certaines de mes pensées, Maître, mais j'avais fais une promesse. Lors de mon voyage à Paris la semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré une jeune fille qui s'appelle Maïa et, elle est humaine ! » expliqua Demetri._

« Continues ! » lui dit Aro.

_« C'est mon âme-sœur, Maître ! » avoua Demetri._

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Marcus.

_« Sûr et certain ! » répondit Demetri._

« Et ton amie ne peut pas la protéger ? » questionna Caïus.

_« Six vampires sont après Maïa, et mon amie à elle toute seule ne pourra rien faire contre eux, à part les ralentir avec son bouclier ! » dit Demetri._

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Aro.

**Demetri hésita, ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de Bella.**

« Et bien ? » attendit Aro.

_« Elle s'appelle Isabella, et c'est la fille de William et Annabelle ! » informa Demetri._

**La surprise se dessina sur le visage des Rois, ainsi que sur les visages de Jane, Alec et Félix.**

_« Je vous montrerais tout à mon retour à Volterra, mais je vous en prie, aidez-la ! » les supplia Demetri._

**Aro consulta Caïus et Marcus du regard, qui acceptèrent.**

« Très bien, je vais les envoyer de ce pas en France aider ton amie ! » dit Aro.

_« Merci Maître. Je préviens Bella de leur arrivée ! » dit Demetri._

**Aro raccrocha et se retourna vers les jumeaux et Félix.**

« Félix, fais préparer le jet ! » ordonna Aro. « Jane, Alec, préparez-vous, vous partez sur le champ ! »

**A des milliers de kilomètres de Volterra, Bella ne savait pas quoi faire avec Maïa. Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha sur le champ.**

« Allô ? »

_« T'es avec Maïa ? »_

« Oui, alors ? »

_« Alec et Jane vont venir te rejoindre mais il faudrait que quelqu'un les prenne à l'aéroport ! »_

« J'enverrai Rémy ! »

_« Entendu euh, Bella, on n'a plus le temps alors, dis-lui maintenant ! »_

« Tout ? »

_« Oui, tout ! »_

« D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux mais, si elle fait un infarctus tu t'en prendras qu'à toi-même ! »

_« Je prends le premier avion ! »_

**Et il raccrocha. **

« Bella, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Maïa.

**Bella souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait jamais annoncé à un humain l'existence des vampires, et ne savait pas comment Maïa réagirait.**

« Voilà, Maïa, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, voire complètement surréaliste, mais ce que je vais te dire est la stricte vérité ! » dit Bella.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot Bella, et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » s'impatienta Maïa.

« Voilà, je ne suis pas humaine, et Demetri non plus ! » avoua Bella.

« Quoi ? Comment ça vous n'êtes pas humain ? » demanda Maïa.

« Nous sommes des vampires ! » répondit Bella.

**Maïa se mit à rire, mais devant la mine sérieuse de Bella, elle s'arrêta.**

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui Maïa, je suis un vampire, et Demetri aussi ! » affirma Bella.

« Mais, tu sors en plein jour, et lui aussi est déjà sortit en plein jour ! » s'étonna Maïa.

« On ne brûle pas au soleil, si c'est ce que tu penses. Notre peau scintille à son contact. Et non, un pieu dans le cœur ne nous tue pas ! » expliqua Bella.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Bella ? Si c'est vrai que vous êtes des vampires, alors Demetri joue avec moi et mes sentiments ! » dit Maïa.

« Non Maïa, il ne joue pas avec toi. Il t'aime vraiment. Tu es son âme-sœur ! » la rassura Bella.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que six vampires veulent te tuer ! » répondit Bella.

« Quoi ? » souffla Maïa. « Mais, qu'est-ce que je leur ai fais ? »

**Maïa fut pris de tremblement et fut submergée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle s'assit sur son unique fauteuil, une main sur le cœur.**

« Ce n'est pas toi, Maïa, mais l'un d'eux veut faire souffrir Demetri. Et quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre un vampire que de s'en prendre à son âme-sœur ? » avoua Bella.

**Bella fit de son mieux pour la consoler. Lorsque les larmes de Maïa furent sèches, celle-ci demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Quand tu ne pourras pas être avec moi, je risque d'être en danger toute seule ! »

« Mon frère veille au grain depuis Providence. Il a un don, celui de voir l'avenir, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai su que tu étais en danger. Il me préviendra au moindre problème ! » assura Bella.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Maïa, vide.

« Tu devrais aller dormir ! » lui conseilla Bella. « Je resterai ici à veiller sur toi ! »

« Ok euh, si tu veux te reposer euh… » balbutia Maïa mais Bella l'interrompit.

« Je ne dors pas ! »

« Jamais ? » s'étonna Maïa.

« Jamais ! »

**Maïa ne cacha pas son étonnement, et partit dans son lit. Reliée directement au salon et au reste de la maison, la chambre fut donc accessible pour Bella durant sa veille. Le sommeil gagna la jeune française rapidement. Bella se posta près de la fenêtre de la cuisine et surveilla l'extérieur.**

_« Bella ? » lui parvint la voix de Brendan._

_« M'aurais-tu caché quelque chose Brendan ? » demanda Bella, étonnée d'entendre Brendan dans sa tête._

_« J'ai appelé Jason ! » répondit Brendan._

_« Je ne savais pas qu'il captait de si loin ! » dit Bella._

_« Moi non plus, je l'avoue ! » leur parvint la voix de Jason._

_« Comment c'est à São Paulo ? » demanda Bella._

_« C'est magique ! » fit la voix d'Amy._

_« Comment va Maïa ? » demanda Brendan._

_« Elle dort ! » répondit Bella. « Je suis avec elle et je monte la garde depuis son studio ! »_

_« J'ai eu une vision de Jane et Alec. Ils sont en chemin ! » informa Brendan._

_« Bien ! » dit Bella._

_« Surtout Bella, demain ne lâche pas Maïa d'une semelle. Tu l'attends à la sortie de chacun de ses cours ! » lui dit Brendan._

_« C'était prévu ! » avoua Bella._

_« Fais attention Bella ! » lui dit Summer._

_« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! » leur répondit Bella._

**La connexion fut coupée, et Bella se retourna vers Maïa qui dormait profondément.**

_**Le lendemain.**_

**Le temps était idéal pour Bella. Nuageux et pluvieux ! Vêtue d'un jean et d'un haut à manche longue, d'une paire de basket et elle portait ses précieuses lunettes de soleil. Maïa s'était habillée chaudement, n'étant qu'une simple humaine, elle avait revêtue un jean, un pull, une paire de converse, et une veste bien chaude. Bella venait d'accompagner Maïa jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre de l'université où se déroulerait son cours de théâtre, et avant que l'étudiante n'entre dans la salle, elle se retourna vers Bella.**

« Je ne vais pas y arriver Bella. J'ai tellement peur ! » lui confia-t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Maïa. Je suis là. Je te protègerai, je l'ai promis à Demetri ! » la rassura Bella.

**Maïa prit sur elle et entra dans la salle, rejoignant sa meilleure amie, assise au dernier rang avec son copain. **

**La matinée s'était passée sans encombre, et durant l'heure du déjeuner, alors que Maïa était au réfectoire avec ses amis, Bella surveillait depuis la porte, quand une odeur attira son attention. C'était la fragrance typique des vampires. Elle se retourna et aperçut deux personnes, avec leurs capuches qui cachaient leurs visages. La silhouette la plus grande ôta sa capuche et Bella reconnue Alec. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Maïa qui était en train de discuter activement avec Candice et Matthieu. Bella se dirigea donc vers Alec, et devina que Jane était à ses côtés.**

« Merci d'être venu ! » dit Bella.

« On le fait pour Demetri ! » répliqua Alec.

« Je le sais ! » dit simplement Bella.

« Tu nous fais un rapport ? » demanda Jane.

« Demetri vous en a parlé je suppose ? » **Ils acquiescèrent. **« Il n'y a rien de nouveau pour l'instant. Mon frère me tiens au courant du moindre changement ! »

**Le portable de Bella vibra dans sa poche au même moment.**

« Allô ? »

_« Bella, l'un d'eux est dans la fac, dans le réfectoire pour être précis ! »_

**Bella retourna se poster devant la porte suivit de Jane et Alec. Chacun d'eux scruta la salle, mais la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Il y eut un brouhaha impossible et bientôt, Maïa ne fut plus sur aucun des radars visuels de Bella et des deux gardes. Une fois que le réfectoire fut vide, Alec, Jane et Bella pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et flairèrent l'odeur de Maïa. Bella la retrouva facilement, et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie de secours de la cafétéria. A l'extérieur, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.**

« Et merde ! » jura Bella.

« Demetri va nous tuer ! » constata Jane.

_« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »_

**Demetri venait d'arriver et il se tenait juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps.**

« Où est Maïa ? » demanda-t-il.

« Brendan a vu l'un des vampires dans le réfectoire, mais tout le monde est sortie en même temps et, aucune trace de Maïa ! » répondit Bella. « Je suis désolé ! »

**Demetri serra les poings. Les voix de Jason et Brendan entrèrent en connexion avec Bella.**

_« Bella ? » appela Jason._

_« Je ne suis pas seul Jason ! » lui dit Bella._

_« Je sais mais je ne préfère pas tenter le Diable ! » asura Jason._

_« Brendan, tu sais où il la emmené ? » demanda Bella._

_« Oui, Bella, c'est au même endroit où Summer a failli se faire violer ! » répondit Brendan._

**Bella partit vers la voiture que lui prêtait Rémy, et une fois installée au volant, avec Demetri sur le siège passager et Jane et Alec à l'arrière, elle démarra en trombe.**

« Tu sais où elle se trouve Bella ? » demanda Demetri.

« Oui ! » répondit Bella en accélérant de plus en plus.

**Passant entre les voitures et grillant tous les feux rouges qu'elle croisait, Bella arriva rapidement à l'entrepôt où Summer avait failli se faire violer il y a plus de trente ans. Elle sortit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment, suivit des Volturi. Demetri ferma les yeux et se concentra pour chercher la présence de Maïa.**

« Elle est ici ! » affirma-t-il.

« Où ? » demanda Alec.

**Demetri ouvrit subitement les yeux et répondit :**

« Ils l'emmènent sur le toit ! »

**Avec leur vitesse vampirique, ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.**

**Du côté de Maïa, elle n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée de table, elle était sur le point de suivre ses amis quand une main glacée s'était emparée de son poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Elle allait crier mais une voix sinistre lui avait intimée le contraire.**

« Tu restes tranquille et tu me suis gentiment, ou je tuerais tes amis ! » l'avait-il menacé.

**Ne voulant pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Candice et Matthieu, elle avait donc décidé de ne rien faire et de suivre le vampire. Elle avait été entraînée à l'extérieur du réfectoire jusqu'au parking, puis dans une voiture où on l'avait bâillonnée et plaçait un bandeau sur les yeux. Ses poignets avaient étés attachés derrière son dos. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la voiture avait démarrée depuis dix bonnes minutes.**

_« Maïa ? » fit une voix dans sa tête._

**Elle se figea.**

_« Maïa, n'aie pas peur. Je m'appelle Jason. Je suis le frère de Bella. Je me sers de ma télépathie pour te prévenir. Brendan sait où tes ravisseurs t'emmènent, et Bella est prévenue. Elle va venir te secourir avec Alec et Jane, des amis de Demetri. Surtout ne tente rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! »_

**Et la communication psychique s'était coupée. La voiture s'arrêta, et Maïa se retrouva dans une étreinte glacée. Ne sachant pas où elle allait, ni même où on l'emmenait, elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle fut projetée violement sur le sol. Le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue, lui fut enlevé, et elle prit très peur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sur le toit d'un immeuble. La pluie tombait très fort, et Maïa était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit six hommes l'entourer, de part en part du toit. L'un d'eux s'avança vers eux, mais Maïa ne pouvait très bien le voir à cause de la pluie qui obscurcissait sa vue.**

« Bonjour Maïa, je m'appelle Rodolph ! » dit-il.

**Il s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras et la mit sur ses jambes. Maïa aperçut ses yeux rouges vifs, et détourna le regard, laissant échapper un gémissement de panique.**

« Mes yeux te font peur ? C'est étrange, ton cher Demetri a les mêmes pourtant, étant donné qu'il se nourrit de sang humain lui aussi ! »

**Il prit le menton de Maïa entre sa main et la força à le regarder.**

« Regarde-moi, ou bien je m'arrangerai pour que mes hommes torturent tes précieux amis avant de les vider de leur sang ! » menaça-t-il.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le champ.**

« Quel dommage de devoir te tuer. Tu es tellement jolie ! »

**Il caressa le visage ruisselant de Maïa, la faisant frémir de dégoût.**

« Mais vois-tu, ton Demetri adoré, avait pour ordre de me tuer, moi et ma compagne. Nous ne faisions rien de mal, juste de nous nourrir. Mais, les chers Maîtres de ton cher et tendre sont, plutôt pointilleux sur les règles de notre monde. Tout ça parce que nous avions tué plus de trente personne dans une même ville. Mais que veux-tu, nous avions faim. Il a tué ma compagne sous mes yeux, en lui arrachant la tête, puis les bras et les jambes, avant de la faire flamber. On s'est battu plusieurs minutes, et j'ai eu de la chance en réussissant à m'enfuir. Ce jour-là, je me suis juré de venger la mort de ma compagne. De ma tendre Romane ! »

**Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, et à la vue de la lame aiguisée du couteau, le cœur de Maïa battait si fort que le sang afflué dans ses veines. Rodolph porta le couteau sur la joue de Maïa, et lui ouvrit la joue. Le sang coula sur sa peau, et les yeux de Rodolph devinrent noirs. Il lui taillada ensuite l'épaule, avant de planter le couteau dans son ventre. Le cri de Maïa fut étouffé à cause du scotch qui bloquait ses lèvres, et elle s'écroula sur le sol. **

**Un par un, alors que les hommes de Rodolph s'apprêtaient à se ruer sur Maïa pour la vider de son sang, deux d'entres eux s'écroulèrent sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, et trois autres s'écroulèrent également, sauf qu'ils furent dénués de toutes sensations. Jane et Alec commencèrent le massacre, et Bella se battit avec l'un des vampires. Elle lui arracha la tête rapidement, puis tua un deuxième, tandis qu'Alec et Jane s'étaient déjà débarrassés de leurs adversaires. Demetri attrapa Rodolph par le cou, mais le vampire réussit à se débattre, et un combat acharné s'ensuivit. Jane et Alec décidèrent de ne pas intervenir, sachant très bien que Demetri voulait régler ça lui-même. Bella se précipita sur Maïa et lui défit les poignets, puis lui enleva le scotch qu'elle avait sur la bouche.**

« Bella… ! » haleta Maïa.

« Ecoute-moi Maïa, je peux te sauver, mais pour ça, je dois te transformer en l'une des nôtres. C'est la seule solution ! » lui dit Bella.

« De...Demetri ? » demanda Maïa.

« Il s'occupe des vampires. Est-ce que tu veux devenir comme nous, et être avec Demetri pour l'éternité ? » la pressa Bella.

**Maïa cracha du sang, et fut incapable de répondre.**

« Je prends ça pour un oui ! » dit Bella.

**Elle souleva Maïa lentement, et planta ses crocs dans la chair de la mourante. Tout en buvant le sang de Maïa, Bella injecta le maximum de venin dans son organisme. Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez injecté, elle retira ses crocs, et Maïa se mit à crier sous l'influence du venin. Un craquement fit tourner la tête à Bella, et elle vit le corps de Rodolph tomber au sol. Jane et Alec s'occupèrent de rassembler les morceaux et de quitter le toit pour brûler les restes. Demetri accourut auprès de Bella.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Demetri en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras

« Je l'ai transformé ! » répondit simplement Bella en grimaçant à cause du sang de Maïa.

**Ils rejoignirent Alec et Jane qui faisaient cramer les membres des vampires.**

« Alec, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda Demetri.

**Alec regarda le corps de Maïa qui était prit de soubresaut et qui hurlait, et la seconde suivante, de la fumée s'échappa des mains du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire les cris de douleur de Maïa.**

**« ** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bella.

« Je lui ai ôtait tous ses sens, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir durant sa transformation ! » répondit Alec.

« Rentrons à Volterra avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! » suggéra Jane.

« Et pour ses cours ? » demanda Demetri.

« Je m'en occupe. Rentrez vite ! » leur dit Bella.

**Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la piste privée des Volturi, et avant de sortir de la voiture, Demetri se retourna vers Bella :**

« Merci pour tout ! »

« De rien. Allez, file ! »

**Il sortit de la voiture et monta dans l'avion privé des Volturi. Bella rentra à son hôtel où elle se changea avant d'appeler l'aéroport pour le prochain vol pour Providence.**

_**Volterra.**_

**A peine avaient-ils mis le pied à la réception que Gianna leur tombait dessus.**

« Les Maîtres veulent vous voir, _Pronto_ ! » leur dit-elle.

**Gardant précieusement Maïa dans ses bras, toujours en pleine transformation et sous l'influence du pouvoir d'Alec, Demetri suivit Jane et Alec qui entrèrent en premier dans la salle du trône. Le corps inerte de Maïa dans les bras du Chef de la garde provoqua des chuchotements parmi les vampires présents. Le grognement sourd de Demetri les fit taire.**

« Demetri, viens par ici mon garçon ! » lui intima Aro.

**Il s'avança vers ses Maîtres, et déposa lentement Maïa sur le sol froid, à regret. Il fit face à ses Maîtres et tendit la main à Aro. Il laissa tomber toutes ses barrières et Aro pu tout voir, notamment l'aventure qu'il a eue avec Bella. Après plusieurs minutes, Aro lâcha la main du traqueur qui baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir menti.**

« Je suis navré Maître de vous l'avoir caché, mais j'avais fais une promesse ! » s'excusa Demetri, toujours la tête baissée.

« Je te pardonne ! » lui dit Aro.

**Demetri releva la tête, soulagé mais il ne le montra pas.**

« Que lui est-il arrivée ? » demanda Caïus en désignant Maïa.

**Chacun leur tour, Alec, Jane et Demetri narrèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque Demetri informa que c'était Bella qui avait transformée Maïa, Aro eut un énorme sourire sur le visage.**

« Cette jeune fille m'intrigue de plus en plus ! » dit-il.

« Maître, sauf votre respect, je doute qu'elle ne soit encline à accepter une requête venant de vous ! » contredit Demetri.

« Oui je le sais bien ! » dit Aro.

**Il se tourna ensuite vers Marcus.**

« Marcus, mon frère, Demetri a-t-il vu juste en prétendant que cette jeune fille est sa compagne ? » demanda Aro.

« Le lien qu'il y a entre eux est très fort, mais je dois attendre qu'elle se réveille avant d'affirmer quoi qu ce soit ! » répondit Marcus.

« Demetri, emmène-la dans ta chambre jusqu'à son réveil ! » lui dit Aro.

« Bien Maître ! »

**Il la prit dans ses bras et quitta la salle du trône pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son antre privée, il déposa Maïa sur son lit, et ne la quitta pas des yeux.**

_**Deux jours plus tard.**_

**La transformation de Maïa allait bientôt prendre fin, et le pouvoir d'Alec n'agissait plus depuis un bon moment. Il était venu dans la chambre de Demetri plusieurs heures après leur retour de Volterra pour faire cesser les effets de son don. Le cœur de Maïa s'arrêta, alertant Demetri. Maïa ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et se releva sur le lit.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE DEMETRI :**_

**Elle venait de se réveiller. Ses yeux me regardaient, et je sentis qu'elle était perdue.**

« Demetri ! » dit-elle.

**Sa voix cristalline résonna à mes oreilles comme une symphonie.**

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez moi, à Volterra ! » répondis-je.

« Je suis… ! » mais elle ne terminait pas sa phrase.

« Oui, tu es comme moi. C'était le seul moyen de te sauver. Bella n'avait pas d'autres choix ! » expliquai-je.

**Je me levais du lit et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Elle se mit sur ses jambes et fut à ma hauteur. Je ne tenais plus, alors je l'embrassais de toute mon âme. Elle répondit vivement à mon baiser, ce qui me fit sourire. Ça faisait du bien de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je l'aimais tellement !**

« Je t'aime aussi Demetri ! » me dit-elle.

**Hein ? Je rompis notre baiser et la regardais bizarrement.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment t'as su ce que j'allais te dire ? » questionnai-je.

« Tu ne l'as pas dis ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non ! » démenti-je.

**A moins que…**

« On va tenter quelque chose. Concentre-toi bien ! » lui dis-je. _« J'ai envie de toi ! » pensai-je._

**Et là, je me suis retrouvé sur le lit, Maïa sur moi.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends dans ce cas ? » me dit-elle.

« T'as lu dans mes pensées ! » répliquai-je.

« On dirait bien ! » dit-elle avant de faire courir sa langue sur mes lèvres.

**N'aimant pas être dominé, j'inversais nos places et lui arrachait ses vêtements tâchés de sang, et à la vue de son corps nu, je me suis sentis durcir. La seconde d'après, je fus nu à mon tour. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle m'attira à elle et je me fondis en elle pour la toute première fois.**

_**POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :**_

**J'avais demandé à Rémy de s'occuper du studio de Maïa après qu'il m'ait raccompagné à l'aéroport. Il a accepté et après nous être dit au revoir, je filais dans l'aéroport et montait dans l'avion. Ces derniers jours avaient étés éprouvants, mais lorsque je serai à Providence, je sentais que la trêve entre Brendan et moi ne serait plus. Il m'avait peut-être aidé à sauver Maïa, mais il ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir couché avec Demetri. Ce que c'est dur d'être un vampire quelques fois !**


	47. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture, c'est le dernier chapitre !

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINT DE VUE DE BELLA :<strong>_

**L'avion venait d'atterrir à Providence, et après avoir récupéré ma valise, je me dirigeais vers le parking sous-terrain, mais je ne trouvais pas ma Ferrari. Je partis voir le responsable pour savoir où était ma caisse, mais en sortant du parking, quelle ne fut ma surprise en tombant sur Brendan. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demandai-je.

« C'est moi qui suis venu récupérer ta voiture. Je voulais qu'on parle alors j'ai décidé de venir te chercher ! » répondit-il.

« Si c'est pour m'insulter au sujet de mon aventure avec Demetri, alors va te faire voir ! » lui dis-je.

**Il sourit et me prit la valise des mains. Contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.**

« Pardon d'avoir réagit comme un crétin ! » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

**Il me lâcha après avoir déposé un bisou sur ma joue. Je partis m'installer sur le siège passager de la Skyline pendant que Brendan mettait la valise dans le coffre avant de se placer derrière le volant. **

**Durant le trajet jusqu'à la villa, le silence régnait en maître dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Brendan mette la radio. _Plug in baby _de _Muse _résonna, et Brendan se mit à chanter comme _Matthew Bellamy_. Il prit des notes très hautes et j'éclatais de rire. Arrivée chez nous, à peine avais-je mis le pied hors de la voiture, que je fus attiré dans les bras de ma mère. Elle m'étreignit si fort que je fus heureuse d'être incassable.**

« Ma chérie tu vas bien. Dieu merci ! » dit-elle, soulagée.

« Maman, tu m'étouffes ! » me plaignis-je.

**Elle s'écarta mais n'avait pas perdu son air hystérique.**

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! » déblatéra-t-elle.

« Maman ! » m'écriai-je.

**Elle se figea en entendant ma voix s'élever contre elle pour la première fois.**

« .trè ! » assurai-je en détachant chaque mot.

« Tu vas bien ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, je vais bien ! » dis-je une nouvelle fois.

**Elle me serra encore dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci, plus doucement, avant de repartir à l'intérieur de la maison. **

« Ce n'est rien à côté de Summer ! » me dit Brendan.

« Je vais chasser ! » lui dis-je avant de faire le tour de la villa et de courir dans les bois ornant notre maison.

**Je m'étais nourris avant de quitter Paris, grâce à Rémy, mais la chasse me manquait. Ça me faisait du bien de courir dans la forêt, me laissant porter par la sensation de liberté totale. L'odeur d'un cerf parvint à mes narines, et je suivis la trace de cet animal. Me jetant sur lui sans plus attendre, je plantais mes crocs dans sa carotide et le vidais de son sang. Une fois repu, je repartis en direction de chez moi et montais en vitesse dans ma chambre pour éviter les remontrances de Summer de m'être mise en danger comme ça. Je pris une longue douche et m'habillais dans une tenue décontractée. J'allumais mon ordinateur et regardais mes mails. Un mail urgent de Jake attira mon attention, et je me figeais en lisant la nouvelle. Je la relis plusieurs fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Cette phrase me hantait :**

_« Emily ne s'en est pas sorti ! »_

**Pauvre Ethan et Samantha. Je comptais bien évidement sur Jake et Leah pour prendre soin d'eux.**

**Les jours passèrent, et Amy et Jason étaient rentrés de leur lune de miel. Amy nous conta leur périple, mais surtout leur baignade quotidienne avec les dauphins.**

« C'était magique. Ils étaient tellement mignons ! » nous a-t-elle dit.

**Ils nous ont quand même évités les détails trop intimes, merci à eux. **

_**Vingt ans plus tard.**_

**Cela faisait quatre-vingt ans que j'étais devenue vampire, et pendant ces huit décennies, j'avais connu la joie, le plaisir, la tristesse et le bonheur. J'avais peut-être gagné une famille, mais j'avais perdu beaucoup de choses. Toutes ces années, j'avais dû faire face à la mort de mes parents, et de mes amis par l'intermédiaire de Jake et Leah. Même Ryan et Lisa, mon petit frère et ma petite sœur n'étaient plus de ce monde. La meute au complet et les imprégnés, ainsi que leurs filles n'étaient plus. Seul Jake, Leah, Embry et Seth étaient toujours en vie. La descendance des Quileutes avait tout de même était préservée avec Ethan, Stefan, Billy, Joshua, Adam.**

**Du côté de ma famille vampirique, tout était toujours au beau fixe. Mes parents avaient renouvelés leurs vœux deux ans après notre arrivée à Providence, et Brendan avait assisté avec son don, impuissant, au décès de ses meilleurs amis ainsi que de sa sœur, ce qui l'avait beaucoup affligé bien sûr. Summer et lui étaient partis à Liverpool durant plus d'une semaine, car Brendan avait besoin de se ressourcer dans sa ville natale et de revoir les endroits qu'il aimait tant. **

**Amy et Jason, tout était toujours aussi parfait entre eux. Ils avaient voyagés un temps, seuls, assistant aux plus grands championnats d'arts martiaux pour Jason, et à plusieurs tournois de Formule 1 et de course de tunning pour Amy. **

**Quant à moi, lors de mon retour de Paris, j'avais décidé de m'inscrire à la fac, et j'avais reçu un diplôme en psychologie, et j'avais eu mon père comme professeur. Il avait été très fier de moi. J'avais ensuite voyagé à mon tour, rendant visite à Jake et Leah de temps en temps, et une petite visite surprise à Volterra, où j'avais été accueilli en toute amitié par les Rois. Maïa s'habituait très bien à sa vie de vampire, et bien qu'elle suivait le même régime alimentaire que les Volturi, j'avais été étonnée de savoir qu'elle ne désirait pas ôter la vie si sa victime ne le méritait pas, ce qui faisait que Demetri l'aimait encore plus. Par contre, elle avait été très frustrée de voir que son don ne marchait pas sur moi. Durant mon séjour à Volterra, j'avais perfectionné ma technique au combat avec Félix, et je l'avais mis plusieurs fois au tapis. Demetri et Alec l'avaient charrié pendant des jours. Je m'entendais très bien avec Jane et Heidi, au grand étonnement des garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que Jane n'accordait que très rarement sa confiance, et qu'Heidi était une vraie garce. Avec l'accord de Maïa, je leur en ai fais baver à ces hommes prétentieux, et surtout, je leur avais à tous les trois mis la raclée de leur vie aux entrainements. Et sans utiliser mon bouclier. J'avais laissé Aro voir ma vie, et il m'avait promis de ne rien dire au Cullen sur ma transformation.**

**Ces cinq dernières années, nous avons emménagés et vécus à Chicago, et aujourd'hui, il était temps pour nous de partir pour une autre ville, et pour une nouvelle vie. Notre nouvelle destination était : Forks ! Je rentrais chez moi !**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir suivis au travers de cette fanfic, qui a pris du temps à terminer, vous savez ce que c'est les corrections… Merci encore, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Une suite est au programme, et qui s'intitule « 80 ans après… » ! En espérant que vous me retrouverez également au travers ce Sequel qui s'annonce drôle…<p>

Je vous attends également sur ma page, il vous suffit de taper Lily Fictions, et c'est moi !

A bientôt je l'espère !

Aurélie, ou Lily !


End file.
